Fall in love with me
by Oby Abel
Summary: Nalu mating story. Natsu confronts Lucy about her being his mate. Both aren't keen with the idea since neither hold any romantic feelings for the other, so Lucy first rejects but then Natsu tells her that he'll die if he doesn't mate before his 22nd birthday so she had to accept but with conditions. He has to make her fall in love with him. Suck at summaries. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: What!

**Got a new story! I know I have other stories I should finish before writing another story but I couldn't stop writing when I first began. I wrote this story all the back in mid November and uploaded it on my Wattpad account. It's a Nalu mating story but not your usual kind. Read and and find out why. I plan on making this a rated M story in the future but for now it will be Rated T.**

 **Read, review, fave and follow. I want to know if you want me to continue the story. :)**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

 **Chapter one: What?!**

"I'm your what now?" Lucy asked quite stunned by what Natsu just told her. He had suddenly dragged her out from the guild celebration. It was decided to throw a big party for many occasions such as; Lisanna's return to Earth Land, The S-class trials on Tenrou Island, Fighting Grimore Heart and Acnologia, coming back from Tenrou Island, The Infinity Clock and saving Lucy incident, the GMG and the Seven Dragons, The Tartaros and one year spand of Fairy Tail disbandment and finally, their newly built guild. There were so many things to finally celebrate thus this grand party. And Natsu dragged her away from it all to say something she found so utterly ridiculous.

"Mate. You're my mate. I know it sounds weird but-" He began explaining but was interrupted by the sudden snort of the blonde. She covered her mouth to hold back but she gave in. It was just too ridiculous that she found it too funny. Natsu on the other hand couldn't understand the blonde laughing when he was serious. This was something important to discuss.

"It's not a laughing matter Lucy." He stated in all seriousness as he folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "This is actually a grave matter and it concern the both of us."

She stopped laughing altogether and straightened herself up. Was he serious? She had never seen him look so...annoyed and serious at her before. Actually she had never seen Natsu so serious other than fighting. He used to be a dork and goofball not this man she was staring at.

"I'm sorry but it sounds too ridiculous and stupid." She apologized yet it wasn't a genuine apology. She wasn't exactly at fault.

"I know this makes no sense but I've noticed it lately... Or I first realized it recently." He paused as he thought back to his conversation with Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had told him about a few things that apparently Metalicana had told him but Gajeel had ignored it for so long until last year where the Iron Dragon told him to find a book which he did. It was about Dragons and their mating rituals. He then showed the book to his fellow Dragon Slayers as the rules also abided them. And that was how he found out that Lucy was his mate. But it didn't mean that he actually liked the idea because they were friends. No romantic feelings involved whatsoever. It would be too weird, right? Him and Lucy as lovers and getting marri-

"Natsu, you okay there? You spaced off."

His eyes snap up to the blonde's as he was pulled back from his thoughts and memories. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, got caught up thinking.."

"Alright but tell me, why am I your mate or whatever you call it? And what does this entail?" She still found this all too ridiculous. His mate? What does that even mean? A soul mate? Was he confessing to her? Oh Mavis! He was confessing! What should she do? This wasn't the same things like the time with Virgo. This was an actual confession. Should she reject him? But what about their friendship? What will become of it if it gets awkward? Should she accept him? No! She doesn't like him like that. They were best friends and there was no romantic feelings involved or was there? Did she feel anything romantic towards him? Her brain began hurting thinking so hard.

"Lucy? Lucy did you hear anything I just said?" Natsu asked and made her snap back to reality before her mind began imagining weird scenarios and whatnot. She blinked a few times before finally gazing at him. What did he just say?

"Huh?"

Natsu sighed before rubbing his temples. This was so hard. Why did it have to be Lucy? It should've been a stranger. It would be so much easier. Actually it shouldn't be anyone now that he thought about it. Natsu had no idea about love or romance and he liked it that way. He didn't have time for that since saving the world was more pressing than such feeble emotion. And he was sure that Lucy didn't like him. Or she did but not like a boy. No that sounded wrong. As a man who can woo her romantically. And he didn't blame her. He didn't have any romantic bone in him.

"I said that Metal Head showed us Dragon Slayers a book about mating and other important things mating entails. And many of the stuff that the book said point to you being my mate and it makes sense. The reason why I am almost always by your side is my instincts fault. I subconsciously bathe you in my scent to fend off other slayers or dragons. And that's why I always sneak into your bed and feel so comfortable. It because your scent calms me down. That I knew before the book. Your scent always calms me down since it smells of Vanilla and Honey and a faint of strawberry. Very yummy."

Lucy was too stunned to speak. She searched for lies but there was none. He was sincere. Too sincere. Her cheeks were tinted pink when he mentioned her scent. It was weird but embarrassing especially as he told her she was yummy. Be it indirectly or not. He still told her that.

Natsu on the other hand was waiting for her to interrupt or laugh at him but she did not. He saw her confused state and he couldn't blame her. It was confusing but it was inevitable. They were mates. Like it or not. Mostly it was his fault but he wasn't to be blame for scent marking her since he had no idea. If there was someone to blame it would be Fate or Destiny. It was their fault for letting them meet. Not that Natsu regret it. No. On the contrary he is thankful. Lucy had filled the gap Igneel and Lisanna left in his heart and on such little time as well. She has been one of the greatest friends he could ever ask for. His best friend next to Happy. Their adventures were the best too. There was never one moment when it wasn't fun with her. He felt his lips slightly curved as he was scrolling through the many adventures and fights they had been on, in his mind before finally continuing to answer her questions.

"Being someone's mate will actually not do you any harm. It will bond our souls for eternity and give us abilities. You-"

"Abilities?" She interrupted as her eye arched and stared at him as she waited for him to elaborate. She was curious of these said abilities. Not that she was even thinking about accepting the whole ordeal of her being his mate. She was simply just curious.

"Yes abilities. First we'll be able to communicate with each other telepathically, without really using magic. It's so we can always find each other if we ever get separated and track each other down. And then there is the share of magic. You would be able to control fire as I would be able to control your spirits or just summoning them. You can also stop me from using my fire, controlling it or even extinguish it. Or you can magnify my flames and make me stronger. That's actually really cool, right?" He stopped to ask as he found that to be the pro of this whole mating.

Lucy looked at him blankly. Why would she be interested in sharing her magic with him? Yeah, his flames were cool and he was super powerful but way too destructive as well so it wasn't that good. Or maybe it was. Oh and not to mention she would never ever let him touch her keys. He would use them as slaves or something worse... Anyways, this wasn't what they should be talking about. It wasn't as important. So she shrugged her shoulder and told him simply, "Sure."

"You don't seem that impressed?" He noticed her non-interest in the awesomeness of the mating bond - the power and magic part - but could he really blame her? He knew this was sudden but he had to tell her. They were friends. Best friends and best friends share everything. Or mostly everything. Sharing food was a no no.

"Do you want the honest answer?" She asked. She might as well tell her what she thought about all of this. How ridiculous and stupid it sounded and her answer. Yep. Definitely her answer. He nodded accepting her incoming words.

"This-" She pointed at herself and then him in one liquid movement, "- will never work. Sure we are partners and best friends but that's all. I know why you took your time telling me all this. You respect me that much and I thank you for that but Natsu, I can't accept being your mate or whatever it is you want me to be. We have no romantic feelings involved. You now it. I now it. We aren't meant to-" She explained truthfully and he held up his palm interrupting her. Stopped her from finishing that sentence.

"We are. We are meant to be. I'm not saying that I don't agree with what you said. I do. Believe me I do. I don't do romance. It's just not in me and you know it, but you are my mate and will be for the rest of my life. Claimed or not. That's something I can't change since Fate and Destiny have a finger or two in this and the Universe as well. It's not something that can or will ever disappear." He was being truthful as well.

He had read the book thoroughly - dismayed that he had to read a book but he was more concerned about the whole mating thing than reading - and found nothing. Nothing to stop it or at least find another mate. There wasn't any loopholes or something to get out of it. Seriously nothing. Either accept it or die. Yes, die. If he wasn't mated before he reached a certain age his body will start shutting down. He will slowly dissolve to nothing. Perish. By his on flames. A truly cruel thing.

"But I don't want to be your mate!" She huffed annoyed. "I don't want to be bound to someone just because of Fate or Destiny or whatever you want to call it. Neither of us want this so what's the point of continuing this conversation?" She was being honest. There was no point of them still talking about it since both had agreed they didn't share any romantic feelings and she had no wish to mate with just because he said so. Heck no.

Natsu knew that the blonde's mind was set. She didn't want to be bound by him and he could accept that. No he couldn't a actually. That was the whole point of the topic. He wished he could but he couldn't. He didn't want to die. Heck if he knew what it entailed becoming a Dragon Slayer he would've refused Igneel training him. Or that was what he thought he would've done. His mind wasn't functioning well. Too many things to process. But first he had to break the news. It actually made him feel bad to mention it since he knows Lucy will definitely accept him in a heart beat if he told her he would die. She would feel so guilty but he had no choice. Not what the best friend should be doing towards his best friend but he was afraid of dying. And he was only telling her the truth. It's not like he was forcing her. It was her choice to reject him or accept him. He opposed the idea of mating as much as she did. But the bottom line was that he was afraid of death that would come.

"I don't want this as well but if we don't mate before I turn 22, I'll..." He didn't want to say it and his face sported a pained expression as he squinted his eyes shut turning his face sideways to hide his expression, and finally told her the final outcome. "...I'll die. Die by my own fire as it will consume me from the inside out. It will dissolve me. I'll become nothing. This is no lie. I'm serious. That's why i brought it up...I'm afraid Luce. I don't want to die.." He admitted with a tiny whisper barely audible for the blonde but she heard him and she felt a tug in her heart as she processed this new information. He could die? He could actually die by his own flames? She winced as an imagine of him burning and melting away from us flames. Not pretty and it hurt. Was she to give up her freedom and independence just the save him?

"No.." She whispered and moved her eyes to gaze as his. He looked confused, not understanding what she meant. Straightening up she composed herself and acted bravely as she spoke more boldly - though she was dying in the inside.

"No. I still can't accept. I don't want to be a claim to you. I'm Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail and not Natsu Dragneel's mate nor property. I..." her voice began to waver as hurt flashed through his eyes. "I can't Natsu... sorry." She was never a selfish person but this, this she had to be selfish about. She wasn't but her own property and she needed her freedom. She would help him find another way. She would work hard and never give up. That she owed him.

Natsu was shocked, disappointed and most evident, hurt. Had he heard right? Was Lucy rejecting him just after him telling her he was going to die if they didn't mate. Hadn't she understood the grave danger? Him dying. Dying. Three years. He had three years before dying. It hurt. It truly hurt to be rejected like this by his best friend. How many times had he saved her from danger and death even? He didn't even blink throwing himself into danger for her and she couldn't do that to him? Everything he did was never out of obligation but because he wanted to save her. She was an important person to him yet she didn't feel the same about him? Life sure was cruel..

"Natsu..." She spoke his name timidly and looked at him ashamed. She knew he was disappointed in her. She was too. He had saved her so many times and this was her thanks? To just let him die without even blinking. This was unfair but she couldn't. She didn't want this. Neither of this. That's why she swore to herself that she would do anything to help him. Stop this. Even if it's the last thing she does; She will find a way.

Natsu ignored her call. He felt numb and betrayed but funny enough he wasn't angry. He didn't hate her. He couldn't. He wanted to but it wasn't in him. It wasn't in his nature to be angry at her or even hate her. She didn't choose this. Neither of them did. So he couldn't blame her but only his foster father Igneel and yet he couldn't do that either. He glanced at his bandaged arms reminisced about the Fire Dragon King Igneel...

"Natsu. I'm sorry. I truly am. I will give you anything to help you but my soul. I'll help you find another way. We'll get through this. Remember? Nothing is impossible. We can do it. So please speak to me, please.." She was desperate. She didn't want to lose her best friend because of her cruel decision. And not speaking for 15 minutes worried her even more. Especially when he was clearly ignoring her. She felt tears form in her eyes as he kept ignoring her. Had she lost him? Had she lost her best friend? Why was life always cruel towards her. She already lost her parents and she couldn't lose Natsu too. He was her only family. Not true. Fairy Tail was her family but her bond with Natsu was that of a real family member. They had a special bond which she just broke...

Doubt and guilt began creeping their way into her. Should she toss her freedom away and accept him? But it felt so wrong. It made her angry yet the male didn't speak to her. Not even after nudging him and tugging his arms. He refused to speak, he kept quiet and ignored her and that hurt that she cried. Harder. She cried out of guilt and sadness. She fucked up and knew she had to fix it and the only way to do it was accepting. But could she?

"I…"


	2. Chapter 2: Fall in love with me

**Since many liked the story I will continue. Chapter two was already finished when I uploaded the first chapter but I didn't want to upload it since I didn't know if people were interested. But I'm happy some of you are. And yes. This will be a Nalu but I think I'll also have them pair up with other people since it will be an eventual Nalu – they need to fall in love with each other before anything can truly happen. And there will be other pairings mentioned; Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, CobraxKinana, as for the twin dragon slayers I don't know who I should pair then with. Obviously I want Yukino to be a mate as well but I can't decide if it should be Sting or Rogue :/**

 **And I know Lucy seem cruel but I can't really blame her though I did make her a bit too cruel and selfish. If I was suddenly asked to become someone's make without having feelings for the person I would decline as well since being claimed just seem so harsh. A bit contradictory since I love mating stories. Heh. But that's why I tried something new. xD**

 **Anyways, this is chapter two. Tell me what you think and I'm open for ideas as well. Review, fave and follow.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter two: Fall in love with me

"I… I'll do it..." She muttered shakily. Natsu stopped thinking about his past with Igneel and spun around to look at the blonde with wide eyes. Had he heard correctly? Had she agreed to this after all?

"What?"

"I said I'll do it…" She repeated with tears falling down rapidly. She didn't want this. This wasn't what she wished for when she finally found _The_ _One_. The man who would sweep her off of her feet and make her fall head over heels over. But she had to. For Natsu. She couldn't stop the guilt and fear. What if he died because of her? She couldn't even imagine a life without him. No. She had to do it.

"But?" Natsu asked warily. He knew there was a but coming, how could he not? This was Lucy. She loved negotiating and not to forget; bossy.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away before pushing every regret and emotion away and gave him a stern look. "But I have conditions." She stated seriously. She had many conditions if she was going to do this wholeheartedly.

"I understand. So tell me, what are these conditions?" As he thought. Lucy had a but waiting for him but it made him happy since she was serious. He felt relief wash over him. He wasn't going to die after all. It made him smile appreciatively at blonde.

"I have many but I'll tell the important ones first. To be honest I don't want to do this bond thingy. How do we even do that?" She had forgotten to ask how they mated. The things he had told her had been that she was his mate and the benefits. Not that she gave him a reason to finish because of she had plainly rejected him.

Natsu blushed. It was so awkward to tell her how they would have to perform the ritual. And he was sure it would freak her out. Why shouldn't it. It was an act of intimacy which two best friends shouldn't act upon..

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head biting his lips nervously. He had to avert his eyes from hers as it was just more embarrassing. "By having sex and me marking your body.." He muttered and buried his head in his scarf. Damn it was embarrassing!

Lucy blushed crimson hearing his words. They h-had to have sex? This was almost too much for the poor blonde. This day was far most the most emotional day she had had in a long time. She couldn't look at him in the eyes and a long silent pause ensued.

"Uh, okay… that makes sense.. I guess.." She finally broke the silent after slightly calming herself. Natsu looked at her and saw her sporting a look mirroring his own. Embarrassment. Both mages cheeks were still tinted pink.

"Yeah…" An another pause.

"Okay, back to my conditions.." Natsu nodded and was thankful that she spoke before it got more awkward. "First let's try to find another way. Let me have a look at the book." She wasn't going to go through with it if she was to find another solution, which she was silently hoping there was. Her mind still couldn't process everything she had learned today. Simply, too much info.

"Sure but I've read it and there is none but if you want a look I'll have Metal Head give it to you." She just gave him a sharp nod and continued.

"Secondly, make me fall in love with you. I… I can't do… you know… _that_.. without having feelings for a guy.." She confessed rather awkwardly and blushed scarlet. She didn't want to lose her virginity to Natsu solely because he had to claim her. God she started to hate that word. Claim..

"Okay, fall in love with me." He deadpan, staring at her deep brown eyes. Lucy stared at him blinking a few times. Her mind must be playing tricks on her right? He was kidding right? Apparently not. She couldn't find any traces of humor in his eyes.

"Are you stupid? You have to court me, woo me. This just makes me want to slap you." She couldn't believe him. Had he never ever attempted to flirt or woo a woman? He was a healthy 19 year old male for crying out loud!

"Court you? Woo you? What the fuck does that even mean. You said 'make me fall in love with you' and that's what I did. Fall in love with me. Simple." He wasn't understanding why she was calling him stupid. He didn't deserve that insult.

"Are you kidding me?! This is just too much. I can't do this. I take it back. I can't accept." He was testing her patience and this was her limit. She can't go through with it. She had to be bound to this guy for the rest of her life? Nope. Never. She seriously felt the need to punch herself for thinking that maybe just _maybe_ he would succeed but now. Nope.

"What! You can't just take it back! I'll try to do it your way! I promise!" He hurriedly told as the blonde began retreating. He was desperate. He would do anything to avoid death. He would change for her if he had to.

Lucy halted her movement and turned around to watch him. She felt guilt seeping in as she saw his face. Hurt, sadness and fear. He was scared of dying and she couldn't really blame him. So was she. She was scared of death as well. But most importantly she was afraid to lose her best friend. She truly felt like a stubborn bitch for being so heartless.

She walked back and apologized for being insensitive. She should at least give him a chance to learn. She knew what she had asked for was perhaps too much for the Slayer who had claimed earlier to not have a romantic bone in him. She was being too hasty.

"Okay but then you will have to learn about the things you lack. And I'll also do my best to make _you_ fall in love with me so when the times comes… it won't be awkward.." She ended with a mutter. It would most likely be awkward as her mind quickly flashed her an image of her and Natsu. They were best friends for fucks sake! _And it will take a miracle to make him fall in love with me,_ she thought inwardly, _definitely a miracle.._

Natsu sighed in relief once again and hugged the blonde. "Thank you. Thank you Luce… I knew I could count on you." Lucy felt her cheek burning hot and quickly pushed him away in a gentle manner. "Whatever.." This was getting too awkward for the blonde.

Clearing her throat she continued, "My third condition is that this will stay between us. I don't want the guild to interfere. They'll meddle too much." _Especially Mira_ , Lucy mentally added as she thought about how the barmaid would react if she found out. She would definitely plan a wedding. Lucy shuddered thinking about the barmaid and her plans.

"Sure but the other Dragon Slayers knows everything but I'll tell them to stay quiet about it. Anything more?" Lucy thought about if there was more conditions to set and one suddenly formed.

"Yes, one last one. For now. In the meantime it's okay to date other people. Never know if we can find another solution or not. So dating is allowed." Natsu didn't know how to accept that. He was never too pleased with Lucy dating especially when he knew nothing of the guy but they weren't an item yet so he couldn't say anything.

"Sure."

"Perfect. I'll write a list of my conditions and give it to you later. If I can think of more that is. And you should date too and get experience. I like romantic and thoughtful gentlemanly guys." She told him with a smile. Natsu grimaced as he knew he would never be like that. Hah! Natsu a gentleman? He didn't even know what it was but it sounded too boring.

"Fine." Not like he would go on a date since he'd just pester the guys at he guild about dating and stuff and use their advice to make Lucy fall in love with him. That was his grand master plan. A bulletproof plan.

"Great. Let's go back inside. I'm sure everyone's worried about us." She was ready to end this conversation and let her mind loose from this awfully long talk. Almost three hours had they been gone talking about mating and whatnot.

Natsu gave her a nod and then both began walking back inside the guild. The guild and their many members and guests were having a blast and many were already down for the count as alcohol had seeped into their blood.

Lucy hurriedly left Natsu's side to sit with Levy and some of the girls and Natsu walked over to the men's corner. Gajeel glanced at him and received a nod from Natsu. He smirked and looked back to Levy and Lucy talking animatedly.

"Where have you been, Lu-chan? I was getting worried." Levy said frowning at the blonde. She could see something was bothering her and the way she looked with puffy and sad eyes made it known that she had cried. Levy always knew when Lucy cried.

"Natsu just had to tell me something important and we ended up talking for a long time. Sorry." Lucy smiled forcibly at her friend who was looking at her intently.

"It's not something bad, I promise so don't worry. How's things going here?" She assured and changed the subject not wanting to tall about it. In fact she wanted to forgot it ever existed in the first place.

"Ar-"

"Let's get some shots!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed interrupting Levy and shot up from her seat. She ran up to the bar where Mira stood refilling some mugs. She smiled brightly when the blonde approached.

"Hi Lu-"

"I want 20 of your strongest shots, Mira!" She cut her greeting hurriedly. Mira frowned by Lucy's sudden eagerness to drinking. Lucy never was the one to drink so much. And especially being so overly enthusiastic about it. Something was definitely wrong.

Lucy noticed the frown and quickly smiled. "Sorry. Hi Mira." She knew she was acting weird but she wanted to get drunk, fast. It was the only way to escape reality. Or just forget her conversation with Natsu. Her heart beat picked up thinking about how she had acted. She had down been cruel to him and he hadn't deserved that. Lucy slowly began to feel depressed.

"Somethi-"

"Make it 50. I'm paying." Cana announced as she swung her arm around the blonde grinning at them both. "Since Lucy here is eager to drink I will pay for all her drinks tonight. Let's have a little contest. Just for fun."

Lucy was happy for Cana's timing before the barmaid would ask her questions and her emotions going whacky but a drinking contest with Cana? Did she really want to die of alcohol poisoning? Fuck it. She grinned back and nodded. "Sure. Who is the fastest to chug down the shots?" She asked and received a wider grin and nod.

"50 shots of your strongest then." Mira didn't say anything and lined 50 shot glasses around the bar – she had to shoo some away to make room – and poured in the strong liquor. Lucy grimaced of the line up but she didn't regret it. This would only do her some good. Alcohol is mans best friend – Cana's motto not hers.

"Add 50 more." her eyes widened at Cana's sudden announcement. They had to consume 50 shots each? She will definitely not remember anything tomorrow. Hey that was the whole idea of her doing this. 50 shots it was..

"What are you doing?" Gray asked as he eyed the barmaid adding more shot glasses.

"Lucy and Cana are having a little drinking match. 50 shots each." Mira told pouring the liquor in. Gray spun around to look at the blonde incredulously. "You're kidding, right? You accepted that drunk's challenge?"

"Yeah and now beat it. We're about to begin." Lucy walked up to her end of the glasses when Mira finished. Cana was by her end.

"What's going on?" More people gathered around the bar to watch the little contest. Gray and Mira told them.

"Ready?" Mira asked the two mages who nodded and was ready to sprint. It was like they were in a real life tournament competing against each other. People behind them began placing bets on who was going to win. Cana. No one bet on the blonde since Cana was Fairy Tail resident drunk.

"Okay. Ready, set, go!" They both chugged down the shots immediately upon contact. Their pace was almost the same but Cana was just a tad bit faster. Lucy just wished for the effects to come fast and let her erase the day.

"Go Lu-chan! You are almost there!" Levy cheered.

"Bunny girl doesn't have a chance against The Drunk." Gajeel stated gaining the petite bluenette's attending, her sporting an annoyed scowl.

"If Lu-chan sets her mind into something she can do it!" Levy retorted. She hadn't bet on her but she still defended her best friend. For emotional support.

"But she won't win Shrimp. This is the the Drunk's game. Has been from the start." While the two began to bicker back and forth the rest of the guild watched the game slowly coming to an end as there was only five shots left each.

Lucy saw them both having equal amounts of shots left so she decided to chug two at once down. And the two again and then the last one.

"And the winner is Lucy!" Mira announced happily. Cana was only two seconds behind. Levy and Gajeel turned around shocked to hear the announcement and shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

Lucy grinned before staggering. She was feeling the effects which made her more happy. She achieved her goal. She began giggling senseless and had a hard time standing on her feet. She felt so flight as a feather and began flapping her arms trying to fly only to stumbling and fall to her knees. Yup, definitely drunk.

"And Cana won on making her drunk." Gray sighed as he helped the blonde stand on her feet and helped balancing on her feet.

"I don't see a problem with that. Hey Mira, the bet. Lucy won every cent." Mira giggled and handed her the sack of jewels the blonde had won.

"On the other hand keep them. She is too drunk to even remember about winning." Cana grinned handing the barmaid the sack back. Drunk Lucy was fun. And even Cana felt drunkish after all those shots.

"Woooooow! Pweety!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the ceiling where she spotted the lamps. She pointed at them giggling making Gray groan.

"Natsu! Take Lucy home!" He called the Slayer over.

"You do it. Drunk Lucy is not fun! She wants you to make her purr and all kinds of shit." He had sworn to stay away from Drunk Lucy after that time the girls gotten drunk at the inn. Just remembering made him shudder.

"Don't be a pansy and do it! I can't leave her with Loke, he'll take advantage of her and she'll kill us both if we leave him in charge." Gray didn't trust Loke one bit with Lucy even though he was her loyal and most trusted spirit, still, the man was a player.

"But you found her first! She's your responsibility so you take care of her!." Natsu retorted and finally saw how badly drunk his friend was. He inwardly groaned at how bad it was.

"But she is your partner! And partners take care of each other." Gray countered with a strong argument and smirked triumphantly when he saw the Slayer's face of defeat.

Natsu groaned annoyed by the Ice Make mage as he accepted the blonde in her arms. Why was it always him that ended up in these situations? And why the hell did she have to drink so much? As if his day hadn't been dreading enough now this situation.

"Luce, I'm taking you home. You're drunk." Natsu told her and gained the blonde's attention.

Lucy pushed him away. "No!" She cried. "I'm wot bonk. I'm aaaapppy!" She giggled loudly twirling around till she fell down flat on her face. Natsu froze and winced slightly 'til he saw her slowly push herself up without crying. She was clearly drunk since she had no sense of pain.

The Slayer groaned aloud and pulled her up by her arm. "You are clearly too drunk. Let's go." Why was it always him who had to suffer? It felt the Universe was conspiring against him.

"Nooooo!" The blonde wailed trying to push him away but Natsu wasn't having it so he lifted her up over his shoulder and began moving away.

"You all owe me." He grumbled as he glared as his friends who just sniggered at his misery.

"Better you than me." Gray smirked earning a growl from the Slayer. All the while Lucy was squirming around trying to get down from Natsu's hold.

"Stay still!" But she ignored him and kept squirming. Natsu's patience was wearing thin and he hurried away from the guild with a annoyed scowl plastered onto his face.

And this woman was his mate? A stranger would definitely had been better. No scratch that. If it was a stranger it could very well be worse than Lucy. He would manage. Somehow

They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later and for once Natsu used the door instead of the window as he always did. He grabbed his spare key which she had given him long ago and finally opened the door.

He closed the door with a little push from his elbow and proceeded to walk inside her apartment, straight to her bedroom. She had long stopped resisting and was quiet which made the Slayer very pleased.

Once inside her bedroom he gently lay her on the bed and finally noticed she had fallen asleep. Sighing in relief he took her shoes off and pulled her comforter over her.

He was contemplating if he should stay with her or if he should just go home? Her bed was much more comfortable than his hammock. So staying it was. He took his sandals off and moved over to the other side of the bed.

He felt immediately at ease with her scent washing over him. Another thing about that mating stuff. Lucy's scent always calmed him down from whatever he was doing. It was truly a weird thing but he had grown accustomed to it and to her scent. He actually liked it. A lot more than he would be willing to admit.

The blonde beside him sighed as she turned around pushing the comforter away from her body. Natsu couldn't help but wonder why it had to be Lucy of all people. Why was she his mate when they were best friends. He valued their friendship more than anything and this whole mate thing just ruined it.

He remembered her earlier struggles and guilt when she had accepted it. It wasn't fair to neither of them. She was a free soul and she had ambition in her life. She wanted to find a man of her liking and fall in love with him while Natsu just wanted to get his revenge on Acnologia and Zeref. He just wanted to end this stupid war and then he could focus on his future and what it entails.

Letting out a deep sigh he moved closer to the blonde and gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Luce. Wish it wasn't like this." As if Lucy had heard him she squeezed him back, making the Slayer gently smile and pull back to lie next to her and fluttered his eyes closed, letting sleep consume him.

Yep. They were best friends and understood each other even in their sleep. It would definitely be a long adventure of them falling in love with each other but was it really that hard to fall in love with your best friend? It shouldn't be especially for the two partners that shared a bond others strive to achieve.

Yep. It will be an adventure for the two friends to find love in one another. Let's just hope it doesn't ruin anything between them. Nah. It won't. They are Natsu and Lucy – Fairy Tail mages and best friends. Nothing can go wrong.

Or can it?


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover

**Yo! Chapter three is finally done! Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them as much as I love writing this story. :)**

 **I need to warn you though. I have no idea where I'm going with this story other than making the two dorks fall in love someho… So if some chapters seems boring, I'm sorry….**

 **As mentioned, there will be GaLe and Miraxus in this story but how much, I don't know. Haven't figured that out just yet. xD**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll review, fave and follow this story. The more reviews the more motivation. And also check out my other stories if you want. ;)**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hangover

Lucy woke up groaning. Her head was killing her and she felt nausea wash over her. She hurriedly got off from her bed and dashed to her bathroom and threw up. She heaved after air after her excessive throwing up.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked to no one in particular as she slid down on her back. She was so dizzy and her head was killing her. Damn hangover.

"Luce?" She faintly heard Natsu's voice call her but she couldn't respond. If she did she would throw up once again and throwing up was not something she was entirely happy with. All she could do was moan in misery and lie down on the cold tiles of her bathroom.

Natsu entered the bathroom seeing his best friend sprawled on the bathroom floor moaning. He shouldn't be smiling but he couldn't help himself as she looked so miserable making all those sounds. And not to forget it was such a funny sight.

"I'll bring you some water, don't get up." He mused walking back into her living and went straight into the kitchen to pour her a glass of cold water. He rummaged her cabins to find pain killers as well since he knew Lucy would definitely be needing them.

"Thanks." She croaked as she accepted the pills and water. She drowned them and the water immediately before grimacing in disgust. She continued to lay on the cold tiles since it was very comforting and she even thought of sleeping there but apparently Natsu had other plans since he scooped her up and walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't protest since she was too tired and sore to even move. She inwardly swore so never drink again especially that recklessly. Ugh.

"Need anything?" He asked softly as he tucked her in. She lazily opened her eyes to look at him and shook her head. She just wanted to sleep through it all.

"I'll go to the guild and get Mira's hangover soup. Just sleep some more." She didn't argue and closed her eyes to let sleep takeover.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Of course you would get a hangover after challenging Cana. Oh well." He fixed his clothes and wore his sandals and quickly flushed her toilet since the scent of vomit made its way to the living room and her bedroom making him sick too.

He jumped out of her window and walked in a normal pace to the guild since he knew Lucy would definitely be sleeping for a while. She would be too damn stupid if she didn't sleep since it would make her more miserable and grumpy.

He arrived at the guild and entered to sigh heavily and shook his head in amusement. Many of the members and guests were lying on the floor either moaning in despair or snoring away. _Good that I went home early,_ he thought as he walked up to the bar. Mira was up and looking energetic as always.

"Morning Natsu. How's Lucy?" She asked as she noticed the Slayer walking up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Miserable. Woke up to her gagging." He grimaced, wrinkling his nose remembering the god awful sound.

Mira smiled brightly and giggled lightly shaking her head. "She isn't the only one. Breakfast?" She asked kindly.

"Yep and some of your miraculous hangover soup for Luce." Mira nodded and walked back to the kitchen to prepare for his meal and the blonde's as well.

Natsu turned around watching his nakama still moaning around and he couldn't stop chuckling especially seeing the Ice Make Mage rolling around moaning loudly while clutching his head. He decided that Gray deserved some payback for letting him handling Lucy last night so he stood up and walked over to the Mage.

"Yo, Frosty." He called a little loudly to annoy Gray. He groaned loudly and turned around glaring deadly at Natsu.

"Go away Fire Freak." Gray responded groaning more. His hands shot up to his mouth as if he was stopping himself from throwing up. Natsu winced and grimaced taking a step back. He didn't want barf on him.

"Disgusting. Serves you right after dumping Lucy on me last night."

"And right now I regret it. My head is killing me and I feel like throwing up. Ugh!" Natsu grinned and gently pushed the Ice Mage as he was slowly getting up but fell down by Natsu's push since his body was still shaky.

"Natsu!" He growled dangerously only to hold a hand to his mouth and began gagging again. He stood up abruptly and ran to the nearest bathroom making the Fire Dragon Slayer laugh loudly making some of the members groan.

"Go away Natsu." Many called but he ignored them and continued laughing as he walked back to the bar to sit. He was so having fun annoying them by being loud and chirpy.

Mira arrived with a large plate of food and set it in front of him. "Thanks for the food!" He called enthusiastically and began digging in. He moaned in delight as took his first bite. Mira's food was the best!

Mira eyed him with amusement before suddenly remembering about yesterday night and what she had observed. "Ne Natsu?" She called for his attention.

He looked up from his food as he slowly swallowed and nodded for her to continue. She smiled brightly and leaned against the counter.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked but he tilted his head looking confused so she elaborated her question. "I mean what happened with you and Lucy yesterday? You were gone for a few hours and when you returned Lucy didn't look too happy and then she asked for something to drink. Did you do something to make her upset?"

Natsu swallowed once again and sighed scratching his neck. "It's complicated and I promised Luce not to say anything. Only the other Dragon Slayers know, so I'm sorry but I can't tell ya." He didn't want to make his already faltering friendship with the blonde any worse.

Mira pouted as she leaned back to stand straight and her arms folded. She hated not knowing the secrets in the guild. Especially when it was secrets that could most likely ruin her OTP or get them together. She had to know!

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Lucy so tell me. Please! Maybe I can help? Did you reject her confession or did she reject you? Tell me!" She almost commanded him but Natsu just glanced at her and continued to eat. Ignoring her.

"Can't, sorry."

Mira huffed annoyed at the stubborn Dragon Slayer before an idea popped into her mind and she smirked evilly. _Oh Mira_ , she thought, _you are a genius! Ha ha ha_.

"Not even if I offer a year long of free food from the guild?" She bit her inner cheek to stop herself from smirking in triumph seeing the Slayer light up by the idea of free food from a whole year. "And all you can eat, at that." She added.

Natsu gulped imagining all the free food he could get and Mira's meals were always the best. And without even hesitating he decided to take up on her offer.

"I told Luce she was my mate and she didn't want to be my mate but then-" he began only to be stopped by her palm in his face.

"Mate?" She asked confusion evident in her tone of voice. She had no idea what that meant.

"Yes mate. We Dragon Slayers are much alike Dragons so we have a mate and only one. And Lucy is my mate. It's akin to that of a soulmate but also different. Slayers have to claim their mate before a given time or else we die."

"Die?" Mira gasped horrified by that information. Her eyes wide and mouth apart.

Natsu nodded grimly. "Yes die. Our own element would kill us. For me it would mean that my own fire would turn me to ashes. But luckily that won't happen now that Lucy accepted to help me but only if I make her fall in love with me. Neither of hold any romantic feelings or whatsoever towards each other and that's why she was sad. She doesn't like the whole idea of me claiming her and I understand because in a sense she would be claiming me as well. And I don't belong to anyone." His explanation just made the poor Takeover Mage confused yet over joyed as she slowly progressed the meaning of it all.

"So that means that you and Lucy are together?" She questioned with much eagerness. Her mind was slowly beginning to wander off to ShipperLand

"Well I wouldn't say that since Luce still want to find a way to avoid all this but I guess in some sense we are even though she said it's okay to date others." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't like he would date anyone. He only agreed to her terms because it was one of her conditions.

Mira couldn't contain her squeals of joy as she began imagining the two mages together and the cute babies they would have. Oh her matchmaker heart was more than content by these news. She was floating on her own cloud reveling in happiness.

Natsu and many of the other mages flinched at her high pitched voice. Maybe he shouldn't have told her seeing her so dazed in her own bubble of happiness but he was getting free food for a whole year out of it so it was worth it. So he shrugged that thought away.

"Keep your mouth shut woman." Laxus growled irately descending the stairs. His head was pounding too as he too had been enjoying yeaterday's festivities. Mira ignored him and continued being swooned by the images of pink haired brown eyed and blond haired onyx eyed babies. Her shipper heart couldn't get anymore happier than that.

"What did you tell her Flame Tard?" The older Slayer grumbled sitting on the stool next to Natsu.

"Just Lucy being my mate. Dunno why she got all weird." Natsu sighed and continued eating what was left of his meal.

"So how did it go? Did she take it well? She didn't look too joyed when you came back." Laxus asked curiously even though normally he wouldn't be interested but since it was a Slayer thing and it concerned him and his nakama he couldn't help be worried.

"We had a long talk and after a while she accepted but with a few conditions. I know it's too much to ask of her but what other choice do I have? I don't want die such a cruel death." He looked at the Lightning Slayer solemnly.

"Cheer up man. She has accepted and that's what matters." Laxus said rather awkwardly. He wasn't quite the social man in the guild. Especially if he had to encourage others.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. What about you? Found your mate? You and Cobra are the ones that need to find your mates in a hurry since you're the oldest." Natsu asked a bit concerned for his old friend.

"Don't worry, I already found mine and the only thing I need to do is make her accept me." He said turning his gaze to the bairmaid who was still swooning. Natsu followed his gaze and almost choked on his spit with his eyes bulging out.

"Mira?!" He exclaimed rather loudly making the barmaid stop and look at the two mages that looked at her.

Tilting her head, confused by the sudden exclamation of Natsu calling her name, she asked, "What is it Natsu?"

Natsu panicking shook his head dismissing his call. "No- nothing. Eh he he. Go back to whatever you were doing." She sighed and decides go back to the kitchen to look at the soup she had left on the stove.

"The hell man!" Laxus hissed punching Natsu's shoulder hard making him stumbled out of his stool.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. I was just surprised. When did you find out?"

"After Metal Freak told us. I knew immediately that Mira is my mate like you knew Lucy is yours." He spoke very nonchalantly.

"Oh." Was all Natsu said and sat back on his stool to finish eating. The two Slayers fell silent since they didn't exactly have much to talk about.

After a while Mira walked in with a container and placed it in front of Natsu. He looked at her quizzically. "The soup for Lucy, did you forget?" A light bulb lit up before he grinned and grabbed the metal container.

"Thanks Mira. Tell Happy that I'm at Lucy's. Bye." She said her goodbye and watched him walk away from the guild and then she glanced at Laxus who was staring at her weirdly.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a gently smile.

"Food." Was all he said and averted his gaze from her. _Weird,_ she thought shrugging it off and walked back into the kitchen. She had to make lots of soup for the miserable members and prepare a meal for the dragging Slayer.

"Luce?" Natsu called when he entered her room from the window but no sound. He could hear her even breathing and figured she was still asleep. He put the container inside her fridge and walked back into the living room.

"What to do?" He thought aloud checking the room out for things he could do while he waited for her to wake up. Snickering evilly he spotted her desk and decided to read her stories she was so against on having him read. Levy only stories.

He pulled her chair out ever so gently not making a sound and sat down. He rummaged the many papers in the drawers and finally found something interesting. Pulling it up he read the title. "Male Mages of Fiore" He grimaced at the title but decided to read it anyways.

Just a few sentences in he found out that it wasn't a story. No. It was a an entry of a list of all the male mages she had encountered in her life and her thoughts about them. If they were boyfriend material and whatnot.

"Interesting." He mused and continued reading her entry.

 _So as a young mage finding a man is hard especially finding Mr. Right. The One. There are so many males in Earth Land to choose from and my Mr. Right has to have certain qualifications, like being a Mage for instance. It would be weird if he wasn't because of my job. Fairy Tail is my family and job and I love every bit of it. I got the greatest family and I have my best friend Natsu to thank that for._

He grinned happily reading that sentence. "You don't need to thank me weirdo. It's me who thanks you for being my best friend." He said while glancing at her bedroom door before turning back to look at the paper in his hands.

 _And because of those requirements I thought I should make a Male Mage list. It's weird that I even thought of this and that I'm even writing this as I speak, write, whatever. Natsu is right. I_ am _a weirdo. Anyways this is Lucy's list of eligible Male Mages she would consider dating._

Natsu couldn't help laughing at her weirdness. Only Lucy would write something like that and to herself nonetheless. He began looking for the rest of the list but with no look.

"Where is it?" She wouldn't just write that without making the actual list so he knew it was somewhere on her table but where he couldn't figure that out.

"Natsu?" He turned around finding Happy flying towards him. "Whatcha doing?" The curious Exceed asked turning his gaze to the desk.

"Apparently Lucy has a list of Male Mages she would consider as a boyfriend or something like that but I can't find the list. Help me look." That definitely piqued Happy's interest so he immediately began rummaging the desk. Rather loudly.

But neither had any luck. Both were frowning since they were really really interested and Natsu was even disappointed since the list could help him with the condition she had required before truly accepting to be his mate so he didn't have to worry about his death.

"Bummer…" They groaned and sighed in defeat.

"What are you two doing?" A hoarse voice asked behind them. They turned around to find a scowling Lucy glaring at them wrapped around her comforter.

"Looking for your boyfriend list." Happy told her immediately slightly hoping it would get her to hand it to them. Not a fat chance.

Her scowl deepened as her cheeks turned redder from anger. "You are _what_?" She demanded loudly despite her pounding head and sore throat.

Both Happy and Natsu blanched by their mistake and feared for what to come even though a Lucy-kick was mostly like what they were going to get. No doubt 'bout that.

"Uhm... sorry?" Natsu offered trying to safe his ass from being kicked from the very _very_ grumpy Celestial Spirit Mage who by the way was glaring heatedly at them.

"Out!" She commanded pointing at the window. Usually she would point at the door but she was too tired and hungover from last night to even bother having another discussion about him using the door instead of the window. And she was angry too.

"But I'm really curious!" Happy cried only making another tick mark appear on the blonde's head. Natsu definitely saw it and lifted the Exceed into his arms and dashed towards the window. Better being in one piece than hundreds he figured.

"We're going! There is soup in the fridge just heat it up. See ya later!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out and landed safely on the pavement and ran away.

"Don't come back!" She yelled sticking her head out from the window. She retreated and closed the window before dragging her feet to her bookshelf. Sighing deeply she picked up a black journal and one of her favorite fantasy books and walked back to her bed.

She opened the black journal and read the entry; _Lucy's list of Dateable Male Mages of Fiore._ "As if I would let you read this embarrassing stuff." She huffed turning to the page she had of him, Natsu. Of course she had written that waaaaay back. Actually the day Mira suggested that he was going to confess or something which only led to him going to use Virgo for some digging…

"I might as well burn this down. God this is embarrassing!" She groaned in embarrassment as she read some of the things she had written. Had she really thought of Natsu as _cute_ and _hot_? God her cheeks suddenly felt on fire.

"Definitely burn it!" She decided but not now. God no. She was too lethargic to do anything at the moment other than just relaxing in her bed with her book and perhaps sleep some more. Her eyes did sting a lot.

So she tossed the book under her bed and heard it hit the wall making a loud thump before lying down and opening the book. It took her fifteen minutes before she dosed off to dream land.

Meanwhile Natsu had run back home and him and Happy soon began plotting their way to find the list even if it's the last thing they did. Both were fired up! Natsu's reason was to figure out about her types of men – and mostly of his curiosity – and Happy's was to tease her and perhaps blackmailing her to give him lots of fishes if there was something interestin.

"We'll find it!" The duo exclaimed cheerfully highfiving.

The next day, they completely forgot about the list.

* * *

 **Anyone read the latest Fairy Tail manga chapter? God I loved it and the cliffhanger! Fuck I hated that! Can't wait till the next chappie, fuck I'm excited! I loved all the revelations and I almost cried! I don't want to spoil anything, but I do recommend that you read it, it's so freaking goooood!**

 **Anyways, till next chapter! Review! Fave! Follow! The more the better xD**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

**Was bored so finished this chapter. I needed to have Lucy somehow apologize to Natsu since she had been feeling so guilty. Next chapter is about the whole book thing chapter 6 as well. I warn you all. It's rubbish. I'm so bad at making shit up… You'll understand when you read chapter 5 -.-'**

 **I would like to thank you for the fave and following and of course your reviews. Could use some more though…**

 **Anyways, Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 4: I love you

Lucy stayed at home for two days after the party. The first day had been because of her evident hangover. She had sleep half the day and groaned the other half in misery. She didn't go to the guild the second day because reality came crashing down. She had suddenly remembered her talk with Natsu about the mating ordeal.

To say the least, Lucy was confused and scared shitless. She didn't want to mate with Natsu solely because of them being best friends and having no romantic feelings for him. And being mates with him would just ruin everything she valued. Their friendship, her pride, his pride, their lives. Everything would be ruined.

And she was scared of this change. She was even more scared of the slight possibility that Natsu would succeed in making her fall in love with him. Oh boy that scared her because she knew he was a hopeless case. She could never make him fall in love with her solely because he was Natsu.

So she had used the second day away from the guild to think. She had so many things to think about and she most definitely needed that book that had started all this shit. She needed to read the thing before fully progressing all the information.

And she also had to apologize to Natsu by how she had handled everything the day he told her. She had been an insensitive little cruel and selfish bitch. She felt really bad about for she had handled it. She had downright refused him solely because of her selfish need to have a happy life while he would die. She might as well had killed him then and there.

Fuck she had been an awful best friend. Awful doesn't even cover it. She was the worst of them all. She almost felt like she could compete with Zeref of being evil. That bad.

So on the third day she had two missions to complete. First get the book or a copy and then apologize to Natsu and ask for his forgiveness.

She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open entering the guild. She smiled immediately as she noticed most of her friends already being there. It was already noon so she wasn't surprised. "Morning Everyone!" She greeted joyously.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu grinned as he saw her enter and quickly shot out from his seat. "Feeling better enough to do a mission?" He was so ready to go on a mission with his friend.

"Morning Natsu," she greeted with a warm smile despite her heart clenching from her guilt. "Of course, I'm good as new. I'm all in." She agreed.

"Awesome! I found the perfect one. They need two mages. A male and female to-" she tuned out as her mind began wandering to all those awful things she said to him. How could he not hate her was beyond her. She didn't deserve his warm smiles or grin. What she deserves was a big slap and a few mean words from him. But this was Natsu. He could almost never hold a grudge against anyone. Especially his nakama.

"Lucy? Luce you alright? Why are you crying?" His concern voice brought her back to the present. She looked at him and blinked a few times before letting her hands wander to her cheeks. She had indeed cried or was crying.

Her eyes widened before she let out a sob and jump into his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being so mean! I didn't mean to. I was so sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded as she let sorrow and hurt fill her heart and clung to him tightly.

Natsu was dumbfounded. He had no idea why the blonde broke down in the middle of the guild. And he had no clue to why she was askin for forgiveness. She hadn't done anything wrong?

"Flame Ass what did you do now?" Gray asked irritated. Lucy was crying and that only meant she was sad and that Natsu obviously had something to do with it since she asked for her forgiveness. Gray's logic.

"I didn't do anything, Asshole! Luce, what's wrong why are you crying and asking me for forgiveness? You've done nothing wrong." Natsu pulled her away, his hands on her shoulders gripping tightly as he looked at her sorrowful face.

"D-do y-you for-forgive me?" She asked stuttering and looked at him with her big watery looking somewhat hopeful. Natsu gulped feeling a pang in his heart and slightly guilty though he doesn't understand why exactly.

"Of course I forgive ya! Why shouldn't I? You didn't do anything wrong." He said while gracing her with his a assuring smile.

Lucy felt relieved and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "T-thank you!" She cried. Natsu grinned sheepishly and hugged her back though he was not quite sure what all this was about.

"Aww!" Mira cooed dreamily as she clapped her had watching two friends hug each other. "You make the cutest couple! Can't wait for your babies!"

Both pulled away from each other red as tomatoes and quickly denied the barmaid of them not being a couple. "We are not! Stop your nonsense!" The guild just laughed and went back to what they had been doing moments ago.

"So about that mission, let's go now!" Lucy told Natsu as she didn't want to stay any longer an hear her friends tease her. Natsu just nodded and went over to Mira to get her approval and Lucy dried her tears away.

Both friends left the guild and walked towards Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street in silence. An awkward silence to be precise.

"So… where's Happy?" Lucy asked when they stood in front of her apartment building. Someone had to break the silence and what better way to do that then ask about the Exceed.

"Uhm, at the Guild? I don't know. I'll go back and tell him about our mission." Natsu was being awkward and it made them both cringe mentally.

"O-okay. I'll pack my bags and then meet you two by the staton in an hour?" She offered and cursed herself for stuttering. _Why was this so awkward,_ she asked herself mentally _, it's just Natsu for Mavis sake!_

"Sure." He turned around and was about to go away when he suddenly remembered something. "Why did you cry? I don't understand and I am still confused." He asked turning around looking at her intently.

She gulped audibly and averted her gaze to her feet. "I… It was about the whole situation about the mating stuff. I felt really bad about how I reacted and it wasn't fair for you. You're my best friend and I was the worst. And then you appeared just so happy this morning that I felt more guilty and couldn't stop myself from crying. So.. I hope you truly will forgive me."

Natsu was baffled. She had been this guilty the whole time and it made him feel more guilty. It was his fault that they were in this predicament. His and his magics fault.

"Luce," he muttered gently and took a few steps forward standing right in front of her. "Look at me, please." She slowly lifted her gaze blinking away tears. He smiled warmly at her and cupped her face stroking her cheeks.

"Do I look like I would hate you for that? If there's someone who really need forgiveness it is me. It my fault for all this shit. I believe in you." Her heart began beating hard just by those words. _He… he believes me?_ His words were genuine that she knew but thet were så heartfelt as well. She had the best friend in the whole universe.

"Oh Natsu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you for being my friend and for being you. You are the best and of course I forgive you. Neither of us are to blame. I love you." She told him wholeheartedly. Natsu was her person. They were like Ying and Yang, keeping a balance.

Natsu grinned and squeezed her tightly. He just couldn't help but feel happy. Lucy was the only person he was this close to and who understood him completely. He had regretted plenty of times not to bring her with them for his training, afraid that if they parted it would strain their friendship but none of that happened and e was so grateful for that.

"Thank you, and I love you too, you weirdo. Now let go so we can go on that mission." She grinned as she pulled away and nodded enthusiastically.

"Then see you and Happy in an hour! Bye!" She waved goodbye and walked inside her apartment building. Natsu's grin faltered as she left. He held a hand to his heart because it was beating erratically.

"What's going on?" He couldn't understand why his heart was beating like that. It felt like it was running its own little marathon which was definitely weird. It happened when she grinned at her so happily and not to mention she told him that she loves him?! They never told each other that because… because there really wasn't a reason to. They already knew that. They were best friends but now hearing it just seemed weird and made Natsu feel weird.

"Guess her weirdness is rubbing off. Whatever." He shrugged the feeling off and went about.

They met up by the train station and Lucy purchased their tickets while Happy helped the already miserable Dragon Slayer aboard the train. And off they went.

Meanwhile at the guild Gajeel was at his usual corner sitting with Lily while silently watching Levy read. He wasn't as conflicted as Natsu was about telling the Shrimp about the whole mating ordeal but it was damn sure awkward. He didn't know where to start exactly, though they had been partners when they worked for the Magic Council.

"Why not tell her and get over with it? You look too serious and its looks stupid." His loyal cat said after getting a bit annoyed with the gruff Dragon Slayer's constant grumbling and sighing.

Gajeel gave him a mean glare before looking at the bookworm once more and then sighed again. "If it was that easy I would've done it. What if she rejects me like how the bunny did Salamander? It's not like it is my fault or anything." Lily folded his eyes looking at him intently and then just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Levy won't reject you. You have chemistry and I know you like her and I have a feeling she likes you as well. You can't go wrong. Just man up and do it. You are acting like a coward." Gajeel growled dangerously before pushing himself of his seat glaring at his Exceed.

"I ain't no coward! I'll tell her, watch me." He declared and stomped towards the blunette who was too far into her book to notice the gruff Dragon Slayer approach.

"Shrimp." He called not to nicely and got ignored. That annoyed him so he called once more but Levy still wasn't acknowledging his presence as she was reading her book. "LEVY!" He spat and finally got her attention as she looked up only jump up because she was startled.

"Gajeel! You scared me!" He planted his behind on a seat across from her and looked at her intently, ignoring her earlier statement. "We need to talk, now."

"What for? Can it wait till later, I'm reading a really good book an-"

"No it can't." He cut her off. "It's a life and death situation. So we need to talk." As he finished he stood up and lifted her up placing her on his shoulder and stalked away with a flustered Levy.

"P-put me down, Gajeel!" She demanded but was ignored. She tried to hit his back with her tiny fists but it didn't do him any harm, actually it did her more harm than him. So she gave up and let him have his way.

"At least tell me where we are going." She mumbled as she tried to figure out where they were. She didn't recognize the buildings even though she was certain they were still in Magnolia. It hadn't been that long since they left the guild.

"My house. We have stuff to discuss." He grunted his reply. Levy's face suddenly felt hotter than Natsu's flames. _His house?_ She asked herself, _what do he want to do at his house?! No! Don't tell me-_

Before her mind could progress any further though she was planted on the ground. "We're here." She looked at her surroundings and then turned around to the building in front of her. It was nowhere near what she had expected him to live in.

"Is this your apart-"

"House. Own the whole building." He corrected her. She gasped and spun around to look at him with her big brown orbs. " _You_ what?! How can you afford this?!" She shrieked in disbelief. His building looked big and tall. Like an apartment complex. Just like Lucy's building but much taller. It was made out of wood, like the Guild had been and the door was made out of… metal? Figures. Big metallic windows. Six in total.

"What? Thought I would live in a rundown apartment at the other side of Magnolia? Sorry to disappoint but I bought this place when we got the Guild back. Now close your mouth and follow me." He spoke with amusement in his tone and smirked at the blunette as he walked up the steps to unlock the door. Levy who was curious followed him eagerly. She was still baffled by him owning a huge building.

"Sit down. I gotta get something." He ordered pointing at his leather couch in the almost empty living room. There were literally no furniture other than a three mans couch, a black metallic coffee table. Three leather arm chairs and a small table. The whole place made echo just from that footsteps.

Nonetheless Levy obliged and took a seat looking at her surrounding frowning. It was so dark and empty. The walls were painted either black or metallic gray which which wasn't exactly the brightest color in the world. And it made her feel cold and sad. Such a waste on a beautiful house, building or whatever to call it.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She questioned as she heard his footstep draw near. She was kinda nervous since she had never been at his house before. They've never really hung out outside the guild. Or alone.

"I'm going to be frank and tell you straight away." He stood in front of her with a worn out book in his hand. "You are my mate and that means we have to fuck and that we'll bond or some shit like that." He was frank alright. And told her without even blinking once.

Levy was dumbfounded and blushed a million shades darker than any red to date. Mate and fuck kept being repeated in her mind. Especially the later. God she felt faint. Her heart was galloping hard and fast and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"I know it's weird but it's the truth. We have to fuck so I don't die when I turn 22. Read the book and you'll understand." He offered her the book but Levy was not responsive.

"Oi Shrimp?" He waved a hand in front of her but still no response.

"Shit, I think I broke her." Gajeel grumbled. This was not the reaction he had been aiming for. Fuck no. He poked her shoulder only to have her to turn to mush. She fainted in front of him!

"Fuck!" He cursed aloud and quickly lay her on the couch. "What the fuck do I do now?" He had no freaking idea how to tend to her.. This was going to be a long long day for the gruff Dragon Slayer who kept cursing himself for being too straightforward.

"Damnit!"

* * *

 **First time I focus on another couple than Nalu even though it isn't that long. But here is some Gale which is my second OTP. Love them almost as much as Nalu, but since I love Natsu a bunch Nalu wins. Though I like Gajeel too. In general I love all the Dragon Slayers!**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter sucks I feel like my writing only gets more bad than good… Quite depressing since I love writing so much. So my apologies and also for spelling or grammar mistakes. English is my fourth language so I still lack a looot. More depressing…**

 **Read, review, fave and follow. I might upload chapter 5 sooner if I get at least 5 reviews. The plot will thicken after chapter 6.**

 **Peace out! Love you all!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	5. Chapter 5: The book part I

**Sorry for the long wait. A lot have been happening and I've been busy and sick. But I finally finished one chapter. If any of you are reading some of my other stories as well, I'm sorry for not updating them yet but I will try to update one of them as well in this week. I promise.**

 **But anyways, enjoy this chapter. It's mostly about that book Gajeel has about the whole mating ordeal. And I made up a lot of shit. Like a lot. It's may be a bit exaggerated but I love to exaggerate things plus I haven't really read some story with Draco being an important part of how dragons came to be. So tell me how you like it.**

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of the book's context.**

 **Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, I've read it through twice but not with fresh eyes plus English is still not my first language but my fourth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 5: The book part I

It had been a whole week since Natsu confessed to Lucy about her being his mate but fortunately their friendship hadn't taken any damaged as of yet. They were still their bickering and destructive selves – mostly Natsu since he had no selfrestraint. With a teasing Exceed by their side, always having smart remarks about either then liiiiiking each other or about Lucy's weight.

Nothing really changed. In fact it was like the two avoided the whole mating thing for now. And Natsu avoided the conditions she had set. For now they just enjoyed each other's company like always.

That's till Levy barged into the guild flustered calling for Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" She shouted the minute she entered the guildhall, her eyes looking around frantically clutching a book in her hand. She spotted the blonde who was chatting with Mira by the bar and made a mad dash towards the bar.

"Lu-chan, we need to talk. Now!" She was out of breath from running all the way to the guild from her home at Fairy Hills. But she had to see her best friend and talk to her. Ever since Gajeel told her about them being mates she had been flustered and he even freaked out the day he told her. Her poor body was too shocked that she fainted. It had been too much and weird for him. They avoided each other – Levy feeling awkward and Gajeel, well he was shocked over her reaction since he had been sure she would accept in a heartbeat.

"Morning to you too, Levy-chan. What's wrong with you this early? You don't look too good. You alright?" Lucy asked concerned when she turned around to her frantic looking best friend.

Levy shook her head and just grabbed the blonde's hand while tugging her towards her so her behind left the stool and she was up on her feet. "We need to speak in private and now." Lucy was starting to get worried by her friend's odd behavior. This wasn't the Levy she knew but she nodded and let the petite blunette drag her out of the guild without questioning her.

"Your apartment should be okay and safe." Okay now Lucy was really worried. Like seriously. Safe? From what? Now she worried even more.

"What do you mean and what's that book? It looks ancient." She had glanced at the book and got curious since she had a hunch Levy acting weird because of the book. Or that was what her guts told her.

"I'll tell you when you are inside your house. Come."

They entered the apartment a few minutes later and Lucy decided to make some tea since they were probably going to be there for a while. So she went straight inside her kitchen to set some water over to boil and brought some snacks out as well.

"So would you like to tell me why you are so edgy? Is there something bad going on?" Lucy asked entering with a tray with their tea and some treats. She placed it on her table and took a seat opposite her best friend.

"This," Lucy looked at the book Levy gestured to and then looked at her friend, "Is about Dragons and Slayers. Or to be more precise it's about their mating ritual. Gajeel told me t-that… that I'm his mate." Levy's face turned beet red as she confessed to Lucy.

Lucy blinked a few times before smiling at Levy's adorable embarrassed face. "Isn't that awesome? You like the guy and now you're his mate?" She questioned with a smirk and let out a laugh. She had always known Levy liked the gruff Dragon Slayer so this shouldn't be that much of a problem, right?

"Wah-what?!" Levy spluttered. "T-this isn't something to joke about! I'm his mate and we-we have to… to do _that!_ Can't you see I'm freaking out over here!" The blunette flailed her arms in the air still sporting a red face. She was so embarrassed and her best friend was teasing her.

It was Lucy's turn to be embarrassed as she recalled her conversation with Natsu. They had to have intercourse to bond. But then she remembered and eyed the book.

Clearing her throat she asked for the book in Levy's lap. "Can I burrow the book. I'm curious about what it says about mating." _And if there is a loophole to stop it from happening_ , she mentally added.

"Lu-chan! I need your help, the book can wait! What do I do?" Levy pleaded for her best friend's help. She didn't know what to think or do. Sure she liked Gajeel but to-to have s-sex and become his mate was something she didn't know how to counter. Especially when he told her he could die if she didn't agree. Talk about putting pressure on her tiny body.

"Do you want to become his mate? Has he told you everything or have you finished reading the book?" Lucy really wanted her hands on that book since this was also something concerning her.

Levy stopped her antics and then raised a questioning brow at the blonde, lifting the book up. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me," She paused then let out a gasp with eyes wide, "you are Natsu's mate! Aren't you?" Oh this was great, Levy wasn't alone in this mess.

Lucy's flushed and gulped audibly before nodding embarrassing. "He told me the day of the party. And I… I rejected him.." She finished with a whisper still feeling a bit guilty about how bad she had treated him that day.

"What?!" Levy exclaimed, pure disbelief written on her face. "How could you reject him! He will die! Oh god, no! You have to ac-" Levy began her blabbering feeling bad for the poor Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I did."

"-cept. Poor Natsu. Wait what?" Levy stopped her blabbering and looked at Lucy confused. "But you just said you refused? You are confusing me." She admitted shaking her head.

Lucy giggled and smiled. "I know it is pretty confusing. I rejected him at first because I don't want to be claimed and bonded to him. I need romance and I want to fall in love and I love Natsu, I really do but not like that. He is my best friend and partner. I… I-"

"Cheer up Lu. You don't have to explain yourself. I understand." Levy told bringing her hand over Lucy's to squeeze it tightly. She could tell that her friend was having a hard time.

Lucy squeezed back smiling grateful. "Thanks Levs. It's really weird though. I accepted but with a few conditions. He has to make me fall in love with him and we have to try to find a way out of this mess if there is a way and if not I will have to accept."

"But there is none. I've read the book thoroughly and found nothing that indicates that a Slayer can survive without a mate. It's inevitable. They have to mate." Lucy's heart sank by that information.

"Are you sure?" She had to be completely sure even though nothing passes Levy when she reads a book thoroughly. And her hope was crushed with nod of the blunette.

"Absolutely."

"Damnit." Lucy grumbled. But she wasn't going to give up yet. No. She was far from giving up. "What about the Magic Library in Crocus? Don't you think they have some books about Dragon Slayers. Maybe there is a way. We can't mate. Natsu and I are best friends. And me falling in love with him would take eternity since he has no romantic bone in him."

Levy let out a deep sigh and gave her the book. "Lu, I totally get you but this isn't something that can be changed. We have to accept it sooner or later. They are counting on us. If we wait to long they can die. Do you want Natsu to die?" Levy questioned solemnly.

The blonde shook her head repeatedly. "God no. I wouldn't know what to do without Natsu in my life. The year away from him was the hardest thing I had ever done." Just thinking about him being dead horrified the blonde to the core. Natsu was her most important person.

"Then you have to come to terms with yourself and accept. Give him time to figure things out because this isn't easy for him as well. And I'm pretty sure he is scared as much as you are. Who wouldn't be. They have such a heavy burden on their shoulders." Levy reasoned and the blonde had to agree with her. She knew Natsu was scared. His horrified face still hunted her gravely.

"What about you? Will you accept Gajeel? At least you have some romantic feelings for the guy so it's an easier choice for you." Lucy asked changing the subject to Levy.

Levy let out another deep breath and leaned against the couch. "I don't really know. Yes I'm in love with the lug but to be bonded to him and have his children? I don't know I'm ready for that. I'm too young to be a mother." She confessed wholeheartedly.

"Children?" Lucy questioned curiously yet terrified as well.

"Yes. Apparently the Slayer will have to impregnate his mate the day the bond is consumed. 90 % of a possible pregnancy, with or without contraption. It's called mating for a reason." Levy explained, blushing deeply. "I read it in the book."

Lucy's face turned pale the second Levy finished speaking. A possible pregnancy after mating. Now she was scared. No horrified. She and Natsu has to have kids?! That would be the end of the world. Literally. So much damage...

"Fuck! He didn't tell me that shit. Ugh, now this just makes it much more harder for me. I have three years to make up my mind but along with that I have to also agree to bear his child? What the fuck is wrong with those stupid Dragon rules!" Lucy yelled frustrated clenching her fists. She wasn't ready for children, too young for that and she had so many other things to do like going on more adventures. God her head hurt by the new information of the mating ordeal.

"Read the book and you'll understand. I'll leave for today as to let you process all this. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Levy said getting up from her seat. Lucy huffed but agreed with a nod and hugged the blunette.

"Thanks for the talk and for lending me the book. I'll see you tomorrow." Levy squeezed her and Lucy followed her out.

After closing the door the blonde walked back into the living room to grab the book and headed to her living room. She had a lot of catching up to do, like reading the book of her doom. Before flopping down on her bed she made sure all her windows were closed and locked so a pink haired intruder wouldn't walk in while she reads. She needed to be alone for the day.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She sighed and opened the worn out book. "You got to be kidding me!" She slammed the book close when she read the entry or _tried_ to read it. It was in a foreign language which she did not read or understand.

"Great, just great. This day couldn't get any worse!" She huffed. But today was not her luckily day because something or _someone_ began banging on her window. Someone she knew pretty well and could just about strangle him right now.

" _Lushi open up! Natsu is too heavy!_ " Happy cried as Natsu kept banging the window. Afraid that they would break it she opened it. She didn't want to deal with her angry landlady or pay for the repairs. She was already having a hard time paying for her rent.

"What do you want?"

"To hang out of course! We just got back from our fishing trip and brought lots of fish to share with ya." Natsu chirped with a wide grin. A grin which Lucy just couldn't resist and she smiled, gesturing them inside. Her irritation subdued for now.

"Whatcha doing here and not at the guild? Mira said Levy dragged you out." He asked after jumping down on her bed.

"She was just freaking out about being Gajeel's mate and brought me the book." She told and sat next to him bringing the book to her hand. "And speaking about the book, why didn't you tell me it was written in a language I do not understand." She asked opening the first page.

He peeked down to the book and then up to her shrugging his shoulder. "It slipped my mind. I can read it though. It's Draconian. Easy too." The blonde's irritation came back full force.

"It is _not_ easy for me! I don't speak a dead language. Ugh!" She huffed slamming the book shut and threw it towards the wall which she immediately regretted since the book was ancient.

"Geez, Luce. You don't need to throw things." He chided and picked the fortunately intact book up. "I'll read it for ya, if it makes ya feel better." He offered which was the best news Lucy had heard all day.

"Please do. Happy, bring the fish to the fridge. I'll cook some for dinner later. Let's go to the living room. I want to write down a translated version of the book so others can understand in the future." She finished and stood up walking towards her living room, Natsu and Happy hot on her tail.

She quickly went over to her desk to find a empty journal and a pen. "I'm ready." She announced and glanced at him to begin. He nodded and began reading out loud, only to stop.

"Want the entry as well?" She nodded. She might as well write everything related to the book down.

"Okay. Table of context.

Introduction.

How to notice your mate

Rituals

Final stage, bonding

Mates

Hatchlings

Nest

The male Dragon/Slayer/mate

The female Dragon/Slayer/mate

Magic abilities

Consequences

Death

Trivia

And that's it." Natsu stopped waiting for her two write it all out.

She nodded her head to let him know she was ready for him to continue.

"Alright. 1, introduction; Dragons are mighty creatures. Strong and powerful and fearless. But a Dragon can never live alone. They need someone to balance their power out or else they'll die. And that's why they need a mate. A Dragon is a monogamous beast so it can only mate once per life time. They find mates who complements their faults so they can become complete and perfect, just like their alfather, Draco the Dragon.

Draco the Dragon created some Dragons from his scales because he was lonely and the only one of his kin. So first he created the Holy Dragons. The Holy Dragons were the first of their kind and soon they began to reproduce hatchling with the guide of their father and creator, Draco.

He had created two Holy Dragons. One representing the night and the other day. Night was a female while Day was a male and they were mated and from their bond they created the Elemental Dragons. Their sons and Daughters were each granted an element as power from the almighty Draco the Dragon cause he was the only who had powers of the Universe. An infinite power source.

And thus the Dragons were created with each element of the universe as their powers. That's why a Dragon has to mate so the elements can be passed down to the next hatchling and grow stronger. That was Draco's will and only condition cause he yearned for a family. But if a Dragon refuses to mate with his kin, he would end up dying because of the power inside him. So mating is not something to be taken lightly cause it's about life and death."

Lucy had stopped a few times because she had been so intrigued. Draco the Dragon was a Celestial Spirit or that was what she had been told. No one had ever held a contract with him because he didn't own a key. She had always been curious about why but what she had just heard kinda explained it. He was a powerful beast and perhaps more powerful than the King himself. She really wanted to meet him now.

"Ready for the next part?" Natsu called for her attention. She scribbled down the last thing he had said before nodding.

"Great." He cleared his throat before beginning reading again.

"Finding a mate is never easy cause you have to find your opposite which could be anyone. But fear not cause Fate and Destiny will always grant you the chance to meet your mate. Draco had made a special deal with the Universe so his descendants didn't have to suffer from the lack of mates. Once a Dragon was hatched from his egg or a Slayer born into the world, Fate and Destiny would mark another soul as a guidance for the Dragon or Slayer.

The first sign would be the familiarity of the mate. You'll become instant friends with each other and feel comfortable. You'll want to keep spending time with your mate and get to know him or her better. But sometimes Fate and Destiny mess up a mark or just forgets it before it's late. But fear not 'cause you can mark your mate yourself.

A rival can be your mate without you knowing it. You'll feel strong emotions towards said rival but these emotions is connected to your mating connection. For instance. The first Dragon of Fire and the Dragon of Ice had always quarrel and fought each other because of their elements. They were sworn enemies or that was what they thought. When they were of age they found out they were each other's mates and thus mated to avoid certain death. Fate nor Destiny had a hand on it but the signs of the Universe did.

So finding a mate can be hard but never impossible. If you are one of those who haven't found your mate or something happened to him or her then fear not, you can mark him or her. All you have to do is follow these steps.

Scent markings because the more he/she smells of you the more he/she will become the one for you and repel other Dragons/Slayers

Use your instincts. A Dragon's instinct is never wrong. So use your instincts when it tells you something about a person of opposite sex because that way your instincts or what others call _Inner Dragon_ be more like to accept said person as your mate

Love. By falling in love with someone of the opposite sex will give you the best chance to find you your mate cause a Dragon only falls in love once. But remember to differentiate between the loves cause there are many. Love for your nest is different from love for your mate. So remember it well cause if you haven't found your true mate you can kill the other person by your bite

If you are one of those who have your mates been marked by Fate and Destiny, then finding your mate is easy as breathing. As mention before you become friends instantly. Your instincts tune in and focuses on your mate. If your mate needs saving you are always the first person to be there. And you'll feel a pull towards your mate. You'll also scent mark your mate and want to spend almost every waking hour with your mate. You may not realize it but you will do it. And it won't stop. You'll become territorial cause your mate is your treasure."

Natsu stopped to get small break while Lucy scribbled down what he had told her. He glanced at her while she was busy. It was awkward reading aloud from the book since it just made their predicament all too real. And funny enough he felt he was blushing at some part. Plus a lot made sense, he had been pulled to her from the first day and also, unintentionally, scent marked her. Embarrassing but a part of him was satisfied.

While Lucy was also blushing yet having a blast internally. If she wasn't so intent on learning everything from the book she would be cracking up 'cause the Fire Dragon and Ice Dragon part just made her think of Natsu and Gray. _I would be laughing my ass off if those idiots had been mates_ , she cackled internally, _it would be so damn hilarious. Natsu and Gray, Gratsu, ha! I need to tell Mira and Cana!_

"You can continue if you want or do you want something to drink?" She offered since she was quite thirsty. The untouched tea and treats were still on her table since neither her or Levy had needed to eat. She didn't offer food cause she knew Natsu, he never refuses food and she wasn't in the mood to cook him a meal right now.

"Have anything hot? Reading this book makes my throat dry. And something to eat too. Please." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from her seat and bent over to pick the tray up. She handed him the bowl of treats and went inside the kitchen to boil some water in the kettle.

Natsu finished the bowl in no time even though he wasn't that hungry but one could never be too full especially if your name was Natsu Dragneel. He turned around so he could see inside the kitchen where the blonde was walking around.

"Happy?" He turned around looking for his friend who was in no sight. He tried once more but no repose. "Luce, have you seen Happy?" He asked the blonde.

Lucy turned her head to him and shook his head. "Haven't seen him since we walked inside the living and you began reading. Happy?" She got curious and looked left and right but no Happy. Then she decided to look in the fridge – not for Happy – and saw he had indeed brought the fish inside.

"Hmm..." She wondered if he left for the guild since he might've been bored or maybe he had fallen asleep somewhere in the apartment cause of boredom. She walked past the living room and went straight into her bedroom and smiled by what she saw.

Happy curled up next to her pillow snoozing away. "Silly cat but you are cute when you sleep." She quickly found a blanket and pulled it over him and walked back. "He is sleeping on the bed. He'll probably wake up when dinner is ready. Tea is almost done and we can continue." She told.

He gulped the hot tea immediately when she lay the cup in front him. It was soothing for his throat though it could've been a bit hotter if it was up to him but he didn't complain and lifted the book up and made himself comfortable.

"Okay, I'm ready, you?" She nodded after taking a sip of her tea and picked her pen. He cleared his throat and began reading once again.

"Dragons have many rituals but the mating ritual is the most important one since it's sacred. All Dragons take mating seriously because of death but also because they don't want to dishonor the almighty Draco. The legacy must go on."

"I'm gonna skip the whole Dragon Ritual and focus on the Slayers rituals since there isn't any Dragons here anymore, okay?" He asked after pausing for a bit. It would make more sense if she just jutted down the Slayers rituals since Igneel and the other Dragons have already passed on. And if there happens to be some Dragons – other than Acnologia – then they should already know about the mating ritual.

"Sure, saves me from writing too much anyways. Knock yourself out." She smile and gave him a nod to continue.

"Perfect. Gimme a second to find it. Yes, here we go." He cleared his throat once more.

"A Dragon Slayer, a human who has been granted the powers of a Dragon, has a slightly different ritual than an actual Dragon. They share many portraits of a Dragon. After a while a Slayer can turn to a Dragon but it will be a painful process (look at my other book about Dragon Slayers mainly)."

Lucy raised a questioning brow at the last part. The author had written another book? She felt hope spark inside her. _Maybe if I find the book I can find a clue to stop this,_ she thought, _yes, I need to find that other book._

Natsu continued reading, not noticing the plotting blonde.

"The ritual for a Slayer to finally claim and bond with his mate will be the course of 11 days. When the first bite has happened and it is with the Slayers true mate the bonding will begin. Slayer and mate's souls will begin mixing and by the 11th day they will become one.

All they have to do is bite their bite by the neck, wrists, ankles and stomach. But it has to be done repeatedly and a special number of times.

1st day: Neck first. Always the neck first. Second, the left wrist and ankle and then the left wrist and ankle. And then four times around the navel. First North, then South and right after that West and finally to end it, East. This is to help your magic mix and for stronger hatchlings.

2nd day you repeat the first but do it once more and etc. So on the 11th day you have to bite your mate 11 times before finally consuming your bonding by becoming one with each other. And now you are welcomed to claim your mate's innocence."

Natsu was having a real hard time keeping a straight face reading that part and he knew it would only get worse from there on. The next chapters are more embarrassing. God he was regretting even suggesting this in the first place. He was blushing and for some annoying and confusing thoughts he was imagining doing exactly that… with Lucy.

"Just kill me alright.." He mumbled lowly feeling frustrated with himself and the book. His heart was picking up a faster rhythm which was not good since his mind was going berserk with stupid thoughts and images of the blonde beauty across of him.

Lucy on the other hand had stopped writing all together trying to process what he had just said. Her heart was beating fast but not for the same reason as Natsu. No. She was downright horrified of what he told her. _B-biting!_ She screamed internally. _And so many times! 66 times!_ The horror of the images her mind conjured. She shuddered by the mere thought of it.

 _Mating is gonna be the death of me,_ both agreed mentally without even knowing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5, everyone. Hope you liked it. I will do my best not to take long with chapter 6.**

 **Tell me how you liked it or if you have any questions. Or how you did not like it. Flames are welcomed as well. And tell me if you want me to include Draco in this story – but first in the future since I have a good reason for including him in the future.**

 **And on another note. Have you watched the movie Deadpool with Ryan Reynolds? If you haven't I highly recommend it. Watched it with my bff, on Valentine's Day since we both are two lonely bitches xD And I gotta say, damn the movie good me cracking up from the opening to the end. One of my favorite actions/Marvel movies to date. I laughed so hard that I got others laughing because I couldn't stop. Embarrassing but I couldn't just stop mid laugh. So damn funny. So if you haven't I highly recommend it!**

 **Anyways, peace out! Till next chapter!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	6. Chapter 6: The book part II

**Took longer than expected. Sorry. But I finally finished. Yay.**

 **Nothing much to be said. I'll do my best to hurry with updates. I promise.**

 **Read, review, fave and follow!**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The book part II

After overcoming her shock of learning about the 66 bites she would be receiving Lucy quickly scribbled down the information without even glancing at Natsu. She was annoyed that he hadn't told her every details from the start.

Natsu pushed his improper thougts away before it turned from bad to worse. He cleared his throat and took a quick glance at the blonde. Okay maybe he hadn't pushed his thoughts fully away but it was hard! He could see a good view of her cleavage from his angle.

 _Keep it cool, Natsu,_ he told himself gulping painfully, _it's Lucy, your best friend. Stop thinking about something like that! It's the stupid books fault. Ignore, ignore, ignore!_

"Should I continue, or?" He asked after finally controlling his mind. She glanced up from the journal and nodded. He definitely noticed her change of attitude, she looked annoyed – more than usual – and distant. But he couldn't blame her. He brought her into this mess.

"Alright. Where was I. Ah right." Clearing his throat once more he continue from where he left.

"After finally claiming your mate you have to mark her. A marking that will show on his or her skin to show others of them being your treasure, property, and a simi-" he stopped when he heard the blonde scoff.

"Property my ass. I won't be anyone's property."

"I know but I'm only reading what the book's saying." Natsu replied with a nod. He knew that the blonde was strongly against anyone 'claiming' her to be theirs, like her father did thinking about how he could just marry her off to a stranger because he claimed her as his property so he didn't say anything and continued.

"Anyways. A similar mark will appear on the Slayer's body since the mark will show other Slayers he or she had claimed a mate, boasting about being a mated Slayer. Dragons and Slayers alike like to boast about trivial and minuscule things and this being one of it.

But that's not the only reason the mark will appear. The mark will only appear once the mate, be a female, becomes impregnated. If you are a female Slayer, the mark will first appear on you before it appears on your mate. The whole idea of mating is for you to reproduce and you won't stop mating till a mark appears, your inner dragon won't allow it. Even if you or your make use of contraption your dragon will not want to stop before succeeding. Conception will be 90 % successful with or without conceptions."

Both of them were blushing hard. And Lucy was even more impressed that Natsu could read that without stopping or his voice cracking. He sounded so indifferent but she certainly saw his flushed face matching her own. God! Things just got more awkward.

Natsu was surprised that he hadn't choked on his own spit over reading everything aloud. It was so damn embarrassing and it also fueled his improper thoughts from before. Why was the book making it hard for him to stay normal? He had been okay for the past week but now, alone with Lucy, he was having a hard time.

"Kill me already," he mumbled embarrassed and lowly. Luckily the blonde hadn't heard him.

Lucy gulped and tried to mask her embarrassment with a bored expression. "Continue please." Yet her voice was one octave higher.

Natsu stared at her for a moment, perhaps two, and noticed her cheeks were tinted pink despite her bored look. _Thank god I'm not the only one embarrassed_ , he sighed and nodded turning his gaze back to the book.

"Your inner dragon plays an important part in your mating, so don't try to fight it, it will only be more painful for you. Embrace it and let it guide you. Instincts are important because it will make the ritual and mating more bearable for you and your mate.

After the 11th day, the end of the ritual and the day you consume the bond, having intercourse, and after the mark appear you can both call yourself official mates and in other terms, married. Your souls have bonded. You have officially become one, congratulations." He paused for a second, sighing inwardly. The author sure was weird for even congratulating them on bonding. Everything sure was messed up.

"Being bonded, connected on a whole different level, will take some time to adjust. First, both of you will feel the difference. Emotions. You can feel each other's emotion. The surge often causes the bonded pair to either black out or worst case faint but don't worry, it will get better with time.

Some are better at it than others especially those who has their souls and emotion attuned before they completed ritual. So it is highly advised to get to know your mate before beginning the mating process. It makes it less painful for the both of you."

"Well we are pretty attuned to each other, aren't we?" Lucy commented, more to herself than him. She immediately regretted it since it made her sound like she was actually accepted everything which she was not!

"Yeah because we are best friends!" Natsu agreed enthusiastically, grinning his signature grin.

Yep, the blonde definitely regretted speaking out loud since she apparently encouraged the young Slayer. Great, just great.

"Sure, whatever," she tried to be indifferent despite her embarrassment. "Just continue reading. It's getting late." He smiled and nodded his head.

"To form a stronger bond you have to mate a lot. Also after the mark appear. The more mating the stronger the bond. Your souls connects more and more each time. Mating again and again is to feed your souls of feeling completeness. So lots of mating."

The book just kept getting more perverted. They get it; they needed to have lots of sex for them to not only reproduce but also for feeding their connected souls to feel a completeness. Lucy was beginning to think that perhaps the author was an old pervert who just loved sex? Because for the last fifteen minutes he or she has kept mentioning sex.

"And to help, I collected a few positions that would be pleasurable for yo-"

"Stop!" She screeched flustered. "Skip that part! Damn that author is a perve!" Her suspicions confirmed. The author _was_ a pervert. If he, she decided it was a male, and he was alive, which she doubted because of the old leather cover, she would Lucy Kick him over and over for being such a pervert. He was much more worse than Gray and his public stripping. At least he had a valid excuse – not that it made it any more acceptable.

"I will skip to the next chapter then because the next is also quite perverted." Natsu stated as he had glanced at the title and remembering some of the content of the chapter.

"Please do so," The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, "just no more pervertedness. This is getting far more embarrassing each chapter." Her cheeks were bright red and unwanted thoughts had entered her mind. Thoughts really similar to Natsu's and it just made her feel like a pervert.

A bad one.

"I agree. I believe the author really loved mating his mate since he deliberating-ly mentions mating every chance he got." Natsu was having the same thoughts as the blonde, so it was better they skip the _mate_ chapter for now. It wasn't as important as the next one anyways.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm skipping to hatchlings, the Slayer hatchlings." She nodded and let him continue.

"Like Dragons, Slayers have hatchlings or offspring in human terminology. As stated before a mark appear when the mate or female Slayer are impregnated. And it will stay permanently, even after the hatchling is born. When a new hatchling has been conceived the mark will glow for a little while as a telltale sign for the mated parents to be and to let them know another offspring has been conceived.

Since your mate or you are most likely humans, the offspring will grow like a human. The offspring will be born approximately nine months after conception. But unlike a normal pregnancy, your mate (female) will have weird cravings. Weird cravings as wanting to eat your element on more than one occasion. Don't deny her since it will help your offspring get stronger and more acceptance of your element which it will possess. The offspring of a Slayer will be a born Slayer inheriting everything you learned from your Dragon parent/parents."

Natsu paused to let Lucy finish writing everything while his mind unconditionally wandered to what his offspring would look like. _Pink haired brown eyed babies,_ he thought remembering Mira's occasional chants when he and Lucy interacted, _nah more like blonde and onyx eyed babies. Blonde like Lu – stop right there!_ He began chastising himself. _Don't even go there idiot! You need to find a way out of this mating stuff as to save your ass without damaging yourself and Lucy's friendship. You are best friends!_

Lucy was in the same predicament. Her mind had also wandered to thoughts of her with a protruding stomach, huge as ever, a little child grasping her hand with blonde hair in her one and another one with pink in her other. _The fuck are you thinking about, Lucy! You don't just start thinking about something so weird. Natsu is right, I_ am _a weirdo_.

Her eyes quickly wandered to the pinkette who looked deep in thought. Lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes far. A really weird expression on his face, but she thought for a short stupid moment that he looked, "cute."

Natsu head immediately turned to her, eyes stared questioning at her. It was then she realized she spoke her thought out loud making him hear it. She gasped and flushed red from pure embarrassment. She did say that out loud, didn't she?

"Huh?" He looked at her expectantly making her want to die. How was she going to explain to him that she thought he was cute? That was so embarrassing. She groaned, into her hands, in her self inflicted misery.

"Is something wrong Luce? You look a red. Did you catch a fever?" She could clearly hear the concern and worry in his voice as she peeked through her fingers and _saw_ the undeniable worry in his eyes. On reflex she shook her head. Of course she wasn't sick with a fever but she believed she could easily get sick after her turbulent day and mixed emotions.

"I – I'm fine." Came her muffled reply but he heard he clearly and sighed in relief and he worried look changed to pleasant one with a smile that always cheered her up.

"That's good. Don't want you to catch a cold. We still have to go to the Team mission Sunday and going without you will suck, not they I would leave you behind sick and all.." He tried to encourage her, assure her, no doubt, and she refused to believe it was intentional. The guy is a lot dense and hardly pick up on others moods but yet she was grateful for his words. She too would never go on without him with her. They are partners and stick together in sickness and health – almost like a married couple (both would deny it but others would just ignore their protests since they bickered like an old married couple and practically lived together.).

"Thanks, but I'm not sick." She answered softly and cleared her throat pulling her hands away from her face. "Let's just finish for today. I think I got too much information for one day, and I'm hungry." She hurriedly added standing up with a sheepish smile.

Natsu looked at her for one moment and nodded closing the book close. She was right, the book really did take a toll on them both. And not to forget planted weird images in his poor mind. Hers as well – not that he will know. "Whatever you say, Luce. Let's eat the fish we caught today!"

The blonde left the Slayer while she prepared dinner – the bunch of fish they had caught earlier – but her mind was still locked on that book. It was embarrassing, really. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for him to read it for her, then at least she wouldn't had gotten those involuntary images and thougts of how the future – apparently very _near_ future – looked like.

Natsu had decided to take a nap like Happy on the blonde's bed. It didn't take too long to doze off since her scent had a calming effect on him. But it wasn't a dreamless nap. Oh no no. His mind was replaying many of those thoughts he had encountered when he read the book aloud for her.

When he had read the book alone he hadn't had any problem but that's was probably because he read it in a hurry since he had been in shock. Who wouldn't? Your friend (not that he would ever admit it to Gajeel) tells you that you will die if you don't mate before your 22nd birthday, of course you'll suffer from shock. But not before beating the shit of that friend because of denial.

So Natsu was dreaming of a beautiful day in the guild. Everything was as it used to be. Almost everything. He was holding a little baby in his arms showing the baby off to everyone proudly.

The best think about his dream was Lucy standing next to him with an equally proud smile. Her gaze was so lovingly and she kissed him. Like actually kissed him. And he kissed her back.

He jerked back to reality when he had begun kissing her more passionately and that freaked him out. "The fuck?" His heart was beating fast and he replayed the kiss over and over. It almost felt real. And he was actually disappointed by his wake up. But he had freaked out.

His eyes scanned the blonde's bedroom and saw Happy still sleeping next to him. He smelled the food and decided to wander back to the living room area.

"Already up?" Lucy questioned as she saw him enter the living room. She was setting the dinner table.

"Yeah. Had a weird dream and couldn't sleep. Are you done?" He looked at the table and saw a lot of food already placed and cooked. It made him wonder how long he had been sleeping since it felt like it had only been an hour or so since he fell asleep.

"Are you okay?" She worried, looking him, examining his whole body with her eyes and ignoring his question.

Nodding his head he smiled. "I'm all good. Need help?"

"No need. I'm almost done. Can you wake Happy up?" She didn't really believe him but she let it slide. This time.

He left after saying yes and proceeded to wake the Exceed up. Feeling mischievous, he woke him up with one lie that would make him jolt up immediately. "Happy! Lucy ate all your fish!"

As he thought, Happy jolted away and looked at him horrified. "She did! Lushi!" He zoomed into the living room to scold and cry to the blonde for eating his fish.

"How could you eat all – wait, why is the fish on the table?"

"Because I prepared dinner like I promised? Did you already forget, you stupid cat."

"But Natsu said," he paused as he saw the Slayer sniggering behind rather loudly. He finally realized that his best friend played a trick on him. "You lied! You said Lushi ate all the fishies!"

"Stop arguing and just sit down. I'm hungry." The blonde cut in before the two could begin to start any arguments. Her heads was throbbing badly as it was and she didn't need the two partners high pitched (mostly Happy) piercing through her skull.

"But Lu-"

"No buts. Sit. Down." The duo cowered by her angry glare and immediately took their seats. "Good, now eat. That side is yours Natsu, and that side yours, Happy." She gestured to the smoked fish and the raw ones. Just like they liked it.

"Thanks for the food!"

Lucy did her best not to gag as she watched the two gluttonous pigs in front of her shoving the fish and side dishes down their throats. It was so disgusting. Especially when Happy put a whole fish in his mouth only to pull it out moments later. All bones, slimy bones, safe for the head. Just eww. Good thing she learned not to converse with either one of them when eating. Imagine the disaster. Ew.

"So how did your talk go?" The cat asked after finishing his meal. His tiny belly was protruding heavily.

"What talk?" Lucy questioned, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"The one about that old book. Did it mention about fish?" She rolled her eyes at his question. He had just finished eating a dusin fish yet he was still thinking about it.

"No it did not. And our _talk_ went fine. Nothing interesting." _A lot of interesting things but nothing for you to know._ She mentally added. Heck no if she was going to tell him the books contents and have him tease her. Nope. She would rather die.

Happy looked at her suspiciously then turned to the still eating Fire Dragon Slayer expectantly. If Lucy wasn't going to say anything then Natsu certainly would.

"Mmm?"

"Your talk and the book. What did it say? Lucy acts suspicious and won't say. Tell me." He pressed the Slayer narrowing his eyes

"I do not act suspiciously! All I said it wasn't interesting."

"But you looked smug when you said it. It was creepy. But then again you are creepy and weird."

The blonde turned red from embarrassment and anger, quickly jolting out from her seat to catch him. "I'm not creepy or weird, cat!" She hissed trying to catch the quick reflexed blue feline.

"Natsu! Lushi's trying to eat me again!" He cried horrified but the Slayer just shrugged them both off as he continued filling his stomach with the remaining food. He didn't want to be dragged into their meaningless fight.

The shouting and cries ended a little while later. Natsu was done eating and the two visiting duo helped cleaning the table. After everything was done Natsu decided against on staying. The book's content took surface on his mind and he thought that maybe if they stayed apart from each other for a little while he would forget those thoughts and images resurfacing again.

The two partners bid her goodnight and jumped out of the window. Happy thought it was weird that they didn't stay like they normally did. But maybe it was for the better.

After they were far away from the apartment building he rummaged his little back while Natsu was in deep thought. With a mischievous grin he snickered and brought out a book.

Natsu getting pulled out from his thoughts by the snicker looked at his feline friend and notice the journal in his hand. "What's that?" He gestured to the journal as his curiosity piqued. He took a sniff and was welcomed by Lucy's scent.

"This," he held out the book proudly as his paws held on the journal tightly, "Is Lucy's list of eligible males." He grinende widely. "I found it under her bed when I dropped my wish in her bedroom."

The Slayer's eyed widened at the information. Happy found the book? Lucy's book. He quickly snatched the journal from his friend and flipped it over. He's eyes widened as the many names he passed and he couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"I did good, right?" The blue feline said fishing for praise for his finding.

Natsu's eyes halted at his own name, and then looked at Happy with a shit eating grin. "You sure did buddy. You sure did." Oh the Slayer was going to enjoy this. So much.

What did the blonde exactly write about him. He just couldn't wait to read it.


	7. Chapter 7: Scars

**Yay. Got another chapter finished. Go me. XD**

 **Thank for the reviews, faves and follows. I love that at least some likes my stories. It makes me truly happy.**

 **I do apologize for my grammar, typos and etc. Did my best to reread it, but I'm sure there will some words that I missed. So for that I'm sorry.**

 **There isn't much interaction with Natsu and Lucy this chapter, but it will happen. I promise!**

 **Anyways. I got nothing much to say other than, enjoy! Read, review, fave and follow! Next chapter will probably be posted next week, or I hope. Couldn't think of a title for the chapter. So for now it's Scars.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Bye!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 7: Scars

Natsu avoided going over to Lucy's the remaining days till their team mission. He was embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. All thanks to the book and her journal.

When he began reading the journal he had to send Happy off because it became to personal and he didn't want to have the blue feline to embarrass neither of them. So he indirectly told Happy to go to Wendy's for the night – all he had to say was Carla was probably missing him, the blue feline zoomed out after that.

The first thing he read was about his built and description. Pink hair (he shouted salmon whipped groaning), onyx eyes with peck of green, masculine face, cute nose (that made him sputter and blush) and a kissable mouth. (He dropped the journal the second the words registered his mind, and he didn't pick it up for a long while. Too embarrassed.)

When he finally calmed himself and resumed reading, he read about how Lucy found his body hot. No puns intended. She wrote he was literally hot. Nice body with chocolate abs that always looked delicious (she always liked when he wore no shirts or his open vest because she truly appreciated his flat stomach, especially when he was wet from water or sweat, definitely turn on), and he had strong arms that she liked a lot because she liked to cuddle and hug. His arms always made her feel safe. Strong muscly legs that could carry her without bucking down (she wrote a side note; " _not that I am heavy like that stupid cat insinuates_ "). Overall a nice body that matches her. A very appreciated body in fact.

To say that the Dragon Slayer was embarrassed was an understatement. His face literally caught on fire. He had to stop because he had trouble breathing.

But he was kind of flattered too. She was being very honest and it made him slightly happy that she appreciated his looks. And the fact that she wrote that she felt safe in her arms, now that was a bonus.

It took him a few more minutes before he could continue. His mind was seriously fucked up. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea reading her journal after he read the Slayer book for her earlier that day. The book had already tricked his brain with inappropriate thoughts and he was beginning to think about how nice it would be to cuddle with her. That he shouldn't have left and just stay over.

But that would just make things more awkward between them both so he had pushed those thoughts away and continued.

When it came to his personality he was a bit offended. The first word was; childish. Natsu's childish. That didn't please him. He didn't think himself childish and he began protesting to the air about how mature and manly he was. For a minute it was like Elfman's soul had entered him because he kept repeating how of a man he was and how manly he was. He was no boy. He almost stormed out to confront her but then he had remembered that Happy stole the journal from the blonde and if she knew they would both suffer from a fate much more worse than death. So he stopped himself and begrudgingly continued.

Lucy found him childish, immature, dense, stupid, an idiot, a hothead reckless and destructive. He growled at her insulting words but stopped when he saw the next words. But she also found him to be cute, a dork, loveable, loyal, caring, kind, sweet and the best friend she could ever ask for. He was a person she couldn't thank enough and someone she never wanted to part with. They were partners and they would stick together forever. He was Natsu and she was Lucy.

" _He may be lacking a lot but he is making up for it by his loyalty and kindness. He is the person that I never wish to be apart. He is family. My true family. Occasionally he gets on my nerves – nah – not occasionally, the idiot always get on my nerves but that's Natsu for you. I wouldn't want him to be different. He is perfect just as he is. That's why I love him._ "

Natsu knew when he read that part he shouldn't have been blushing nor taking it the wrong way but he couldn't help it. His heart beat frantically, his cheeks red and he was a big tearful. Everything she had written was only meant in a friendly way, it truly touched him, but his heart didn't stop it's frantic beating. She loved him and it was a second time he had heard her say it. Okay, first time reading it but who cares.

Then the sadness washed over him. Lucy didn't love _love_ him. They were best friends and he pulled her into the situation they were in. The guilt was heavily making its way into his heart. As Lucy had written he too agreed with much of it. Lucy was family. His family. Imagining her to be his wife or mate was wrong. Or it felt wrong.

He didn't actually know what love was or being in love was. He had never been in love. Or not that he recalls it. So love was still a mystery for the Slayer.

After reading that paragraph he had closed the journal and decided not to read further. It was getting too personal and uncomfortable. And he felt like he was being unfair to Lucy. In more ways than he could think of.

So the day of their team mission, he avoided making eye contact with her or even interacting with her. The guilt was seriously getting to him.

When their group had boarded the train he willingly let Erza knock him out instead of letting Lucy take care of him like she used to. It was just too much for him to be near him.

Lucy and the others immediately took notice of his strange behavior but kept quiet. Maybe Natsu was just having an off day, they all agreed. But even that seemed weird.

Lucy occasionally gazed back to the unconscious Slayer. She felt that his strangeness was due to book and their situation. She couldn't think of what else could be the problem.

He hadn't visited her for days after he had read aloud mostly of the book. Not that she really minded. She needed space and time to think. She even brushed Levy off whenever she brought it off. The book seriously made her uncomfortable and awkward.

It had been a hassle for her to push images away of the future that thanks to the book occurred. It truly had.

To think that if she agreed to be his mate she had to first be tortured – she believed the 66 bites to be torture – and then conceive a child. It was too much. She was too young to even think about becoming a mother.

But in a sense it all made sense. Dragons mate to produce children. Like humans marry and start families. But humans had choices. They could wait till whenever they felt ready while Dragons or Slayers had to begin reproducing at the age of 22 second.

And don't get her started with how it ruins her plans. Yes her plans. Lucy had made a plan since way back about when she thought would be the appropriate time to marry and have children.

She would marry about 26-27 and about a year later or two then she would think about children. She wanted to be free of commitment and explore the world before settling down. There's so many places and things she wished to do before even the word marriage and children appeared in her mind.

But things apparently aren't as she wished for it to be. Fate had other plans for her. Plans that just ruined everything for her.

Almost everything.

While days apart from her best friends she had begun thinking about the pros and cons being mated to Natsu.

He was sweet. He really was. Natsu always thought about others before even considering his own feelings or wellbeing. He was loyal to a fault. He would willingly sacrifice himself for people he wasn't associated with. He was just a great guy.

And he never made a day feel dull. Always a different adventure. So she began thinking being with him wouldn't be too bad. And maybe she was being to unreasonable about demanding him to be someone he wasn't. If he changed he wouldn't be Natsu.

She felt guilty just looking at him. He was a guy who had done so much for her but she was being a brat and not considering his feelings and only thinking about her feelings. It was him who was in grave danger. Not her but him.

Lucy sighed deeply and looked out the window. She was having a hard time coping with just about everything. It was just a mess being her right now.

Should she or shouldn't she accept him. It frustrated her that she didn't have the answer. She wasn't in love with him but she cared deeply about him. Maybe mating him would make her fall in love with him?

"That would just be too weird." She answered herself.

"What would be weird?" Gray questioned, sitting next to her.

Her eyes widened. Did she say that out loud? God, she did. Nervously she turned around smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She dismissed rather quickly.

Her behavior piqued the interest of the two mages. Gray shot her a questioning look awhile Erza looked more intimidating. "You are acting weird too. Care to tell us what's going on between you and Natsu?" Gray spoke.

"And don't dare trying denying it. You are avoiding each other." Erza added as she stated the weird behavior of both mages. She had seen how distant the two best friends had become. They didn't even talk to the guild. And that was weird when they used to be inseparable.

"I –" She nervously glanced between the two mages and then looked at Happy who was sitting on the unconscious Natsu. She shot him a pleading look, asking for help.

"Lushi is Natsu's mate." He said nonchalantly making the blonde gasp and turn crimson.

"Happy!" Lucy glared deathly but the cat wasn't scared. Not when he was sitting next to the mighty Titania.

"Mate?" Erza asked confused and exchanged odd looks with Gray before both mages looked at the blonde expectantly. "Care to elaborate, Lucy?"

The blonde groaned audibly and avoided their gazes as she looked at her folded hands on her laps. _This is so awkward_ , she thought. She shot Happy another glare. _I will get you did this stupid cat. Just you wait!_

"Uhm… how should I start.." She was struggling with finding the right words and explanation to Natsu and hers situation. She wanted to avoid this moment for as long as she could but the cat just had to confess.

"Try from the beginning." Erza's tone made her more nervous that she felt her joint hands already feel sweaty. And not to mention their gazes bore holes into her skull.

 _Might as well confess and tell the truth._ She told herself and let out a deep and long breath. "Natsu and I are mates. Or rather I'm his mate. There. That's all you need to know." She spoke hurriedly just to get it out fast. It was embarrassing as it was.

"We get that." Erza's tone held a tinge of frustration and she continued. "But what we don't understand what that means. Explain." She commanded almost harshly and it made the blonde cringe.

Lucy gulped nervously and slowly lifted her eyes to look at the redhead. She gulped once more by sheer fright because of the scary expression the redhead wore.

"Uhm…" Lucy thought about how to start. She was getting more clammy by Erza's scrutinizing stare. "It means.."

"Today, thank you." Erza's patience was wearing thin as she watched the blonde struggle for words.

"Erza, you aren't helping. It's okay Lucy. Just tell us the important parts so we can understand." Gray was playing the good copy. He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder as comfort.

Lucy silently thanked him and cleared her throat. She could do this. Yeah. She could do this. She gave herself a quick pep talk and reminded herself it was her team mates and her family that was in front of her. There was nothing wrong with that. It was just Erza and Gray.

"It basically means that I'm Natsu's fiancée in Dragon terms. And when we mate we'll be married. It a Slayer thing." _That wasn't so hard, was it Lucy_ , she told herself inwardly grinning at her success for finally speaking.

"WHAT?!" Erza bellowed as she shot up from her seat making Natsu crash down to the floor. Poor Natsu. "What do you mean fiancée? When did this happen? I demanded to know everything!"

Gray and Lucy shivered by the suddenly angered Requip mage as she glared hotly at Lucy and shouted for her to answer her.

"I-it happen a-after t-the g-guild p-party." The blonde stuttered out as she sunk deeper into her seat, cowering from the redheads nasty look. She wanted to escape. Badly.

"Then why am I first hearing about this now?!" She demanded loudly.

"B-because w-we need to f-find a way out."

Erza frowned upon hearing that and Gray looked at Lucy confused. "Why?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Because I'm not ready to have kids!" Lucy cried out, almost at the verge of tears.

"What?" Erza said in a low voice. Lucy's words didn't make sense. What had her being Natsu's mate to do with kids?

For Gray, he was just getting more confused than actually understanding the situation. So he the only thing he could make sense of was that Lucy was Natsu's mate and that was it.

"The mating process is so the Slayer and its mate can reproduce. Mate. Mating. Sex! Kids! I need to bound myself to Natsu for forever!" Lucy cried out once more and let her frustration get the best of her. Tears were spilt.

Gray blanched. Erza turned crimson. And both grew silent.

"Wait. Natsu didn't tell me that." Happy suddenly said, looking at the blonde. "Does that mean I get a sibling?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"B-"

"Shut up!"

Happy shut up but not before grumbling about how unfair Lucy was being and how mean she was.

"So. Uhm." Gray began awkwardly making the blonde look at him. "Do it. Did you do-"

"No!" Lucy cut him off before he could finish that sentence. Her face was matching Erza's face.

"Why?" He asked frowning. He was still in the process of digesting everything.

"Because we are still looking for a way to prevent it from happening. Neither of us wanted this. We have…" She suddenly stopped as she was once again reminded of the consequence of Natsu not mating. Her breathing hitched and her heart clenched painfully.

Both Erza and Gray noticed the sadness it the eyes of the blonde. She looked pained and hurt. And then she glanced at the floor where Natsu lay and she let out a whimper. Now they were concerned.

"You have what?" Erza asked worried.

"We have three years… three years or.." She had to swallow the lump in her throat as she choked out the dreadful news. "or Natsu will… he will die."

Erza stiffened as did Gray. Had they heard correctly? Did she just tell them that Natsu would die if he didn't mate with Lucy? Nah, they must be hearing things. It would take a miracle for Natsu to die. He was just too stubborn that even Death didn't want to deal with him.

Both laughed, dismissing the possibility. "Ha! Flame Brain die? That was too funny Lucy."

"Yeah. Natsu and death? Haha." Erza added.

"It's not a lie!" Lucy said furiously. "He will die if he doesn't mate before his 22th birthday! Same apply the other Slayers."

"You're joking, right?" Gray looked at her, all laughing stopped. When he noticed that she wasn't he stiffened, suddenly feeling colder than he had ever. "You aren't."

"No." Lucy spoke gravely. "They will die if they don't mate. It's the price of being a Slayer." Her voice was just about a whisper as she let a tear slip.

"Wow." Neither of the two friends knew what to say. They were shocked. Speechless. They didn't know who to feel most sorry for. Natsu who was the one that had a death sentence hanging upon in or Lucy who had the burden of a choice which she was dragged into.

"That's why we aren't like we used to be. It's just too awkward." Lucy admitted.

"And there isn't a way out of it?" Erza questioned looking at the Slayer on the floor pitifully.

"Not according to the book. But I am not going to give up just yet. After we complete our mission I'm taking a trip to the Celestial realm. Grandpa Crux's library will perhaps have some other information." She had come to that idea after several days of thinking. The Celestial Library was ancient and she was sure there would be some kind of information to find there.

"That sounds like a plan." Erza agreed while Gray still kept quiet. He was just too taken aback by this revelation. What if there wasn't a way out? Would Lucy still deny him?

"What… what if there isn't a way out. Then what?" He managed to ask.

"Then I have no other choice to accept. That's also why I told him to try to make me fall in love with me. So far he hasn't even tried but we have time." That somewhat made him relieved. There was hope.

"Then I'll help him." He decided with a small smile as he gaze at his unconscious friend. They might be rivals but they were still friends. Nakama. And Gray even considered the hothead his best male friend.

"And I too. We'll turn him into the perfect male for you Lucy, if there isn't a way out." Erza added with kind smile looking at the blonde.

It warmed the blonde to know that their friends were so willing to help but she couldn't help but frown at the word perfect. Did she really want Natsu to change? No. Natsu wouldn't be himself if he wasn't acting like he used to. Of course he could be taught a few romantic moves and try to be more like a man than a child, but just occasionally.

And here she was again. Thinking about how she wouldn't mind Natsu. But it was the thought that seemed wrong not the person. It was how their relationship would change. From being best friends to lovers. It just seemed to weird and wrong.

It would definitely take her a while to get used to the thought. Her and Natsu, lovers. She shook the thought away before it manifested in brain. She didn't need those thougts.

They had three years to find a way out. And she would use those years. She was nowhere near ready for commitment.

"Thanks but let's not get ahead of ourselves and forget this for the time being. We have a few years to find another way." They smiled and nodded understanding. "And let's not tell Natsu that you know."

The topic was soon dismissed and they all turned quiet. It didn't take too long to arrive to their mission and waking a clueless Dragon Slayer up. They met with their client and finished the job without hitch in a week. A first. Mostly because Gray acted nice for a change and ignored the Slayer. And that Natsu avoided Lucy and solely focused on finishing the mission.

It was their first mission with the full reward money and Lucy was certainly not complaining. She got jewels enough to pay for three months now and some extra for clothes and books or just whatever she felt like she needed or wanted.

The two friends kept their distance even when they arrived back to the guild. Lucy found Levy and huddled over to her while Natsu sat with the others from his team, and ordered food. Unintentionally he zoomed in on the two female besties' conversation.

"How was the mission?" Levy started with a nervous approach. She was hiding something, Lucy figured but she was sure the conversation would lead up to Levy's secret.

The blonde shrugged the odd behavior off and grinned happily. "It went perfect! No damage or anything. Got the full reward!" Lucy gushed. She was even close to tell Master that they should throw a party just because it was so rare for Team Natsu to finish a mission without damage. She was that happy.

"Wow, that's a change. Natsu or Gray didn't destroy anything? Would about Erza getting to caught up in the mission and wrecking havoc? None?" The blonde shook her head fast, feeling slightly dizzy but never did her smile falter.

"Nope! Isn't that awesome. If things go on like this I don't have to worry about rent anymore. I have enough for three months!"

"That's great Lu." And that was when Lucy noticed the blunette's voice didn't sound too enthusiastic as she usually was.

"What wrong Levy-chan? Did something happen when I left?" All happiness gone in an instant.

"Can I come over today and stay with you?" Levy asked with a low soft voice and tears threatened to spill.

Alarmed, Lucy quickly pulled her into a hug. Tight and comforting. "Of course. Is this about, you know?" She felt her friend nod.

Pulling away Lucy saw the saddened face of her best friend and it broke her heart. "Then let's leave now. We can stop by the grocery and buy food and maybe also rent a movie? Game?" She asked with a bright smile, trying to lighten up her friend's mood, if only by little.

Levy smiled back and nodded and brought the blonde into a hug. The two friends waved goodbye to their friends and walked out on to the streets.

Natsu was confused by Levy's odd behavior and he got curious. His eyes caught the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer who had been followed the two friends with his eyes and he decided to ask what was wrong with the bookworm.

"What do you want, Salamander?" The Iron studded man asked annoyed when Natsu neared his table.

"What's wrong with your mate?" Natsu noticed the male tensed and his fist clenching. Now he was more curious than ever.

"None of your damn business." He hissed dangerously.

"Did she reject you like Lucy did me?"

"I said it was none of your fucking business. Leave me alone or die." But Natsu wasn't even fazed by his stupid threat and continued standing there.

"What happened while we were away? Did you…" He paused, feeling a little envy of some sort pass through him if what he had to say next was to be true. "Did you begin the process?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer glared at him dangerously and he looked feral as he growled. That surprised Natsu but he didn't turn his gaze away. Not before knowing what transpired between the two mates.

But Gajeel didn't say anything and folded his arms, looking anywhere else but Natsu.

"You did? But why are you pissed and she looked uncomfortable, afraid even."

"Shut up and leave." Came his gruff reply.

"Oi, we are all in the same situation so just tell me already!" Natsu pressed, growing impatient.

"Let's just say that Shrimp is scarred. For live. I don't even want to think about it. Just leave!" He stood up and pushed Natsu away before storming out of the guild leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer confused.

"What the hell?" Deciding that he wasn't pleased with the answer he followed the other Slayer. He was confused and worried with what he had meant by Levy being scarred.

"Okay that's it!" Gajeel smashed Natsu with his Iron Pole. Couldn't the idiot take a hint? Guess not.

"What the fuck was that for, Metal Brain!" Natsu whined as he tried to fix his probably broken nose.

"You are annoying. Why did you follow me? I told you to leave me alone."

"You didn't explain anything properly. What's going on?"

"I just told you. Shrimp's scarred for life. I can't continue with the ritual." As he spoke his fist clenched. He would never ever allow himself touching Levy again.

"How?"

"Those bites. Not only do we need to bite them hard, drawing blood but our magic pass through. She cried so much it broke my heart. 66 bites, Natsu. 66 times that they will have to endure that process." He looked remorseful, shameful and the icing of the cake, hateful. He hated himself.

"Oh." Came Natsu's intellectual answer. He was a bit skeptical about those bites because it was a lot and it was a magic transfer thingy too and now he got his answer of what truly will happen.

"I'm sorry, man. Didn't know it was that bad. How far are you into it?" He knew it was a bit insensitive but he had to ask.

"Second day. Today the third.. She… she was really determined but after the fifth one she screamed so loud that she told me to knock her out before proceeding. It was so horrifying and she begged me. She begged me to knock her out. I.." Natsu could see how tormented the other Slayer was. It made his stomach churn, thinking about how Lucy would react when they began. It broke his heart further, thinking she would react like Levy.

"It's alright, man. Maybe you should visit the old hag, ask for something to ease the pain. I would, if Lucy reacted like that. And you can't stop the process once it has begun. It would complicate things." He was surprised by his quick thinking. Natsu never ever think smart and finding other solutions. But when he though about Lucy being Levy's position he knew he couldn't knock her out. It would be too painful. So Polyusica it was.

"Ya think she would help?" Gajeel felt a sense of hope. He knew Natsu was right. That the ritual can't come to a stop. Not when they had already come this far.

"Wendy told me about her being Grandeeny's edolas counter part, so she must be aware about mating. If not, we force her." He grinned mischievously.

"Then I'm off to that old hags house. Look out for the Shrimp for me. Make sure she…" he grit his teeth. "Make sure she doesn't run away. Okay?"

"She wouldn't. Don't worry. But I will. And make sure the old hag knows that there are five other Slayers that will come to her as well." Gajeel grunted and left the pinkette.

Natsu slightly felt better when he got his answers. He and Lucy was nowhere near where Gajeel and Levy were, it would take a long while before they got there. But now he was a bit more prepared about how things would happen.

It wasn't like he was happy that their mates would suffer like Levy had, actually it pissed him off. They were already willingly giving their Slayers so much and now they had to endure immense pain. That seriously pissed him off. He could understand if Lucy would call their deal off because he sure she would know by the end of the day. Levy and Lucy shared everything.

Even though it saddened him he would accept. He still had 3 years left of his life so he could just enjoy it to its fullest.

Shrugging the negative emotions and thoughts away, he trudged back to the guild and started an all guild brawl. Just because he felt like it.

Deep down he was hurting and afraid. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everyone behind. And he also didn't want to leave Lucy behind. He truly hoped Lucy didn't change her mind. Because if just a little, he knew he liked her more than he should be allowed. More than just a friend. He just didn't understand why.

* * *

 **See. Natsu isn't** _ **that**_ **dense. He is just clueless and awkward. XD But he likes Lucy and he is probably confused because they are best friends. Best friends doesn't like each other like lovers do, do they? Some do. It's either unrequited love. I'm always thinking about** _ **Love, Rosie**_ **whenever I think about a boy and a girl best friend relationship and that makes me think about Natsu and Lucy. I really loved the movie and the ended. Damn I cried happily!**

 **Anyways. Bottom line is that both are confused and that's normal. Or I think it's normal. So… yeah that was what I wanted to say.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fear

After Levy telling her everything. Like _everything_. Lucy freaked out. How could she not. First she was embarrassed of Levy's very explicit, detailed explanation of how everything led up to the Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script mage starting the ritual.

Like, did she seriously want to know how both of them were dry humping each other or how their tonsils were having a little passionate dance.

No.

No she rather not have those images but they had already manifested after Levy's blabbering. What worse was that she couldn't even fathom how Levy wasn't crushed. Levy was so little and petite and Gajeel, huge and heavy. How was it even possible for her to be in one piece.

What was even worse was that they were only at the beginning of the ritual. How will Levy even survive when they actually have sex. Mavis, she didn't want to know.

But the thing that freaked her the fuck out was how Levy described the pain from those bites. The first day hadn't been bad, but the day after. That had made her shiver in fright.

Apparently the petite girl had felt the magic transfer into her, his magic. Meaning that not only was it magic like that was in the air but his magic, iron. She was literally feeling the chunks of metal sip through her veins, blood supply, her core, being.

That did it for Lucy. If iron was bad, how will fire feel? She didn't even want to know. She knew for sure that she would burn from inside out and that was definitely not a think she wanted to feel. Even if it meant that she would be fire proof and fire wielding for the rest of her life.

Nope. Not a fat chance.

So she comforted her friend and suggested that maybe she should take a sedative potion or something and sleep through the ritual. She even encouraged her by saying that it would probably be more bearable by the last days. Not that she believed that but still, it was the best she could come up with by comfort.

After Levy left, Lucy began pacing in her room. Occasionally gazing at the dreaded book _and_ cursing the stupid Dragons and Draco. Because of them she was put in this situation. She really wanted to blame the Slayers but they had been oblivious till Metalicana told them about the book.

"Shit, shit and double shit!" She was at the process of pulling her hair out. She was so frustrated that she didn't know what else to do to take her frustration out on.

Pulling her hands out of her disheveled hair, she began planning. She had to find a way out now more than ever. There no freaking way she was going to be roasted from the inside. No.

So she started her original plan. But not before a bath to have some tension in her body disappear.

After bathing – one hour soak – she dressed and prepared the jewels she had to pay for her rent and walked to the landlady's apartment.

The landlady accepted her money and shut the door in her face leaving the blonde groan and sigh. Taking heavy steps Lucy returned back to her apartment and wrote a quick letter for the guild and her team.

"Okay, everything done. Let's get this over with." She laid the envelope neatly on top of her desk and pushed her chair back. She pulled one gold keys out in the middle of her room.

"Open! The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Princess." The pink haired spirit bowed as she entered through her gate. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need Celestial clothing. Can you get me some?"

"Of course Princess. You can have mine." The spirit said as she began undressing leaving Lucy blushing madly.

"No! don't take your clothes off!" She frantically pulled the Spirit's clothes down. "I need clothes of my own, not yours!" She chided

"I'm sorry princess, punishment?" Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. Of course her spirit had to ask for that.

"No. No punishment. I need clothes and you to lead me to Grandpa Crux' library, okay?" The spirit nodded with a hint of a pout and disappeared for a second.

After Virgo's arrival, Lucy dressed into her Celestial dress. The same one she wore when she along with her friends visited the Celestial realm. It brought back nostalgic memories but she didn't want to dwell on those memories and shrugged them off and prepared to leave with her spirit.

The two arrived in front of a majestic looking building that was sparkling. It looked so beautiful and left the blonde in awe. It was like a gold castle that was covered in millions of diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. A piece of art.

"Wow."

"This is Crux' library and the Celestial Library, princess. Want to come in?" The Maiden brought the blonde's attention to her and Lucy smiled with a nod.

It took her only two steps before she was tackled to the ground by two spirits. "You came to play with us! Piri Piri!" One of the twins spoke jumping on the blonde's stomach.

"Maybe later guys. But it's nice to see you." Lucy pulled them off of her and stood on her knees, smiling at them.

"What are you doing here, Piri?" The other asked, after playtime was over.

"I need to talk to Grandpa Crux and read some books. Wanna help?"

"Yes. Piri Piri."

They helped the blonde on to her feet and dusted her dress. Lucy giggling at their assistance.

Trying again, Lucy started for the door more aware of her surrounding. As if it was instinct she side stepped without turning around and let Loke plummet face first on the concrete ground. She knew the Lion Spirit would appear sooner or later and if the twins had felt her entering he sure would have too.

As if not affected, his nose bleeding, he jumped back up and smiled dazzlingly at the blonde. "My love! Have you come because you've missed me so?" Dodging his advances, Lucy gestured for Virgo and the twins to go in first while she dealt with lovesick Loke. She had something for him to do for her.

"I need a favor." He stopped abruptly when she looked at him serious.

"With what?"

"I need you to ask the King if he knows anything about stopping a Dragon's mating, or at least for them to find another mate."

Loke gave her an odd look as he began talking. "And how does this affect you? We all know you've been stressed out lately about something. Is this connected?"

She began blushing and turned her gaze down. She really did not feel like telling him about Natsu's situation. He'll either throw a fit and threaten to go to Earth Land for a talk with the Slayer, or he'll laugh and think of it as a joke. Embarrassing her nonetheless.

But then again, she couldn't hide it any longer from her spirits. She was there for a reason and they needed the truth. But it didn't make it less embarrassing.

"You see.." Her tone had gone from serious to shy, timid almost. "Natsu may or may not have me as his mate." She quickly clarified what it meant. "Like his future wife. Fiancée…" She bit her lips and looked at him, feeling her heart beating fast. Embarrassment and nervousness..

Loke stared at her for a few minutes as he let her words sink in. The more he thought about it the more he felt like laughing. So he did, much to Lucy's liking.

"Bahahaha! Him, you? Hahaha."

And it went on for a few more seconds before the blonde had enough and Lucy kicked him right in the gut.

"It's not something to joke about. This is quite serious." She hissed, scowling sternly.

The Lion spirit picked himself up and looked at her and understood that she was being serious. "Shit."

The blonde kept quiet and let him process the severity of her situation.

"How? And when?" Loke finally managed to ask.

"How? Apparently fate and destiny. And when, well we haven't mated. But he told me about it at the party. And it's serious, Loke. He will die if he doesn't mate with his mate before his 22nd birthday." The grim look told him how severe it was and he felt like an idiot and a jerk for laughing earlier.

"Fuck." He let his hand run through his hair, not really knowing what to say. He hadn't really crossed many Slayers in his life time, despite living for a long time. So he couldn't comfort her in any way.

"Yes, it is fucked up and I'm scared. The mating ritual is horrifying. And the idea of being bonded with another's soul too. I don't know what to really do so that's why I'm here, trying to find another way out for both of us." She confessed after a few minutes of silence.

"Tell me about everything." He demanded and she did. She told him about most of the things she knew of the situation – of course minimizing the details of how they would mate and other embarrassing stuff.

"Wow, 66 bites. And fire. No wonder Levy was scared. Just wow."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed. She did feel guilty the more she thought about everything but she let her fears control her. And she knew Natsu would be okay with her finding a way out. He had avoided her as much as she had him, and it had seriously put a strain on their relationship. So she really wanted a way out and continue her everyday life as it was before everything happened.

"So you will accept if you can't find a way, right?" The blonde nodded. "Then let me ask the King if he has information."

"Thanks. It will mean a lot if you do. And when you're at it, tell him sorry for breaking the rule of coming here without permission."

He offered her a smile and patted her shoulder. "The King will always bent the rules for you Heartfilias. Don't worry, I'll tell him as I'm sure he knows you are here. I'll be back." Lucy nodded and smiled back at him and watched him go.

Taking a deep breath the blonde finally pushed open the door and entered. She was slack jawed when she saw the interior. Books. Books everywhere. The walls was just piled up with books. No shelves, just books from ceiling to ground. And at the center lay a large golden table where her spirits sat, waiting for her.

"Princess, did big brother need punishment?" The Maiden asked standing up from her seat.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "No Virgo." She turned to look at the Southern Cross and smiled. "Grandpa Crux. I've arrived." She greeted and walked up to them. There were other spirits sitting far away, looking at the blonde oddly but none said something.

"Good to see you Lucy, been a while. I already got the books you need." The blonde smiled and took a seat as the spirit pushed forward a pile of books for her. A huge pile which would take at least two days to read. "These are the books that contains information of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. And the one on top is from my personal experience."

"Thanks a lot."

"It's nothing much. It will affect us as much as it will affect you." She gave him a not and began with the thickest one of the book. Having prepared her Gale Force glasses and a book for writing, she began her research.

* * *

Back down on Earth Land, Lucy had already been gone for two days and her team was a bit worried.

On the third day they interrogated Levy who had been the last one from the guild to see Lucy.

"No, she didn't say anything about leaving anywhere." Levy answered when Erza asked if Lucy had told her about her whereabouts.

"That's strange. What did the two of you speak of at her place?" Titania questioned, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. She was seriously getting worried.

At that Levy blushed and sputtered. "N-nothing!" She wasn't about to tell them about her personal life in front of most of their guild mates.

Erza raised a brow at Levy's behavior and was about to questioned further but a low threatening glare from the sidelines stopped her. She turned around to see Gajeel throwing mean glares at her. Her interest was definitely piqued now. And she figured it was about that mating stuff Lucy told her about.

Gray watched the exchanged but didn't say anything and turned to Levy. "What about some ideas of where she could be? She hasn't been seen for three days."

"I don't know. We did talk about a library and how Lu-chan wanted to visit to do some research on ma – er, on her situation. But she wasn't specific. Or maybe she was but I was kind of in a bad mood that day, so…" She gave him an apologetic look.

"Then let's just go to her apartment. Natsu?" He noticed the Slayer and his companion were gone and sighed. "The idiot already went without us."

"Then let's follow him. He'll throw a his hissy fit if Lucy is gone for good." Erza chimed, already starting towards the door. Gray nodded and followed. He didn't want to find a frantic Natsu running wild looking for the blonde.

Natsu had left when Levy told she had no idea where Lucy were. He and Happy zoomed out and ran towards her apartment. He was worried that something might happen. Like if he had driven her out of town because their situation or because he had avoided her.

It made him feel guilty.

To their surprise her window was open so they slipped in without problem but Natsu immediately knew there was something wrong. Lucy's scent wasn't assaulting his nose like it used to whenever she was home or he and happy waited for her to come home. Only a bit lingered and that made him panic. She hadn't been home for a while.

But on the bright side there wasn't any new scents lingering, meaning no bad guys entered. But that didn't soothe him. Not the least bit.

"She isn't home. Where is she?" He spoke more likely to himself.

Happy flew around looking around the room to find clues to where the blonde was. He rested on top of her writing desk and noticed a neatly folded envelope, addressed to Fairy Tail. "Natsu!"

"What is it?" The Slayer asked peeking behind his shoulder.

"I think Lushy left us a letter. Here."

Grabbing the envelope, Natsu opened it and began reading aloud.

"Dear Fairy Tail,

Don't worry about me. I'm safe and will be back in a little while. Right now I'm at the Celestial realm, doing some personal research. I'm no danger so there is no reason to worry.

I apologize for leaving so abruptly and without telling anyone but I was panicking and I was in a haste. So I'm sorry. And to my team especially. Sorry Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Natsu. But I had to do this now while I still had the chance.

I don't know how long I will be gone, but I guess it will at least be some months. Time flows differently here as most of you know. So expect me to be gone at least for two-three months. If my stay extends, I'll have one of my spirits tell you.

Again, I'm sorry but I have my reasons.

Love,

Lucy."

"So Lushy will not be here for a long while?" Happy stated more than questioned. "That sucks."

"Yes. She should've told us, no. She should've brought us along." Natsu didn't know what to feel.

Relief? Sadness? Hurt?

He had no idea.

"Oi! Flame Brain. Why did you leave without us?" Gray and Erza entered through the front door. Lucy had given Erza a spare key months ago. Actually all of her team mates had a key to her apartment and Mira as well. Just for safety precautions.

"Lushy is gone!" Happy said over dramatics. "She left us!"

Alarmed both mages looked at each other before narrowing down on Natsu. "Is this true?" Erza demanded.

"Yes but she will be back." Natsu said sourly. He knew that the blonde left because of their situation but he felt a bit betrayed that she hadn't told him beforehand. But more importantly he felt disappointed. He had no idea why, but he did.

"What do you mean? Just spill it out already and cut the suspense!" Gray said with great annoyance.

Rolling his eyes he thrust he letter into Gray's hands and began walking away. He didn't want to deal with them right now when he felt so sour. "I'm going Happy. See you at home."

The blue Exceed looked at his partner and frowned but he didn't follow him and nodded. "Aye.." He knew Natsu was feeling down. In a way he could relate to him. Whenever Carla rejects him he feels disappointed and sad, and Lucy leaving like that would sure bring those emotion forth in his partner. He was sure of it.

They did liiiiike each other, after all. He just knew they did. A cat feeling.

"So she left for the Celestial realm. And won't be back for a few months. Hmm."

"Let's tell the guild before someone decides to throw a search party for her." Gray suggested and handed the letter to Erza.

"Aye." Happy agreed and hovered behind them, leaving the apartment.

Natsu walked towards the forest near his home. He had serious thinking to do. He was feeling so many emotions but the evident ones were hurt and disappointed.

"Why? Why do I feel this? I agreed to her terms… but it still hurts…" he sat near the lake he and Happy always fish by and laid on his back.

"What does this mean? Do I like her?" He questioned as he watched the sky and clouds drift by. As he stared at one cloud, he couldn't help but see the Celestial Spirit Mage. All smiles and waving towards him.

His heart was beating fast, like whenever he was fighting but this time without even lifting a finger. It beat fast because of his thinking of Lucy. He gripped his chest as he continued to watch the clouds. Every one forming into Lucys. Smiling, glaring, crying, hurt and so much other expressions.

It was like an explosion going on in his chest. He was freaking out. He couldn't understand what was happening. He had never felt like this. It was… nice.

Back at the Celestial realm, Lucy had finished four books. Read them thoroughly and taken notes. But none of them had given her the answer she sought. Everything was mostly the same and something she already knew of.

"Princess, how about a break and some food?" Virgo suggested putting a tray of food on the table.

Lucy sighed and began stretching her limbs. She had been reading for the past four hours straight and taken notes. Food sounded good.

"Thanks. And sorry for making you do all this for me." She said apologetic as she pulled a plate of steak and potatoes to her.

"Don't mention it, princess. I'm happy to help you. If my service bother you, please punish me."

Sighing deeply, Lucy shook her head and concentrated on her meal. It was delicious. But she didn't expect less from her Spirit's cooking. Virgo was the best at cooking.

"I wonder what the others are doing and if they got my letter." She said after finishing her meal. She had been so absorbed in her reading that she hadn't had time to think about the guild and Natsu. "Bet he's mad." She mumbled to herself.

"I can visit the guild if you like, princess?"

Lucy shook her head. "No need. They'll probably think something is wrong and panic. I told them in my letter that I'll send one of you if my stay extends."

"Alright. Can I do anything else for you princess? Perhaps a back rub?" Lucy smiled and shook her head once more.

"No need but thanks Virgo. You can take a break for a while. I'm sure you're bored of all this reading. The twins were." She eyed the still big pile she had yet to read. There were just so many books.

"Not at all princess. I'm happy to help. I can ask big brother and Capricorn to help, if you wish."

"No, no need. I'm sure they're busy. Speaking of Loke, have he been by? I asked him to speak with the King." Lucy wondered since she had not heard him or any of his flirtatious advances.

"No. Shall I go look for him?"

"Does an audience with the King take a while?"

"Not usually, no. But it can be that they had something else to discuss. Shall I check upon them?" Lucy pondered if she should let her since she was a bit worried. She knew she had nothing to really worry about but it just made her uneasy that it had been four hours almost five since she requested Loke to talk with the King.

"If it doesn't bother you." She finally said with a small smile.

"I'll be back soon, princess."

Lucy watched her spirit leave, not dive, the library. "Guess they don't use magic here as much as they do at home." Shaking her head with a chuckle she pushed the tray aside and picked another book.

"Myths and stories of Dragons." Sighing she read the title and opened the book. A sudden gush of wind appeared and the book began glowing. Startled Lucy dropped it on top of the table and jumped a few steps back.

"What the-"

"Welcome to the untold stories and myths of Dragons and their kin." A voice spoke and suddenly a projected tiny Dragon appeared. "The first story is about the creations of the first Dragon, Draco."

Lucy listened to the dragon tell her stories and myths about the past, or rather she saw every story being illustrated. She was awed that she didn't take any notes. She was so immersed into its storytelling.

So many surprising facts, some scary and others helpful and just plain awesome.

* * *

It had been over three months since the blonde left for the Celestial Realm. Natsu had isolated hinself and was constantly mopping. He didn't go to mission with the team, he would rather take a mission alone than listening to them reprimand him and whatnot. He didn't even bring Happy with him.

He was so frustrated, confused and slightly hurt. No. He was hurting a lot.

Gajeel had already succeeded mating with his mate and they were expecting their first child. Laxus had also told Mira about her being his mate and she accepted. It wouldn't be long before they complete the ritual and start their family.

He felt suffocated being in the guild with those mated couple (or to be) because he was missing his. Maybe it was his instincts, but he was seriously missing Lucy more than he had ever felt. Of course he missed her too when he had gone off on his year long training but now knowing Lucy being his mate, the longing to see her intensified. So much it was suffocating.

Virgo and Plue had visited the guild last week telling them all that Lucy would stay a few hours more, meaning it could be yet another month without Natsu seeing her.

It hurt. Because being apart from her made him come to realize he did like Lucy. More than a friend. Being his mate or not. He liked her. A lot.

At first he was confused. He didn't understand what it meant to like her more than a friend. To like her as a woman. So he asked Alzack. The man who had been in his situation - sorta. A man who married his best friend slash partner.

The married gunslinger was surprised when Natsu had approached him and more so about the topic of love.

The Slayer asked how it felt to be in love. To like someone more than a friend. How Alzack knew he liked Bisca before dating her and eventually married her.

When Alzack told him everything he was still confused but he could still relate to many of those things. He had strong desire to protect the blonde from any harm. He hated seeing her sad and cry because it pained him too. It hurt seeing her devastated. He liked her smiling and happy more. It filled his heart with warmth – which he had always thought was due to his own magic. He even liked her when she was annoyed with him and Happy especially how forgiving she was whenever they did something stupid - in her opinion, they never did something stupid. Just plain awesome stuff.

Unintentionally he was in fact already in love with Lucy. He didn't know when it had happened but it had happened. Or that was Alzack could decipher from what he had explained to him.

So here he was. In the corner of the guild hall, mopping while his mind was constantly thinking of the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage.

He was curious and couldn't help but worry. He always worried when it was about Lucy but now he worried even more because she wasn't near him. And he worried what information she would bring.

Had she found a way out? Which in all honesty he didn't want. He wanted her. Only her…

"Just come home already…" He grumbled lowly as he watched Gajeel and Levy sit next to each other, all smiles while Lily was enjoying a kiwi smoothie. Just like a family. And Natsu hated it. His heart hurt badly.

"Nashuu…" Happy hovered towards his partner with a sullen expression. Mira had given him a tray with fish for himself and Natsu's favorite food for Natsu. An attempt to cheer the sad Slayer up.

"Are you okay?" Happy finally had the courage to ask the dreaded question he had postponed for weeks because he knew Natsu weren't okay. But he still wanted to ask, and offer his comfort.

Natsu glanced at his blue feline friend and sighed before his expression softened. "Of course buddy." He lied. "I'm all good."

"No you're not. You've been ignored everyone at the guild for the last three months, mopping. You even ignored me. Aren't we…" Happy sniffed sadly, "…friends?"

Surprised, Natsu's eyed widened. He suddenly felt really guilty because what Happy was telling was nothing far from the truth. Patting the silently crying Exceed's head and looking apologetic, Natsu said. "Sorry Happy. I didn't mean to. I'm just… I'm confused." He confessed. Because he still was very much confused. He may be in love with Lucy but what did that mean he still had no clue.

"We – I miss Lushy too. But Plue said she will come back soon. We just have to wait for her."

"It's not that simple Happy… it hurts. A lot. And I don't understand what it means, just that it really hurts. And I feel sad." Natsu looked pitiful with the look he gave Happy, it broke the Exceed's heart.

Putting a paw on his best friend's arm Happy looked at him with a determined look. "We'll have her fall in love with you. Everyone will help us too. You aren't alone with this, remember that. You'll be happy like Levy and Gajeel and Laxus and Mira." He promised breaking out into a smile. He already had a plan forming. Bullet proof.

A small smile formed on the Slayer's face. Happy always knew how to encourage and comfort him. He gave his best friend a nod before fully grinning. "I'm all fired up!"

By his loud cheer, the guild roared with their own cheers after finally having their energetic Dragon Slayer back. Having Natsu back to his former self always ensured the liveliness of he guild and give them a sense of strength and happiness.

While Lucy is the light of the guild, Natsu is the strength, passion and fire.

Thus why they matched perfectly.

Grinning even more by the cheers of their nakama, Natsu felt much better than he had for months. He knew Happy was right. He wasn't alone with this. The guild would help him court Lucy. They would help him making her fall in love with me.

"Operation: Fall in love with me, commence."

* * *

 **Sooooo. I managed to have Natsu realize his feelings, though he's still confused as fuck. He is just adorable.**

 **And Gajevy has completed the ritual and are officially mated. Yaaaaaaay. And they are expecting. No surprise. xD Mira and Laxus is next! More babies to come xD**

 **Remember, there will be NALU babies to come too. I just want to write a story where Natsu is the one being in love for a change, first. And have him learning what love means and shit.**

 **Plus I have a lot a new stuff to experiment with. Loke and the Stache dude are talking way too long, it must be important. xD And there will be cameo of our favorite …g..s You have to guess who he/she/they is/are xD Let me just say, the dead ain't dead in this story. XD hope ya get the hint.**

 **And I will have next chapter with some NALU interacting, I promise. It's unfair that Natsu doesn't get to see his mate. xD**

 **Remember to review and guess who'll make a cameo soon. Maybe next chapter even. So review, fave and follow!**

 **Next chapter will be up tomorrow if I at least get four reviews. So review! xD**

 **And remember, my stories is always nonsensical xD I love experimenting with different theories and shit xD**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelation and shock

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes. Haven't read it thoroughly yet, because I promised I would post next chapter if I got 4 reviews, and I did! Thank you for loving it. And yes, it is the Dragons! I'm going to revive them xD And I have just the perfect idea on how!**

 **Black Heart-Fallen Angel: Don't you worry, Draco will become Lucy's "Spirit" soon. You'll understand when you read the first bit of the story. XD**

 **Oh, a little warning. The story will not follow the original manga/Anime. But you'll understand why later.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Nada. Zilch. The closest thing I own is my beautiful Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge. Yet I don't own it. Hmm**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 9: Revelation and shock

When the Dragon finished the book, Lucy began scribbling down the information she had found most important.

"So Second Generation isn't as affected by mating process as those that have gained their power from a true Dragon. It has to be a direct transfer from Dragon to man." She mumbled as she wrote.

"Then Laxus and Cobra aren't in danger like the others… but still no escape for the others."

Virgo and Loke entered the library, Lucy not having registered their arrival was deeply immersed in her thinking and writing. Both Spirit looked a bit off.

"So for Natsu and the others to have the magic of a Dragon, they have to do a ritual of bonding too. Interesting."

"Princess?" Virgo called standing behind her with Loke. Lucy having not heard her kept mumbling. Trying a different approach the pinkette put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess?"

Startled by the sudden hand, Lucy jumped from her seat and turned around. "Oh, it's just you." Putting on a hand on her frantically beating heart, she smiled with relief. "And Loke too. Come sit, I'm finished in a sec."

Turning around she began writing down the last of her sentence and waited for her two spirit to sit down. Never noticing the weird look both possessed. They sat opposite her.

"So?" Lucy prompted looking up from her book and laying her pen down.

"The King was surprised but agreed to let you visit. He said and I quote, our old friend will always be welcomed to our home whenever she wishes. She's a star as we are."

Smiling happily, Lucy nodded her head. "I hope you thanked him for his kind words."

"Of course."

"Perfect. Wait, what's wrong. Both of you seem tense." She frowned when neither returned her smile.

What was more weird was when both glanced at each other, as if communicating in secret. It worried the blonde.

"How much do you know of Draco the Dragon?" Loke questioned.

"Enough. Why?"

"Draco the Dragon isn't a Spirit like us." He continued. "He isn't even in this world."

Lucy eyed him weirdly. She knew that much. He was a Dragon, the creator of he dragons. A God of the Dragons, if you may. But according to one of the books the Dragons had once a realm of their own but many ventured the other realms – it was still weird for her to acknowledge that their was other realms but after being in Edolas, she didn't doubt the possibility – and found residence their. Thus why there were dragons on Earth Land.

"I know that much, so stop beating around the bush and tell me." She demanded. Patience was what she didn't posses at that moment.

Sighing Loke pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to gather the courage to tell her whatever it was that put him and Virgo off.

"I'm waiting." Lucy was beginning to feel annoyed by their silence. She had a strong feeling that it was something about her since Virgo was keeping silent too. And that's why she needed to know the answer. The faster the better.

"I asked the King if he knew anything related to dragons and mating, he told me yes."

"That's good then. Tell me what he said." Lucy was confused by why they were both acting that way because if the King had knowledge of her situation, wasn't that a good thing?

"Lucy, I don't know how to tell you this. Promise me you won't get mad." Now she was worried. If Loke was apologizing beforehand that only meant whatever he had to tell her was something that affected her more than ever.

"I promise." She promised, but her heart was picking out its pace, nervousness creeping up on her.

Virgo nodded her head at him, telling him to continue. Taking a deep breath her looked at the frowning blonde. "The King wants you to accept. It wasn't fate or destiny bringing you together with a Slayer, it was him and Draco. You've been blessed by the King since your birth."

Lucy stilled. Even her brain stilled. It was like total blackout for her.

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay?"

"Princess? Big brother, we need to do something. Princess is in shock!"

Blinking a few times the blonde looked at the lion waving a hand in front of her face while the pinkette was already beside her, shaking her shoulder.

"W-what?"

Stopping abruptly, Loke crawled across the table pushing everything aside and some know the floor and cupped her face, relieved that she finally responded.

"Are you okay?"

Pulling away Lucy looked at both of them incredulously. "You were kidding, right? Those things are a lie. Right?"

Feeling bad, both shook their head. "No princess." Virgo responded. "Big brother told me and the King told him. Everything is true."

"Why? Why did they do this? Why me?" The blonde was still shocked. She just couldn't understand why they would do such a thing to her. Nothing made sense.

"I asked, and it's because of your heritage. The Heartfilia line as been connected to the Celestial Realm for ages." Loke explained what the King had told him.

"But that doesn't explained why? And why me?" The blonde countered.

"The King and Draco are brothers. They both came from the same parents, Mother Darkness and Father Light. But both rule their own realm. Earth Land is the only realm that no body rules, yet it's the Realm that connects the other as is the Celestial realm. That's why there was dragons years ago on Earth Land and why we can contract with you. Everything is connected." He explained further but the blonde didn't want to know those things.

"I don't care about that! Why did Draco _bless_ me and the King too? I want to know that!" She was this close storming out and demanding answers from the King himself. And ask of Draco's whereabouts. She had a few words for both of them. Or more like cussing them.

He flinched by her tone. He hated angry or annoyed Lucy. She was too damn scary.

Bracing himself, he began telling him the dreadful news. Lucy will definitely explode in rage by what he was about to tell her.

"If a ruler wants to visit Earth Land, he will have to be connected to a human of Earth Land. And that's why Draco and the King blessed you. To have him visit Earth Land freely. But you have to be mated before that's possible, or else it won't happen. He needs to be connected to a human with powers of a Dragon and one that are connected to the stars. Meaning you."

One

Two

Three

And that was how long it took for Lucy to shot out of her seat, screaming and cursing the two beings that had in fact used her existence for themselves or rather one of them had. She was fuming. Badly.

Virgo and Loke reckoned that it was better not to talk while she was at her rambling of how evil Draco and the King were. Not to mention how they were the biggest ass fuckers, and how she was going to murder them.

Yep. It was better they stray away from he fuming blonde till she was at least calmer.

When she was finished or more like out of breathe from screaming she turned to the two spirits that was standing side by side. Her glare, it made them shiver. It was so scary, ugly and threatening.

"Take me to him. Now." She demanded with a hoarse voice but they still held the venom that she intended.

"I-I don't t-think that's w-wise at the m-mo- ack!" Loke was granted a strong shove backwards falling on his ass.

"I don't care what you think, take me to him. Now!" She glowered.

"Princess, at least drink some water for your throat before going." Virgo said offered a glass of water.

Glaring at her spirit she grabbed the glass and drowned the water, immediately feeling better. Her throat had hurt like shit.

"Take me, now!" But it did not help her mood. Not by the least bit. She had a bone to pick with the King. Today.

Virgo helped Loke up, and then both gestured her to follow them. Stomping she zoomed out of the room before them. Again, Lucy was not a patient girl. Not today at least. Too much was going on.

"This way." Loke called behind her. She turned around and walked up to them.

It didn't take much longer for the blonde to see the enormous castle. It was huge. But it didn't look much of a fairy tale castle with its pointy tower. No this was more like a huge as mansion in silver and sparkling. And the length was on a whole different level. Most likely because of the King being huge.

But beautiful it was. Very.

Lucy took in the appearance, but didn't voice her awe like she used to. No. She was actually getting angrier the more she saw his home just because it was his.

Walking up to the entrance of the gates took at least an hour or so to reach. An hour of fuming for her and dreadful silence for her two nervous spirits.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if you offend the King and he banishes you. Think about it Lucy. If he banishes you then you won't get to see us more." Loke said after much thinking. They were just about to pass when he freaked out.

"Just let him try." Was all Lucy said before slipping through. She was determined. She wouldn't leave before speaking to him or hopefully Draco too.

"Lucy, please." Loke pleaded but it was to no avail. Lucy picked her pace and reached the front door. It was guarded by… nikoras. In uniforms.

 _That so weird… and is that–_

"Plue?" She questioned when she saw her white friend despite the heavy uniform.

"Pun-pun." The spirit shakily pushed up the front of his visor and smiled. It was Plue.

"What are you doing here? And in that?"

"Pu-puuun pu-puun pun."

"The Nikoras is the King's guard. Plue too." Widening her eyes in disbelief she looked at Virgo and Loke.

"But they are known as one of the weakest combat spirits." She quickly looked at them. "No offense guys."

"Pu-puun."

"Because if someone was to invade the castle – not likely happening – the Nikoras would definitely halt the enemy. They are cute and exceptional dancers. Good at distracting." Loke answered.

She couldn't argue with that. Plue was always good at distracting the enemy with his cuteness and dances, so having an army full of Nikoras made sense. In an odd twisted way.

"Okay then. Plue I need an audience with the King, can I please come in." The spirit nodded and pushed her heavy looking gigantic door. Now Lucy was awed.

"How?"

"Magic." Virgo answered and offered a smile.

 _Of course it was magic. Stupid Lucy._

"Thanks Plue. See you later." The blonde waved goodbye and walked inside the majestic castle/mansion of the Celestial King.

"Lead the way."

"Princess, are you sure this is a good idea?" Virgo tried to reason. Both she and Loke had an uneasy feeling about this. They didn't want Lucy to regret anything.

"More than anything."

Growing desperate, Loke used the forbidden card. But to his defense he was afraid and let fear control him. "Even if it meant that you had to sacrifice us, your spirits?"

He regretted saying it the minute. The sacrifice of Aquarius was still fresh for her. So this was like adding salt to her wounds. No. Acid.

But he was afraid. Afraid that the King would not take her anger lightly. Fear of her banishment. Her safety. Her life.

As those words left his mouth and Lucy registered every word, her body tensed. A piercing pain erupted in her heart, like a knife had just cut through it. Memories of her sacrifice of Aquarius' key flashed by and the last words of the mermaid.

She shakily turned around, tears falling her face as she looked at him saddened. "H-how c-could y-you…"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't have you go in there feeling angry. You are precious to us and thinking of the possibility of your getting hurt, just frightens me. I'm sorry."

"Leo didn't tell that to make you feel guilty, Princess. He said that to let you see reason. We don't know what the King will do if you speak to him in anger. He can revoke our contracts, take away your magic will leave you weakened and worse case scenario, death." Virgo defended Loke. If he hadn't said it, she would have. Neither of them liked the idea of Lucy magic-less.

The blonde knew they were right but it hurt. It hurt so badly. She was still hunted by memories of that day. It was still fresh. Aquarius telling her she didn't like yet telling her she would miss her. That hurt her. Broke her heart to million pieces.

She felt like she failed her spirits. Every one of them. Choosing Fairy Tail over them. It was never her intention. That's why she trained so hard. Despite the loneliness. She had to be strong for her spirits so nothing like that ever happened again.

Yet she was still so weak. Her heart hadn't healed and it properly never will.

"I…"

"What about we visit Aquarius. Maybe that will calm you down and see reason." Loke suggested suddenly. His guilt was eating up and he couldn't think of a better idea than let Lucy meet Aquarius. In fact he felt like it would be the best thing happening for the blonde. Aquarius' could talk some sense in her.

Lucy's heart began picking up its pace. Seeing Aquarius, oh how much she had wished for that. She wanted to see her so badly that whenever she was stargazing she would always speak to Aquarius. Just to feel a closeness to her. It was her way of coping with her loss like when she writes to her mother.

It hadn't even occurred to her that she could see her again. Her mind had been so focused on Natsu and the mating ritual that anything else had seemed insignificant. But now she knew better.

So without saying much more she nodded her head still crying and let Loke and Virgo lead her to her old friend.

They passed many bridges that interconnected every planet in the realm. And then they reached a planet that was mostly covered by water. You had to take a boat or swim to the middle where a average built cottage stood, in the middle of the sparkling water that reflected the stars above. It was breathtakingly beautiful. But most beautiful sight was the water that was pouring down near where they stood, creating a hole like waterfall.

"Normally she hates visitors but I think she'll make an exception this time. Come." Loke held her hand and began walking on… water?!

Lucy freaked out. They were literally walking on the water and not sinking down like any normal person would.

Seeing her confused Virgo smiled and explained the reason how it was possible to begin with. "It's the path to her home. If we step wrongly we'll fall but everyone knows their way around that's why Big brother is leading you."

"How?"

A very none Virgo thing happened. She grinned. "Magic."

Startled briefly by the grin, Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Of course. Magic." She was already feeling more relaxed and her earlier thoughts of scolding the King were gone. The only thing occupying her mind was seeing Aquarius.

"It's beautiful. I love coming here." She told as she took a look around the scenery around her. She couldn't tell her if it was night or day since the Celestial word didn't exactly use night or day, or have a sun for that matter. Everything was just sparkling stars and planets. Beautiful.

"You are welcomed to stay with me. We can snuggle in bed together." Loke suggested with a flirty tone, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Watch it or I'll shove you into the water."

"Aye."

"Princess, I've already arranged for you to sleep a my house. If you want of course." Smiling thankfully at Virgo Lucy accepted.

"Of course, thanks for having."

"No problem Princess."

Reaching the cottage, Virgo knocked on the door loudly. When no response she knocked once more. Still no response. Disappointment very slowly creeping up on the blonde.

"Aquarius, we know you're in there." Loke called squeezing the blonde's hand as comfort and encouragement.

"Good away. Scorpi and I are having a moment!" The mermaid shouted back. Not soon after a loud moan echoed, causing a ripple effect on the water.

That shut the trio up and left them blushing.

But they didn't leave. They came for a reason and if it meant to stop whatever the couple was at so be it. Or that was what Loke thought for a split second until he knocked again and a mean glaring Aquarius appeared.

"What?!" She barked at them but when her eyes landed at the cowering Lucy she softened her expression thought immediately changed to an nonchalant one.

"What are you doing here brat?" It was clear to the other spirits that the mermaid was happy to see the blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at her in surprise and suddenly she left her body move freely and jumped the mermaid, hugging her tightly as she began crying once more. "Aquarius!"

Feeling awkward yet happy, Aquarius awkwardly patted the blonde's back but her face was nothing but soft. It warmed Virgo and Loke to see them reunited. And Loke felt relieved that despite him using that trump card about sacrifice it ended good, in a way.

"I… I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Lucy hiccuped, apologizing for the past. It had only been like five days max for Aquarius since her key was broken.

Rolling her eyes the mermaid pulled away scowling. "You're still at that. You did the right thing, you saved everyone. And that is what important. Stop feeling guilty and stop your crying. You look more ugly like that."

"But..but-"

"Shut up already. Did you come here to apologize? Then leave. You have no reason coming here." She told harshly.

"You're being mean to her, Aquarius." Loke chided.

She glowered at him. "She's like this, weak, because you all baby her. She is nothing like Layla. No grace whatsoever."

"Lucy is far from weak. She is stronger than most of us. So stop the tough act, and apologize. You miss her as much as she miss you." Loke countered with a stern glare. He hated when the mermaid had to act to tough and rude when it came to the blonde. "And stop comparing her to Layla. Layla is Layla, Lucy is Lucy. End of discussion."

"Tch." She didn't want a good comeback. And just scoffed.

The blonde who had heard their exchange couldn't help but smile. She didn't take Aquarius' words as a negative. It was just an Aquarius thing to say. Like old times.

"I've really missed you."

"Tch. It's only been, what, five days. Didn't miss you, never will." She lied, a small smile gracing her face.

"But it has been more than a year for me. How've you been?" Lucy asked, feeling better. Everything seemed as it should. Aquarius was still Aquarius. No hard feelings whatsoever and that lifted a weight of her heart.

"I don't plan on having a chit chat our here. Whatever you want to say do it inside."

Taking that as an invite the blonde nodded and entered the cottage. The Spirit's home was nothing like she had imagined. It was… plain. Not in a bad way. It was just so normal. Just like a normal home. Nothing stood out of the ordinary.

"Scorpi, honey we have guests." She called with her personality turning to a lovesick girlfriend. The heart forming in her arms still freaked Lucy out and made her cringe.

 _Still same old Aquarius_...

"So... how have things been the last few days for you?" Lucy realize how awkward it was actually to converse with her old friend. It was something entirely new, them starting a casual conversation but she had missed her so much and she was genuinely curious despite it not even being a week since they departed.

"Best days! Scorpi and I have been on so many dates, everyday. Until…" Lucy began shivering by the deadly stare the mermaid suddenly threw her. "…you summoned him." _Please don't kill me!_

"I'm sorry!" She sat on her knees and profusely apologized.

"Tch. Just get yourself a boyfriend and don't disrupt my time with mine."

"Oh, you haven't heard." Virgo spoke with a smile, a mischievous one. "Princess is engaged."

Looking at her spirit in shock and disbelief, Lucy's face turned red and she began sputtering. Denying everything.

The mermaid had a different reaction. Laughing. Full blown laughing, a feat Lucy had never managed. Ever.

"Haha. Her, engaged! She can't even get a boyfriend. Haha."

"Hey! It's not like I can't _get_ a boyfriend. I just haven't looked! Or had time."

Ignoring her cries, Aquarius asked. "So who is this poor sucker, a fictional character?" She was clearly amused.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"What?! That Fire breathing moron?" She turned around, eyes wide staring at Lucy. "Tell me she's kidding. You, him? Oh the Stars!"

"He isn't a… oh wait. He is." Lucy was about to defend him, but then again Natsu was an idiot at most times. Okay, all the time. "But that's besides the point. We aren't engaged as a couple. It's more like an unintentional engagement.." She explained.

"So what Virgo said is true, you are engaged."

Mumbling a quiet. "Yeah." The blonde suddenly felt very bashful and blushed.

"Wicked! Congratulations, Lucy." Scorpio said as he entered the living room and made his presence known.

"Good luck with that one. Wow. Hope your brats don't turn into him, or you."

"He isn't that bad." Lucy defended. In retrospect, Natsu would be a good father. He had taken care of Happy like his own son and he is very attentive and caring with children. She could imagine him being a wonderful father despite his destructive tendencies and his simple-minded-ness.

"You liiiiike him." Virgo quoted Happy, rolling her tongue and made the blonde cringe.

"Don't copy that idiot cat!"

"So tell me about your unintentional "engagement"." Aquarius air quoted the word, amused.

Groaning the blonde retold her everything. And then began telling her what happened on Earth Land after Tartarus. The guilds disbanding, Natsu leaving, her coping with her guilt – Aquarius threatened to drown her if she ever brought that up again – her moving to Crocus, doing a magazine spread on Sorcerer Weekly – "Who wants to see your ugly body in a bikini?" Aquarius scoffed. "A lot of people. Even got offered more shoots." "Tch." – her training and becoming stronger – "It's actually thanks to you. After gaining your power, I thought of a way to use it with the others too. Thanks." "Tch." A small smile graces the scoffing Spirit's face. – and then working for Jason as his assistance, thriving for her writing dreams, then meeting Natsu again and finally tracking down everyone at the guild and rebuilding the guild from scratch as well as rebuilding Magnolia.

She went into explicit details when she told about her mating situation with Natsu and about what she had found out earlier.

"I do remember that. Draco wanted to meet the newborn Heartfilia so with Layla's consent you and Layla arrived at the Old Guy's home. They both _blessed you_ with a spell of protection. I had my suspicion at the time that it wasn't any ordinary spell because why the hell was the King of Dragons there. So it makes sense now."

"So they didn't tell mama anything? She just believed it was a spell too?" Lucy questioned slowly getting aggravated.

"I believe they did tell but I can't say. I wasn't there at the time, I just felt the presence of my master at our realm." Aquarius told and then thought about what else she had been keeping from the blonde. She might as well confess now, now that it could be the last time seeing her. "I actually have something to say."

The blonde gave her an odd look. Aquarius rarely speak so… nervous. It was unsettling.

Having the blonde's attention, she began confessing. "First of all, my key will soon be re-forged, so look for it. It can be anywhere in the world."

"No matter where it is, I'll find it." Lucy promised with a confident smile.

Throwing a smile back – surprising the blonde- she continued. "Good. Next thing is about the past and your mother…."

* * *

Since beginning his new mission; Fall in love with me, Lucy, Natsu was in a much better mood.

Mira, Erza and Levy had taught him valuable lessons about what Lucy truly liked in a guy and in a date. Yes date.

The minute Lucy comes back he will ask her out on a romantic date. Courtesy of the women in the guild who had almost forced the idea upon him.

Rather they all turned into Erza and Demon Mira, so he had to agree and let them take charge of everything.

So to be the perfect gentleman, the girls took it upon them to teach him a few skills..or rather just manners. He lacked those.

First lesson had been etiquette. Since Lucy was a former heiress she was no doubt brought up in a formal way. So table manners were a must. Just the basics.

Levy and surprisingly – not really – Freed took that challenge upon them. Erza helping out occasionally – threatening, really – regretted it three seconds later. Natsu was a gluttonous pig as the second he sights food. No fork, no knives, no spoon, just bare hands and his teeth.

It was like he was a caveman. But in a sense he was. He was brought up by a Dragon in the wilderness. No real communication to the outside world till he came to Fairy Tail, so he couldn't really be blamed. It's not like a gigantic Dragon had silverware hanging around, using them to eat.

Would be a funny attempt but no.

Thank Mavis that Gajeel at least at the common sense to _learn_ how normal functional people eat and not to eat the cutlery – Levy was still working on that. And of course little Wendy had manners. She was just the perfect little angel while the other two were baboons.

Levy pitied her best friend though, yet she was also a bit disappointed in her. If she was to choose between one of them, she would have to side with Natsu. Instead of trying to work things out, Lucy acted like a coward and fled. Leaving a hurt Natsu. Poor guy.

Admittedly she had considered fleeing herself after many hours of consideration but she didn't. She loved Gajeel and she didn't want to be cruel to him.

So she was a bit miffed by her best friends sudden absence. And that's why she was determined to help Natsu despite him being truly difficult to handle.

Like who doesn't know the right way to use a fork or a spoon?

"Natsu." Erza growled, patience running thin. "have you forgotten everything I thought?" she asked through gritted teeth, referring to their childhood where she had been in charge of teaching mostly everything.

"Y-yes… I mean no! Ack!"

Rubbing his bruise that miraculously bulged out from his head, Levy sat next to him, calmer than Erza yet she had far much scarier than Erza. Being hormonal and all that. Natsu scooted a bit to the side, fear of another bruise this time from the petite mother to be.

"Natsu." She started with an overly sickly voice, a shiver running down the Slayer's spine, and a creepy smile. Psychotic, murderous. "Let's not waste our time and do it once more. Like you've been taught."

Gulping audibly, he nodded his head ferociously. Because of his fear he had began sweating like a pig. _Damn pregnant women are scary..._

Trying once more from the beginning, Freed played the role of a waiter, and Levy Lucy.

The pregnant blunette nudged him when he didn't pull out the chair for her like he had been taught to do. Biting his lips because Levy elbowed him with a metal elbow at his chest, he forced a very strained smile and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Don't me-"

"Don't answer back, just smile and sit down." He obeyed and sat down by throwing hinself. Levy and Erza sent him a deadly glare.

"Sorry. Gently." He muttered. _Damn this is hard! And those monsters are evil. Natsu do this Natsu do that! Ugh. Shit! They are staring at me. What do I do? Ahh, right I have to compliment her._

"You look very beautiful. Is that a new dress?"

Smiling pleasantly Levy-Lucy nodded. "Why thank you. And yes. I bought it a few days ago when I went shopping with the girls." Levy said using a typical Lucy answer. Not that Lucy would ever say that. He knew she would feel so awkward because he was acting awkward. He still didn't get the point of all this.

 _Right. Lucy wants the perfect gentleman. A romantic… ugh._

"What shall we order?" He cringed at his own voice. It was so not him to speak refined.

"Anything you like. I don't mind."

Picking up the guild menu, he began calling out options that would interest her. And when her interest was piqued they settled for what she wanted while he ordered the same and a steak. They had agreed that Lucy would not let him "starve" at a dinner so he could order a few dishes.

"Wine?" Natsu offered her the wine menu. Or a made up one.

"White.."

And it was awkward. They waited for the "waiter" to come and take their orders but didn't speak. Levy kicked his shin underneath the table, mouthing speak.

He racked his brain for whatever topic to start with. "So, how has things been?" _Why am I asking that when we are practically together every day? Damn it. Just follow the manuscript and do as they say._

"Great. Been – okay this is too weird. Lu wouldn't say that. Only if she didn't know the guy but this is Natsu, her best friend. We need to skip this bit." She said to the spectators.

"Yes. You do have a point. Maybe we shouldn't follow the book after this point. Conversation should flow freely between those two." Erza agreed with a nod.

Natsu was just thankful that he didn't have to read those lines because to be honest it was bullshit and he forgot them like, three seconds later.

Mira who had seen everything from the bar - yes bar. The men had been thrown out of the guild while the women trained Natsu today, Lucy could come whenever – cringed at the scene. It felt too unnatural. Too cliché. And if there was one thing Natsu wasn't, it was cliché. The Slayer probably didn't even know the word or the proper use.

"I think we should just forget this and focus on his table manners. We can't dictate him on what to say and do on their date. It's _their_ date." Mira suggested.

"Mira-nee is right. It's not a Drama they are filming. It's reality." Lisanna agreed with her sister. She also felt everything was off.

"So we should cut the lines and just focus on his behavior." Levy clarified.

"Yes. Natsu is uncomfortable and if he is uncomfortable during their date, Lucy will immediately notice. We want them both to act naturally as possible for it to be successful. He doesn't need to be a perfect gentleman to woo Lucy. And I'm betting Lucy would find it cringe worthy if Natsu was acting weirdly like that."

The others murmured in agreement with the guild's resident matchmaker.

Natsu was inwardly thanking Mira a million times and also agreeing with her. He had to act natural while doing those things. He didn't want to become a different person. He wanted Lucy to fall in love with him as he was, with of course a little bit of manners. He agrees that he is indeed lacking those

"Alright then." Erza sat opposite him and next to Levy. Intertwining her hands and propping her elbows on the table, she rested her chin on her hands and looked at him seriously. "Complement her like we rehearsed. Lucy likes that. Try not to tease her–"

"Or embarrass her." Levy chimed.

"– or bring sensitive things up. Spoil her, let her feel that you treasure here and she is very important. Be honest about your feelings. Lucy like men. Meaning she like them rough yet soft. So be that."

"But don't try to be too macho. Or flirty. Anything that makes you think Loke, erase those thoughts. Lucy hates flirts." Mira added.

"And perverts. So don't be a pervert." Levy also added.

"How do I do all those things and act natural at the same time?" Natsu was a bit confused because he had never done one of those things. He had complimented on her strength and magic but never on her appearance like they had so tried him to do.

"Are you a pervert? Not that I think of no. Are you flirty? Nope. Are you macho? Hmm, so-so. Are you a man? Getting there but still need to pop your v-card before you can truly call yourself a man." Cana pointed out and grinned.

He rose an eyebrow, confused. "Pop my v-card?"

Grinning widely the resident swung and arms around his neck and sat next to him. "You're a virgin, right?" She had been curious to know since none really knew. Not even Gray or Happy knew.

"W-what does that have to do with what you said?" He answered with slowly reddening cheeks.

"'cause I'm curious. And v-card is your virginity card. Just a slang word for it."

"Don't be curious, pervert!"

"Awww little Nashuu is embarrassed! Look at him blushing!" Cana teased poking his red cheeks. "So adorable."

"Speaking of sex, Lu ha-"

Levy was cut off by Natsu's sudden primal growl. "No. She is _my_ mate. I wouldn't allow it."

"Chill dude. And Levy, yes Lucy is very much a dry virgin. Sadly, but she is. What a waste of body." Cana sighed and shook her head in slight disbelief.

"Cana!" Natsu warned glaring at her.

"Why do you have to be so freaking vulgar and in front of Wendy too?" Levy said rolling her eyes. Luckily Lisanna had already covered the young Slayer's ears. "And Natsu calm down. Cana is just joking." She sent her own glare his way, shutting him up.

"Resuming with our task. Let's – why are you sniffing?" Natsu stood up from his seat and began sniffing around like crazy.

"She's back!" he announced and dashed out of the guild only to find her walking up to the guild.

"Don't follow. Let them have a moment."

"But we can still eavesdrop, right?" Levy questioned with a grin. A positive thing of being mated to a Dragon Slayer meant you inherit all their magic _and_ senses.

"Tell us everything then!"

"Okay!"

"Lucy!" He called smiling, happiness flowing inside him. She was finally back after four months of absence.

Looking up front the cobblestone path, she saw Natsu waving and her as he ran up to her with the widest smile on his face. But she didn't look happy, he noticed.

"W-what wrong?" He questioned as he reached her. "Did something happen?" He took a wide sniff on instinct. Something or someone's smell lingered on her. A new scent. It had a familiarity to… Igneel but still not quite. And many others that he had smelled before both couldn't pinpoint whose.

"We have to talk." She said gravely.

"D-Did you find a way out?" He cut right to the chace, his heart picked up its pace. Dreading the answer.

"I have a lot to tell you. Something shocking and frightening even." She didn't answer his question.

Growing desperate and fearing the worst, he blurted out. "Go on a date with me first!"

"What?" Lucy looked at him in disbelief. Had she heard him correctly? No. It can't be.

"Go on a date with me first." He repeated more slowly, never meeting her eyes.

"You don't expect me to accept do you?" his heart broke to pieces. "This is not something we should take lightly." She dismissed his proposal as there was more pressing matters that needed to be told.

She took a deep breath and stared at him, him still refusing to look at her. "I don't know what to say or how I begin but Natsu –"

"I love you!"

"– Zeref is your brother."

They finished simultaneously and looked at each other incredulously.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Natsu questioned surprised.

" _What_ did _you_ just say?" She countered.

"I asked first. What was that about Zeref?" He must've heard wrong, right? There was no freaking way. None. His brain was playing tricks on him. Yes. Playing a sick trick on him.

"Zeref is your older brother. Zeref Dragneel." He tensed. There it was again. Lucy telling him that he had a brother and if all people it was the dark mage of all time, Zeref. He couldn't speak. Think. Nothing.

"I'm sorry for dropping this on you. It wasn't my intention, you just confused me and –" She stopped when she heard some take a large intake of air, gasping, behind them.

Turning around she found almost every female of the guild including Freed, gaping at her. It shocked her. She hadn't intended for them to know as well. This was a private and confidential thing.

"What?!" The bellowed simultaneously.

 _Shit!_

* * *

 **So… I'm sorry! I said there will be some NALU interaction this chapter but once I began writing I couldn't stop writing and it turned like this. So I'm sorry to disappoint.**

 **I promise** _ **promise**_ **that next chapter will be about them! But look on the bright side, Natsu confessed! Very spontaneously so, but still!**

 **And you didn't see that coming about her telling him about Zeref. Yeah, thought so xD**

 **But that is not all! She has so much else to tell him and about that familiar yet not scent on her that Natsu sniffed out.**

 **So stay tuned! I'm so immersed with this story that the next chapter is already at the process of being written. Yay! So hopefully nothing will happen and I can post it soon.**

 **And I purposely wrote a longer chapter because I thought you were awesome! You seriously are the best. I love reading the reviews. They motive me so so much! So thank you, tak, tack, danke, gracias, tessekuler, shi shi, arigato, komawo!**

 **Have a good one till we meet again! xD Review, fave and follow!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings and resolve

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 10: Feelings and resolve.

Lucy internally cursed herself for her slip up. She looked at her friends, shocked and looking at her for explanation, and then Natsu. His usually tan skin was white. Sweat rolling down his face. Mouth agape and eyes wider than saucers. He was in complete shock.

And she felt bad.

This information was only meant for his ears, not theirs. This was perhaps the most crucial information about him, she had shared with others.

"What's the meaning of this, Lucy?" Ezra broke the silence as she began demanding answers.

"Erza… everyone. As much as I would like to explain, I think I should speak with Natsu alone. Just this time, please." She held a pleading tone and hurriedly added. "I'll explain everything else tomorrow. At the guild." She promised.

"You better be. This is not something to joke with." Erza countered.

Feeling offended, yet a bit understanding Lucy nodded gravely. She didn't want to argue with them since they will all know the truth and have an explanation for her claims tomorrow.

She turned to the shocked still Natsu. It broke her heart to see him like this. It was never her intention. But he needed to know everything. It wouldn't be right to leave him oblivious. And it would've kept eating her alive if she didn't tell him. She just couldn't live with the guilt, despite it only being a few hours her knowing.

"Natsu," She called softly, putting a hand on his slumping shoulder. "Natsu, let's go to my apartment."

"Is… is it true?" He asked with the softest tone Lucy had ever heard come from him. It was so vulnerable. It hurt her so much.

"It's… it's better to finish this conversation at my apartment. I'll tell you everything." She promised. With a nod, he let her drag her away.

"Let's leave as well. We'll get answers tomorrow." Mira told the others, and turned her back to the couple. She knew they needed the privacy, away from their prying eyes. It was only fair not to follow them since the blonde had already promised to tell everything tomorrow.

With murmurs, the large group agreed and filed back to the guild. Levy kept looking back, contemplating if she should follow the duo because her curiously was beginning to get in on her and she worried. Natsu was shocked, his skin was so sickly white that it scared her.

She took a step towards their directions. Being curious was her weakness. Before she could take another step, someone called her.

"Shrimp." She looked to her side and saw her mate walking from the shadows up to her with a stoic expression.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked with a small pout. She rarely got some alone time with him being possessive and all. And not to mention protective now that she was pregnant.

"Was waiting out in the shadows for ya, then Bunny girl showed up. Heard everything."

Understanding dawned on her. She gave her mate a serious expression and said. "Don't tell anyone yet. This is a private matter. We…" She trailed off, because what she had in mind was to tell him to lay back, but then that would be too contradicting since she wanted to follow them and eavesdrop.

Letting out a sigh she reckoned that that would be a lousy move and decided against it. She had to be the bigger person for once, and not meddle in their talk because they seriously needed the privacy.

"We shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Something is weird though. Bunny smelt like Metalicana, yet she didn't. She smelled like a million dragons."

"She'll explain tomorrow. It's probably nothing of importance." Levy said with a shrug. Tomorrow they would have their answers. Levy would have her answers. And then her curiosity would be quenched.

Gajeel didn't say anything. He just looked at the emptiness where Lucy's scent lingered mixed with that one he couldn't pin point. He felt uneasy by that scent. It wasn't much, but it made him feel weird. Like his instincts told him to lower his head in its presence. Like that person or thing was far more superior than anything he had ever encountered. It freaked him out. A lot.

The mated couple then entered the silent guild after everyone were settled in. Gajeel felt out of place. It was all women with the exception of Freed, and everyone was still hung up on what Lucy had told Natsu. Some afraid, others confused.

But one thing was sure. They couldn't wait for her to explain herself.

Even Gajeel couldn't wait. He wanted to ask about that scent. Not having answers annoyed him.

Lucy dragged Natsu all he way to her apartment. They entered and went over to the couch, sitting in silence.

The blonde didn't know how to start. What she told him was a spur of the moment thing because he was seriously confusing. Who asks someone on a date just like that? Especially when she hadn't even finished speaking. He left her no other choice.

Sighing deeply she turned her body towards him and held his hands, making him look at her. Holding his hands gave her the little strength she needed to tell her little tale in the Celestial realm.

"You probably think that this is a lie, I wouldn't blame you. I was doubting it too when Aquarius told me. But it is the truth." She started. "Zeref is your older brother. You shared the same parents."

"How?" he managed to ask. He held onto her hands as a way to stay calm. Everything hurt. He was so utterly confused. He couldn't make sense of anything other than that he knew Lucy spoke the truth. She wouldn't lie to him, she wasn't that low.

"When you were little, you almost died. It was during the Dragon Civil War, 400 years back. Because you were so ill Zeref sought many for help, but none would help. Until.."

"Until Igneel?"

She nodded. "Igneel the Fire Dragon King did the impossible. He saved you. You were at the brink of death but by infusing his magic inside you, you survived and gained Dragon Slayer Magic. Zeref was thankful of Igneel's help, so he offered him his assistance on defeating Acnologia, who at that time had declared war on all of the Dragons, gone mad with blood lust."

"What?" An astonished Natsu asked. Zeref approached Igneel?

"This was before Zeref had gone completely mad. By that time he was just a desperate and lonely boy, trying to find a way to help his weak, wounded little brother's body. So he began experimenting with dark magic. And was cursed by Ankhseram. What he couldn't do, Igneel did." She told and then added, a way of understanding passing her. "In retrospect, Zeref was just misguided. He was a lost boy, who did everything for the safety of his only living relative, his little brother. You."

"But that was 400 years ago. Why am I even here? Am I cursed like him?" Natsu still couldn't grasp the idea of having Zeref as a brother. If he had been his brother and he cared so much, why did he cause so much destruction in the world? Creating his demons and let them cause havoc? It was not okay and no excuses would ever make Natsu understand Zeref. Or forgive him for that matter.

"July 7, year 777x was the year you arrived at this time. The day Igneel and the others performed the Dragon Soul Technique Spell. You and the others came to this time, to defeat Acnologia." She explained.

"How and why?"

"Remember I told that Zeref agreed to assist Igneel on defeating Acnologia? Well by assisting he let Igneel adopt you, and train you till the day would come and you and the others would get to defeat Acnologia. The Dragons were already half dead, so you were their only hope. But…" She paused, didn't know if she should bring it up or not. Everything she had told had been crucial, but there was one thing more that she just dreaded to tell.

"But?" Natsu prompted, feeling uneasiness settle in his core.

"Remember that book?"

"What book? Just spill it out Lucy. Just tell me in one go. What could be worse than what you already told. Just say it." He felt frustration take over. Why did people like suspense? He just couldn't understand.

"The Book Of E.N.D." his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Zeref's strongest Demon, the master of Tartarus. What about it, him?" He noticed her pulling her hands from his, and turned her body away, refusing to meet his eyes. Odd was what Natsu thought and it made him feel even more uneasy.

"That book… don't you ever open it nor destroy it." She warned, her hands gripping the hem of her shirt tightly.

"Why? What's so important about that book? Igneel told the same thing." He was getting annoyed. That book had more answers to his questions than his friends and family did. He seriously wanted to find the book and find out what was so dangerous and special about it.

She turned her head towards him, looking at him sadly. "Because if that book is destroyed, you'll die.."

His heart stopped for a second. What did she mean he would die? What did the book have to do with his life? And why? Why was it that everything that was happening lately meant that he was in danger of dying. Whatever he does, he's always the one targeted with some kind of death threat.

Couldn't he for once be spared? No? Okay.

"How? Why?"

Feeling a rush of sadness wash down on her, the blonde threw herself into him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He questioned bewildered and hugged her back. At least something good came out from all this. He got to hug her.

"Because you are hurting. I-I didn't know what else to do than tell you."

"Luce," he pulled her away and wiped her tears. "Just tell me the truth. Why is the Book of E.N.D connected to me?" He pulled his face away, looking at her tenderly.

"Z-Zeref created E.N.D with y-your DNA, in your image… Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E. N. D."

"What? E.N.D is me?!" Alarmed he shot out of the couch, letting Lucy fall to the ground with a loud thump. "Does this mean I'm a Demon?"

"No!" Lucy shouted, and stood up wincing. The fall had hurt a bit. "You aren't E.N.D. you are the original Natsu Dragneel, the human brother of Zeref. The Fire Dragon Slayer. Son of Igneel. You-"

"Then what does it mean? Why would I die if the book gets destroyed?" He cut her off getting more confused.

"Because Zeref created E.N.D with the purpose of infusing your bodies, to make the strongest mage ever. He wants to die, Natsu, and he wants _you_ to kill him."

"Why do I have to kill him? And why should I? He deserves eternal punishment for what he has done to this world. It's evil because of him!" he hissed, feeling angry.

"I didn't say you should. Zeref has gone mad after 400 years of waiting, alone. I only told you what I was told." She laid a hand on his bicep and added. "You deserved to know the truth."

"What should I do?" He was so lost. So many mixed emotions.

"Nothing. There is nothing to do."

"Shouldn't I find him, confront him and…" He trailed off. He didn't know what else to do than confront his brother. Even that seemed weird.

"Just know that I'm standing by your side, always. Zeref may be your blood relative, but blood doesn't make family. He has lost his mind, strayed from his purposes. So there is nothing for you to do, other than just know."

She had a point. Of course it would take a while to accept that he's brothers with Zeref, but as she put it, they aren't necessary family. Fairy Tail's his family. Igneel is his family, Happy is his family.

And Lucy is his home.

Letting a small smile appear, he pulled the blonde into a hug. "Thanks Luce. Having you by my side again, and telling me. Thank you."

The blonde smiled back, and returned the hug. Her head laid on his shoulder. "We are family. And family stick together."

Both kept silent for a while after that. Both relishing in each others embrace. It wasn't awkward as Lucy had thought it would be. With everything going on with them these past wee – months, so that was a good thing. She was actually happy that he hadn't gone all crazy when she told him.

Of course there were a lot more she wanted to tell.

Like about how Draco had marked her as an mate candidate for whoever saw her first or that she would probably take some time off from the guild to find Aquarius' key, and not to mention just Draco in general. There was a lot to tell about that sly, perverted Dragon God.

But she didn't. For now she just enjoyed the silence with her best friend. She needed it.

Natsu on the other hand loved having her in her arms with feeling the awkward tension, yet his mind did wander to those things they had talked about today.

Everything he had learnt today was not something to be taken lightly. It was important, crucial and somewhat dangerous. If the newly formed Council heard, he was sure they would use him to bait Zeref out from where ever he was hiding or staying.

In fact he had a inkling feeling that there were a lot of people who would try to kidnap him for different reasons.

Some trying to get on the good side of Zeref. Others trying to depose of him.

So it wasn't exactly a win-win situation for him to be related to the Dark Mage. Actually it was slowly feeling like a curse.

"Ah!" Lucy suddenly cried, breaking the silence and pushed herself away from him. He looked at her alarmed, looking her up and down as reflex.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The blonde locked eyes with him and suddenly her face was beet red. Thrusting an accusing finger at him, she stepped back. "Y-you said it! YOU SAID "I LOVE YOU"!"

"No I didn't." He quickly lied. He had a plan. He might use this to his advantage.

"You didn't?" She tilted her head, confused. She swore she heard him. "Are you sure? I remember you first asking me out on a date – what was that even about? And then not long after you sputter an I love you out." She may have kept a straight face but her face was red and her heart beating erratically. Who does that? Ask you on a date, when the other person is being all serious and then viola, throws in an I love you? She couldn't even expect less when it was the Fire Dragon Slayer involved.

"I did ask you on a date, but you refused." He sulked. He clearly remembered how it had hurt when she dismissed him. But then he hadn't had time to dwell on it since she dropped a huge ass bomb on him.

"Then you also told me that you love me? Didn't you?" She was getting confused. Had her mind really played a trick on her? Had Draco's constant blabbering made her hear things?

"No that's all in your head. But," he stepped closer to her with a tender, loving even, expression and grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly. "I do love you." He confessed, gazing deep into those deep chocolate brown eyes that could always make his heart beat. Those eyes he missed for months.

Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. What was this? What was happening? Was she dreaming? Had her brain been affected by staying at the Celestial Realm for so long? Was Draco trying to get into her head? If he was he was going to pay!

Did Natsu seriously just confess to her?

"Wah-w-what?!"

"I love you." He repeated, his cheeks painted pink. He wanted to confess to her while nothing else was in the way, like earlier. And this time it wasn't a desperate attempt either. He just wanted it to get out in the open. Let her know his feelings he had finally figured out after being so obvious. And he deemed now to be a perfect opportunity.

Lucy was left speechless. And confused. Was this truly a confession or was he telling her that he loved her as a friend. She did just drop a bomb on him, so maybe he said it in a friendly way?

"Uhm," She really couldn't form any words. Even though it was meant in a friend way of not – she assumed I was – it left her heart beating super fast. She even felt lightheaded.

"Y-you don't have to say it back. I mean, Levy said that I should tell you after taking you out on some dates but I couldn't help but telling you now." He was being bashful, cheeks turning red. And just by looking at his eyes she knew.

He was not loving her as a friend but he was _in love_ with her. She didn't know how to feel about it. Happy? Sad? Relief? Her brain couldn't process it.

She just couldn't find the right emotion despite her heart calling out the answer for her. It held the answers but she just couldn't understand nor would she acknowledge it.

Her heart may be beating fast and face flushed, but her brains hurt from the rollercoaster of a day. She at least needed time to digest what he said before she really could say anything back. Or her logical part thought she did. While her heart already had the answers, she was deaf to it.

Pulling her hands away, she stepped back. "I.. I really don't know what to say." She admitted. "Today has been a long day. Too much information and confusion. I don't know… sorry."

"You don't have to say anything Luce. I wanted to confess and I did. And yeah, it has been a long day for you. I'm glad you told me about those things despite them not being pleasant. So thank you." He would give her time, he didn't want to pressure her into anything.

The blonde absent-mindedly nodded her head, while staring at the floor. Looking at him at that moment felt weird. Lucy felt weird. Her heart was still beating rapidly with no intention of slowing down.

"I'll go. You have a lot on your mind right now." The awkward tension couldn't be helped. It was an awkward day for them.

"Yeah.." She mumbled weakly. Still refusing to meet his eyes.

"See you later then." He decided for once not to jump out of the window though he did consider if he should've used the window, just to get a reaction out of her, like always. But by the state he left her, he doubted she would.

But that was okay. So he walked out the apartment using the door and entered nto the streets of Magnolia with a sigh. He too had so much to process.

When he left the apartment and was out of earshot, Lucy collapsed on the floor. Holding a hand to her heart, clenching her shirt in the process, she looked at the spot he stood just mere minutes ago. Her heart didn't stop it's beating. "What just happened?"

How did they go from a serious conversation to a confession? And more importantly it was Natsu that confessed to her. The fuck?

"He just… he said he loves me. Natsu loves me. He's in love with me?!" The realization just frightened her. Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia?!

While she was freaking out, Natsu strolled down the streets of Magnolia with a frown beginning to settle on his face. He didn't feel disappointed of her reaction. It was normal, really. Or that was what he repeatedly told himself.

And then there was his whole past. Thinking about it just made him confused at best.

"Zeref's your brother." He repeated the blonde's words with a sigh. "Zeref Dragneel." It was weird finding out that you have a brother after so many years. And that you aren't even born in this time line.

"400 years ago… wow. That makes sense though." He recalled that time Laxus had Freed put a Rune Barrier up at the guild during Laxus' attempt of take over the guild, and neither Natsu nor Gajeel could get out because of an age limit. At that time they thought Freed had put a no Dragon Slayers are allowed through in the barrier, but no. Even Freed had been confused why the two couldn't get out.

He was amazed that he could put the pieces together with how slow he usually was, but that incident had bothered him a lot. And it was the first thing he thought made sense when Lucy told him. He was old...

"That does explain it.. Damn...we're 400 years old. Glad we ain't wrinkly.." Then as he continued he suddenly remembered. "What about the rule?! The 22 year old rule?!" a sudden panic filled his core. They were all freaking over 22! They were ancient! "Does this mean we are-"

"Oi, Salamander!" he turned around to see Levy and Gajeel walk up to him, cutting him off from rambling. "Who's 400 years old and what rule?" The gruff Slayer asked.

"Nothing!" he told too quickly. "Just me being silly, haha." He didn't know if he should tell Gajeel or not. He had already mated, so he hadn't a reason to panic like Natsu did.

"I knew ya were weird, but this is just disturbing. Tell us. I heard about ya brotha." The Iron Dragon Slayer said with a look that held tinge ofor pity. But you had to really watch closely to see it. Really close.

"He ain't my brother! We may be blood related, but he ain't my brother." He dismissed, his mood turning sour by Gajeel's remark.

"Still." He shrugged off Natsu's claims and turned serious as he narrowed his eyes on him with a stoic look. "Explain what Bunny told ya. Everything." Gajeel demanded. He had waited in secret not too far from Lucy's apartment because that scent had annoyed him. He couldn't just let it go.

Call him stalker or not, but he was determined to find out. He had even been tempted to go to Lucy for answers but his mate had told him off. So he had to do with Natsu for now.

"What's it to you Tin Can?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, feeling annoyance by Gajeel's gruff behavior. More than usual.

"Just tell me already!" The Iron Dragon Slayer was not one to be patient. Never.

"Gajeel." Levy scolded her mate. "Ask nicely instead of yelling."

"That scent, whose was it?" He relented and asked nicely, through gritted teeth.

Natsu gave him a quizzical expression. Scent? That was what got his panties in a twist?

"Which one?" There had been more than on Lucy. From all those people she had met in the Celestial Realm.

"That one that smelt like Metalicana. Bunny girl had his scent on him, or at least a scent similar. Who is he or it?"

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember the scent but all he could remember was that of Igneel's or like Gajeel said, one similar to his foster father's scent.

Shrugging his shoulders off, he answered. "Dunno. Didn't ask." Not like he could dwell on it. He was pretty much in a daze after her news.

"Didn't it feel weird to ya?" Gajeel couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. That scent was something terrifying yet it was also soothing. Weird. And annoying as hell.

Natsu was getting annoyed by his constant questioning. Was he brought interrogation?

"I had other things on my mind to think about. So no. It didn't feel weird." He didn't understand what Gajeel's problem was. He looked so tense and alerted, nothing like the usual Gajeel he knew: the scowling Metal Head. And that pissed him off more.

Gajeel was the same. Natsu was no use and that scent was messing up his mood.

Both felt the sudden need to bash each other's skull to the ground, Gajeel for getting no answers while Natsu was just plain annoyed by his fellow Slayer. They glared at each other, pissed off and leaking their magic.

Sensing an upcoming confrontation between the two Slayers, Levy stepped in between them. She looked tenderly at Natsu. "How are you holding up?" She had been worried about him. And Lucy. It wasn't easy on neither of them.

"Dunno. Everything's weird." His mood changed once more, all aggression gone when he saw the blunette. "Luce told me a lot of things, but it does makes sense when I think about it. All of it." He admitted. He still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Zeref being his brother. It would get some used to. In fact, most of the things she had told him felt like he was in a bad dream of sort. Everything was just plain weird.

And his nakama also had to get used to it. Being Zeref's brother was a big deal. He was their enemy.

"What things? I still can't understand how Zeref can be your brother. I mean, he is over 400 years old. That would mean you are also 400 years old, and that you are immortal. Like him. Only logical explanation." Levy mused. She had been thinking about it from the minute she heard what Lucy told him. The only logical explanation was that he was either immortal like his brother or that he arrived from the past, time traveling. Everything else just seemed impossible. Even the latter.

Smiling sheepishly he looked at the scowling Iron Dragon Slayer and then landed his gaze back on the pregnant blunette. Scratching his neck, he answered. "Well… about that. If we think about it, it makes sense. It really does-"

"Cut to the chase Salamander." Gajeel grumbled, still pissed off. When wasn't he?

"Fine." Natsu sighed and looked at him. "You," he pointed a finger back and forth between them, "me, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. We aren't from this time line. The five of us are from 400 years from the past. Lucy's ancestor used the Eclipse Gate from our original timeline while her mother opened theirs," he gestured to Levy. "So that means we are from the past."

"That's bullshit." The Iron Dragon Slayer said after a few seconds of silence. "I don't believe this shit." It was a load of bull crap. Him, them, were from the past? Got to be a lie.

"Don't. But it is the truth. Anna Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia opened the gates for us to enter through. It was the same day Igneel and the others disappeared. We are here in this time line because our Dragons count on us to defeat Acnologia." Natsu didn't give a fuck if Gajeel believed him or not. It was his fault for even telling them but Natsu was not one to lie or keep information to himself. Especially one that contained information of his nakama.

"Still don't believe it. I've been here since I can remember. Pops and I trained here. It doesn't make sense." Still not believing him. Gajeel could even remember their territory at one part in the mountains, it still held Metalicana's scent, so no. It didn't make any sense to him for them to be from the future.

Levy keep silent as she processed the information. She was skeptic but she also know that Natsu wouldn't lie. He didn't have a reason too. Hmm.

"Maybe this will make some sense then." Natsu didn't even understand why he tried to make him understand, but he did nonetheless. "Remember Fantasia? When we couldn't pass the Rune Barrier because of an age limit? Freed didn't add anything else other than the age limit. We weren't allow through because we were over the age over 80. 400+ to be exact."

Levy looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer totally surprised. And awed. Her mouth hung open. Was this Natsu Dragneel, thinking logical? It couldn't be. The usual hot-headed Dragon Slayer was using a logical approach to help the other see reason.

It left her astonished. And she could understand what he meant. It all made sense now. The pieces connected.

"It does make sense." Levy agreed. "And as you said, Freed hadn't included anything about Dragon Slayers. He, himself, was confused when he found out." She had been the one to rewrite the Runes and there wasn't nothing other than Freed's one restraint.

Gajeel turned to his mate. His eyes a bit wider than usual. "So ya telling me Salamander is right? That we ain't from here?"

She nodded head. "The more I think about it the more sense it makes. Dragons hasn't been spotted in Fiore for centuries, but then you lot show up and tells us that you've been raised by Dragons and have a Lost magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Your dragons had left you on a specific day, leaving you alone in an unknown place. It connects the missing dots, what Natsu just explained." She smiled at him "Doesn't it make sense to you as well?" She questioned tilting her head.

"But-"

"Just accept it, Metal Head. We may come from a different time but we belong in this time line." Natsu had a point. It was just a small detail. So what if they were over 400+ years old? Did it matter? No. They were still mages of this age. They had always been and would always be. The only different now was that they knew they were from another time. It didn't change anything else. And it wouldn't change anything.

Gajeel hated himself for doing it, but he agreed with Natsu. The Pyro of the Guild had a valid point – which he never thought would ever occur in his life time and which he never ever in his life would verbally agree with – and he hated it.

He had some time to get used to the information but like Natsu had said, it didn't matter.

"Shut up, Salamander." He pulled his mate to his side and gruffly told her. "Let's go home."

He didn't want to admit to Natsu that he was right. No way in Hell would that happen. His pride wouldn't allow it so they just left. With only Levy waving goodbye, amused by her mates behavior, they left the other Slayer.

For now Gajeel's uneasiness was forgotten by the new information.

Sighing to himself Natsu couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. He got Gajeel speechless. Muhaha. It felt great. Actually he felt a bit better after speaking to those two. It made him accept things better. Because it wasn't only him who had been affected by Lucy's news. Everyone was affected.

Okay. Maybe he had it worse than the others, but he would manage.

He shook his head with a chuckle as he saw he tiny blunette hit the huge lug for being rude – Gajeel had called her something weird and that earned him a few hits on his back, she couldn't reach higher.

He actually felt great after speaking with them.

Slowly he began walking again.

As he walked through the streets casually, his mind began thinking about Lucy again. Her reaction had started to bother and worry him too.

How was she doing? Had his sudden confession freaked her out? Upset her? Had he acted too soon and frightened her? What if he had turned the situation worse?

He just couldn't help his worries yet he still felt relieved that he told her. Now she at least knew that he was having other feeling for her than just that of friends. And she would see him trying to be the man for her and his will to make her fall for him like she had requested.

Sighing once again he sulked when he thought about the blonde mage and her demands.

He knew he lacked. He did. Maybe more ways than he could count, but he was willing to at least try to do something that would please the blonde. Make her see him as a man. Make her like him. He would try to thrive to be the perfect man for her.

Key word, _try._

No one was perfect, but a man and a woman could be _perfect_ _for_ _each_ _other_ and that was what he had in mind being, after those long hours of lectures (torture) from Levy, Erza and Mira.

And not to forget, him rereading Lucy's journal.

He had learnt a lot from reading that. Of course he had also been tempted to burn it about… a million times when his really old friend jealousy appeared but he didn't. Barely though. He was terrified of Lucy finding out. That could seriously jeopardize everything. So he begrudgingly read through the whole journal and about the other freaking candidates that Lucy viewed as boyfriend material. Some even listed as husband material. That pissed him off the most.

When he reached and read Gray's profile, a fight had ensued immediately. Him running to the guild aflame and attacking the obvious Ice Demon Slayer out of the blue.

The reason: Gray's profile was more positive worded than his own and that just set a fire deep inside his core and he let jealousy take over.

A good hour later or two, after their most serious brawl which Gray still was confused about how happened, Natsu calmed down but did not apologize. His pride wouldn't let him. And luckily Erza or Master had been present too.

Wendy had healed the two, the others at the guild hadn't sustained that much injuries that they had. Many didn't even dare join in on their fight sensing Natsu's hostility. So after he had gotten his broken ribs fixed, cuts and bruised bandaged and a cast on his arm for being dislocated, Natsu just left the guild with a small thanks to the youngest Slayer. The guild was left confused by his odd behavior but blamed it on the absence of the blonde, so nothing more was said that day. Gray didn't even question it since he had been on the receiving end of Natsu's anger and fist.

Actually he had been eerily nicer to the Slayer after learning about his situation from Lucy. So he just thought he Slayer had been afraid or something.

Anyways. Natsu's jealousy had gotten so bad to the point that hethat he even pondered on the idea of visiting Hibiki and the others just because they too were included in Lucy's journal – thank God Ichiya wasn't even mention once, or else the woman seriously had some sick requirements for a man – but he didn't. He didn't want to turn suspicious by fighting all the men that were included in her journal. She would definitely know that they had "burrowed" it. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

So he started focusing on the quality she sought in the "perfect man" and oh boy was her list complicated. Yet not. He fulfilled many of her requirements.

Under some of the men she wrote date-able and then circle around their good qualities while other were just date-able with a side note about what they lacked yet how their charms compensated those. Others were just friendship material. Friend-zoned.

That's why he had ignored his profile because he didn't want to get his hopes up nor down, so he was content being oblivious about that part. Or he tried to be.

He had only read a bit of his profile, but just that one bit had made his heart beat uncontrollably. So he knew if he read it to the end he would either let it go to his head or let it crush him. He didn't want neither. Better be oblivious, he decided.

So after reading through all of the other profiles, he made a list by those who stood out more. And compared it with the other girls listed. (Mira, Erza and Levy wrote their preferences for him to get a feel of what women liked in general. Cana had deliberately tried to sneak her own list in, but after just glancing at one word, they all – Natsu included – decided not to use hers. Ever.)

The quality they sought the most in a guy was how dependable he was. Lucy for instance wanted to be with a man who was strong, loyal and that could take care of her. Some one she could depend on whenever she needed – not that it would be a lot – and someone she could feel safe around.

He was sure he could include himself in that category. He was loyal, – to a fault really – strong both mentally and physically and he would always take care of her. He would make her his first priority in life and beyond. He would do anything just to please her. He would protect her always. Be it economically, spirituallys or mentally, he would also be there for her.

So dependable he was. Or he felt like he at least was. So what if he left her for one year, he had his reasons. And if he had known about the guild disbanding, well then he would've brought her along. Sometimes he regretted he didn't, because even today he could feel that his year of absence had put a strain on them despite neither really mentioning it…

Next on the list was how caring a guy should be. Selfless and kind. Lucy hated egotistical men who always thought of themselves to be above everyone else. So full of themselves and those who suppressed women too. She needed a man who would see her as an equal, show her the respect she deserved. And give her freedom despite them being in a relationship.

He reckoned that he possessed those qualities as well. He was kind. At least to those who deserved his kindness. Gray and Gajeel were not included on his list of kindness. But he was kind nonetheless, and he never saw himself above anyone. No one was superior than others. And that was what matters.

He respected women too. Not to mention he was scared of them as well. They were the scariest creatures ever created – Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Levy were prime examples of that. Scary… - and vicious too. Say one wrong word and you were eaten alive. So he fe – er respected them, a lot.

And he knew perfectly well what Lucy meant by freedom. The problem was that by him having inherited – sort of – Igneel's magic, he had his instincts as well. And those instincts could seem a bit controlling. Dragons were very protective and possessive of what were theirs. But, he would give her as much of freedom that he could "manage". Or at least try his best.

He had seen how Gajeel acted when a male approached Levy. It ain't pretty. But he had confidence that if they did mate, he wouldn't be that dominating… he hoped.

Sighing deeply, he entered the path to his house.

Thinking about what Lucy wanted in a guy, he just couldn't fathom why she was so against them being together. He mostly fit her description of a decent, loyal man she would date yet she had been so against it from the beginning.

Rather. She was against it being _him._ And that sorta hurt.

So what if he lacked at some areas – being romantic is hard, he never knew women could be _that_ demanding – but he still possessed many other good qualities. Like, he never wanted her sad, she was always his first priority, he made her laugh, feel safe and so much more.

So why was she still hung up on having a romantic boyfriend and not just him? It was as if she had written a formula for a perfect boyfriend. For what he knew of there wasn't exactly a build-a-boyfriend shop anywhere. Her demands were too goddamn high.

This was reality not a dream. And he was her perfect fit, or that was what he was deliberately told be his friends. And that Lucy was just stubborn.

"What does it mean to be perfect.." he mumbled to himself as he looked up at the darkening sky.

Why did Lucy had to be one of the complicated ones.

They were perfect for each other. Really, they were. He believed it, why couldn't she?

He knew her like he knew the back of his hand, and she knew him just as that. They were best friend, partners for fuck's sake.

It didn't have to be too hard to chose him, accept him.

Or maybe he was just being biased.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the knob of his front door, and opened it.

"Nashuu!" an overjoyed Happy greeted upon him entering and crashed into his chest. "I was so bored today! Don't leave me here again!"

"Sorry bud, but last time you were there you kept teasing me so much that I had no choice to leave you. Anyways, how was your day?" He flopped onto his hammock, and proceeded to kick off his sandals. He could really use some sleep, his brain had been working overtime today. And hurt like a bitch.

"Boring I tell you!" The Exceed wailed. "Carla refused my fish, again! And Lily was being mean to me too. I went home right after! They are bullies!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable in his hammock. Happy was so overdramatic about almost everything. But that was Happy for ya. It was the little feline creatures charms and it always brought a smile upon Natsu's face.

"Happy, you are the worst of them all. With all your teasing and pranks on the guild members." He reminded with a smirk.

The blue Exceed began pouting. "Am not! You're as bad as me! Always teasing Lushy… wait that's me _and_ you.. but you're bad too!" He pointed an accusing finger(paw) at him and listed many of the pranks that they had either used on the blonde or the guild – in general just Gray and Master but it always ended bad that the rest of the guild was victims too. Not on purpose.

"Yeah yeah. I saw Luce today." He brought up, thinking that would make the Exceed stop his rambling and pouting.

That shut the rambling cat up. "What! Lushi's home?! When? Why aren't we there! Let's go!" Natsu leaned forward grabbing Happy's green backpack halting him from flying away.

"Today isn't a good day bud. Lucy is tired, and have a lot of things on her mind. You'll see her tomorrow." He wanted to go too but today had been a challenging day for them both, and Lucy needed her privacy. Not only had she thrown a bomb on him but he returned the favor.

"Why? I wanna see her now! I missed her." Happy got teary-eyed. For those months apart he missed the blonde just like he had missed her when he and Natsu left on their (mainly Natsu's) one year training trip. It was just weird not having her with them by their side all the time. Plus he had so much sharing to do with her, like telling her all the embarrassing things Natsu did while she was away just so he could impress her. There was just so much to tell her..

"Happy," Natsu said with gentle warning, "just listen to me this once. Lucy needs time alone to think some things through. It has been a rough day for her." _And me. So please just let it go._ He mentally added and let go of the Exceed's backpack.

"What happened?" The blue Exceed knew Natsu, perhaps too well, so seeing him denying him the right to fly to the blonde only meant something had happened. And Happy had a feeling it involved Natsu.

Natsu sighed and fell back on his 'bed'. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to tell Happy everything that had transpired today. So he retold everything. Everything…

And he immediately regretted it.

* * *

"What do I do? Natsu loves me.. he… he loves me." Lucy paced in her living room. She couldn't fathom what had just happened. It was something she didn't see coming in a million years ago. And it was so sudden too.

"How? How could he know? Liking is one thing but loving? How? And why? Why does he love me..arhhh!"

She threw herself on her couch and screamed in to the pillow. Her mind was jumbled. Too many information in one day.

" _You can deny it all you want, human, but in the end you will fall for him. It's written in the stars._ "

She knew exactly who that was and inwardly growled. _Draco!_

"But, but we are best friends! I can't like him. It's wrong…" forgetting her annoyance, she began kicking her legs in the air, frustrated and confused. It seriously was wrong but yet her heart told her otherwise..

" _Even the more reason to be with him. He is your friend, your most trusted companion. What is wrong with loving him? And now you know he love-"_

"Just shut up! It's all your fault! If you hadn't used me, I wouldn't have been in this predicament!" She snarled to the emptiness of her apartment.

" _Would you rather not have met him then?"_

That stilled the blonde. Would she rather not have met Natsu those years ago?

"N-no… life without Natsu is weird. Because of him I gained so much… but it still doesn't make it easier. You shouldn't have meddle with our lives like that." Her tone softened just a bit.

" _And for that I am sorry, but for centuries my heart have ached the loss of my children, and for centuries I tried to access your plain but only now it has been possible or it will be possible. So do this old Dragon a favor and accept. I'll grant you my powers doing so."_

"Draco, you already know my answer, don't you?" The blonde said. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling.

" _You wish to still find a way out when there isn't. Lucy Heartfilia, the last of the Heartfilia bloodline. You are destined to do great things in life, and you will accept eventually. Just like your ancestors did yet failed to help me."_

"Don't you feel any remorse that you put such a _curse_ on those innocent Dragons, and Slayers alike? Forcing them to reproduce just so your legacy isn't put to vain? It's heartless. 22 is still too young to be a parent…." She mumbled the last part while ignoring his earlier statement.

" _What I did was to ensure that my kin lived on for eternity. Like your family did with their legacy. You Heartfilias have been blessed by not only the Stars but the Universe as well for your help and kindness. And it's up to you to –_ " The blonde cut him up frowning..

"You never explained the reason you want to enter Earth Land." She remembered him only given her vague detail on why. "You only said you missed your kin."

" _Your Slayers, the only remaining five. Do they miss their parents?_ " His question threw her off.

"Of course they miss them. Igneel and the others were just like any other parents and they helped us in our dire need of help. Even I miss them, and I haven't even probably met them."

" _Then the more reason for you to accept. If you accept Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, then you and I can form a blood contract. You gain powers of the first Dragon, you get to become my_ Master _-"_

"Don't say it that way! Pervert! _"_ he was purred, disgusting the blonde.

" _Prefer Dragon, no better yet God_ tamer _?"_

"Ugh!" If they weren't speaking telepathically she would've kicked his snout, hard. Like she did earlier. "Just shut up. I don't care about powers but why you are so set on coming here. You can grieve your children at your own Realm, so why?" She pressed for his answer. It left her curious.

" _I'll tell you the second you accept and complete the ritual. I believe that's only fair."_

The blonde scoffed, rolling her eyes and stared angrily at the ceiling. If only he was there to see her with her mean Erza glare. "Tch. Fair my ass. You left an invisible mark on me, you dictated my life since birth. I bet it was you that compelled me to follow my mother that day too. So don't tell me it's fair 'cause you weren't fair to me."

" _Alright, you do have a point. But think of it from my perspective too. And your mother's. She agreed to all this._ "

"Probably because she was too kind or you manipulated her into doing it." She retorted.

" _No. Even Anna Heartfilia and her ancestors agreed. It's only you who are a hard to crack. Maybe it's because time has changed so much and women are-"_

"Don't." She growled. "Don't even go there. I just don't want my life to be dictated because it is _my life_ not yours, not any one else's but _mine_."

" _Heh. You sound like a Dragon. That's why I like you, Lucy Heartfilia. You are strong, and you know what you want and value. You possess great abilities and that's why I believe that accepting Natsu Dragneel will only make you stronger. Plus as I said, if you agree I'll grant you powers that's far greater than you can imagine. You'll become one of a kind and your children will be the strongest generations of their kind. So just accept."_

Closing her eyes, Lucy let out a sigh. Draco was just so infuriating. All he said since their meeting was; accept. Just accept Natsu. She was at one point even willing to do so till she remembered that she didn't want to do anything just because another one said so. She wanted to agree wholeheartedly, or else she would regret it till the end of times.

And then he began sprouting about power. She could do this and do that if she accepted. He would willingly do a contract with her on grant her power of a God. The Dragon God. But did that interest her? Not one big. Sure it sounded tempting but Lucy was not easily won over by such tempting offers. She had her morals. Her dignity.

And must importantly she had her freedom. Draco was in a sense just like how her father had been just less strict and more… pervy, annoying and even childlike. It still amazed her that he was a God. Guess the shock the Dragons would have when they meet him...

Anyways, bottom line was that Draco was annoying fuck. Reminding herself of her past she hated at the Heartfilia Mansion.

So no freaking way was she going to accept just because he wanted her to and because he would grant her powers far greater than anything she knew. Nope.

So being fed up she told him off. She didn't care if this was a worshipped God she spoke to. For all she cared he could be oxygen, she would still tell him off. She didn't fear him.

"Listen here you big overgrown perverted lizard! I will accept Natsu whenever I feel like it. On my terms. Don't try to manipulate me because it won't work! And for Mavis sake, just tell me the fucking reason why you fucking insist on this to happen! I'm sick of you telling me, accept, accept every two second. Just shut up and tell me, dammit!"

A small silent pause ensued after she finished her rant. She felt somewhat victorious that she finally got the Dragon God to shut up. But it only lasted 40 seconds. Much to her liking.

" _You Heartfilia women are strange… but fine."_ He said with much amusements she could practically see his huge ass grin as he spoke. _"I'll tell you. Just promise – no, don't want to hear your screaming voice in my head. Alright. The reason I want to gain access to the Neutral Realm, is because I want to bring my children back to my realm. There are so many lost souls abandoned in Earth Land and their cries for help have wounded my pure crystal heart. It hurts me so so deeply."_ He was being so over dramatic the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes. _"So I want to give them life back, after how badly they've been treated on Earth Land. I want revenge on-"_

"Hold on, hold on." She interrupted. "So you want to collect all the Dragons' souls back to your realm, and then revive them? And then have your revenge on humanity? Are you stupid?"

" _No? I believe I'm quite wise."_

Groaning and the blonde facepalmed. "Ugh. Your parents must've dropped you as a child." She remarked. Could this Dragon by any weirder. Who answers that?

" _I was never a child."_

"Well… no Lucy don't even bother." She told herself, as she rubbed her temples. Draco was testing her patience. Or what was left of it at least.

"Draco." She started after letting out a deep frustrated sigh. "You just gave me another reason not to accept your offer. If giving you access to this realm means you will try to bring justice to your kin, then no. There is no way Hell that I will allow that. What happened centuries ago doesn't have anything to with this generation of people. So no. My answers is definitely no. I will not accept you or Natsu."

" _Fine. I won't avenge anyone.."_ he relented and she was sure she could hear him sulk and perhaps pout too. " _But a little of destruction here and there won't hurt, will it?"_

"Draco!" She said with a threatening growl. "Do you want to tarnish your people even more? Don't be petty. And just… just shut it."

" _If I was there or you here, would you have hit me?"_

"Yes."

" _Alright. Nothing further to say."_

 _Thank Mavis for that,_ Lucy sighed.

" _But,"_ She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. What more could he want to say. _"I want to meet your Slayer friends and their mates if possible. Even those without parents too. So what about you bring them to the Celestial Realm on Saturday your time so I can get acquainted with them?"_

She thought about. For like three seconds. It wouldn't be bad, she figured. Plus it would make it easier for her to explain to Natsu why exactly they were "destined" to mate.

"Why not the Dragon Realm?"

" _Because it isn't as human friendly as the Celestial realm, plus food is delicious here. Stache knows how to feast._ " She could hear the grin that formed on his face and smiled. Even he called the Spirit King, Mustache Man King or Stache King like she did. Or he picked it up after she chewed off both their heads earlier – calmer but not tamed – and used up a lot of profanities. She was perhaps possed with a Demon Mira, Angry Erza and Aquarius mixed together at that moment.

Yet they were only amused by her. Which just had pissed her off further, and another rant ensued till she had calmed down till she could form a more civilized conversation.

"And did the Stache King agree to this? And yes, Celestial food is one of the best. Virgo and Aries are the great cooks." She agreed.

" _It was his suggestion, actually. Little Leo was against it though, so if you see him a bit battered and bruised, don't mind. I just used him as a tooth pick real quick."_ The blonde blanched and pitied her spirit.

"I would like that you treated my spirits with some respect, Draco. They are a packaged deal. If you harm them you harm me."

" _Hey! He challenged me. And I went easy on him... A little."_

Shaking her head, she decided to let it slip this time. "Just don't let it happen again." She warned.

" _Yeah yeah. So you accept?"_

"To come to the Celestial realm with my friends, yes _that_ I accept." She smirked when she heard him grumble something that wasn't in any language she knew of but she had a feeling that it was him saying something along the line: sneaky little….

" _And about the other part? Just say yes and it will all be over. Just a little tiny yes."_

"No. So shut up and get out of my head. I have a long day tomorrow. We'll talk more when I arrive Saturday."

" _Just a tiny –"_

"Draco, if I hear you speak one more time I'll personally ask Stache King and some other gods to help me punish you. Shut up and leave already! I'm tired."

Sulking the Dragon relented. _"Fine. Just… think about it. And good night little Star child."_

"I will, so good night stupid overgrown perverted lizard. See you in a week." She smiled as she walked over to her bed, and then hurriedly added. "And don't pop up inside my head again."

" _Hey, I only wanted to help making your decision easier."_ He defended.

"Well you didn't help. At all. So just don't do that again. Goodnight."

" _Goodnight_."

And their connection was lost.

The blonde let out a deep breath and began to undress. It had been a long day. And so much thinking. But she couldn't help the smile when she through about the Dragon. It was like they were long lost friends by the way they spoke to each other - if you ignore his annoying nature of asking her to accept..

Yet she couldn't help frowning too.

"What should I do?" She asked the now dark room. Had Draco been right? Her mind had wandered to Natsu once more.

"We are best friends, I don't want to lose our friendship. I'm afraid that if I accept, everything will change… because.." tears welled in her eyes. "Because I do love him…"

She admitted it. She loved Natsu, but she's letting her fears control her. She doesn't want things to change. She had lost him once, and that was the first time she had felt the emotion. Love.

It had been painful. She was heart broken when he left. Not only had Aquarius left – been sacrificed – and then he left with Happy. Leaving her alone. Just one letter, and that wasn't even a goodbye letter.

And then she truly felt alone when the guild disbanded. Everyone went their separate ways, and she was left all alone. Her family gone..

So she pushed those feelings away before they could form further, and locked it deep inside the pit of her heart. She denied liking him, loving him even, so much that even she began to believe her own lies. She believed that she didn't like Natsu. She just couldn't. It hurt too much and she didn't want that pain. To feel so heart broken and lost. Never.

But after thinking about it, and after Aquarius' lecturing her, she came to realize that she did in fact love Natsu but she was afraid to act upon her feelings. She was afraid that if she allowed herself to agree, everything she did would be for naught. She would be reminded of her first heartbreak. And that was something she couldn't allow. Not yet.

Strengthening her heart and resolve, she decided that she wasn't there just yet. She needed time. She needed to see his sincerity. His willingness to be with her... his love.

She had to see it all before she could even think about reciprocating his feelings.

Only then would she be able to open up her heart once more and fall completely and utterly in love with him. Only then…

* * *

 **Wow. 9000 + words just because I didn't know where to stop. Shit. O.O**

 **Oh well. XD**

 **Just to clarify somethings. Natsu** _ **is not**_ **E.N.D in this story. Didn't want to follow the original plot. So E.N.D is a Demon Zeref created in Natsu's imagine. Think of it like he's Natsu's Evil Twin brother separated at birth. XD haha. And that whole body fusing thing, well that's because when Zeref first began his research on making his Demons, he thought of a way to save Natsu's then frail body by making the perfect Demon for him. And today, the present, he still want to fuse their bodies so he can finally die. Or at least get a decent fight out of it. XD**

 **And about the book killing Natsu if it was to be destroyed… let's just leave it at that for now. Lucy may be misinformed or it may be the truth. Who knows? XD**

 **And Draco! My sweet, sweet overgrown perverted lizard! I love Draco. Draco is the best! I think I've included him almost in every story I have written. That's how much I looooove him. XD**

 **And I thrive for a DraLu relationship. Friendship of course! XD OR parental DraLu. Just DraLu in general is good for me. XD**

 **I think I made my point. DraLu for the win! XD and NALU! Gi hi!**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chappie in the reviews and if things were confusing! And sorry if I rushed things. I just wrote what I felt like…**

 **I probably won't be able to update again for a while. I'm going on a two weeks trip to the countryside starting tomorrow, and there won't be any WiFi or signal. Sad, but I'm actually excited. Going to chill with my childhood friend/cousin. Haven't seen her a while. ^-^**

 **So yeah. Review, fave and follow!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Disclaimer. Idon't own anything!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 11: Explanations

The sun slipping through her window slowly began to kiss her skin. The warmth stirring her from her slumber, bringing her into the new day.

Groaning she turned around, burying her face in her pillow. Escaping the light.

And what was awaiting her today.

 _Sleep brain. Sleep._

She tried to sleep but to no avail. She was one of those people who couldn't fall asleep once awake. And right about now she envied those people. Her body and mind were too exhausted after yesterday's events.

She needed more sleep.

Letting out a frustrated sigh for her lack of sleep, she turned around and slowly opened her eyes. It took her four blinks to adjust to the brightness of her room.

"Stupid brain. Stupid curtain-less window." She grumbled closing her eyes. "I just want to freaking sleep! For eternity please!"

" _Someone's very grumpy this morning._ "

Lucy stilled. Then opened her eyes, scowling at her ceiling. " _Draco._ " She hissed his name like it was venom.

" _Good morning. Had a-"_

"Get out of my head! I told you not to pop inside my head ever again!" Her voice trembled with anger.

She was frustrated by her lack of sleep. She had been sleeping for four hours. Only four fucking hours. Yet it felt like it was only one minute. She was just too drained. And she didn't want to deal with the Dragon God.

" _I know but I thought you were awake when Virgo suddenly began prepared breakfast for you. I was bored."_ She could hear him pouting.

 _Stupid overgrown lizard! I ought to wring his neck, skin his fucking scaly skin and sell his organs. Fucki-_

" _You do know I can hear you right?"_

She screamed. Angry, annoyed and frustrated. Then stopped abruptly when she heard the thump thump sound from downstairs, even felt the vibration.

Her landlady. Shit. Her screams had woken her landlady this early mornings. Lucy was pretty much screwed the next time she hands in her rent money.

"You- ugh!'

" _So…"_

"What do you really want Draco. I don't have time for this. I'm tired and have a lot of shit to do today." She sighed frustrated. The Dragon God really liked to pissed her off.

" _Well… I'll go straight to it then. In stead of having the feast Saturday let's do it tomorrow. How does that sound, hmm?"_

She noticed his nervousness as he spoke and her interest were piqued. Smiling devilishly she answered.

"Who got your panties in a twist?"

" _If you haven't noticed I'm a Dragon. I don't wear panties."_

Groaned loudly she facepalmed. This _God_ was the weirdest she had ever met. Okay. He _was_ the only one she had met and the Spirit King did not count.

"You are so frustrating. You're like… never mind. Why do you want to change the day?"

" _No particular reason. Heh."_

"Who are you afraid of?" She didn't know if he was afraid or not but someone was making him nervous. That she was positively sure about.

" _I'm not afraid of no one!"_ She flinched as his roar of denial echoed in her head.

"Don't yell inside my head!" She chided, face contorted in pain and anger.

" _Oops. Sorry. But I'm not afraid._ "

"Sure, just tell yourself that. But no. Saturday it is." Actually tomorrow was good for her too, but she rather mess with him and get him to spill the beans.

" _Friday then_?" He tried to negotiate.

"Nope. Saturday."

" _Thursday_?"

"Saturday."

" _Thursday?"_

"Saturday."

" _Saturday_?"

"Thur- no you don't." She growled. "Tell me the reason why you are so nervous? What's happening Saturday?" She was glad she caught on before she could blurt Thursday. He played her good. But not good enough. If there was one thing Lucy Heartfilia _was_ that was being stubborn.

" _No reason_ -"

"Draco, do you know what I appreciate most in people?"

" _Kindness_?"

"That too, but what I appreciate is honesty. I don't like someone who lie to me. You included. So you better fess up or we won't come. And I'll never ever accept."

She heard him sigh.

" _Fine_." He conceded _"It's because stupid Stache invited our siblings as well. To show you off. The other gods of the different Realms will come too and that's why I want to change the date."_

Her body tensed. She knew that there was other gods. And she had come to accept that. But Mustache King wanted to show her off? Now that didn't make any sense to her. Should she feels offended?

"Show me off? Why would he want to do that?" Curiosity spoke for her.

" _Because you are Lucy Heartfilia. The last of the Heartfilia bloodline. If they can contract with you, they can get free passes to the Neutral Realm, Earth Land. You do know you are the Gatekeeper of Earth Land, right?"_

Her eyes widened. That information must've slipped when she was busy beating them – rather attempting to beat them – and cursing them yesterday.

A Gatekeeper?

"Uhm, no?"

" _We told you yesterday! That's why I'm so intend on having you and Natsu Dragneel mate. I need to contract with you!"_ He scolded her.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that the other gods will try to get me to form a contract with them so they can roam Earth Land freely? Is that right?" She repeated his words trying to see if she got it correct.

" _Yes_!" he told, exasperated.

"But if Earth Land is a Neutral Realm, why does it need a Gatekeeper?" God he was confusing her. And giving her another headache. He was God at that. Just like a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

" _Because it's the only Realm that cannot be claimed. It's forbidden to claim your Realm and that's why there is a Gatekeeper. The Heartfilia bloodline._ " He explained. Sounding a bit annoyed. Just a bit.

"Then why do they want to enter this Realm?"

" _Because not many gods have. Call it our curiosity_."

"But how could the Dragons enter without a Gatekeeper?" He only confused her more.

" _It's only us gods that can't. Our children are free to do so. Actually many of our children had clashed before, trying to claim the Realm but without a Gatekeeper to open the gates we can't enter. Or without having a contract. Were you not listening to anything we told you yesterday?"_

She blushed. It wasn't like she had room to listen to them. So much information was thrown in her face. And let's not forget about her fury. She wasn't exactly rational when she met him or the Spirit King.

"Uhm, no… finding out my best friend and Guild mates were from the past pretty much the icing on the cake. It was just too much information to process. And about Natsu being brother to Zeref and having a connection to E.N.D."

" _I guess that's okay then. But anyway, that's why I want to change the day. My brothers and sisters are very… sly. Conning even. So they well definitely try any means to have you accept them. So please reconsider.._ " He actually sounded very worried about her, and it made her smile.

"Alright. But only because you asked nicely. What about tomorrow? Wednesday?"

" _Perfect. And thank you Lucy Heartfilia._ "

"Lucy. It's just Lucy. We are friends now, so it sounds weird having you say my full name." She corrected with a wider smile.

" _Alright. Thank you Lucy."_

"You are welcomed. Just promise me that you won't scare my friends. Can you shift?" She asked, hoping for a yes.

" _Shift? What do you mean?"_

"You know, shift into a human? Look less intimidating?"

" _Ahh. Like having a human form. I've never tried. But I'll try."_

"Thanks. And keep in mind that these people are… how should I put it? Hmm. Some of them can be very _very_ energetic when they met someone powerful. So if you're asked for a fight, refuse." She could already see Natsu and Gajeel ask the Dragon God for a fight. And she feared more for them than the Dragon.

Draco chuckled, sending vibration inside her head. " _Don't you worry. They won't be daring to ask for a fight or challenge. They can't."_

She rose an eyebrow, curious to why. "And why can't they?"

" _Because it's in their blood. They will recognize me as a superior the second their nose catches my scent."_

"Like an animal kingdom thing. You are the Supreme." She stated, immediately understand what he meant.

" _Yes. Their magic and abilities belong to me. So don't worry, no one will fight. Unless they really, really want to."_

She rolled her eyes and decided to finally get out of bed. She walked inside her bathroom to get a warm and nice bath ready.

"Alright. Now that we got that covered, it's time for you to leave my head. Again." She said with returning annoyance.

" _Are you going to have a bath? I can jo-"_

"Out! Now." She growled threatening. Face scrunched up in anger.

" _Fine fine. It's not like your tiny human bath would have room for my big-"_

" _Now_."

And he was gone. Lucy sighed, exasperated. Why was it that she always found the weird ones? Like seriously, why?

Grabbing a set of clean clothes and underwear from her wardrobe and some towels, she began undressing inside the bathroom.

She tested the water, and it was scorching, yet bearable. "Just what I needed." She let out a content sigh, slipping her whole body inside the tub. It was doing wonders to her tired, tense body.

After her long and relaxing bath, she dressed and walked out still with a towel wrapped around her head.

A heavy scent of food assaulted her nose, making her stomach rumble. It reminded her that she hadn't eaten for a long time.

She trudged into the living room and saw her spirit setting her table with lots of food. Making her drool.

"Morning Princess. Had a nice sleep?" Virgo asked when she saw Lucy entered.

Smiling to her spirit she nodded, despite it was a lie. "Morning to you too. And yeah, it was alright. But it could've been even better if Draco hadn't popped inside my head. Again."

"Want me to punish him, princess?"

"No, no." She didn't want another one of her spirits to be used as his toothpick. "I'll handle him myself."

"If you insist princess. Breakfast is ready."

She sat down at her usual chair and smiled kindly at her spirit. "Thanks for the food."

"Lucy! My love!" Just before she could take a bite of her egg roll a over dramatic lion appeared.

"Loke." She gave him a once-over and saw that Draco hadn't been kidding. Despite Loke being an immortal being, his injuries were not healed yet. He was covered from waist up. His head looked like he had a turban on. He was a bandaged mess.

"You didn't agree did you? Please say no." The Spirit looked distraught. Eyes pleading.

"If you are talking about the feast Draco invited us to, then yes. I did. It's tomorrow." She spoke nonchalantly as she continued with her breakfast.

"Tomorrow?" Virgo asked a bit alarmed. "Then I'll take my leave princess. We got a lot preparation to do."

"Okay. And thanks for breakfast. See you later." Virgo smiled and began disappearing into golden mist.

"Eat some breakfast instead of worrying too much."

"But do you know what this means? If the other gods meets you they'll pester me – us till we go insane!" He cried, holding his bandaged hands to his face, imitating The Scream.

She rolled her eyes at his overdramatic antics. "I spoke with Draco earlier and he explained. That's why we decided to change the date. The gods won't pester you. Alright."

"Lucy you don't understand! Zeus, Hades and even Athena will kidnap me and torture me till I arrange a meeting with you… again."

She looked at him with her eyebrow arched. "Again?" She questioned.

Loke nodded. Looking terrified. "They had done it a couple of times whenever they visit the Celestial Realm. They are scary as hell! Athena especially! Think of Erza and Aquarius combined just a million times worse!" He cried.

She blanched at the mental imagine of the Goddess of Wisdom and War she created. A God that was a million times worse than a combined Erza and Aquarius. Just one word. Horrifying.

"But we haven't been contracted for more than two years plus the 7 year gap. So why?" She quickly shrugged off the imagine, and the involuntary shiver that ran through her spine and looked at him confused.

"Because they are plain evil! That's why! They always pick on me! Done for centuries!"

"And you're sure this hasn't anything to do with your flirtatious nature?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"So what if I tried to flirt with her a couple of times! It doesn't mean she get to-"

She hit the bulls eye. Lucy hadn't expected less from Loke and his player ways. So she ignored his rambling and enjoyed her breakfast. He had dug his own grave, not her problem.

"Well, I'm going to the guild. You can sulk and complain all you want. The apartment is yours." She announced when she finished her food and walked over to her coffee table where her whip and keys lay from yesterday.

"I'm not sulking! Do you know how much it hurts being bitten by Cerberus?! Worse feeling ever!" he cried horrified, flailing his arms.

Lucy just ignored him, rolling her eyes and went for the door. She picked her boots of from the shoe rack and began putting them as he spoke. "If you are so afraid then stay here for a little while. I'll lend my magic to keep your gate open." She offered without looking at him and opened the door.

"You would?!" He asked surprised.

She felt offended that he would even question that. "I'm going to ignore that. Just don't bring any girls to my apartment."

"I have my own house, you know." He said pouting.

"Yeah yeah, whatver. Bye."

She closed the door and silently walked down the stairs shaking her head. Her friend and trusted spirit was just too much for her to deal with sometimes. Always so eccentric, overreacting and forgetting the fault to be his own.

She walked down stealthily dead set on avoiding her landlady, she wasn't ready to die yet by her wrath. So cautiously she slipped out from the building and ran a bit away from the building. Precaution sake.

She waved a hand to the boat men, as she walked past them. The air felt great. Not too warm, not too cold. Perfect Spring weather. She was a bit glad she had left because she had avoided the cold winter air.

"Shit. I forgot the Christmas Party!" Again she missed her first Christmas party at Fairy Tail. "But I'll still give Levy-chan her present."

With a heavy heart she walked towards the guild building frowning. First she missed out Christmas, secondly she had a lot of explaining to do. "Can't I just skip today?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair." Sighing she pushed the door open. There weren't many present. It was only 7 am.

"Lucy." Mira greeted from the bar with that pleasant smile of hers. "Good morning."

Smiling faintly she greeted the barmaid. "Morning, Mira."

"How are you holding up? It must've been a rough day at the Celestial Realm." Mira asked when the blonde sat at her usual stool. She looked at Lucy with a worried frown.

"It was probably the toughest day of my life. And today I only got 4 hours of sleep." The blonde told honestly.

"Coffee then?"

"Yes please. Double shot. No sugar, no milk-"

"But a tint of cinnamon and vanilla. I know." Mira finished for her with a short giggle. "It's coming right up."

"Thanks."

The barmaid went back out to the kitchen the prepare her coffee while the blonde sighed, looking around the guild hall. Only Max, Warren and Nab were at the guild. Not even the old geezers had come in yet. Maybe she should've stayed home a bit longer.

"Here you go. Want anything else? Breakfast?" Mira asked kindly with her usual smile plastered on her face.

Lucy shook her hand and smiled. "No thanks. Virgo prepared breakfast this morning. I'm full."

"Alright. So, about yesterday. I'm sorry we were your conversation. We were just curious." The white haired beauty told with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. It must've come as a shock to you as well. And I don't blame you if you don't believe me either."

"I do believe you Lucy. Erza too. It's was just a bit of a shock yes. And so unexpected." Mira admitted.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Very unexpected, indeed."

"So what happened, how did you find out? Who told you?" Mira inquired, curiously.

"I will tell everything when the others arrive. No reason to repeat myself."

"That's understandable." Mira patted her hand. "But did you find a way out of the mating?"

Lucy looked at her surprised. "H-how did you know?"

Mira's smile widened. "I'm Laxus mate. He finally gathered the balls to tell me a while and we started the ritual."

Lucy blushed and muttered an "Oh."

"So did you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. But I did gather that Laxus and Cobra aren't affected by it. Or rather the threat of death that is." She explained.

"That's good then. And makes sense. Cobra is way over 22 and pretty much alive." Mira mused. "So that means you and Natsu will mate?"

"It… it's a bit more complicated with us… but yeah.. we will…eventually…" Her cheeks felt hot from her blush. And how she admitted that they would mate was just beyond her…

"That's perfect!" The barmaid exclaimed clasping her hands tougher. "Pink haired brown eyed babies and blond onyx eyed babies!" Mira shouted gleefully with faraway eyes as she kept repeated it, making the blonde blush a new color of red.

"Bunny girl." A gruff voice called her from he entrance through Mira's fangirling. Lucy turned around and saw a stoic Gajeel and a smiling Levy with Pantherlily in her arms.

"Levy-chan, Gajeel and Lily. Good morning." Levy took off running to the blonde and Lucy got out of her seat getting ready to hug her. Her embarrassment all forgotten.

"I've missed you Lu-chan! Don't just disappear like that, ever again!" The bluenette cried hugging her best friend tightly.

Lucy getting teary eyed herself nodded, and gave her a squeeze. "I won't. Sorry."

"Alright, alright. Enough hugging. Ya squeezing my cat!" Gajeel said pulling them apart. Lily's eyes were rolling.

"Sorry Lily." They said in unison. Guilty.

The Exceed mumbled something along the line with Kiwi and flew away from Levy's arms, giving both women a look of shock.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other sheepishly before giggling and hugging once more.

"Shrimp let go. And Bunny girl, ya got a lot of explaining to do."

Levy turned her head and scowled at her mate. "Shut up and leave us alone. You're ruining the mood."

"Fine." He bit out and walked towards the bar. He didn't want to deal with an angry Levy. Not early in the morning.

"I gather you finished the ritual." Lucy said with much amusement seeing the male gruffly walking away.

"We did and guess what. I'm pregnant!" Levy announced with a giggle.

Lucy was surprised despite knowing it was what mating led to. She pulled away and finally noticed Levy's baby bump.

 _How did I not see it before? It's huge!_

Touching it she gazed up to her best friend. "Congratulation. Is it twins?"

Levy looked at her confused. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Lucy smiled brightly. "You're huge."

"Am not!" Levy cried out pouting.

"But it's cute. You look great."

"Nice save." Levy giggled. "I'm told I turn into an angry Demon. Hormones."

Lucy joined in on giggling. "Then I guess we all should evacuate when Mira gets pregnant. I'm sure hell will break loose."

"Poor Laxus."

"Poor everyone."

"Anyway. How have you been? We met Natsu yesterday and he told us some of it." Levy asked with a little frown appearing.

The blonde stopped laughing and frowned. "He told you about them being from the past, right?" She nodded making Lucy run a hand through her hair sighing. "It was a lot of information to take in to be honest. I'll tell the rest when the guild fills in."

"Did you least find the answers you sought? A way to stop it from happening."

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. But," She clenched her fist, still pissed off about it, "I found out why I am Natsu's mate. It has nothing to do with Fate or Destiny."

"Then what?" Levy looked at her surprised.

"Draco." She growled lowly.

Gajeel spun around and looked at Lucy wide eyed. He had been listening in on their conversation.

"Draco?" Levy repeated confused. Then she saw her mate stalk up to them. He turned Lucy around roughly.

"Hey!"

"You said Draco. As in the Dragon God?" He ignored her angry scowl.

"Let me go. You're hurting me asshole."

Relentless he did let go. Lucy's face was contorted in anger.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Gajeel." Levy said his name dangerously. "Ask nicely."

"It's alright Levs. I knew he was listening to our conversation and that Draco's name would make him react. But touch me again Tin Foil and I'll beat your sorry ass." She threatened, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Who's Draco?" Levy was getting concerned and annoyed feeling left out.

"Draco is a God. The Dragon God. Sour puss here probably felt fear run through him when he heard his name." Lucy threw a thumb towards Gajeel with a smirk.

"I ain't afraid of no one!"

"Alright. Draco, come down here!" She yelled, looking at the Slayer.

Gajeel's reaction did not disappoint her. His eyes widened as his body stiffened. He looked beyond terrified. He was petrified.

"Ain't afraid my ass." The blonde scoffed. A sadistic grin replacing her smirk.

" _You called Lucy-chaaaan."_ She stilled before groaning, glaring at Gajeel.

"Are you happy? Look what you did!" She accused angrily.

He looked at her bewildered, not understanding what she meant.

" _What did I do now? You call-"_

"Not you Draco! Gajeel! And get out of my head! I told you not to pop up ever again!"

The guild members looked at her as if she had gone insane. Talking herself and all. Mira and Levy gave each other worried glances before their eyes landed on the blonde.

And Gajeel. He looked at her wide-eyed, mouth agape.

" _You called me. Remember? You said: Draco, come down here! So it isn't my fault."_ The Dragon God grumbled.

"That was to prove a point! Now get out of my head! I didn't literally thinking you could hear me!" Lucy ground out.

" _Whatever you say, Lucy-chaaaan."_

"And don't call me Lucy-chaaaan!"

" _Okay,_ Master!"

"Or that!"

" _Alright my little miss_ tamer. _"_

"Argh! You are so dead when I see you!"

" _My work here is done. Bye bye!"_

"I'm going to kill that overgrown freak of a lizard." She grumbled darkly when the telltale sign of the buzz disappeared.

Levy put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concerned. "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It's just that overgrown lizard likes to drop in whenever he wants. And he likes to mess with me. I'm going to kill him next time he does so!"

"Y-you, y-you speak to him?!" She turned to the Slayer, still annoyed at him.

"Yes."

"How and why?!"

"Because he's an annoying Prick that enters my head every other second!"

"But why you! You aren't a Dragon Slayer nor are you a Dragon or even mated yet!"

Lucy rubbed her temples. She might as well answers the blabbering Dragon Slayer.

"Because he needs me. He needs me to pass the gate to Earth Land."

His eyes widened, shock evident in his whole body.

"He needs what?" Levy asked.

She turned to her best friend, softening her expression. "I'm a Gatekeeper. Or rather I'm Earth Land's Gatekeeper. For other beings to enter our Realm they have to go through me. Mainly the gods of other Realms." She explained with a pout. She still wasn't keen on the whole idea of being a Gatekeeper or what it truly meant. She was winging it.

"How many other Realms are there?" Mira asked approaching the trio. Other followed suit.

"I don't know." The blonde shrugged. There could be hundreds for all her to know. "But we already know about two. Edolas and the Celestial World. Plus Earth Land."

"And gods? What do you mean by that?" Max asked, trying to wrap his head around the information.

"That each Realm have their gods and Kings who rule the Realms. Earth Land is a Neutral Realm, and we Heartfilias is its Gatekeeper."

"Wow. So you are like Earth Land's protector." Warren stated awed making the blonde blush.

"N-no. I'm just the one connecting the Realms. Ever heard of Heimdall?" She thought about how her new found job resembled that of Heimdall or that of the Rainbow Bridge, Bifröst.

Only Levy nodded her head. Figures. "He is the one that keeps watch on the Rainbow Bridge, Bifröst, for any danger."

"Yes. You can also say that I'm like Bifröst, because it is I who is the Gateway that connects each Realm. So my job is to decide who can pass the bridge. So I'm like Heimdall and Bifröst." _Yeah. That sounds about right._ She thought with a nod.

"So you have the power to summon gods to our Realm. Damn Celestial Magic is cool." Lucy smiled at Max' statement.

"It is only because of my ancestors that I have this duty. And if I think about it, it isn't _cool._ More like a hassle." It really was if Draco spoke the truth about his siblings being sly and conning. Or if they were as persistent as him.

Plus it all lay on her shoulders if she had to invite a God down on their Realm. Yup. A hassle.

"Fuck the other gods! What do Draco want with you?" He finally asked after collecting himself from the shock. Gajeel didn't care about anything else than about the God that in a sense was his foster great great- and so on – grandfather.

"As I stated earlier. He wants to pass the gates to our realm. He needs to gather the souls of his children, and bring them back to his own Realm. The Dragon Realm."

"Will he revive the Dragons then?!" Gajeel sounded a bit hopeful.

"He said he would. He wants to give them a chance of life without problems." Lucy answered with a small smile. She could see how happy he looked by that information and he could only imagine how the others would look like when they figure there's a possibility that their parents will be revived.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for! Open the gate!" he demanded harshly.

"Dude, chill. I will… eventually. It isn't as easy as you think with opening a gate for Draco. There are requirements to form a contract with each God." She was that close to wring Gajeel's neck for being so rude, but she decided against it. For now.

Levy glared at her mate, before looking at her best friend and asked. "How do you open his gate?"

"I need to accept Natsu, complete the mating and then form a key for his gate. Then I can summon him down here." She explained glaring at Gajeel.

"By doing so, doesn't that mean he becomes your spirit or whatever to call him?" Mira questioned. Trying to understand everything.

Lucy turned to her and shrugged. "To be honest I don't know much. I was kind of distracted when they explained everything to me." _Yeah, I was busy beating their stupid huge asses._

"Then hurry up and complete mating with Salamander so Draco can revive Metalicana!" Gajeel said impatiently.

"Hey, it will happen on my terms. Geez, what is it with your Dragons and Slayers, always pressuring me." She pouted, arms crossed. They were so damn demanding.

"Don't listen to Mr. Grumpy Lu-chan." Levy said smiling. "He is just hoping Draco will revive his dad. He misses him." Levy smiled softly at his mate.

He turned his head but couldn't hide the blush coating his cheeks. He was adorable.

"I don't blame him Levy. I don't. I would be thrilled if I got the opportunity to meet my parents again. But I have so much else to think about, so much to go through and do.." The blonde had such a burden on her shoulders and she felt it was unfair. Why was being a Celestial Spirit Mage so hard?

When she first entered the Celestial Realm it had only been to gather information of her newly found predicament with Natsu. But then she was thrown so much information, and choices she had to make. And that just suck.

"What else do you need to do?" Mira questioned with a worried tone. The look on the blonde only told her she had so much on her shoulder, a burden she carried all alone. She wanted to help but no one could do much.

"Find Aquarius' key." The blonde explained with a sad expression. Her hands wandered to her neck, feeling the chain. She cupped the heavy metal that wad the broken key of her dearest friend.

"Why do you need to find her key? Did someone steal it?" Warren asked confused.

The blonde smiled sadly and shook her head. Not many knew of her sacrifice of her dear friend. Pulling out her necklace that was Aquarius' broken key, she told them. "I had to sacrifice her key to summon the Celestial King. To save everyone from Alegria."

Mira and Levy gasped loudest. Shocked by the information. While the others gaped at her, surprised, shocked.

"I knew you saved us but… to sacrifice your spirit. I'm sorry for your loss." Gajeel said remorseful as he looked at the blonde. He felt guilty for not knowing and acting like a jerk earlier. The blonde loved her spirits as much as she loved Fairy Tail, so he couldn't do anything than apologize. Because he hadn't been the only one who lost that dreadful day. He could sympathize with her.

"It… it had to be done. I was the only one not absorbed, so I had to save you all. And that was the prize to do so. To summon a King or God to our realm." She then beamed brightly. "But that's all in the past! What done is done and Aquarius didn't die. So there isn't anything to be sad about."

"But…"Levy looked at her sadly. She felt sad. She had abandoned her best friend in her grief. "I'm sorry Lu!" She threw herself on to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone!"

Lucy patted her back. "It's alright Levy. It really is. Aquarius' new key has been forged and is in Earth Land, somewhere. All that's left is to find it before someone else does." She said with much reassurance.

Sniffing the bluenette pulled away. "I- I'll help. We'll all help."

The others agreed with a loud, "Yeah!"

"You really don't need to." The blonde insisted with a smile.

"Of course we do. We want to." Mira said with a pleasant smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What do we want to do?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Oh, Erza. Good morning." Mira chirped.

"Good morning. Why are you all standing this close to the entrance and why are Levy crying?" The redhead inquired with her arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Levy and Lucy missed each other. Neither had a proper reunion after yesterday." The barmaid explained with her usual smile.

Titania looked at Lucy, narrowing her eyes on her with a serious expression. "Are you ready to tell us about everything?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, pulling away from Levy. "Yeah, but first when everyone gathers. No reason to repeat myself."

Erza softened her gaze and walked the few steps to the blonde. "It's good to see you again." She hugged her, Lucy hugging her back.

"It's nice seeing you as well."

They walked up to a table with Levy and Gajeel sitting with them by their table. And started conversing about what had happened during her absence, filling her in.

It didn't take much for the other members to arrive. Gray greeted the blonde with a tight hug and scolded her for leaving so abruptly. Juvia caused a minor scene, her jealousy taking over just briefly. But after that she greeted the blonde as well.

Many members gathered around her, greeting her and asking about what she had been up to. She answered them with a kind smile.

Even if she had only been away for a day, it felt like she had been gone for an eternity. It felt good to be surrounded by her family and friends again.

When Natsu arrived. It was awkward. Super awkward. The blonde constantly blushed whenever she looked at him, or he her. The only thing replaying in her mind was him saying _I love you. I love you._ She couldn't even control her heart beating.

So she avoided him as much she could, while Natsu did the opposite. He just stared at her at any given opportunity. His eyes were almost constantly glued to her. And he envied Happy. The cat had tackled her the first second he got and stayed in her arms throughout the afternoon.

He wished it was him.

Erza nudged the blonde and leaned in to whisper. "I believe this is enough of stalling. Everyone is here."

Makarov had just arrived and was sitting cross-legged on the bar counter with already a keg in his hand.

"Right." The blonde sighed. "Happy, you need to let go."

The cat looked at her with a pout. "Do I?"

Before she could say anything Mira called. "Happy, your fish is ready." At Mira's call he zoomed out from her arms. Lucy giggled and shook her head.

Walking up to the middle of the guild, she cleared her throat. God she felt embarrassed. "Everyone, I have something to say." Her voice weren't strong enough to gather their attention.

"Everyone shut up and listen to Lucy!" Erza yelled making everyone flinch and immediately shut up and turn to the blonde. "Good."

"Alright. I have some explaining to do." She started with a small blush. Everyone was staring at her. The makes confused whole the females expectantly. "Yesterday, some of you may have overhead my conversation with Natsu. And what I said were probably shocking. I don't blame you if you think it's a lie, but sadly it isn't." She was tempted to look at Natsu but didn't. Not for now.

"What did you say?" Gray asked curious. He gave his frenemy a look that held pity, thinking Lucy flat out rejected him.

Makarov looked at the blonde curiously and Mavis were sitting next to him with the same expression of curiosity on her face. Neither had no idea about what was going on.

"This will shock most of you, but Natsu has a brother.."

Many glanced at each other, not understand where the blonde was going with this.

"Who?"

"So what?"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Everyone shut up!" Erza slammed her hands on the table, glaring at everyone. She turned to Lucy. "You may continue."

"Natsu should probably tell …" She chickened out, and finally looked at him. His eyes widened as he met her eyes, he panicked.

"No! You tell them!"

"But-"

"No, you tell them. Come on Luce."

Lucy gathered courage and looked around the guild hall. "Alright." She bit out. Bracing herself for the next to come. "Natsu's brother is none other than Zeref. Zeref Dragneel."

One

Two

Three

And hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!" Those who hadn't known roared.

"Is this true?" Mavis asked, approaching the blonde. "What you just said, is it true?" The First looked more ghostly than ever.

Lucy nodded guiltily. "Yes."

"But this isn't all." She looked at Wendy and Gajeel before finally her gaze landed on Natsu. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. They are from the past."

"What?"

"Are you joking? This is not funny!"

"I'm what?" Little Wendy asked, looking at the blonde surprised. Her eyes wide.

"You are from the past with the rest of the Slayers." Lucy said apologetically. "The day your parents left you, the 7th of July, year X777, was the day you entered this time through Zeref's gate, the Eclipse Gate."

"W-why?" Wendy was getting teary eyed as the information overwhelmed her.

"Because your parents were already half dead after Acnologia reaped their souls. They sent you to this time were the Ethernano were richer, so they could heal inside you whilst also creating antibodies preventing you all from a fate like Acnologia."

"How do you know all this child?" Makarov asked. He couldn't believe what he had heard but he couldn't deny it either. Not when it came from Lucy's mouth.

Lucy looked at the tiny man, smiling sadly. "Because it was my mother who opened the gate, sacrificing her life force, and I witnessed everything."

"What?! You never said she sacrificed herself or that you saw everything!" Natsu yelled, standing up from his seat. Disbelief was written on his face.

"She had to. One of her former servants, Grammi, had the last key, Aquarius', but she was unreachable so my mother had to use her own life force as compensation for Aquarius' key." The blonde told solemnly and clenched her fists. The scene replayed in her head.

"You were there?" Gajeel looked at her surprised. The blonde nodded.

"I had followed my mother. Hiding in her carriage because she left the mansion making me curious. And then I saw her stand in front of the gate, opening it. At the time I had no idea. I was enthralled by so much magic, and the gate opening. I saw you all. Dazed. And then I saw Natsu."

She turned to her best friend. "You saw me too and grinned, before passing out. Everyone of you passed out before your parents took you away and disappeared too. Completing the spell."

"You… saw me?" Natsu whispered locking his eyes with the blonde.

"Yes. That's why we are mates. Draco had marked me since my birth. The first Slayer I meet will become my mate or I theirs. And that was you." She explained, feeling a bit embarrassed. She still remember his grin and how it make her heart beat. It was the weirdest she had ever encountered.

If Aquarius hadn't unlocked her memories, made her remember she would've never known. She was glad she had.

"Draco?" Erza asked, ignoring the murmurs in the guild. Natsu was dumbfounded, fell back to his seat

"Draco the Dragon God." She began telling her about her new friend and about everything else that happened in the Celestial Realm. It took a little hour to tell with constant interruption from the members but she managed to finish.

It was a lot to take in yet the worse was yet to came. She still had to tell them about The book of E.N.D. and its connection to Natsu.

Bracing herself, she started. "But that's isn't the worse part." She glanced at Gray, knowing that this information would break him. "The Book of E.N.D.." he flinched just by its name, and his jaw clenched. "Is connected to Natsu. We can't open the book nor destroy. They are linked."

Gray shot up from the bench. "What do you mean, Lucy? My father said I need to destroy it!" he yelled.

The blonde flinched. He was fuming. "Zeref created E.N.D. in Natsu's image, by his DNA. If we destroy the book then we will kill Natsu."

"So he is E.N.D?" Another members asked horrified.

Alarmed the blonde shook her head. Repeatedly. "No! He is _not_ E.N.D. he is Natsu Dragneel," She pointed at Natsu. "while E.N.D is an Etherious, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Think of him as Natsu's evil twin. But not Natsu. Got it?"

"Why would Zeref create a Demon with his brother's name and with his DNA?" Freed questioned from the sidelines.

"Because I had a weak body as a child. Igneel saved me." Natsu answered in her stead. "Zeref created his strongest Demon as a way to fuse our bodies together."

"Dude, your brother is sick." Bixslow stated.

"He ain't my brother." Natsu growled. "He won't ever be my brother."

"So Zeref just created a Demon to use him to fuse with Natsu. Why?" Freed continued with his questioned. He was fascinated by the information yet also confused like the rest of the members.

"The same reason he created all his other Demons. To die." The blonde stated. Look of disbelief passed the guild expect two. Natsu and Mavis.

"Why did Aquarius tell you all this? How did she know all that about Natsu?" Levy asked, still trying to process the given information.

"Aquarius was one of my mother's most trusted spirits and a trusted friend. She knew everything my mother knew. So the right questions would be, how did my mother know all this." The blonde said with a smile.

"So how did your mother know all this?"

"From a journal from Anna Heartfilia. Every information about the plan was written in there. Sadly the journal had to be destroyed after the success. If it fell into the wrong hands, they would all be in danger." She told with a frown. She really wished they hadn't destroyed it because then she could maybe learn about Anna Heartfilia and her spells. The way her spirit mentioned her just made her want to meet her too. Anna Heartfilia had been a Celestial Spirit Mage on her own league.

"This is a lot information to take in." Makarov admitted rubbing his mustache. "But I'm glad you told us either way. It's surprising and will get awhile to get used to, but I'm sure we will get used to it somehow." He finish with a grin.

"And I'm happy to get it out of my chest. But," the master frowned, bracing himself for whatever she had to tell. "I need to warn you all about us missing for a while."

"Us?"

"Who?"

"What?"

She grinned and pointed at the Slayers, Laxus included. "I'm taking them with me to the Celestial Realm. Their mates included. Someone is very eager to meet them all." She decided that she might as well announce that when she was already there. And to deter the away from the dreaded things she had shared.

The Slayers looked at her surprised. Mira and Levy included. "Who?" They asked in unison.

"Draco of course. He invites you to a feast in the Celestial Realm tomorrow. And I need to inform Cobra and the Twins Slayers too."

"Why?" Levy asked a bit nervous. She was going to meet a God? The of Dragons no less.

"He didn't tell me the specifics, just that I should bring you with me to the Celestial Realm tomorrow. Don't you want to?" She questioned with a pout.

"Why us?" Laxus asked with his eyebrow raised. He couldn't see a reason for him to be there when he didn't have a Dragon parent.

"Ask him when you arrive. I'm just the mediator. Messenger." The blonde answered with a shrug.

"Then we're coming too." Erza announced with a determined look.

"He only said the Slayers and their mates. Sorry." She smiled apologetic.

"We'll come either way. I want to meet this God." The redhead left no room for argument, making the blonde inwardly groan.

"Fine." _Even though he isn't special. Just a super overgrown lizard and the biggest pervert._

"Good." She got up from her seat and walked up to the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll deliver the message to Erik." And she left the guild.

"Okay then. Anyone else who has something to say? No? Good." The blonde walked back to her table and sat between Gray and Lisanna.

"So…" there was a bit of an awkward tension around the table. Everyone was still processing every information given to them. So to break the tension Lucy smiled at her best friend. "I got you a Christmas present, even though it's way past Christmas."

Levy smiled happily at that. "You didn't have to. But I have your present too. At home."

"Then let's go get them."

Levy glanced at her mate, as if asking permission. "No. I'll get it. You stay here."

"Come on!" She pouted. "It won't even take 20 minutes. Please?"

"No."

"Talk about being overprotective." The blonde shook her head and smiled at her best friend. "Alright Levy. We'll just exchange our gifts tomorrow since that mutt is being an idiot."

"Sorry Lu."

"You know what. Since he is afraid of-"

"I ain't afraid!"

" – Draco I'll just have him punish him. Sounds like a good idea right?" The blonde ignored the terrified look of the Slayers while grinning at Levy.

The petite bluenette grinned as well. "Yes. Please do so. Maybe he'll learn manners too." The two best friends laughed sadistically.

"You know, Draco told me that he used Loke as a toothpick, maybe you'll be his favorite one." She winked to the frightened Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy-san, how is D-Draco? I-is he scary?" Little Wendy asked nervously, cutting in on their teasing. She was a bit frightened to meet him. Grandeeney had only told her so little about him. And hearing how he used Loke as a toothpick she was frightened.

The blonde turned to youngest of the Slayers and reached for her hand. "You have nothing to worry about. He may seem intimidating for you all, since he is your God. But he is really kind. He doesn't get mad easily. I think I used every disrespectful word on him, and even hit him, " she grin sheepishly, "But he didn't do anything. Actually the idiot laughed along with stupid Mustache Man." She pouted remembered how fun they had at her expense. Not cool.

"Y-you cursed a God and hit him?" Natsu asked wide-eyed. She turned her head and grinned proudly.

"Yup." She answered popping the past. "And Mustache Man is a God too. I vented my anger on them both. To my defense though, they deserved it"

"I knew you were bad-ass but this, I had no idea." Gray grinned and put his hand to high five her.

"Thanks." She high fived him.

"Lucy, child can you come here for a second." Master called from the bar. She turned around and nodded.

"Luce.." Natsu halted her movement. She glanced at him nervously, her heart skipping a bit. Her playfulness immediately gone by the tone of his voice.

"Let's talk when you're done. Okay?" pressing her lips together in a thin line she nodded her head and went up to the Master.

"I thought that you would want to invite the Sabers yourself. There's a communication lacrima in my office. Just type in Sabertooth and press on the call corner, then you're set to go." Makarov explained with a kind smile.

"Thanks Master."

She walked upstairs and entered his office. The comm. lacrima was standing by the corner of his desk next to an endless pile of papers, files and whatnot.

Picking it up, typing the name she pressed on the call button. She jumped back when a blue transparent screen with her in it appeared from the lacrima, taking her by surprise. Putting it down, she decided to sit down while waiting for the other end to pick it up. It was her first time ever using a communication lacrima.

" _Hallo?"_ Sting appeared inside the screen, her picture minimizing to the far corner.

Smiling she greeted the Sabertooth guild master. "Good afternoon Sting."

He looked at her surprised. " _Blondie? Why are you with the guild master lacrima comm.?"_

"Master Makarov gave me permission to use it. I'm calling to invite you and Rogue along with your mates, mated or not, to Magnolia." She explained still smiling ignoring his slightly offending tone.

" _Why? Is it Fairy Tail or you who are inviting us?"_ The blond inquired with a look of skepticism.

"Me. No rather it's not me but Draco." She saw him freeze but continued. "He invites all the Slayers and theirs mates for a feast. In the Celestial Realm of course."

" _How do you know about Draco? Did Natsu-san tell you?"_

She shook her head. "Actually I believe I told Natsu. He was oblivious to who Draco was but he knows now." It was true. The pinkette had no idea who he was until Lucy told him along with the rest of their guild. Talk about another surprise for him.

" _Then how do you know him?_ " He held a demanding tone. The blonde glared at him lightly.

"Just because he is your God doesn't mean he is unknown to other people, you know." She huffed.

" _Still, not many know of him other than the Dragons and their Slayers. So I'm curious to why you, a mere-"_

"Don't." She growled threatening-ly. "And my connection to Draco is far greater than yours. So don't get arrogant with me."

" _Then do tell me about you're_ connection _to our_ God _._ " He said challenging.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde told him off. "Look here mister arrogant. Are you coming to Magnolia tomorrow or not? I didn't call you to argue about who knows Draco best. And if you want to meet your God then I suggest you to be nice to me."

" _And why should I believe this isn't just a way for you to-"_

"If you don't believe me then don't. Geez, it's my fault for being nice." She glared into the screen. "You either come here and figure out if I speak the truth or you don't. Simple as that."

They glared at each other for a few seconds, before Sting sighed and looked away.

" _What time?"_

Smirking the blonde told him the time and ended the call. "God he is arrogant. I pity his mate. Hopefully it isn't Yukino. That's would just be too sad." She mused, feeling pity for Yukino if she happens to be Sting's mate. She knew how close she was to both Slayers so if fate chose her, then she hoped at least it would be Rogue. Yukino was too kind for Sting.

Pulling out from her musings she pushed herself up from Makarov's chair, she laid the lacrima on its former place and then she headed for the door.

Makarov looked at her when she entered downstairs.

"They'll be here." She told with a smile.

"Good. I gather he was being an annoying brat from the look on your face?"

"He is an arrogant piece of shit but I got him to shut up." She told with a grin.

"Wouldn't expect less. Good work."

She walked up to her table and her eyes met with Natsu's.

"I'm ready to go." She told him, and began bracing herself for what to come.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Damn. I usually don't write long chapters like I did the last two chapters but I just can't help myself with this story. I love it! I know many of the characters are OOC but I believe they still fit my story. And I still have a love-hate relationship to Lucy's character in the story. XD**

 **I know I told that I wouldn't be updating for at least two weeks, but guess what? My darling friend took me to a bar/pub were there was free WiFi! Yaaaaaaaaaas.**

 **I also know that the chapter may be a bit boring, but it is more like an explanatory chapter. I promise next chapter will be full of NALU goodness! And perhaps some DraLu too xD haven't finished the chapter yet, but who knows. I'm just writing as I go – sometimes I change the plot, sometimes I change back to the original. It's just sooooo me to me so chaotic. Hmm. Speaking of chaotic, maybe a certain chaotic someone should make a cameo too? No?**

 **Anyway thanks a lot for your love and support! Thanks to: Lizard Dragon – I'll think about having Zeref and Lucy meet, let him have a crush on her perhaps? XD Guest – thanks for the love. I can't wait either xD lol Flipperzz – I know about her being OCC and it's mainly intentional. Thanks for liking it still though. I just want to write a different kind of NALU story where Lucy is the hesitant one for a change. And I'm happy that you'll stick around. Thanks! ^-^ NaLu and InuKag- thanks, appreciate if a bunch. ^-^ and here's your update xD**

 **And of course thank to everyone who faved and followed! Love you all!**

 **Before I go, I would like to quickly apologize to Sting lovers and StingXYukino. I'm still having a hard time figuring out who their mates have to be. So please help me!**

 **Till next time! \^o^/**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	12. Chapter 12: A do over

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Never will.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 12: A do over

"So…" Lucy said trying to break the suffocating silence. They had been walking aimless around Magnolia for the last 20 minutes, neither speaking. It was awkward to say the least. And the awkward tension was so thick it almost hurt.

"Yeah?" Natsu mumbled, looking at the cobblestone path. His earlier confidence had left him the minute he was alone with the blonde. He had so much to say yet no words could form. He was blank.

"Let's sit there." He looked up and saw her pointing at a bench in the middle of the park, a large tree shading it.

"Sure." He nodded and trailed after her.

They sat down. Occupying each end, sitting furthest away from each other. The awkwardness got worse from then on. The silence deafening.

But Lucy finally had enough. She got fed up by the silence so she spoke up. Frustrated. Turning around she looked at him with a sad expression. "When did we end up becoming this? Awkward and silent?" She questioned, eyes filled with so much pain because she knew when. It was before the whole mating situation.

"Since Tartaros." Was his immediate response. Natsu didn't know a better answer than that.

And indeed it was because of Tartaros they had ended like this. Hurt, silent, awkward.

By reuniting with his father only to lose him again had shaken him up. Him ending up on a yearlong training trip. Trying to cope with his loss. Everything had changed and he knew it but neither had said anything, trying to push away their hurt and moving forward.

And with Lucy sacrificing Aquarius, and being left all alone to grieve her dear friend and spirit and heart break of Natsu leaving her too, she had strengthened her heart, doing her best to forget the past and live for a better future.

Neither had really processed what Tartaros had done to them. How much everything turned sour.

So yes. Tartaros was the main reason their friendship became strained. Maybe not intentional but it did. And then the mating situation, it just turned it for the worse.

"You left me." She tried not to sound spiteful but it was hard not to do. He left her when she needed him the most. "Y-you left me, all a-alone. Everyone left me." Her lips trembled, she tried hard not to cry but her resolve was slipping.

His stomach dropped as he looked at her. His eyes wide. She was shaking with anger and sadness, and crying. But he knew he deserved it. He left her when she needed him the most. She was left alone to grieve the loss of her friend after saving them all. While he had Happy to console and turn to. He had a lifeline while she dealt with guilt and heart ache.

"And for that I'm sorry Lucy. Had I known I wouldn't leave you behind…"

"It hurt… it hurt so much. I not only lost Aquarius, but I also lost you… it hurt." His heart clenched painfully and the look she gave him of pure sadness, it just killed him inside.

He couldn't speak. He forgot how to. His heart was shattered to million pieces. The guilt was drowning him. All he could do was blame himself.

It hadn't been her plan to suddenly break down in front of him like that but the tension was killing her. Everything was too awkward and it hurt. This wasn't them. This wasn't how Natsu and Lucy were.

So she told him her bottled up feeling that she had repressed for so long. The one thing that hurt the most.

"I-I l-loved you." She admitted openly. "B-but th-then y-you l-left m-me. E-everyone l-left. I-I had entrusted m-my h-heart t-to y-you… but e-everyone abandoned m-me."

He stared at her with shocked. He hadn't expected that. Not in a million years. And that just worsened everything. She loved him and he left her. He abandoned her, Lucy Heartfilia who had depended so much on him and the other Fairy Tail members. The Lucy Heartfilia who was so vulnerable , despite not showing it, because of her tough childhood with hurt and abandonment from her only parent. That Lucy had loved him and he just left her.

"Y-you d-did?" his voice trembled as he spoke.

Lucy nodded solemnly. "I-I d-did. B-but y-you l-left.." She repeated the words. Her voice was trembling with sadness and hurt. Deep down Lucy knew it wasn't his fault but she had grown so dependent of him since meeting him. She unintentionally handed him her raw heart yet he had yanked it out when he left and the guild disbanded. It had just broken her to pieces. And add Aquarius, icing on the fucking cake.

Lucy just had to leave everything of the past behind without processing it and just lie to herself. Lying so much to cope with the heart. Strengthening her heart, building an iron wall around just to keep herself from pain.

But now, now she had opened up. Told him her feelings, her sadness, and she let the walls crumble. She didn't want them to be awkward, almost like strangers, because that just brought more pain to her already broken heart.

Not knowing what else to do, Natsu pulled her into a hug, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sorry sorry! Luce…" he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what else to say other than sorry. He felt so much remorse for leaving her. He had been so caught in his own sadness that he had forgotten about hers. He was guilt stricken. He had hurt her so badly that he feared there was no return for them. That Lucy resented him so much that she didn't want to be associated with him anymore.

Lucy cried even more when he hugged her. She gripped his vest tightly, letting her pent up emotion out. She didn't care if anyone looked at them weirdly. This was so long overdue. They needed to talk about this now. They needed to get it out of their system. Rather she had to get it out. She had come to realize that. Despite everything that had happened the past she was still depended on him. Her heart was still yearning for him.

She cried as she clung to him as a lifeline, telling him how much of an idiot he was. How everything hurts.

She suddenly pushed him away, tears streaming down like a waterfall. "I-I don't w-want t-this." She didn't want to be vulnerable anymore. She didn't want the pain. Everything just hurt too much. She just wanted to get passed it. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

He looked at her alarmed. What did she not want? Their friendship? That was the one thing he couldn't live without.

"N-no. D-don't L-Luce." He said shakily, pleading her with his eyes. He couldn't lose her. It would be unfair. He knew it was selfish but he needed her. She was her rock. The only thing keeping him together. If she wanted to end their friendship he really didn't know what he would do. Just the possibility killed him slowly, painfully. He couldn't do without her.

Lucy brought a shaky hand to her face to wipe some of her tears away. She was a sniveling mess, snotty and teary so it didn't do much. Tears still moistened her eyes.

"I-I… I…" It was so hard to speak after taking just one glance at him. He looked devastated, hurt more than anything she had seen.

"D-don't d-do this L-Luce. D-don't do this to us." Her heart constricted painfully at his pleading. And his tears made her stop breathing. It hurt more than anything to see him cry. Natsu rarely cries. And the worse thing was she was the cause of it.

More hot tears gathered as she cried loudly into her hands. She couldn't face him. Not without feeling guilty. "I-I… s-sorry." She couldn't form any other words and broke down like a broken dam. She curled into a ball on the bench, head pressed into her lap as she shook violently as she cried her heart break. Crying harder than before.

Everything was just too damn much for her take in. Her own heartache and the look of devastation on his face. She felt guilty for ever starting the conversation. This wasn't what she wanted. She hadn't meant for this to happen. All she wished for was to come to terms with herself, being honest with him and end up like they were before, two best friends that was the perfect duo.

Natsu's body instantly froze. This was by far the worse he had ever felt in his entire being. Worse than Igneel's death. Worse than knowing Zeref was his brother, and his connection to E.N.D. It felt like he was slowly dying. Her crying, apologizing. Fear washed over him, his brain confirming that she didn't want them to be friends. She didn't want anything to do with him anything.

It was like time had stopped. And his senses had left him. He couldn't hear anything, smell anything or see anything. A sudden dullness settled in his core. And tears fell freely from his wide open eyes, staring at the crying form of the woman he loved but without really seeing her. He felt hallow, transparent.

Heart broken.

Dead.

Lucy lifted her guilty head after what felt like an eternity but was only two minutes and froze, her eyes widening in an alarming rate. She saw Natsu. Or what had been a shell of him. He looked like a completely and utterly broken man.

Her face contorted into pain. She did this. It was her who broke him. Scooting closer she crawled his lap and hugged him as tightly she could. Bringing him back to ground.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-this, N-Natsu. I-I d-don't w-want u-us t-to b-be t-this. S-s-sad." She tightened her hold trying to stop her tremor. The pain and guilt were just too much for her. She felt dizzy, it was hard to breathe.

Regaining his senses and emotions back, he blinked. His mind trying to remember what she just told him.

"W-what?"

Sniffling Lucy pulled away, feeling a sense of relief wash over her from hearing him responding, but it was only short lived.

She swallowed, her mouth and throat were dry from her crying, and then spoke. "I-I w-want us to g-go back t-to N-Natsu a-and L-Lucy. L-Like old t-times."

She earnestly wanted to get past their heart break, to go back to their former selves. The past had been easier for them. Much brighter.

But now.

Now everything just hurt too much.

"S-still f-friends?" He was still stuck on her wanting to end their friendship. Her earlier words still stung him. But that had just been him jumping to conclusions. He wanted her to confirm it. He wanted her to confirm that he was wrong and that she didn't want to end their friendship. It would ease his racing heart.

"A… a d-do over."

 _A do over,_ he repeated in his mind _. A do over._

He felt elated. Relieved. Having full control of his body, he pulled her closer him, hugging her. "A do over." He repeated agreeing.

Lucy hugged him back.

A do over, yes. They needed a do over. Forgetting everything from the past and move forward. Forgiving and forgetting.

It was just what they needed.

It would take a while for them to come terms with their faults and feelings, but it was much better than this. Better than the awkwardness surround them every opportunity. Better than the constant hurt.

They stayed like that for a long while relishing in each others embrace. It felt better now. It felt right. Their heart had calmed down, beating in synch.

Lucy pulled away and smiled at him. Her eyes were stinging but her heart felt free. Safe. Natsu returned her smile.

"T-thank you." Lucy got teary eyed as she spoke. "T-thank you f-for u-understanding."

"D-don't cry, Luce. Please." He pleaded, alarmed by her sudden crying and cupped her face, wiping the silent tears away.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm j-just happy." He couldn't help but smile at that. He too was happy and relieved. He leaned over and kissed each eyelids before planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Pulling away his eyes locked with hers as he beamed brightly at her. "Then I thank you too. For everything."

Lucy blushed and looked away, feeling shy. It made Natsu chuckle heartedly at her reaction. "This is why I love you Luce. You're just so cute." She faced him surprised, her heart drilling in her ribcage.

"D-don't say embarrassing thing like that... And how can you still… love me?" She whispered the last part, lowering her gaze to his chest feeling guilty. The look of utterly devastation on his face would hunt her for a long while. She knew that. And she also needed time to accepted everything.

He pulled her chin up and smiled so lovingly at her that she felt like her heart wanted to leap out from her ribcage. The look of pure love and adoration. "Because I will always only love you. You can tramp over my heart, kill me over and over with your words but I'll still love you. Only you. And I hope one day you'll love me the same."

Lucy was so moved that she couldn't help her tears. How could she not love him when he was beyond perfect for her. He always put her needs and feeling above anything else before even considering his own.

Yet she felt guilty. Guilty of securing her own needs and feelings and let him get hurt too in the process.

"Luce, you crying hurts me. Stop. Please." But how could she not cry. She had hurt him for far too long and for what? Her own selfishness.

"I… I d-don't deserve your l-love." Her lips trembled. She knew she didn't deserve someone as nice as Natsu. She was selfish and stubborn, he was the opposite. Selfless and always so understanding. He was too good for her.

He flicked her forehead and scowled. She looked at him shocked rubbing her sore spot.

"And who gets to decide that? I do. And I believe you do deserve my love. More than anything."

"But I hurt you! I hurt us! It's my fault that we ended this way! Mine!" She cried, frustrated, and thrashed in his laps. Why couldn't he understand that she was the bad guy here that didn't deserve any kindness from him of all people. Even if they agreed to do a do over, she didn't deserve any of it.

"And I hurt you. So don't put all the blame on yourself. We messed up. _Both_ of us." He tried to reason but Lucy being her stubborn self just couldn't let it go.

"No it's my fault! If I hadn't been such a coward I could've come terms with myself and tell you. I could've prevent that devastating look from happening. But no, I had to be a stubborn ass bitch and deny everything and you! You should hate me, not love me!"

"Stubborn? Yes. But a bitch. No. Lucy," He trapped her in his embrace and stared into her hurting and self-loathing chocolate brown eyes, "I won't ever hate you. What happened happened. We agreed on a do over. So stop hating yourself. I don't blame you for anything." He said softly, his eyes looking at her with plead. He would never blame her for anything. It was him who just jumped to conclusion, let fear take over.

"But I can't forget… It hurts thinking that I hurt you… it hurts so much." Her voice was barely a whisper filled with pain.

"What you are doing right now hurts me even more." And it did. Lucy's self-loathing and taking the blame was the one thing that Natsu hated most. How could she believe that? How could he make her understand that everything that happened was both their fault? How could he make her understand that her being like that hurts much more?

"B-but – !"

Being fed up Natsu did the only thing that crossed his mind and something he had wanted to do in a really long time.

He shut her up.

With a kiss.

Lucy was shocked still. Her brain failed her. That. That shut her up alright. His chapped lips pressed against hers. Firmly.

And then he pulled away before she could truly process it.

"W-wah?" She looked at him dumbfounded. Her face was ablaze and her mouth open. Had… had Natsu just kissed her? Her resentment and anger was all gone and replaced by embarrassment and confusion.

His cheeks were coated a cute pink as he looked at her shy and nervous. "S-sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to shut up."

What was worse for Lucy's poor frail heart was that she realized where she was sitting. His lap. So she jerked away only to stumble and almost fall if not for Natsu catching her.

"Careful Luce. You could've gotten hurt." The Fire Dragon Slayer chided softly with a mild frown gracing his face. He helped steady her on her feet as she darted her eyes away from him. Feeling very self-conscious now.

"S-s-sorry." She mumbled embarrassed.

Natsu chuckled at her shyness. It was cute. And rejuvenating. After an heartfelt talk of hurt and pain, this was perfect. He believed that they could truly return to their former selves.

Feeling brave, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. She eeped loudly and stuttered in protest but he ignored them. He had the need to have her close so he did just that.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he sighed contentedly. "This is nice. I've missed this."

Lucy's heart was beating rapidly at his proximity, yet she was happy he hugged her like this. She was a cuddler and always loved his warm body pressing against hers. It made her feel secure and safe in his arms.

So she decided to relish in this feeling and molded into his embrace. And agreed with him. "Hmm. Me too."

She felt hope. Hope that both could return back to the past. She knew she needed to do as he said and stop blaming herself but it would take a while. For them both. She knew that yet she knew that both of them could do it.

"What do you say we grab something eat? At the diner? I'm sure old man Yajima will serve us for free if we asked nicely." Natsu asked with his boyish grin, a few minutes of swaying in silence.

The blonde smiled, pulling away. "Food does sound good right about now. Let's." She agreed. Dinner sounded good and maybe it was just what they needed after talking about their feelings. Maybe they could fall back to their pace. Being Natsu and Lucy again.

Natsu let his hand wander to hers and intertwined their fingers as they began walking towards the diner. He was nervous that she would reject his boldness but she thankfully didn't.

Lucy didn't comment him holding her hand. In all actuality it felt good to hold his hand. It made her forget her earlier feelings of hurt and pain, and just focus on the now. Her and Natsu.

With a much lighter mood the two strolled back to the streets of their beloved town. It was almost as if they had returned to their former selves. Natsu and Lucy, best friends. Almost.

Of course despite smiling and laughing at ridiculous jokes, the two knew that nothing would ever be the same. It couldn't. But they would embrace their hurt, trying to move forward instead of staying in the past.

Lucy would have to let go of her of anger, sadness and hurt from their separation. While Natsu had to come to terms with his guilt and fear of losing her. They had a lot to work on, but they would work through it like they always did. Nothing was impossible since they were in it together.

"Well look at that, Macky's children are here. Good evening, Lucy, Natsu." The old man Yajima greeted when the two partners entered the 8 Island restaurant in Magnolia.

"Yo." Natsu grinned.

"Good evening, Yajima-san." Lucy replied with a smile. "It's good to see you again. How's things here? Is the business doing well?"

"Likewise dear. Business is great. Thinking about opening another one in Crocus." The old man gestured them to a table.

"You do? I think your business will bloom even more then. Those in the capital will love your food. It's really delicious."

"Why thank you Lucy. So what can I get you? I already know what Natsu will have. The whole menu." Lucy giggled at that comment leaving Natsu to blush, embarrassed.

"I'll have, hmm... I'll try your specialty." She decided after looking through the menu. "And some strawberry soda."

"And you Natsu? What would you like to drink?"

He glanced the drinks section, and had a hard time decided. So he just decided on a cold soda with a fruity surprised.

"Alright. Your drinks will come up shortly."

"Thanks." They chorused and watched the old council member leave.

"This is nice. Just like old times." The blonde stated with a loving smile.

"Yeah. Only thing missing is Happy. And his teasing." The pinkette agreed with a smile of his own.

"Yeah. Speaking of Happy, did he make any process with Carla while I was gone?" She questioned curiously. She hadn't really had time to catch up with him since coming back from the Celestial Realm.

"Sadly no. Carla is very stubborn. After all these years and she still rejects his fish." He said with a sigh.

Lucy frowned a bit. "I did tell him to use a different approach and fish is not something to hand to a lady. Stupid cat."

"But we have to give him credit for still trying though. He is very persistent and I'm sure it will pay off in the end." Natsu thought his feline best friend was brave and strong for still trying after being rejected a billion times. It was really admirable.

Her frown was replaced by a small kind smile and she gave him a nod of agreement. "I'll give him credit for that. He is admirable, for stupid cat."

Natsu laughed heartedly. He just loved how Lucy was being nice to Happy even if she called him by names. And it also made him realize that by taking Happy with him on his training trip, he took Happy away from Lucy as well.

Stopping his laughing he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry for leaving and bringing Happy with me. You missed him too. So forgive me for my thoughtlessness."

She squeezed his hand back and beamed a sad smile his way. "There is nothing to forgive. We both were hurting and dealt with it differently. I was just selfish and acted upon that."

"No you weren't. I let you down. I couldn't even face you and just left a letter. That was cowardly of me, and I'll always regret it." He looked at her remorseful.

Lucy shook her head and shifted her hand to stroke his hand with her thump. "Let's just forgive and forget. Everything is in the past, we can't change it." She told with no hidden sadness or anger, only with genuineness.

"It's just hard when I know I let you down. Hurt you so much. It's painful to think that _I_ caused you so much pain." It was now he who was beginning to self-loathe.

"Natsu," She leaned over and lifted his face making him look her in the eyes, "don't. We can't live in regrets. If we did that I wouldn't have been here. We need to move on. I should've done so ages ago but I lied to myself so much that I actually believed my own lies. So please," She pleaded "please let's move forward. It will only hurt us to be stuck in the past."

He stared at beautiful brown orbs, and couldn't help but agree. She was right. They agreed on a do over. Move forward, so there wasn't a reason to keep being stuck in the past.

"Will you be there all the way?" He questioned. He took her by surprised but she quickly collected herself and nodded.

"All the way." She promised with her eyes shining brightly and a smile reflecting her eyes. "We'll help and guide each other. We'll learn from our mistakes and use those mistakes to stray us away from further heartbreak and misery. Our mistakes will strengthen our resolve. We are Natsu and Lucy, no one is like us."

It warmed his heart to hear the words come from her mouth. She was right. They would learn from their mistakes, never repeating it. No more sorrows, heartbreak and misery. They _were_ Lucy and Natsu, the strangest yet strongest duo. They complimented each other in every aspect.

They were perfect for each other.

"Thanks Luce. For someone weird you always know the right thing to say." He grinned, squeezing her hand.

Lucy giggled at his comment. "And you're just an idiot that are weirder than me. But hey, I'm not judging. We'll just be weird together."

Feeling a boost of confidence entering his body he leaned forward, head inching closer and closer to the blonde. By shear luck she wasn't pulling away.

Mere inching apart, so close to her lips, nose brushing and eyes locked in on each other and then it happen.

"You're drinks are – oh my! I didn't know you to were a thing." Rather _he_ happened. Old man Yajima just had to come in and ruined everything.

They kissed alright. Natsu's lips were pressed against hers, but it had been so sudden because of Yajima's interruption, and not to mention short. What a way to have their second kiss. Both bolted away, faces beet red and avoiding each other's eyes and Yajima's.

"Ah, young love. Please continue. I'll just leave the drinks on the table." The old owner said with a wistful sigh, and beamed them a grin.

"T-thanks!" Both grabbed their beverages and drowned them. It felt hot all of a sudden.

"Uh, uhm... so…" Natsu scratched his cheek, it was awkward. But a different awkward from earlier. Now he was just embarrassed and didn't know what really to say.

Should he apologize for kissing her so suddenly? But it wasn't like she pulled away either. So that was a good sign, right?

"So… about that…" She too didn't know what to say. This was so new for both of them. Yet it was a good new.

But embarrassing nonetheless.

Clearing his throat he chickened out and tried to start a new conversation. "Tell me about Draco. Is he kind as you said to Wendy?"

Feeling relieved that the conversation deterred from their embarrassing kiss, she smiled and nodded. "Very kind. He is weird, annoying at most times. Actually all the time. But he is fun too. I'm sure you and him would bond immediately."

"Weird you say. Like you?" He teased with his usual grin.

"How am I weird?" She huffed pouting.

"Ya always weird Luce. And your spirits too. They must take after you."

"Hey! They were like that much before we contracted." She defended.

"Loke only got weirder by staying with you." He snickered.

"He has always been weird! Flirty and annoying!"

"And then there is Taurus. He is really the biggest pervert of them all and so weird."

She was about to defend her spirit but he was right. "That…that is all true. I can't even fathom how mama dealt with him."

"Speaking about your mother, how did she gather all the Zodiacs?" He asked curiously, changing the subject.

She smiled at his question. "Because mama had all the 13 keys. But then she retired from being a mage and entrusted her keys to our servants till the day she needed them for the gate. Everyone of my spirits have been contracted to my mother and maternal side of family at one point."

"So all the Zodiacs' keys is rightfully yours?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"In a way yes. If we look at the bigger picture then most, if not all, the gate keys belong to the Heartfilias. It was my ancestors who were the first contracted Celestial Spirit Mage." She explained with a fond smile. She had read so much about her being related to the first Celestial Mages, and she felt prideful of that fact.

"So you come from a line of pure Celestial Mages. That's cool, Luce." She couldn't help smiling back with pink tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said bashfully. "And it is a little bit cool." She agreed.

"It super cool. But I'm curious, what about your…" He swallowed thickly. "Uhm… your kids. Will they also be Celestial Mages?"

It would be cool if they were, he agreed with himself. Natsu thought Celestial Mages were strong and powerful despite not having Caster Type magic like his own. Yet they somehow could use Caster Type Magic. He had seen Lucy fight in her Star Dresses using her spirits magic and that was a awesome sight to see.

Yep. He definitely wouldn't mind that. But it would be a bonus for his kids to be Dragon Slayers too so he could train them. In the end he wouldn't kind either type magic. Just that it was his.

A small smile and blush appeared as he thought about him and Lucy's kids.

Lucy's heart skipped numerous beats at his question. "I-if y-y-you a-are a-asking 'bout o-our f-future k-kids… t-t-then y-y-yes a-a-and no.." She stuttered out violently, ignoring his gaze

It took them a few minutes to gather the courage to continue the conversation. Natsu thought she was overly adorable stuttering like that and also truly happy that she said our instead of her kids. But he still felt embarrassed talking about the stuff.

"Y-yes and no?" He repeated curiously.

"Uh, uhm... damn this is embarrassing!" She exclaimed, and pushed her face into her hands, truly feeling the embarrassment get to her. "G-gimme a sec." She pleaded, her voice muffled.

"Okay.."

 _You can do this Lucy! Nothing to be embarrassed about this… other than talking about your future children with him.._

 _Him who's going to father them!_

 _God this is embarrassing!_

 _Snap out of it! He is waiting for your answer!_

 _But-_

 _No buts! Just grow some balls and do it!_

 _It's embarrassing talking about the prospect of our future children! It's just too soon to even go there! We aren't even dating!_

 _Damn, I sound like a whiny kid._ She was having a mental battle with none other than herself. She was really shy of the conversation topic, because to all honesty, talking with Natsu about their future children was beyond embarrassing. It down right petrifying.

 _But he asked so I shouldn't lie or ignore him. Alright, here goes nothing._

Gathering the courage she needed, the blonde inhaled and pulled her hands to the table and finally looked at him. Her face still flushed. She cleared her throat and spoke. "T-the thing is we, uhm… shit…" She suckered in a breath and almost yelled at him. "The thing is that all mated couples have multiples the first time! Each babies creating a new generation of Dragon Slayers and Slayer Magic!"

He looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst, but then laughed because she was so frantic about such trivial things.

 _Yup. Definitely a weirdo. But a cute weirdo._

"W-wah?! Why are you laughing jerk?!"

"B-because you are just so cute getting embarrassed over nothing!"

"N-nothing?! It's everything! It's our kids were talking about! And we aren't even dating!" She cried hotly glaring at him with an angry pout. _The nerve he had to call it nothing! Stupid!_

He stilled his laughing as his brain registered what she just told him. She was right. They weren't dating. Yet.

So he smirked and pushed up from his seat and took three long strides to her side much to her horror.

"W-what are you doing here?! Sit down!" She screeched embarrassed, and ignored the look of the other costumers.

"Alright." He turned his back to her and quickly searched the place. _Aha! Eureka!_ Grabbing the item, he pushed himself into one knee in front of her.

"I-Idiot! I-I told you – what are you doing?!" he grinned and pulled the flowers out of the vase and pushed it forward for her to reach.

"Please me my girlfriend." He was full of confidence. He remembered everything Mira, Erza and Levy told him about being "romantic". That's why he grabbed the flowers from the empty table two tables from them.

Smoke erupted from Lucy's ear. She was flustered. Heart jackhammering in her ribcage and her lungs cutting her air supply short. Her jaw dropped to the floor while she looked at Natsu on his knee and the flowers in his hands. Her eyes were huge, almost falling out from the shock.

"We are best friends, we've been through a lot together. Be it good or bad. But we've still stood by each others side. I love you a lot and know that when I left you were heartbroken. I promise you that I will never make the same mistake twice... So let's start a new chapter in our relationship. Let's depend of each other more than we already do. Let's love each other wholeheartedly. So please be my girlfriend. You are the only one for me." His earnest speech brought tears to her eyes.

Who knew he had it in him for being so romantic?

"N-no…"

But… she couldn't accept. Not now. Not yet at least.

"I-I…n-no…"

* * *

 **So that happened…**

 **I'm really bad at writing stuff like this or just stuff in general so… yeah…**

 **Sorry for the cliffy-ish ending... Don't hate me!**

 **Think of this as my FT angst week submission. I was originally going to post it yesterday but my friend convinced me to stay a longer so I did.**

 **But now I'm back! And I have Internet! Yaaaaaaaaaaas!**

 **I don't have a lot to say this time. Other than, read, review, fave and follow!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	13. Chapter 13: What to do?

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 13: What to do?

Blank.

His mind drew blank when he heard her say no. There he was. On his knees with flowers in his hands, being romantic as Lucy had always been adamant about she needed a guy to be, yet she refused to be his girlfriend.

Why?

"W-what?" He felt the need to get angry at how she was playing with his feelings. They both liked each other so why the fuck was she not accepting his proposal? It wasn't even a marriage proposal for heaven's sake! He asked her to be his girlfriend, to take it slow instead of diving right to he mating ritual.

"I… I'm s-sorry Natsu. I can't, not yet." He saw how torn she was. And her words did give him relief but he was still dumbfounded. Why couldn't she accept him? Wasn't it better to put a more definite word on their relationship status. Both of them knew they were more than best friends.

"Why?" his own voice sounded so defeated. He was disappointed. In her and in himself. He was doubting himself for acting to fast but their kiss had spurred him on. She hadn't downright rejected him. Heck she could've moved away or just stop it but she didn't.

He seriously wanted answers. He poured his heart out, and if possible he would've taken it out and hand it to her too. He was utterly in love with her. Spending months apart after finding out he harbored feelings for her had been rejuvenating.

Everyday the girls would have him write one word he liked about Lucy, and they gushed about how sweet he was mentioning everything. They prepped him real good. Yet it was all for naught. Lucy rejected him.

So he truly wanted an explanation and make it a good one. Just because they would have new titles didn't mean much would change. The only things changing would be their titles and how they openly acted upon their feelings. Nothing else. Natsu would even not touch her inappropriately if she wanted. He would refrain himself from kissing her and just be content with holding her hand or hugging her.

So she truly better have a good explanation.

Lucy sniffled and wiped her tears away. She truly wanted to say yes but she had things she needed to do before she could let herself commit. She didn't want to disappoint him by accepting him and then just not commit to their relationship.

So she had to refuse. It made her feel like the worst but she would explain her reasons. He deserved that much.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she hid behind her hands. She took calming breathes before she found the right way to approach the topic. It would be sensitive for them both but she needed it to be said.

Opening her eyes she saw Natsu still in place. It pained her. She couldn't help herself by pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I want to, I really want to but I have things I need to do first." She whispered into his shoulder.

He pulled her into his embrace. He couldn't nor would he deny her any hugs. They calmed him down and made him think more rationalized. Inhaling her scent had its instant calming effect on him.

"What is it that you have to do?" His mind drew blank to figure out what significant things she had to do. There was none in his books. None that would make her refuse him.

Pulling away she locked eyes with her expressive chocolate brown eyes and his deep soulful obsidian eyes that shone green in the lighting. Her hand rest on his cheeks and he nuzzled into her hand.

"I have to go on a journey. To find Aquarius new key. I can't accept you now because that's unfair to you." She explained part of her reasons and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're leaving?" Lucy saw hurt flash his eyes and it pained her but she had to go. She made a promise to her dear friend and she wanted to find her key before someone else did, so she lowered her gaze and nodded her head.

"Yeah…"

"When? How long? Can't I come with you?" His words were frantic and desperate. The thought of her leaving for gods know how long made him panic. He couldn't bear to stay away from her. Four months had been painful and now she had to leave again.

"I don't know," She muttered lowly, she really had no idea when she was leaving or how long it would take. The key could be anywhere. "But," her eyes locked with his once more with a more strong yet soft gaze. "I will be back. Before anything can happen to you. I promise. I-"

"I don't care what happens to me at this point! You are leaving me!" he could barely contain his anger and hurt.

"Not for good. I will be back."

"I'm coming with you." Staying with her was the only option he could agree with. He was going to let her wander across the continent alone, in the search of her spirit. Heck no. He would help her all the way. Even if it took years, he would help her 'til the end of his days. Lucy was his most treasured person, his love, so he wanted to stay with her every second he was able to.

"I have to do thi-"

"No!" he said firmly shaking his head. "No you don't _have_ to do it alone. That's something you are choosing but you don't have to do it. And that's why I'm coming with you. You can protest as much as you want but I will not have you make the same mistake I did by leaving you. We both don't need to go there again."

Lucy stared at him bewildered. As she let his words sink in she knew he was right. She didn't _have to_ do it alone. She just chose to. Burdening her friends with searching for Aquarius' key would not sit right with her even if they were willing. She just couldn't ask for that much. It was her own mess and she wanted to solve it by herself.

"I can't ask you for th-"

"Well you don't need to ask because I'm going no matter what. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. End of discussion."

"But Natsu!" She tried to protest but he wouldn't let her.

"No. End of story. Call me selfish, but I rather be selfish than depressed and worried about you every second passing. So no buts, I'm coming and that's final." He dismissed the topic with finality. He wasn't going to let her slip past his grasp. No. Never again.

She gawked at him. He was serious. As in dead serious. She had no way out of it, it was clear as a day with his hard expression. Did it piss her off? Slightly. Did it make her seem like a fool? Majorly. She knew that if she left to would be all Tartaros over again, despite the guild being intact and all their nakama having returned. But if she left it would be much more cruel than when he left her because now both their feelings were out in the open. He liked – loved – her and she loved him.

So why was she a stubborn girl that just ran away from the diner ignoring his calls? Why couldn't she just realize that there didn't have to be a problem with them getting together? That it was in fact her creating a problem because of something so stupid as fear. Fear of being abandoned again by a loved one. Deep down she knew that Natsu wouldn't leave her ever again, he promised but she let fear control her once more and ran away.

Her emotions were overwhelming her making her act irrational. She needed space to think. Just to get away from the reality of things.

Natsu was shocked when he saw her push away from his embrace and run away. If he hadn't been in a stupor he would've followed her but the surprise was too much to stop her from doing anything. The patrons around him looked at him with pitiful gazes, some even gawking at the entrance were Lucy had left from.

Old man Yajima approached him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright son, she'll come around."

"I don't understand.." Natsu's voice was just barely above a whisper as he spoke. He turned his face to Yajima, his eyes shining with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

The owner shook his head and motioned Natsu to stand up from the ground. "Get up, boy. I'll tell you a little secret I've learned about girls over the years."

They took a seat by the table next to where Natsu and Lucy had been sitting. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked at the old male expectantly. "So?"

"You love her a lot, don't you." He stated rather than question. Natsu nodded his head.

"More than my own life." Natsu declared. And he did. He had long forgotten about the imminent death lurking around the shadows when he turns 22. All his focus was solely on Lucy and their relationship.

"And I gather Lucy loves you as well. But she's afraid of something." The old man stated.

"I don't understand what it is she's afraid of?" Natsu really couldn't understand what it was. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. All he told her was that she wasn't going alone in her quest of finding Aquarius' key. Was that wrong?

"It's just how women are. They are so fragile and very complex creatures. It would take forever to truly study them and understand why they are as they are." Natsu nodded, agreeing with him.

Women are very hard to figure out, 'specially those he knew. The women in his guild could be so odd and weird at times, but he never questioned why. Because he didn't want to burn his brain cells to understand why.

And Lucy. God she was the hardest to understand out of every women in the guild. She was so complicated. One moment she was happy the next she was pissed off. Her ways of acting was indeed hurtful but he loved her, and truly wanted to understand why she left like that.

"So what do I do?" He really wanted to know. Should he follow her? Ask her what's her deal? Or should he wait and give her space? He knew from experience that Lucy liked her space when something happened but he was really nervous that he again fucked things up despite knowing full well that he hadn't done anything slightest wrong.

Yajima looked at the nervous and confused male with soft eyes, and mouth shaped into a gentle smile. "Give her a bit time to cool off. She'll come around." His words were filled with promise and slight amusement.

"An hour good enough?"

Yajima chuckled at Natsu's impatience and shook his head. "Maybe two hours are best. Or maybe you should wait 'til morning. I guess both of you had a rough day and need to sleep it off." His suggestion didn't please the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I can't wait that long. She might leave again." Natsu was extremely worried that she would pull the same stunt she did four months ago by just leaving without saying goodbye. He did not want her to repeat the same thing once again.

"So she left you? I've always thought it was you who left her. That was what she told me when we met up in Crocus." The old man mused.

"I did…" He admitted guiltily. "If I had known the guild would disband I would've brought her with me, but obviously I didn't. And yes, she left to do some research a good four months ago, without saying a word, only leaving a letter."

"Like you had done to her." Natsu looked at him surprised that he knew that much, and Yajima explained. "Lucy told me everything, from the beginning to the end. And I do not judge either of you. You did what you had to do and she did what she had to do. What you both need to do is build up your trust. For what I can see Lucy is very hesitant and afraid of accepting anything you tell her. She doesn't trust you."

"How do I gain her trust again then? Give her time? But that would only make me more impatient. I trust her completely, despite we both made mistakes in the past and handled it wrongly."

"Then you have to suck it up. You love her, I get that but you have to give her time to open up. Don't act impatiently or else she would panic and close off. Make her fall in love with you even more than she already is. Make her understand that you are there for her and that she can trust your heart to you once again. Act gently than rash. Time will heal any sorrow." Yajima told sternly yet with a soft edge. He wanted Natsu to realize that acting hot-headed and rash would get him nowhere relationships wise with the blonde.

If there was one thing he learned about Lucy Heartfilia it was that she was so vulnerable. Her exterior may come of as a strong independent woman but inside she was the sweetest and most insecure girl who had been hurt for far too long. He had seen the fake smiles and laughs, how she kept a haply façade in front of others. He had seen the dull look in her eyes, how she was tried to keep it together. To feel something. And he had seen many times how it had failed.

She was hurt. Her family had been scattered throughout the kingdom and started a new life for themselves. Her best friend, the boy she trusted more than she had trusted herself had left her, making her relive the pain of abandonment. She had lost a dear friend of the stars because of need to save her family. She was strong yet so fragile. She was a broken mess.

All that he had seen in her eyes. And he felt sorry for her. The poor girl was too young to feel so many heartbreaking emotion. And he had confronted her once. Told her to tell him everything on her heart. It had been a hard process but she had opened up and broke down like a broken dam. When she told him everything he too was heartbroken for her stead. Yet proud of her.

Lucy had been strong enough to keep it together. It could've ended tragically yet she did not go there. Thank the heavens for that. So he was proud of her for being strong to keep herself rationalized. But he had told her to process her feelings, let them out more often so it wouldn't overwhelm her.

But he knew from looking at her earlier when she had entered his diner that she had only just started that process. He had seen her eyes glazed with shed tears but he had also seen the twinkle of light in them. The happiness. The relief.

He had noticed both had been crying put had not said anything and kept being cheery. He had seen everything from the sidelines and was so happy to see Lucy progressing. And how could he not be happy about that? Both of them deserved to be happy.

He did though feel sorry for the young Dragon Slayer to be thrown into a mix of emotion because of how Lucy was handling things.

Maybe he should've kept a closer eye on her? Oh well what had happened had happened. No turning back. He would though have a talk with Makarov about those two. Maybe the old geezer would help him with a plan to make Lucy's emotion stable and have them finally end up together.

"Tell you what, dinner is on me tonight, eat, drink and then you can go look for her. How does that sound?" He told after coming out of his musing. The lad could use some food, and the time would pass a lot easier than having him getting anxious.

"If you say so."

Meanwhile Lucy had run to Fairy Hills. She didn't trust herself to go back to her apartment with the fear of Natsu showing up. She didn't have the courage to see him just yet. There was so many things to figure out. The main one was why she had run off in the first place.

So her feet dragged her to Fairy Hills were she hoped she would find her other best friend. As she entered the building she was reminded that her best friend was in Dragon Terms married, and that dampened her mood. But she tried her luck anyways and hoped the petite pregnant woman was in the building anyways.

Already knowing her room door by heart she knocked on it and waited patiently for someone to answer it. Thanking her lucky stars someone opened up but that someone made her frown.

"Gajeel…" her greeting was a bit depressing. The bulky Dragon Slayer rose a pierced eyebrow at her dejected appearance.

"Bunny girl." He greeted back. "If ya looking for shrimp, she's napping."

"Already? It's what? 7 pm."

"The little shits making her tired. Was there something important ya wanted?" He gruffly asked.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. She was _not_ going to disclose anything with him. He would tease her or tell her something she didn't like. So that was out of question. "No. Nothing. Just forget it."

"Lu?" a groggy voice behind Gajeel asked. Said man turned around and frowned seeing his mate yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Ya should sleep, shrimp."

"But I thought I heard Lu-chan's voice. And who are you talking to?" The bluenette questioned with a pout.

"Levs, it is me." The blonde took her cue to speak and squished past the Slayer and entered the room.

"You've been crying." Levy stated with a deep frown. "How bad is it? Ice cream bad or snuggles bad? Or worse, both?"

"B-both.." Lucy whimpered feeling her strong emotion return back and hugged the pregnant woman.

Levy hugged her back and eyed her mate. "Would you be a dear and get us two tints of Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream?" She smiled at him.

He looked at her incredulously. "Ya don't think ya can eat that much, do ya?"

"Make it three. One chocolate, one vanilla and one with strawberry mint." Her smile only widened as she stated her request. "Oh, and some pickles and figs, sour pumpkin and dates too."

His face morphed in disgust, but he nodded nonetheless and called his cat. "Lilt, we heading out! Grab my wallet" seconds later the Exceed flew past the sobbing blonde – which he didn't question – and handed Gajeel his jacket and wallet. The duo left the room.

"Now, tell me everything. From the beginning. This has something to do with Natsu, right?" Levy asked when she had pulled the blonde with her to the couch in her book-fested room.

Lucy nodded into her chest and pulled away. "I-I d-don't know w-what's wrong with me!"

"Deep breathes, Lu. Deep breathes." Levy reminded her distraught friend as she demonstrated a big inhale and exhale.

It took a few minutes to calm herself down but Lucy managed it. Levy grabbed her hand, stroking it gently and waited patiently for her to continue. For what she could tell so far – other than the obvious; it had something to do with Natsu – was that Lucy was wallowing in self-loathing. She knew her best friend like the back of her hand, and she knew Lucy did something she was regretting.

So she approached the matter with a soft and caring voice. "So after leaving the guild, you and Natsu went someone to talk. Start with that. What happened?"

"W-we talked." Levy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes by Lucy's statement.

"I could guess that much. What did you talk about?"

"About the past. About how hurt I've felt, how his leaving affected me much more than it really had. How I… loved with.." She admitted with tears forming once more.

"And?"

"And that I couldn't stand this strain on our friendship. After Tartaros everything just fell apart. Him leaving, the guild disbanding, my sacrifice of Aquarius' key… just everything. Every emotion I felt the past year just crashed down on me and I poured it out for him. And then…" She was reminded of the devastating look on his face, the look of a broken man. A man in complete fear.

Levy frowned, feeling her patience wearing thin. "And then what?" She urged on. She was normally collected and calm – a totally different story when it came to books and ancient artifacts, then she was impatient to solve or read it as fast as she could, the anticipation getting the best of her – but this time she was worried and anxious. Lucy seeking her comfort meant thing went downhill and that meant there was a very sad and pitiful Dragon Slayer in town, which she also felt extremely bad for.

"And then Natsu misunderstood and thought I was ending our friendship for good. But I wasn't, I just wanted to forget everything. All the hurt and pain. Just everything. But his face still haunts me. It hurts thinking I inflicted so much pain on him."

"At least you both had a talk about the bottled up feelings you've kept inside. You managed to finally admit everything you've concealed for yourself and for him."

"But that doesn't make it alright. _I_ hurt him. Not once, not twice but fucking thrice! I left him in at the diner because I'm a coward. I don't trust myself anymore!" She cried loudly, hate was one word she felt she could relate to. Hate for herself.

"What do you mean?" Levy questioned surprised and confused.

"We agreed on a do over and everything went great. We went to Yajima-san's, everything was great until he got on one fucking knee and-"

Levy gasped in shock. "He proposed?!" Her voice pitched high enough to alert every other female individuals in the building.

" _No!"_ Lucy quickly denied yet she corrected herself because he did promise but just not in that kind of way."I mean yes! But as his girlfriend." She clarified. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Thank God!" Levy said relieved. It wasn't that she didn't find it romantic or cute that he would propose to her, ask her to marry him, but it was way too early for that. They had all told him to start slowly. Skipping steps could be a big mistake for most – her relationship with Gajeel didn't count, they were both mutually into each other and in love, thought not very verbal about it 'til now – so they had coaxed him into start with small steps like asking Lucy out in dates and then asking for her to be his girlfriend. But the idiot had acted fast and went straight to business. Levy was glad that he hadn't asked her to be his mate. That would have made Lucy more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Alright, let's back up a bit. After your talk, everything between turned good and then you went to grab a bite, and talked someone more and then he asked you to be your girlfriend? Am I understanding this correct?" Lucy nodded and her head hung down, ashamed. "And then you ran away and now you're here?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Why?"

Lucy looked up, silent tears streaking down her face. "Because I'm afraid…"

"What are you afraid of Lucy?" She flinched by hearing her own name roll of her best friends tongue. Never had she heard Levy speak her full name without feeling annoyed or sad, or worst yet, disappointed. "What made you run away and reject him?" The bluenette mom to be pressed.

"I… wanted to accept him."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I'm leaving again…"

"To find Aquarius' key." Levy knew that. She knew that Lucy would leave with the first opportunity she got to find the Spirit's key. She could totally understand her reasons but it didn't mean it didn't piss her off.

"You didn't accept him because you want to travel around to find her key, so you opted with breaking his heart once more. Your selfish needs comes first, don't they?" It wasn't meant to come out as harsh as it did, but her hormones were just fueling her anger, and made her words sound more venomous than intended.

Lucy flinched by the harsh words coming out of Levy's mouth. She could deny her claims but why deny it when Lucy fully knew the bluenette spoke the truth. She was selfish and she did probably break his heart once more. There was no denying that.

"I…" and she had no answers to give because there wasn't anything she could say to rectify it.

Feeling bad for speaking so harshly, and out of term, Levy put a hand on the trembling blonde's, and smiled sadly when Lucy locked eyes with her. "I know you didn't mean to do it. You're scared. Scared that if you entrust your vulnerable heart to him again, you will return back to the Lucy a year ago. And I get that but Natsu won't break your heart this time around. Not intentionally. All you got to do is tell him how your feeling so he understands. You won't get anywhere if you do not open up to him."

"It-It's hard… I'm… I don't know what to do…"

Levy scooted closer and brought her friend into her arms, and began stroking her back in soothing motions. "And that's fine. Tell him that. Make him understand your fears complete. Don't shut him out. He doesn't deserve that and neither do you."

The blonde gripped Levy's dress tightly on the back and let her emotions out. Levy was right. She knew it to her bones that she was right. Shutting Natsu out would do no good. He deserved much better.

"And you know what, you aren't alone Lu. We will help you finding Aquarius' key. You don't have to do it by yourself. We are family and Aquarius' and your other spirits are part of our family too. So there isn't any reason for you to wander off on your quest alone. Fairy Tail's with you all the way."

That made Lucy sob louder. Every word levy had spoken was only the truth. Lucy had just been blinded by her fears to see it before now, her friend reminded her that. She felt utterly stupid for not thinking straight and also for dismissing Natsu.

"Oh God!" She gasped and pulled away when her thought remained on the make she had left in such a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Levy questioned with worry and alarm by her sudden exclamation.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as her eyes grew big with horror. "I, I just left him there!"

"Calm down Lu, he probably went home to sort his feelings out or something. You can speak with him tomorrow morning, I'm sure he'll come to you the second it hits morning." Levy assured and helped her calm a bit but the horrible feeling that she recognized as guilt did not leave her. It only made her feel more like an idiot, a selfish bitch who was only concerned with herself.

To sum it all she felt like the worst scumbag alive. A goddamn awful person.

"Don't fret, Lu. Wanna watch a movie and cuddle till Gajeel comes with our food?" The mother to be asked to lighten up the mood and grinned at her friend.

Lucy could use some distraction of sort, and agreed. It was better than her letting guild take over her emotions and mind. So they flicked through a few channels on the lacrimatron and settled into Levy's bed, all cuddled up. It was a pure comedic movie; Spy with the lovely and funny as hell Melissa McCarthy. It eased the tension by tenfold and let Lucy relax with her best friend like old times. Just pure relaxation. With only their snacks needed.

Speaking of their snacks, Gajeel had wandered the streets of Magnolia to find everything his mate had required. He went from store to store to find the items. He and Lily even bought snacks for themselves.

As he wandered the streets he picked up the scent of his fellow Dragon Slayer and decided to pay him a visit. He had seen Bunny Girl distraught, so he gathered something must've been wrong. Normally he wouldn't give to shits about other people's business but since this was his brother in a weird fucked up way, he worried for Natsu. Natsu was the last – excluding sweet and innocent little Wendy of course – the only one to have either begun the ritual or finish it. Sting and Rogue had acted in and hesitate and luckily for them they hadn't had to court their mates like Natsu had to.

But Lucy was a different case than most of the other mates. First of all she was the only one who had a direct link to the Dragon God, who was actually at fault for all the Slayers and their mates to be in this predicament. Secondly she may come out as strong and confident but he knew otherwise. He had seen her whenever she spoke with Levy how her eyes didn't twinkle the same way it did before Tartaros. She wasn't happy. She was broken. It was plain and simple as that. And he was for sure that it had all to do with Natsu leaving her and her losing her friend.

And lastly but not least. Lucy was the most stubborn person he knew. She was determined and headstrong. If three was something she had her mind set on then she would do everything in her power to accomplish that. Like for an example when she suddenly disappeared and left a moping Natsu around. Only so she could find a way out of her and Natsu's mating ritual. She was a person that let her fears control her, instead of being the one controlling her fears. And because of that she hurt both herself and those around her.

He truly felt sorry for Natsu for everything that was happening around him. After learning about all that shit yesterday and then having it be told more detailed today, it was hard on them all. But to top it off his mate had apparently run away from him again so he really did feel sorry.

He found his Slayer brother in the old man Yajima's place, and was surprised to see him scarf down food after food. He didn't look as sad as he had expected. Natsu locked eyes with him mid eating, as Gajeel entered the diner.

"Binge eating after getting dumped again?" It was meant as light teasing and luckily Natsu didn't seem offended and slurped down the sauce covered spaghetti noodles.

"Har har, Tin Can."

"Shouldn't ya be crying ya balls out like Bunny girl?"

"Did you see her? Did she cry a lot? How did she look?" The Fire Dragon Slayer fired away his worried questioned by the mention of his mate's name making Gajeel grimace at his desperate tone.

"She's with shrimp. How ya holding up?: He informed and took a seat in of the Fire Breather.

"I'm okay I guess. It stung a – what the fuck? Why am I even telling you this?!" Natsu roared at his own mistake of suddenly opening up to his fellow Slayer like it was the most normal thing to do. It disgusted and actually frightened him.

"Don't needya yelling in ma face, Salamander." Gajeel glared at Natsu menacingly, his red eyes hard and narrowed down on his.

"Fuck you. Why are you here? And why do you –" Natsu sniffed the bags he saw it the gruff Slayer's possession, "– have Ice Cream, figs –"

"For Shrimp and Bunny girl. Bunny's crying a fucking river at Shrimp's place, and this comfort food." He answered simply.

Natsu furrowed his brows, frowning as he began feeling a bit uncomfortable that Lucy was so sad that she was resorting to find comfort in food. She had him if she needed comfort. "How bad did she look?"

"Awful but ma Shrimp will handle it. Don't worry up ya last few brain cells." He told with an insult and a smirk.

"If I wasn't eating my food and feeling shit I would've bashed your head into the wall." Natsu threatened darkly.

Gajeel's smirk turned more malicious and he let go of the bags to crack his knuckles. "Come at me, Salamander." He taunted with a waved motion.

Natsu's eyes hardened and he let out a growled, but before he could sprint forward Lily flew inside and glared at Gajeel. "Why did you just leave without telling me?" He was annoyed.

"What? Ya could'a followed."

Lily just made a face before picking up the bags. "The ice cream will melt if you keep stalling. If you want to deal with a hissy Levy then be my guest." The Exceed told more annoyed.

Gajeel let out a string of curses under his breath. Levy would get upset if the ice cream melted. He locked eyes with Natsu as he got up from his seat. "Ya coming?"

Natsu looked at him surprised before letting a grin taking over and he shot up from his seat. "Thank for the meal, old man! See ya later!" he called towards the kitchen were Yajima was in. With his goodbye he followed his fellow Slayer out. But the minute he was out he was graced by an iron pole straight into his face.

" _Gajeel_!" he growled dangerously as he locked eyes with the smug Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Must I remind you that there is a pregnant woman waiting for these?" Lily stared at the two male with a stern glare. He for one did not want to be murdered by Levy for taking too long. They had already been gone for a good hour and a half, anymore wasn't necessary.

Both men turned to cat only to glare back at him. "Why dontcha take those to them while we settle this?" his housemate told.

"And tell her that you paid Natsu a visit, and ended up fighting him and probably wrecking a few along the way? No I don't think so. I don't want to die just yet." The Exceed was dead set on bringing Gajeel with him whether he liked it or not. He feared what would happen to him with a pregnant hormonal woman and an emotional woman. It could only be something frightening.

So no. If he was going to go down he would take the persons responsible with him.

They eventually got going but not without a few punches along the way. Natsu needed to bring himself to justice by that surprise punch in the face, but nothing escalated to a full blown fight. Not with Lily on the watch. So they ended at Fairy Hills. Or at the path to the female dormitory.

"Why are you staying here? Didn't we help build that house in the forest for you to stay?" Natsu questioned as they began walking up the path.

"Shrimp wanted to read some books and stuff so we crashed at her old room." The Slayer answered simply. They still paid for the room because in all honesty all Levy's books would consume too much space in their new home. She already had a room designed as her personal library at their house at it was filled with books. Like literally filled up from wall to wall, stack upon stack. Every freaking where. So opting to pay for her dorm room was more than okay.

"Did Lucy tell you that there was a reason Levy's pregnant with twins?" Natsu thought to bring it up if she hadn't told them yet. And to keep a light conversation going.

The gruff Slayer halted and looked at his fellow Slayer oddly. "There's a reason for it?"

Natsu nodded and turned his head forward once again, proceeding to walk. "Yup. The first pregnancy apparently ends up with multiples. She said it was because each baby will take after one of their parents, and then a new generation of Slayers. So one of them will be a Solid Script Dragon Slayer and then other Iron Dragon Slayer. It's actually kinda cool."

"What the fuck? What does a Solid Script Dragon Slayer do then? How does that work?" The baffled father to be of the sad Slayer stated utterly confused.

Natsu shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno. Ask Draco tomorrow. I'm sure he knows."

A shiver went down both their spines when they began thinking about actually meeting him. Natsu had forgotten all about him until the second he actually uttered his name. He had a feeling the Dragon God would either love him or hate him. He just didn't know which yet.

Gajeel was dreading to meet him. If just a small amount of his scent and name could throw him off, then what would happened when his nostrils are plunged with his scent and presence, he didn't really wanted to know. The Dragon was ancient, he was a God for fuck's sake, and just that made his feet wobbly. He was a God and he was going to meet said God. He had been thinking about worst case scenarios. Because he had a naughty mouth he was sure that he would be offed just by uttering a word of disrespect.

"Did Bunny Girl speak about him? How is he?" He inquired as to quell his stupid wandering fears and thoughts. If he at least had some info of him he wouldn't be too frantic or fearful. Or he hoped he wouldn't be.

"He isn't as scary is we think. She didn't tell much, but it's not like she knows him that we'll. They've only met." Gajeel was not pleased. It didn't help at all. In fact it just made it worse. He was officially dreading the meeting and hating Natsu for being nonchalant about it.

"Ain't ya scared though. What if he ain't pleased with us? What if he wants to strip us from our powers?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer snorted at his last suggestion. "I don't think he can do that. And if he could I doubt he would. Why make us go through the mating ritual and have our mates suffer to only strip us off of our power? Wouldn't make sense."

"Right, right. But what if-"

"Are ya scared? You definitely sound it." Natsu cut him off with a large taunting smirk.

"Why would I be scared of an overgrown-" He stopped his onslaught of suggestive and ill-natured works as he looked up at the sky with fearful eyes. What if he heard him? He would so die.

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw his brother in arms actually being afraid. It was too much. It first started with a small pfft and the it turned into a full out bahahahahahahhahahaha with him rolling around in the grass because it was just too fucking funny.

Gajeel's face morphed from fear to plain anger and he summoned his magic to beat the shit out of the rolling and laughing Dragon Slayer that knew no ends to stop.

Sensing the hostile magic directed to him shut Natsu up momentarily and he dodged the Iron Poles sticking out from the grass. Quickly he was back on his feet and smirked at Gajeel only to lose it again just by seeing his face.

"Oi! Will you shut it!" Gajeel didn't like being laughed at, specially if it was Natsu laughing at him. No fucking way. He was so going to get him.

"No, will you shut it! Both of you!" an angry Lily shouted. He had had it. They were just a few meters from the building yet still blowing a storm. Couldn't they just both be civilized for two minutes? Two minutes was all he asked.

The two men stared at the Exceed as if he had suddenly magically grown a second head. He settled his cold stare onto Gajeel, getting the Iron bulk to flinch. "You will move those legs and move them fast! Two hours Gajeel, two hours!" He repeated to point out that they had been gone for two freaking house when they could've handled everything in 30 minutes tops.

"Shit, already?"

"Yes!" The Exceed hissed. "So better move your asses or receive Levy's fury."

That got both males to run towards the building in a hurry. Why Natsu ran he had no idea, he just did because he was afraid of being the receiving end of the petite bluenette's fury.

"Boys?" An newly bathed Erza stopped them dead on track by the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was calm yet firm with an underlying threat.

"Just getting Shrimp some stuff. Cravings." Gajeel replied and proceeded to walk away. Erza let him knowing that Levy's needs comes before anything. Her eyes stayed on Natsu.

"And you?"

"Luce's visiting Levy, just picking her up." He lied or sorta lied. He would escort her home and try to straighten things up before going home himself.

Erza eyed him suspiciously, only because he was sweating and looking all nervous, but she let him pass. "Alright. But if I find out you lied-"

"Bye!" he scurried past her and ran to Levy's room, following the scent of Gajeel and Levy, and a hint of Lucy. The door was wide open but he hesitated going in for Levy was scolding her mate pretty loudly for being late.

"Go stay at the house! Me and Lu will stay here for the night!" he entered just when she finished her shouting. The three adults turned to look at him. Lily had gone into hiding in the kitchenette, eating his kiwis and avoiding Levy's wrath.

"Natsu?" Levy looked at him surprised but he was more focused on his mate who was looking at him shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Luce, I'm sorry for scaring you and for whatever I did wrong, so don't think about leaving again, okay?" He ignored the owner of the room and Gajeel as he approached the bed.

Lucy's eyes began watering again as she nodded and let out a whimper. "I'm s-sorry." He smiled softly and brought her into his arms, pulling her up from the bed.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not mad or anything."

"Lu, I think we should finish the movie tomorrow. Why don't you take her home for the night, Natsu?" Levy smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer holding her best friend in his arms.

"That's probably a good idea. You okay with that Luce?" He received a nod. "Well we'll be going then. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!"

He actually carried Lucy all the way to her apartment because she clung to him like she was a baby monkey. Not that he minded. Not the least bit. He actually enjoyed it. It made him feel more at ease and calmed his earlier thoughts.

Entering her apartment he went straight to her bed and sat down with her still clinging on to him tightly. Her sobbing had subdued, and if he hadn't known better he would've thought she had fallen asleep but that wasn't the case. She was wide awake.

"Wanna tell me why you ran off like that? Did I do something to upset you?"

Shaking her head she pulled away and looked at his worried eyes. "N-no." Her voice was turning hoarse from crying all day and her eyes were stinging and all puffy and red. Clearing her throat she told. "You didn't do anything to upset me. I'm the one at fault." She admitted ashamed.

"Why did you leave Lucy? Tell me so I can understand. All I said was that I would not let you wander off to that journey alone. I don't think I can bear being apart from you too long, so I want to accompany you." He only let a tint of his sadness lace with his words for he didn't want the blonde to suddenly begin blaming herself. It would get them nowhere.

Her lips trembled, her eyes full of shame and sadness as she gazed into his. Fear. It was fear that made her act like she did but how could she blame it on the fear that she had created herself. She knew that her own lack of judgment was the reason they had ended in this particular situation. It was all on her and her fears.

So she admitted it. Out loud for him to hear. Levy's advice ringing in her ears. She opened up to him. "I'm scared…" it was a silent murmur and she had to pause herself from continuing. The guilt and feeling of shame were hard to suppress. It formed a lump in her throat. Because she truly felt stupid and idiotic for how she had reacted.

"Of what?" Natsu urged her on with slight impatience in his tone. He began mulling over what she could be sacred of. There was so many things but what she had said next was definitely not one of them.

"…of falling in love with you."

* * *

 **There! Levy talked some sense into her. And she truly spoke what was scaring her.**

 **Falling in love is seriously scary. It happens so fast and can end just as fast. But if you've already had your heart broken once before it's hard to entrust your heart to another person. Even worse, to the same person that had broken your heart.. And that's why Lucy acted like she did. She didn't think rational nor logical and let her fears control her despite knowing that Natsu had learned from his first mistake – not really his fault though – but all it had to take was Levy setting her straight. Plus old habits do die hard. Lucy had reverted back to her independent self, so she had shrugged the help from her friends off. She had been dead set on finding the key by herself. BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO IT ALONE! She isn't alone anymore. Sweet, darling Natsu is there for her. And he intends to stay. Forever xD And so does the Guild and all her family and friends too.**

 **So I do apologize if I upset you with the previous chapter, with how Lucy rejected him and just how much of a bitch she is. Hope at least this explains it a bit better why she did. AND DON'T WORRY! I WILL HAVE THEM END UP TOGETHER SOONER THAN LATER. LIKE, PERHAPS NEXT CHAPTER? XD**

 **So keep on loving the story and review! I love your reviews. And apologize for not answering your question, I was afraid I would reveal too much. I have a big mouth and in all honesty, a blabbermouth. -.-' So I seriously hope you will get your answers to this chapter.**

 **And another thing. Remember this story does not follow the actual timeline. It's set after Tartaros and the disbandment of the guild. Makarov disbanded the guild because of his guilt and not because he sought out Alvarez. Alvarez may or may not happen. Still debating on that. So the guild was rebuild and everyone got back. And of course 6-8 months past since that till where we are now.**

 **Shit. Again. I'm blabbering. -.-'**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter! Fave and follow too!**

 **I love you all and I'll try to stop with the stupid cliffies. And this chapter hasn't been proofread yet! I'll get to it after finishing a chapter to my other story!**

' **Til next time!**

 **Peace out and good luck with your studies and finals!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	14. Chapter 14: Importance

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. The characters and all that is own by the great Hiro-sensei. I'm just an 21 year old girl who likes Fairy Tail and writing.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 14: Importance

Natsu blinked at her baffled. So that was her reason? Because she was afraid of falling in love with him?

"Luce," He cupped her face gently staring into her eyes with as much sincerity he could show. Because now he understood. Understood how fragile women really were. All those long hours of lessons from the women at the guild had paid off. "I understand." He muttered softly. "I understand you are afraid and because of that I'll slow down my pace. I'll wait for you. I didn't want you to be upset because I rushed with things. For that I'm sorry.. We'll start from the bottom and work our way up there."

Rushing was his mistake. He shouldn't have acted with his bold confident self. He should've just let them slowly revert back to their former selves, let it happen naturally. He knew now. Lucy's heart was still too fragile and vulnerable and that's why she acted like she did. The wounds were still too deep, hadn't even healed yet.

So he admit this was his fault and he would slow down. He would first be her friend, best friend and when the time was right he would ask her to in date. He would take his time. And maybe that was for the best too. They had to build their severed friendship, the bond that had been harshly destroyed but because of their own selfishness and denial they had tried to shrug it off putting a Band-Aid on and just leaving it at that. He realized that know. They needed to have the thread heal complete before progressing their relationship.

It would be hard. The feeling of wanting to always be by her side was growing stronger. His instincts telling him she was home, he should always be there with her. Never leave her side. And worst the want to always hold her in his arms, securing her in his embrace shielding her from everything. Kissing her pain away. It would be hard to give up on that.

But he would do it. He loved her that much and wanted to make it right. He wanted to start from the bottom. Getting to know her like he had never known her before. He wanted to know everything about her. The side of a woman she was that he had never seen or knowing. He knew her as Lucy, his best friend but he didn't know her as Lucy the woman. He wanted to know her as well. He wanted to known the blonde completely.

Lucy stared at him, searching his eyes. She was relieved and happy that he was so understanding. That he didn't judge her. His words warmed her heart.

Because she wasn't confident enough to hand her heart to him yet. She wasn't ready for that. She wanted to get rid of her fears and insecurities before taking another step. She wanted to heal their friendship. They had both been kidding themselves by thinking everything would just revert back after their talk earlier. To blinded by their relief.

They needed time. Lucy needed time. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. She did. She would trust her life with him but not her heart. Not when she was so confused and broken as she was. It was neither fair for him or her. If they had to have a healthy relationship as a couple they needed to trust their hearts with one other.

Lucy knew Natsu trusted her completely and blindly and for that she was grateful. It eased many of her doubts but to say she was there would be a lie. A lie she didn't want to make herself believe again.

"Thank you. For understanding and not judging me." She whispered with relief. Her eyes shining grateful. She felt lucky to have a guy and friend like him in her life. He always had the right things to say to keep her at ease and have her relax.

Natsu smiled lovingly at her, stroking her cheek with adoration. "We'll start from the beginning. Start with rebuilding our trust." He repeated.

"I do trust you Natsu. You're still my best friend but it's my heart that…"

"And I respect that." He clarified with his kind smile, making her heart skip a beat. "I respect and understand that you can't hand your heart to me as of yet. You are still afraid that the past will repeat itself. No matter what I say and do won't help. You'll need to make your own pace. And I get that, Luce. I will wait here by your side."

Feeling tears forming but refusing to let them shed she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you for being patient with me." She whispered into his neck.

Elated, Natsu squeezed her waist once resting chin on her shoulder. "I'm just returning the favor." He grinned into the empty space. "Like you being patient with me and our team for always ending destroying things."

She giggled and let her relax completely in his arms. His scent and warmth easing every tension from her body. "We should go on a mission soon. The whole team. It's been a while."

He hmm'ed in approval. "We can ask them after returning from the Celestial Realm."

His statement made her pause and remembering about Draco and his request. Pulling away she frowned. "We'll be away for a long time. And I just got back."

He chuckled at her pouting expression, he found her more adorable. "But this time you'll have company with you. I'll be there, Levy, Erza and Mira too." He reminded her.

She nodded absent-mindedly but it still didn't make her that happy. She still had rent to pay. The thought of rent made her scream as she remembered that she had two weeks before the next payment, and startled him. "My rent!"

"I'll pay for it." He offered without a second thought. Her eyes widened in shock and mouth agape.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "It's 210.000 jewels Natsu! Almost a quarter of a million. You don't even have money for your own food, always raiding my house, and here you are offering me help!"

He pouted by her disbelief. So what if he liked eating her food. He was just too lazy to do grocery shopping himself. That's why he and Happy always fish, it wasn't that much of a hassle like going through a market full of food only to be shooed away because he may or may not have eaten things without paying for it. And he may or may not be banned from most of Magnolia's supermarkets.

"I do have money. And I can pay for your rent for a whole year if you want me to." He stated still with his pout. He crossed his arms and stared at her who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Then why are you eating all my food, idiot!" She yelled indignantly, staring at him with hard accusing eyes.

"Because your food is delicious."

"You – arh! From now on you make your on grocery shopping and _pay_ for it yourself! I'm not a charity program." She huffed and moved away from his lap, arms folded when she stating her seriousness.

Rolling his arms, he nodded. "I'll pay for my own food. Happy?"

"No. Pissed, but you're forgiven." He grinned at how easily she forgave him. Just like she always did.

"So about my offer, it still stands." She thought about it. But she couldn't just accept that large of an amount. What would he do when they get back? And what about Happy?

Shaking her head she answered. "No. I can't take your money. Happy may need them while we're gone."

He snorted with a grimace. "Yeah, on fish." If Natsu told him about his hiding stash of money apart from their joint stash Happy would use it all on fish and then when Natsu came back he would probably lie and tell him that a burglar stole it just like when they came back from Tenrou Island. He was almost positive that would happen. He knew his feline best friend a bit too well.

"That's true too but I still can't accept. Thanks for your offer though. I'll figure something out." She declined politely him with one of his favorite Lucy smiles. One full of life and one that reached her eyes.

"If you haven't found a solution by tomorrow then I'll pay the landlady before leaving." He warned with a grin. Lucy let out a giggle and nodded.

"Of course." Glancing at her window she noticed how dark it really was and sighed, sitting next to Natsu. "Maybe we should head to bed early today. It's been quite a long day."

He watched her from the corner of her eyes. She looked more like the Lucy he remembered years ago. Of course he could still see the broken girl in her too, it wasn't hard to miss especially know he understood her more. But it was a start. Turning fully around he smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"It has, so I better leave and let you have your much needed beauty sleep." He teased and earned a playful glare and punch to his arm.

"Jerk. Way to call someone ugly." She grumbled and stuck her tongue out.

"Anytime!" He grinned mischievously and got up towards the window. Lucy sobered up when she saw him about to jump out from the window like always.

"Wait!" He turned around at her sudden exclamation. He watched her stand up and rushing to give him a hug. Her arms snaked around his waist and head pressed to his chest, hugging him life her depended on it. He looked down at her with surprised eyes, very baffled at her sudden action.

"I can't say it enough..." She murmured into his chest and slowly leaned her head back, craning her head upwards to look at him with her soft brown orbs that reflected relief and happiness. Pure contest-ness. Her lips turned upwards and slowly a beautiful smile appeared. "Thank you, Natsu."

He was taken by surprise, but slowly his face softened, lips turning into a rare affectionate smile and eyes sparkling with the same emotion. His one arm snaked around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze and a hand landed on her blonde tresses, stroking her head. He didn't speak with words but his eyes.

Rush of happiness pouring into her soul, Lucy laid her head back on his chest reveling in the moment of peace. From her self and her fears. From the world. The only thing mattering was Natsu and her. How at peace both were.

Natsu let the hug go on for a few minutes while just enjoying the feel of having her sighing into his chest peacefully. He could feel how much she needed to hug him and he was glad. To be of help to her and for having her in his arms. She fit so perfectly in his arms.

With minutes ticking away, leaving the two mages in pure bliss, Lucy's lids began to feel heavy and she let out a wide yawn. Noticing this Natsu pulled away and smiled down at her. "It's time for you to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Not one to argue in her tired state of mind Lucy nodded with a sleepy smile and let Natsu guide her to her bed and tug her into bed. Not noticing him still by her side she let sleep claim her worn out and emotionally drained body, asleep in second with a smile on her lips. It wasn't a surprise. She had been working on overtime all day long.

Natsu watched her breathing even out and chuckle when he saw her smiling in her sleep. She was so adorable sleeping in contentment. It tempted him to sneak right next to her, hugging her all night but he couldn't do that. Not yet at least. He may have done it many times before but that was before finding out she was his mate and that he was in love with her. When he was an oblivious idiot.

Sighing he sat down and let his hand even out her hair from her face. He was happy that she had opened up. Told him her fears. Yet he was annoyed with himself for acting rash, for freaking her out. He should've known that he just couldn't ask Lucy to be his girlfriend or demand that he go on with her on her journey to find Aquarius' key. But he misjudged the situation and asked anyway.

And now he knew another thing about Lucy. She was way more fragile and vulnerable than he had ever thought. Sure he had witnessed it at firsthand at the park, but the pure fear in her oh-so beautiful brown orbs he first witnessed this evening. When she confessed why she acted so drastic, panicky.

Understanding better, he knew he couldn't rush this, so he thought that maybe what they just needed was to forget about the mating ritual, ignore suppress their feelings and just act like they used to. Fall back into their routine. Surely that would do the trick, he figured.

So with new determination he glanced down at the sleeping blonde with his signature grin. He would be the Natsu she was used to be around. Be her best friend and partner and wait for her to accept him and fall in love with him. All on her pace.

He left her apartment with his heart at ease and his grin never faltering. Because he was at least confident that now nothing would change other than him making her fall in love with him. The thought excited him.

…

When morning came Lucy stirred when bright sun began warming her face. Turning her face into the pillow she let out a groan. Her body was heavy and her head ached. The emotional drain from yesterday still evident.

Pushing her self up to setting potions she blinked and let out a loud yawn as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She stretched her body, satisfied to hear her joints pop and then smiled. Despite all the heart ache from yesterday she knew today was going to be a much better day. And it was all thanks to Natsu.

She hadn't felt this good in a long time. It was almost like everything was a dream. She internally hoped not. If it was a dream she hoped she would never wake up.

Pushing herself up from her bed she made her way to her bathroom. When she saw her own reflection she was tempted to let out a scream yet she stopped herself because it made her only know yesterday wasn't a dream. There in front of her was a puffy eyed, red rimmed and bloodshot eyes of Lucy Heartfilia. Her whole face was bloated and she looked like a pitiful mess.

"This is bad…" She mumbled poking under her right eye. It really was bad. Her eye bags were an ugly purply-yellowy color, and the rest of her face looked ill because her complexion was off. She looked paler than she normally was. Add the bloodshot eyes, she looked like a Zombie.

Sighing dejected she decided she would deal with it after a nice bath because her body could seriously use a hot nice relaxing bath. Entering the hot water she eased down into the tub and moaned in delight when all but her head was submerged.

"This is nice." A blissful sigh escape her, her eyes closing and mouth began humming in contentment. Just as she reckoned, this was what she needed. A little piece of heaven on Earth. Her come to place when she wanted peace and quiet. It was so per-

" _Luuuuucy-chan!_ " Her eyes snapped open when that annoying piercing sound of a God she slowly regretted meeting. He ruined her mood.

"Draco." She growled internally and externally. Pissed that he interrupted her peace and quiet.

" _Bad timing?"_

"Just state what you need and leave!"

" _Just wanted to know… when… you… were… coming."_ He was just like a little child, speaking in a voice meant to make her guilty for snapping at her. She could even see how he was pouting sadly.

Rubbing her temples, trying to soothe her headache that had just turned worse, she answered. "I don't know yet, the other Slayers will have to arrive first. And I just recently woke up."

" _Okay. So_ …" He trailed off, not sure how to continue with his next question but Lucy well enough what her wanted to ask. Just like he always did.

"No. And I don't want to hear about that anymore. We decided to go slow, my pace. So don't even utter a word about it when we arrive." She warned darkly.

Draco stayed silent for a few minutes, making Lucy think he had left and relax in her bath, but she heard a deep sigh which startled her.

" _How long till he reach 22 human years? It is what you said right?_ " Lucy paused, confused and very startled. His voice had changed. He was more serious and had lost his childish and happy edge.

"Yes." She answered. " He'll turn 22 under three years. But about that. He is long over 22 years old, along with the other Dragon Slayers. Shouldn't they have, I don't know, died long ago?" It had been bugged her too when she was told about Natsu and the others coming from the past. They had long exceeded the age limit. So shouldn't they had been dead or something? Like having their magic eat them alive as Natsu stated? Not that she waned that. _God no._ It just made her confused about the whole mating ritual.

" _It's actually not about age but maturity. A Dragon is known to mature when they reach their 200 year while for the Slayer it's around their 20s. Their Dragon parent chooses an age and then a self-destruction spell is set inside their soul, the only way for them to stop it will be mating._ "He stated grimly.

Her eyes widened in horror. Their own parents bond them to that fate?! Then she remembered. Natsu hadn't actually read anything about a specific age in the book. Her heart clenched painfully. He must've remembered his father informing him then. That must've not been pleasant. Poor Natsu and the others. They all were condemned to such a fate by their own parents.

"T-that's horrible…" She breathed. It was beyond horrible. She felt sad for the Slayers. More than she had ever felt.

" _For some people it may seem horrible but it has to be done."_ Draco explained his tone turning graver the more he spoke. _"What you can't read in a book is that Dragon Slayers, they will go insane with the heavy amount of pure magic, my magic. They need to share their power with a mate to save themselves from insanity."_

That was indeed something she hadn't known. What the book Gajeel had gotten from his foster father stated was that Dragon had to mate because it was Draco's Legacy. Same applied it's Slayer.

"So the same thing goes for a Dragon? That's why they have been reprimanded since youth to find a mate? So they don't go insane? " She questioned unsure.

" _Yes that is correct. My power is not for everyone. It's true I created the Dragons because I was lonely. I wanted company. And it's true I wanted my legacy to continue true my brethren, and forced them to mate. But,"_ He paused and his voice turned hard and terrifyingly serious. _"only because one of my children tried to challenge me. He was my first creation. And as time vent by I created more children, the ones you know has the two Holy Dragons. Night and Day. Light and Dark. When they fell in love and mated after I urged them on, I noticed the changes in my son. He got furious. Enraged. He was jealous of his siblings and slowly I watched him go mad. He defied me and challenged me. The power I had granted him consumed him and fueled his rage. He caused havoc in our realm and others, killed galaxies and populations. Just because he was mateless._ "

Lucy's blood froze in horror. His story was awful.

"W-what happen then?" She mustered her courage to ask. Curious and terrified for the answer.

Draco let out a deep and loud sigh, even she felt it the air leaving his mouth or snout on her skin from up there in the Celestial Realm. " _I did the only thing I could do and should've done long ago... I ended his life. He was beyond saving. He had reached maturity and the Fates or the Universe had no a mate for him_."

She could hear his pain and sadness of killing his own child. It made her sad and somehow guilty. She had blamed him and called him cruel when he had a perfect reason for doing what he had done.

" _So know you understand. A Dragon and a Dragon Slayer can't function without a mate. Many other cases like him appeared throughout the millennia but they were mild compared his case. In fact the reason there was a Dragon War on Earth Land was because some mateless Dragons was envious of the mated Dragons and how easy the humans had it. It drove them into insanity. So that's why the Dragons that taught the Dragon Slayers had to bind a self-destructive seal on their soul when they reached maturity. If not another war would happen upon you._ "

It didn't surprise the blonde. Not after learning how his son had reacted. It was sad but she couldn't blame Draco. He hadn't known at the time. All he wanted was a family, someone like himself.

"I'm sorry for calling you names, about how cruel it was of you to burden Natsu and the others with such fate when you are actually just preventing another tragedy." She admitted to him because he deserved an apology. She had acted in her spite and it was fair for him.

A hearty chuckle from Draco vibrated throughout her whole being as it was she who had been chuckling. His attitude changing drastically " _You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should apologize it should be I for burdening you with all these information._ "

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I'm happy you shared this with me."

"We could share a lot more –" And that was where he ruined the mood.

"I'm not accepting him yet! We still have time."

"Fine. Get your ass out of the water and –" She let out a blood curling scream and hurriedly covered her chest with her arms.

"You were peeking from up there! Pervert!"

"Had to make sure you were awake before I called." He replied nonchalantly or tried to, Lucy differently heard the mischievous undertone lingering in his words.

"Get out before I –"

"Fine, fine. Stache and little Lion says hi!"

Her eyes widened before her whole face contorted to pure anger. "You were all peeking?!"

"No….?"

"That's it! Get out from my head! I'm punishing you –"

A shimmering gold light appeared next to her and after the sound of a chime Virgo materialized. "Punishment princess?" Her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Lucy felt dizzy. How many had watched her bathe?

"No! Everyone out!"

A disappointed Virgo left and Draco cut the connection not wanting to piss off the blonde any further. Lucy was fuming. Washing her body and hair not wanting to stay in bath much longer, she stepped out.

Wrapping a towel around her body she entered her living room only to stop dead in track. In her living room were guests. Guests she hadn't known were coming over and certainly not invited in.

"What are you all doing here?" Her voice barely containing her anger.

"You told us to come, Blondie. And Natsu-san let us in." Her head snapped from Sting to Natsu with dangerous eyes.

" _Natsu_!" She hissed his name with much malice. He gulped and back away from her murderous aura. He didn't trust himself to speak afraid one wrong word would end his life.

"Lucy-sama," Her face softened when she saw Yukino, her fellow Celestial Mage, approach her with pink kissing her cheeks.

"Yukino," She pulled her friend into a hug, her anger leaving her body. It had been such a long time since she last saw her. "How have you been?"

Pulling away the pixie haired Celestial Mage pulled away with a lovely smile on her lips. "Very well. I was very excited to know that you invited us to the Celestial Realm. I've always dreamt of going."

"You'll love it." The blonde assured and pulled away to greet the other people, completely forgotten her undressed state with only a towel covering her.

"Sting, Rogue, Minerva." She acknowledged them and got a nod of acknowledgement back. "I gather –"

"Before saying much more, will you for the love of all holy put some clothes on?" The blond Dragon Slayer pointed out.

It was first then she remembered. Screaming once again that morning Lucy scram to her bedroom in such haste that nobody had time to react.

"No wonder you aren't mated yet. She's the dominating one." Minerva pointed out with a snicker throw towards Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes on her but refrained for saying anything. It was true. Lucy was the dominant one.

"So, she said we were going to meet Draco, our God. Can you explain why Blondie is connected to him?" Sting questioned Natsu. "As my lady stated, you aren't mated." He added.

Natsu fixed his eyes of the ones of Sting Eucliffe's, and began grinning. His grin and eyes were of pride. "Because my Luce is special." He stated

"That doesn't answer his question." Rogue chimed in, his red eyes zoomed in on Natsu's.

"But that is _why_. Lucy is special. She's connected to the Stars and the Universe more than anyone else. She's Earth Land's Gatekeeper." Natsu explained what was explained to him yesterday.

"Gatekeeper?" Yukino inquired with a confused frown. "What do you mean by that Natsu-sama?"

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage, right?" She nodded her head in confusion. "So you know that there is a Celestial Realm. But –"

"But there is more Realms out there than we know of." Lucy cut in entering her living room with a white tank top and navy blue high-waisted denim shorts. Her hair still damp from her shower.

The small group turned towards her. Natsu smiled when his eyes met hers causing her to smile as well, her cheeks a little pink.

"Other Realms?" Yukino questioned the blonde. Lucy tore her gaze from Natsu's and nodded to her friend.

"Yes. You all know about Edolas, a world with our counter opposites." She stated rather than question. Most allies of Fairy Tail have been informed of Edolas. "And then there is the Celestial Realm, the Dragon Realm, and many more that are claimed or built by some gods. The only realm that isn't claimed by anyone is Earth Land, the Neutral Realm."

"And you are it's Gatekeeper? Natsu-san said –"

"Yes. My family bloodline have been blessed from the Stars and the Universe. We are what connects the other Realms to this. Like a bridge. If a God wants to visit they need to contract with me to pass so I can forge a key for them and of course open a gate." Lucy cut in with a smile.

"So that's why you know Draco, he wants to contract with you to enter Earth Land." Rogue muttered, gaining a nod from the blonde.

"That is correct. But there are certain _requirements_ for some gods to enter this Realm." She paused to look at Natsu, a deep blush adorning her cheeks. He looked at with a confused smile, and she hurriedly looked away and back to four other mages clearing her throat. "For Draco to enter this Realm I need to be either a Dragon Slayer or a m-mate… so…"

The pinkette's eyes widened in surprise, gaping at her. So Draco was counting on them to mate to enter their Realm? Talk about embarrassing… he had a feeling he would try to brainwash him and tell them both to hurry, or he would threaten them.

Yukino giggled at how both the still unmated couple blushed, it was adorable. Lucy saw the teasing glints in her friend's eyes and her eyes grew wide in mortification. So she hurriedly dismissed the topic. Draco would probably explain everything to them when they all meet. Hopefully though he wouldn't. It was already embarrassing as it was.

"Enough about this. Why don't we met up at Fairy Tail? I'm sure most of you are hungry or something."

"We already ate. You told us to be here and here we are. When are we leaving?" Minerva said in a bored tone.

"Just go to the guild already. I'll be there soon and then when everyone's gathered we'll leave." The blonde just wanted a bit morning privacy before hell broke lose in the Celestial Realm.

Natsu seeing her eagerness to have the Sabertooth members out of her apartment, he helped her out. "The first one getting to the guild gets to fight me!" He bellowed, staring straight into the blue eyes of Sting before winking at Lucy and jumping out from her window. Sting accepting his challenge eagerly followed, running after him seconds later.

Lucy blinked before blushing, Natsu just winked at her! It was so weird yet it made her heart skip a beat. Lie. Many beats. He managed to get the most persistent of the group out.

Yukino sighed deeply towards the window, shook her head and turned to her friend with an slightly apologetic smile. "Sorry about Sting-sama. You know how he gets whenever Natsu-sama challenges him." Lucy giggled and nodded.

"They both are like children. It's really hard to imagine them becoming fathers." She noticed Yukino blush cutely and unconsciously rubbed her abdomen, making the blonde gasp in surprise.

"You-you're p-preg –"

Yukino smiled brightly with her cheeks in a deep pink and nodded. "Just a little over a month. Minerva-sama as well." Lucy's eyes grew wider and looked at the black haired mage, she nodded in confirmation.

"Wow." She couldn't find anything else to say. There was going to be so much destruction in the near future. Four Sabertooth children, four Fairy Tail's – when Mira and Laxus of course finishes the ritual. She suddenly felt so sad for Master Makarov and the Sabers. So much property damages.

"Yeah." Yukino breathed dreamily with a smile reflecting her giddy state.

"Well congratulations to you all. Four kids, I hope your prepared." She said earnestly glancing between the two of them – Rogue had left silently thinking he would challenge the Iron Dragon Slayer – only to have the two pregnant women gawk at her.

"F-four?!" They squeaked causing the blonde to cringe, her eyes hurting.

"Yes. You each most likely carry twins. No. I'm sure you are both pregnant with twins. A different breed of Dragon Slayers. One child with your magic and the other with your mates but much different." She explained to the surprised women and quickly added. "Draco will explain it all to you later." Or she hoped he did.

"Then we better tell the idiot and Rogue." Minerva nudged Yukino and received a nod. They both said goodbye to Lucy, Minerva awkwardly hugging her goodbye. Their relationship was still weird but okay. They were past the GMG'S.

Letting out a tired sigh Lucy began getting ready. She summoned Virgo and made sure that each person had a outfit that would fit them. The diligent maid had it all covered. She had their measures stored into her brain after getting help from the Zodiac Twins who had copied their forms and had sown outfit that she thought would suit them, which made the blonde ecstatic.

"So I was thinking. Is there a way to connect the two Realms? Or just time so we don't miss time in Earth Land while being in the Celestial Realm?" Lucy questioned Virgo after she had counted the remaining of her jewels. She needed a lot to even make this month's rent and the thought just suddenly struck.

Anything else seemed to be possible so why didn't that be the case? It didn't hurt asking.

Virgo looked thoughtful for a moment before uncharacteristically shrugged her shoulder. "Punishment Hime, for I do not know." And then the same glint whenever punishment rolled off from her tongue was back in her eyes making the blonde groan and internally face-palm.

"No punishment, Virgo."

"I can ask the King if you'll like Hime? Punishment for –"

"Could you do that?" She cut in ignoring her punishment comment. The Maiden nodded and with a puff disappeared.

Around five more minutes later she reappeared with Loke. "It has been set." Loke informed making the blonde raise an eyebrow?

"What has?"

"The Time. Celestial Time. The King has the Time match Earth Land's Time but only for the hours you're visiting. Any longer than a day will cause an unbalance." Lucy nodded in understanding and felt relieved. She didn't have to disappear for three months. Hallelujah!

"Thanks. But why are you in the Celestial Realm? I thought you were staying on Earth Land for a while?" Lucy looked at the Leader of the Zodiacs.

Loke brightened up with a grin and hung an arm around her. "Not anymore. With having the Time flow differently the other gates will be closed. So no gods appearing unannounced." He gushed all giddy.

Amused that he was happy not to have the other gods visit made her smirk. He was such a simpleton. "And when we're leaving then everything will –"

"Don't say that!" he hissed and clapped her mouth with his hand, body shuddering just with the thought. "Don't burst my bubble."

"Go home and replenish as much energy you can as possible then. Before your harassment begins." The blonde giggled at his dejected face and pulled away.

"Hime is right, big brother." Virgo chimed in with her eyes lit in hidden envy. She was wishing it was her who was to get harassed and punished by the gods. A girl can only dream right?

"Going…" He grumbled to the two women before leaving the apartment in a golden mist. Lucy looked at Virgo who sighed deeply, and saw the wistful look on her face but didn't comment. She knew perfectly what it meant.

"Alright. I need help with my bloated face. Have any ointment that could help?" It was getting close to noon and she wanted to leave soon, but both before fixing her face.

Virgo nodded and conjured a little blue container, handing it to her mistress. Lucy smiled grateful and grabbed it before going back to her bathroom.

After the pleasant effect of the ointment she deemed herself ready to go to the guild. Virgo and herself were holding each a bag full of the Celestial clothing the others needed.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the doors open, it was around noon and mostly all the members had arrived. She was greeted upon entering and smiled back with a bright smile. "Morning."

"Lucy there you are. I was about to pay a visit thinking you fell asleep again. Virgo." Erza greeted when the blonde and spirit approached the bar. Lucy smiled apologetic to her friend and then took in the guests sitting by Erza's table. The whole guild making up Crime was present. She immediately greeted them and apologized for being late.

"So, when are we leaving?" a bored Sorano questioned. Lucy grimaced. She didn't think having the former owner of the twins, Scorpio and Aries come with them to the Celestial Realm. Redeemed or not.

"I'll only bring a select few with me." She replied and turned to Erza. "So would the Dragon Slayers and their mates follow Erza to the Second floor?"

"Yes and Gray, Juvia and Jellal too." Erza added looking at each of the person Lucy mentioned before settling her gaze on the man she had been crushing on for years, her eyes softening tenfold.

Lucy ignored their exchange and didn't even question why the said three mages were coming along and began walking up the stairs, Natsu right behind her. He bumped his shoulder against her shoulder gently walking up the stairs, gaining her attention.

"Why was it Happy couldn't come? Wheb Snow Cone and Rain Woman can?"

Her eyes wandered to the slightly sulking Exceed sitting on the bar counter with two other less sulky Exceeds. She shrugged her shoulders turning her gaze back to him. "I don't know. And it was Erza that wanted Gray and Juvia, and of course Jellal to come with us. I was only told to bring the Dragon Slayers and their mates. Ask her.."

She really had wanted to tell Erza off yesterday but she wasn't in the mood to argue with her or having her life threatened. But in a way it was a good thing Happy wasn't coming with them, his endless teasing would drive her insane and even have Draco hooked. She was sure those two would make the perfect duo of mischievous teasing and pranks.

The thought made her shudder and ignore Natsu's pouting. They were the first two to enter the Fairy Tail conference room. It was a surprised the guild even had one because they rarely used it, always being busy with threats lurking around and whatnot. But Lucy was glad they had one nonetheless and today she had the perfect opportunity to make good use of it.

After everyone filed in, Lucy and Virgo stood by the end of the large table with the two bags in their hands. "These are clothes you'll need to wear to survive in the Celestial Realm." She told, as Virgo slowly began dispatching outfit to the new owners.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel, Laxus and Erik bellowed when they were handed their outfits. Their eyes narrowed down on the blonde, distaste evident in their eyes.

"I'm not wearing this sparkly shit!"

"Sparky is right, no way in Hell I'm wearing _that_!"

"You'll have to kill me to wear that shit. Fuck no."

" _Gajeel_!" his not so happy mate hissed, giving him a look that told him to shut it or else she would end him.

"But –"

"But nothing! You three better wear those or else I will personally dress you up in front of everyone. I promise, it will not be pretty." She possessed a demonic aura making even the other males gulp and silently accept their clothes.

Lucy shot her a appreciate smile and mouthed thank you. Levy's mood lightened up and beamed one back at her.

When everyone had changed back into Celestial Clothes handed out them – of course they changed in private. No one needed to see anyone in their birthday suits – Lucy began explaining some rules she thought she needed to be set.

"When we arrive, keep in mind you are guests. Be polite and respectful of our hosts. So that means no fight," Her eyes zoomed in our three males who would definitely cause trouble – Natsu, Gray and Sting – before continuing. "No setting things on fire – don't even try to protest Natsu – no eating the cutlery – yes Gajeel I'm talking to you. Just try not to cause any harm. It's two gods that invited you so you better not fuck anything up."

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll keep them in line. If not," Erza's eyes flashed darkly at the males. "they'll answer to my swords."

"You have nothing to worry about Lu. I'm sure they won't do much in the presence of Draco." Levy reminded the blonde. That did ease the blonde's worries. If just the name of Draco could sent the Dragon Slayers cowering his presence would make them frozen in fear. Sadistic the as it might seem that made her happy.

"Alright with that said, do any one of you have any questions before we open the gate?"

Kinana raised her hand. Lucy bobbed her head to continue. "Do you have the proximate time of how long we'll be away?"

The blonde flashed a radiant smile and nodded her head. "Yes. One day. The Sta – _King_ ," She corrected herself. "have granted my request of having the Celestial Time flow as the same as Earth Land's. That way you won't have to worry about being gone to long. We'll probably be back during morning."

A collective sighs of reliefs and murmurs filled the room.

"Anything else?" She questioned one last time before opening a gate with help of Virgo. When no one spoke up she told them to stand up.

"Our next stop is; The Celestial Realm. Enjoy the short ride."

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaaaaas! Finished writing the chapter! And I'm so pleased with it. Because next chapter is: Draco! Ma baeeeee xD**

 **I hoped you liked my true explanation of why Dragons were forced to mate. Poor Draco. He had miscalculated things. And the agony he was put through to see his firstborn go berserk and to put him down himself. But that's what power can do. They can make someone insane.**

 **And I'll quickly explain what I meant with the Slayers Dragons putting the self-destructive seal/spell on their souls. It much like the Dragon Soul Technique Spell but this is just fatal. When their Dragons performed the technique they also added the spell, all agreeing that when they reached he age of 22 they were all deemed mature. That's why all the first generation Slayers all have till their 22** **nd** **birthday. Their body knows when they are physically 22. Oh, and the Slayers had been informed before hand but because their parents suddenly going missing it slipped until Gajeel was informed of the book.**

 **Hope that explains things. If not, just PM or review and I'll explain. ^-^**

 **And thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **RandomRage: Lucy is a bit infuriating in this story, so it's okay to hate her a bit. I totally understand. And nothing is wrong with being simple-minded like a guy. I was like once xD Here's your update, hope your rage has calmed down a bit. XD**

 **Manga4eva: Thanks! I'm glad I got you hooked. It means a lot ^-^**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel: I'm happy to have you think so. Fallen in love is indeed scary when have been hurt. Be it unintentional or not. Hurt is hurt. And happy you are still sticking around and for your reviews! Means a bunch! Next chapter will be all Draco goodness and awesomeness xD**

 **I would also like to thank all those who faved and followed this story, I bid you all welcome!**

 **Read, review, fave and follow! Everything is much appreciated and you only make me happy with your reviews. Hearing your thoughts is like fuel for me! Keeping me fired up! XD**

 **Peace out! Good luck with your studies and finals. Until next time!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	15. Chapter 15: Draco

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 15: Draco

Once Lucy uttered those words a sudden rush spread throughout their bodies as the gate sucked them through. It hauled their bodies upwards, transporting them to their new destination. If they had their eyes open they could see how they shimmered away just like a spirit but neither of the mages with the exception of Lucy and Virgo could open their eyes. The feeling was too intense.

Before the Dragon Slayers motion sickness could even kick in it stopped. Their feet were planted on solid ground. They arrived only seconds after leaving.

Natsu gasped, slowly opening his eyes. He felt like he should be sick but he couldn't. It was like his stomach had been left being creating a void inside him but slowly the feel of his stomach returned. He noticed how all his fellow Slayers reacted like him. They were all bend over holding their knees to regain back their senses.

"Welcome to the Celestial Realm. You'll all feel better in a second." Lucy gained their attention with her chirpy unaffected voice. Natsu shot her a mild glare for being alright while they had suffered, but his gaze immediately softened when he saw how radiant she looked. It was clear to him that she was excited to be back despite just leaving the place.

"Princess, I'll take my leave. I need to help with the last of preparation. Punish–"

"No punishment. And it's alright. I've got this." Lucy cut in with a smile and the Maiden nodded, slowly retreating away from the group.

Natsu inhaled deeply as he began straightening his back. It would get a while to shake off the transportation but he knew it would happen. He watched Lucy look around, and finally took noticed of their surroundings as well.

They were standing in the middle of a ruined dome. The eternally sparkling starry night and the many planets of all sizes were hovering around them. It was then he also noticed he was standing in one of the planets that he had just admired. The Celestial Realm was just a ethereal as he remembered. He shot Lucy a loving smile, thinking that the Celestial Realm had nothing on Lucy. She was like a goddess, belonging right in this place. He could just watch her for hours and never feel bored.

He heard Yukino gasp and turned to her as maybe something happened but once he saw her eyes widened in awe as she took in the place he turned back to Lucy. It was clearly the other Celestial Mage was just awed and happy to be were her spirits lived. His favorite person looked at the awed mage with a fond smile.

"It… it's beautiful." Yukino breathed and Lucy grinned and nodded in agreement. It was indeed beautiful. Ethereal.

"Do you feel how your magic expands? How it calls for you?" Yukino nodded her head eagerly. She could feel it. It was overwhelming yet calming. She felt stronger than ever.

"It's so ethereal." Mira chimed in gaining the blonde's attention.

"Very."

The Slayers suddenly stiffened. Their instincts went haywire, a shiver running through their spines. They felt a presence nearing them. Turning around towards the direction they saw someone or something move towards them gaining everyone else's attention as well.

Lucy grinned widely when she saw who it was. But her grin turned into a grimace.

"Lucy-chaaaan!" The cause of her grimace ran towards her, shocking all the other mages, and made her groan. A tall male with black spiky hair that seemed to shine with sparkles and glitter, eyes that twinkled like the starry night around them, and huge ass fangy grin and a long black and white beard that had reflections of the rainbow colors.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, making her head crash into his solid hard chest. His hands wandered to her butt and squeezed. The hit left her disoriented but the second she felt him squeeze her butt she pushed him away with an angry scowl.

"You stupid ass overgrown perverted lizard!"

"I missed you!" He whined and tried to hug her again but she wouldn't have it and kicked his shin. Instead of causing him much pain she ended howling in pain for his body was seriously hard as a rock.

"Old friend," before she could curse him she turned her head left a saw a humanized Celestial King. Her scowl morphed into a polite smile.

"Stache King." She greeted politely and pushed the Dragon God away when he tried to pull her into another hug. " _Draco._ " She hissed in warning and he shut up with a childish pout, folding his arms.

"Why did you shrink yourself?" The blonde asked confused. Not that she wasn't pleased that the huge ass King were more down to earth, smaller than normal, but it was weird as hell. She was glad that Draco were in a human form than a Dragon, because from the looks of it the Slayers were already scared shitless.

The King grinned his signature grin as he answered. "Draco felt uncomfortable being small."

"He looks weird as a human. But it's much better than having his huge lizard body around. Anyway, let's introduce you to everyone." The blonde pulling around to her horrorstruck friends. Every Dragon Slayer and their mates were looking at pouting Draco.

Lucy nudged the Dragon God's side and nodded towards the group, making him follow her gaze. "Introduce yourself. They are your guests." The Dragon God immediately lost his pout and stood straighter as he took in his descendants with a serious expression. His eyes narrowed in on each and everyone before they landed on the three pregnant mages. His face lit up and he approached the women.

Levy, Yukino and Minerva looked at him approaching, feeling a bit frightened. Their gaze landed on the blonde who smiled encouragingly, telling them it was alright. Their mates were shock still. Their eyes glued on the Dragon God. They couldn't move.

"A boy and girl." Draco mused looking at Levy's protruding stomach and put a hand on it making the petite mage flinch. His eyes wandered up to her fearful face and softened. He could smell the fear radiate off her and the others too.

"It's alright child." He spoke softly and looked at the others with an assuring and kind smile. "You have nothing to fear. I didn't invite you to harm you. Rest assured." But his words did nothing to ease the lot.

He turned to Yukino and asked kindly. "Can I?" his hand hovering around her abdomen. Gulping nervously she nodded her head hesitantly, making the Dragon God ecstatic and rubbed both her and Levy's bump.

"Another boy and girl. How lovely."

"H-how c-can you-you know?" The nervous Yukino stuttered.

"I'm a God and they are part of my legacy so of course I would know." He answered matter-of-factly and then turned his gaze on the black haired mage who stood closer to her mate.

"Come child. I won't bite. Not intentionally." He teased with a grin that displayed his large fangs and made Minerva cower with a whimper.

Lucy groaned before hitting Draco's head earning a whimper from him. "Stop your teasing. Be nice." She reprimanded.

"Then you should be nice as well." He shot back with pout and stuck his tongue out.

"I'll be nice when you earn it, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." He denied even though that was a lie. Everyone saw how he squeezed her ass. Natsu included which left a very bad taste in his mouth but because of his instincts suppressing him he couldn't do much.

"Says you who peeked while I was bathing!" Remembering she turned around glaring at the King. "You too! Both of you are perverts!"

"What?!" Natsu feeling anger surge through him, making him get out of his fearful trance glancing between Draco and the King with fury. This was over the line. Fuck his instincts. He wouldn't let perverts see his Lucy. "You peeked on her?!"

"Ah!" Draco grinned delightful looking at Natsu. "You most be Lucy's mate. Natsu. Come here boy, let me look at you." Draco dismissed Natsu's angry growl and skipped up to him.

"We aren't mates!" Lucy denied, cheeks flushed. "Yet…"

"Fire Dragon Slaying. A Dragon King's magic. Hmm." Draco mused as he looked over Natsu. He cupped his chin, examining his face. Natsu on the other hand was inching to strike him if he hadn't heard Lucy's voice and seen her adorable blushing face. It calmed him down enough to tolerate the pervy Dragon God.

"You're the perfect mate for my little Star child." Draco agreed with himself with an approving smile and looked behind his shoulder to the flushing Lucy. "You'll make the perfect balanced hatchlings."

Lucy's face turned scarlet red, just like the requip mage. "S-Shut up!" Leave it to Draco to embarrass her. Nonetheless in front of her closest friends.

"Balanced?" Levy mumbled to herself, but Draco heard her and let go of Natsu's face. Apparently the Fire Dragon Slayer had held in a breath the he let out. Maybe he was afraid of the God _but_ he would never admit it. Like the other Dragon Slayers.

"Yes balanced. As you probably gathered, you all will expect twins. Creating a new generation of Dragon Slayers. But our sweet little Lucy-chan is a tidbit different." Draco explained kindly and finally touched Minerva's bump surprising the mage but she was a bit more at ease. "A boy and girl too. Lovely."

"How so?" Erza questioned, finally out of her stupor. Draco looked at her tilting his head.

"You're a Requip user but neither a Slayer or mate." He stated and turned to Lucy with a question brow.

"That's Erza Scarlet, my team mate. She wanted to greet you. And those are Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandez." She introduced the four mages.

"What a lovely surprise. You," He turned to Jellal and sniffed him, "You are connected to the Stars as well." He stated. "But you hold no contract to any of the Stars."

"I use a Caster type magic. Heavenly Body." Jellal told the God and bowed his head out of respect.

"So in other words you're a Celestial Mage too, you just don't deal with contracts. Stache, I didn't know you dealt with such mages." Draco turned to his old friend slash brother.

"They are rare since I don't teach anymore. But I guess this young human learnt from one of my old books on Earth Land." Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Heavenly body is just the Caster type of Celestial Magic? And you taught humans?"

"Indeed I did. My first pupil was one of your ancestors. But that was eons ago."

That surprised the blonde. "Wow. That's… wow." She didn't know what to say. She hadn't exactly researched her magic or origin the last time she was here. There had been throw a lot of information in her head that day, two days ago. But now she knew that she and Jellal shared the same magic but just different types. It was surprising. But also very fascinating.

"I did indeed learn from reading a book." Jellal answered after waiting for the others to finish. "It was in the forbidden section of the magic library in Era."

"Do you still have the book?" Lucy asked, thinking that if she gained the book she might learn more of her magic. It wouldn't hurt getting stronger and then she wouldn't depend on her spirits as much as she did.

Jellal shook his head making her frown. "Sadly no. The library was destroying after Tartaros attacked Era. But I can teach you what I know if you want." He offered kindly making the blonde happy.

"You don't need to." Draco chimed in his tone with of finality. "Back to miss Requip mage's question. Lucy wouldn't need to learn knew magic because once we are contracted – which will happen soon – she'll become a one of a kind Dragon God Slayer or as I prefer to call it, a God Tamer." He flashed a grin to the blonde.

"Dream on." Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"But you will be a Tamer. And you already _tamed_ me." Draco told wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"You, you – ugh! Pervert! Go talk with your great great etc grandchildren!"

"But I wanna talk with you! I missed you!" He once again tried to hug her but the blonde swung her leg back and planted her booted feet right on his face.

"I didn't come here to chit-chat with you!"

"Why would you do that! You broke my nose!" Draco cried rubbing his hurt nose.

"I did not! And stop whining. You need to introduce yourself, and stop stalling. If you don't I'll have Stache opened the Realm Gates so your brother and sisters can pass through!" She warned with hard glare. He opened his mouth to protest but the word died down when her glare grew deadlier.

"Fine." He conceded and turned his gaze back to the seven Dragon Slayer. "Everyone calm down. Shut your senses down." He demanded when everyone turned rigid meeting his eyes.

"Everyone introduce yourself. You all know who he is, but he doesn't know your names." Lucy softened her gaze when she saw a nervous Wendy. She walked up to her and patted her blue hair. "It's alright Wendy. Draco is a big softy. Nothing to worry about." Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and held onto it for support.

"Ah, a cute little female Slayer. What's your name?" Draco decided to go with Wendy first seeing how she was the youngest of the bunch and how nervous she was. He looked at her kindly and tried to appear less frightening as he could.

The Sky Maiden gulped, lifting her eyes up to Draco's. "W-Wendy Marvell… my lord." She almost whispered. Draco softened his gaze and patted her head just like Lucy had done mere moments ago.

"It's very nice to meet you Wendy. You're a Sky Dragon Slayer. That's my favorite magic. If you wish I can teach you some more. I see a lot of potential and greatness in you. And you are still so young." The brown orbs that belonged to Wendy widened in pure shock. The God of the Dragons was offering to teach her magic? Surreal.

"The same offer stands for you others as well. And your hatchlings." Draco told the other Slayers. "I can even help you reach a different stage of your Dragon Force."

"Another stage?" They muttered shocked.

"Yes, another stage. And you two," He pointed at Laxus and Erik, "I'll assign two Dragons for you to teach you and make you full-fledged Dragon Slayers." Both looked at him incredulously. He could do that?

"But," He continued and glanced at Lucy and then Natsu, "not before you mate. I can't enter the Neutral Realm without Lucy and Natsu Dragneel mating. So you'll have to wait." Natsu's cheek turned pink as he looked at Lucy who was sporting a crimson red.

"And," Draco continued, "I'll even revive your dead Dragons." That got everyone's attention.

"You can do that!" Sting was the first to ask.

The Dragon God turned to him with an offended look. "What do you take me for? I'm a God, of course I can do such." He scoffed.

"S-sorry my lord." Sting muttered suddenly feeling nervous and fearful.

"But again I can't do that before –"

"We get the point so shut it." Lucy cut him off with a grumble. He didn't need to rub it in that she was the cause of everything that was not happening. Yet.. She get it already!

"Then why don't you just –"

" _Draco_." She warned dangerously. "What did I tell you earlier? I don't want to repeat myself."

"But Lucy- _chaaaan_!" and he went back to act like a whiny little kid, so not the imagine of a God.

"We're happy that you worry about us, my lord," Natsu decided to cut in and help the blonde with a surprisingly polite approach. "but we agreed to go our own pace." Everyone turned to Natsu looking at him incredulously. No one knew he could act so… so _mature_ and _polite_. The fuck?

"Did… did he just –" Gray turned to Erza, disbelief in his eyes.

"He did." Erza confirmed. It was definitely a sight to see Natsu act mature. Gray and Erza who had known him the longest had never really seen him act like that. Definitely a surprise.

Lucy was awestruck that Natsu piped in and helped her. It was definitely different than how he acted but she had already encountered the mature side of Natsu before, and it would be a complete lie if she said it didn't make her heart beat fast. Because it did. She liked a mature Natsu. Not that she didn't feel anything for his goofy childish side because that was what she fell for the first time, but she liked this side of him as well. And she loved how understanding he was of her situation.

It made her feel stupid for not just accepting and get it over with. But then her fears spoke and told her to not rush it. It was hard.

"Hmm." Draco looked at Natsu with his eyes narrowing in on him before he glanced at the blonde whose heart was beating fast like it wanted to break out of its cage. Amused by how she reacted he grinned at the Slayer and patted his back rather forcefully, not exactly knowing his own strength in his new firm. "Alright!"

"Alright?" Natsu had thought he would be more persistent since he came off as a persistent God. Draco nodded his grin widening.

"Alright. Go your own pace. You still have more time till the spell set off."

"Okay…" The pinkette didn't know what else to say. The Dragon God seriously was a missed of entity. His behavior changing every other second.

"Okay, let's get something to eat. You three need something for those hatchlings to grow stronger." Draco announced and pulled away from the Fire Dragon Slayer and looked at the three pregnant women. "And you two, I haven't gotten your names." He added looked at Kinana and Mira.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, sir." Mira curtsied before outstretching her arm to shake his hand. Draco grabbed it and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mirajane. You're the bulky blond lightening Slayer's mate."

Mira glanced at Laxus before nodded her head with her million dollar smile. "Yes I am, sir. And please call me Mira."

"Alright, Mira. What about you?" Kinana followed Mira's example.

"Kinana, my lord."

"Nice to meet you. You lot all found beautiful mates." He told the males with his pervy grin. "must be hard not touching them."

"Draco, you better not touch any of the girls inappropriate." Lucy noticed his pervy attitude coming to life, and immediately warned him. He knew no personal boundaries.

"I won't. You're –"

"And don't go there either. Just don't touch anyone in general. Other than a handshake." She cut him off.

Rolling his eyes he stuck his tongue out and turned to the petite bluenette Levy. "I never got your name. Or yours either. Actually, why don't I know anyone's name." He questioned every Slayer with a frown.

"Our apologies, my lord." They lowered their heads in apology.

"Anyway, your name Script Mage." Levy felt much more at ease after seeing how Lucy interacted with him and how not scary he was, so she put on her cute smile and followed the same example as Mira and Kinana, curtsying.

"I'm Levy McGarden, sir. I apologize for being rude for not telling my name beforehand and for Gajeel not introducing himself either."

Ruffling her head, Draco smiled fondly at her and laid his other hand on her bump. "It's alright. It's your instincts that made you all go tense. So I understand."

Minerva and Yukino introduced themselves as well before Draco turned to the males. "Step forward boys. I'm not gonna bite. Not if you don't move."

Levy shot Gajeel an encouraging smile, nodding her head, so he was the first to walk tensely up to the Dragon. He got onto one knee and bowed his head just like a Knight would in front of a king.

The Dragon God was so amused that he began laughing, his laughter causing the planet to shake. "Stand up. Geez. You lot still need to relax. I may be your superior but you don't have to feel awkward by my side. Think of me as your awesome, cool and so handsome grandfather."

"Aren't you stretching a bit too far?" Lucy muttered to herself. "Awesome? Cool? Handsome? Really? In his dreams."

His head snapped to hers with a pout. "I am handsome! And cool, awesome and much more!" he protested.

The blonde rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Whatever floats your boat."

"What boat?" He questioned genuinely confused. The mages looked at him baffled. Did he just? What?!

"What boat? Tell me!" he demanded with his whiny voice. "And I don't have a boat. I fly." He added.

Shaking her head, feeling very drained by his stupidity Lucy ignored his demand and said. "Let it go. And let's head to the table. I'm sure Virgo and the others has prepared a feast for today."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, sulking that she didn't tell him what she meant and then turned around to the Dragon Slayers. "I'll get all your names while dining."

Lucy noticed the King had already left when she turned around to ask him the way so she told Draco to lead the way. Huffing he did and everyone followed.

Gray and Erza walked up to her, giving her odd glances. "He… seems special." Erza noted turning her gaze to the God leading them.

"Retarded at most time." Lucy supplied. "But he's alright. Doesn't give off the God vibe, and he's very kind. Annoying but kind."

"He is not as intimidating as I thought he would be." Gray told. "And he sure as hell doesn't act like a God. But it was fun to see how Laxus, Metal Head and Ash Brain reacted." He chuckled by the memory.

"It's their inner Dragon reacting to his presence. And yeah, it was fun. Wished we had filmed it." Lucy grinned.

"It's ingrained in my brain. I sure as hell won't forget."

"Luce," The trio turned their head around to see Natsu walk up to them. Erza and Gray glanced at each other with hiding smirks and left when he walked up to her.

"How're you feeling?" The Gatekeeper asked her best friend slash soon-to-be mate.

He let out a deep sigh and scratch his cheek glancing at the moving back of Draco. "It was weird at first. He's not like the God Igneel once told me about. And he's too much of a pervert." He mumbled the last bit.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah he is a pervert. And he's definitely weird. He's very much like a child."

"A very dangerous and powerful child. And why is he such a pervert with you? Touching you inappropriately and peeking while you shower. If my inner Dragon didn't warn me I would've fought him." He grumbled displeased.

Lucy looked at his sulking form and couldn't help but find him cute. He was jealous. It was clear as a day. And he couldn't do what he usually does; challenge the person to a involuntary fight. It seriously was adorable.

Growing bold she held his hand intertwining their fingers and smiled cheekily at him. "No reason to be jealous, Natsu. It's Draco, he's harmless. Like stupid Loke."

His eyes fell to their hands and he felt a surge of warmth in his chest. This wasn't his doing. It was all Lucy. Damn was he happy. But then he remembered what she just said. Jealous?

"I'm not jealous." He denied. No way in Hell was he jealous of a Dragon and a God nonetheless. Heck no. He just didn't like him being touchy with the woman he loved. That's it. And maybe he did also envy that Draco could touch her like that, which he couldn't. Yet anyways. Okay maybe he was a bit jealous but only a little bit. But he would never ever tell her that. Ever!

Lucy had to suppress a snort by his blatant lie. It was obvious as day that he was jealous by Draco, and it just made him more adorable. "Alright Mister I'm-not-jealous." Pinched his cheeks with a playful smirk.

"Lushie!" he whined.

"Aww, don't you look adorable." A telltale giggle from the one and only Mirajane Strauss was heard front of them. They saw how she was gleaming with mirth, swooning. "I can't wait for your babies! Pink haired brown eyed babies and blond haired onyx eyed babies! Ahhh!"

Blushing bright red Lucy pulled away from Natsu cursing the She-Demon under her breath for embarrassing her. Today would be an embarrass Lucy Day. For sure.

Natsu's cheeks were coated in a cute pale pink by Mira's comment. Imagines of said babies entered his mind, and truth be told he couldn't wait. He wanted kids with Lucy. A family. More than anything really. He glancing at the blonde who stood a few feet away from him looking downward. He saw the redness of her whole face and clearly heard her frantically beating heart.

Yep. He seriously couldn't wait to start a family. But one step at a time.

"Why don't ya focus on ya own and Lightning Rod's babies first. Soon enough it's your turn to be parents." Natsu replied with a grin. It widened when he saw Mira blushing, succeeding in shutting her up and turn away.

"Come on Luce, let's get something to eat before everyone else eats it all!" She turned her head up to meet his, seeing him beaming at her with his hand outstretched. A small smile formed on her lips.

Lying her hand on his she let him tug her along, rushing forward passing every conversing couple and Draco. His nose led them towards the food and she couldn't help but giggle along the way. This was Natsu. The person she would never be without in her life. Her best friend.

How could she not fall in love with him?

* * *

 **I know I promised to update earlier but I didn't have the time to write. My best friend's father is hospitalized, and he's like a father for me too so we were pretty shaken up. She usually never cries but when she called me earlier this week and told me he had collapsed in the kitchen and had cuts several places on his face, causing to be blood everywhere she called and cried. He's in the hospital now and we're waiting for more test results to know more. And on top of that they just got evicted so along with her I'm an emotional mess. They are my only family, so it's very hard for us all at the moment.**

 **So if the chapter seemed weird, I'll edit it at some other time but right now I just want to share it with you. And thanks a lot for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot and truth be told, they make me really happy.**

 **I'll try to update when everything clears up. Hopefully we'll get more answers to what exactly happened soon, and I can focus on writing again.**

 **Hope you have a nice summer break, and good luck with your studies and finals. ^-^**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	16. Chapter 16: Mini Me's and absence

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or its characters. But Draco is mine! The Draco in my story that is xD My bae!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mini Me's and absence

The feast went relatively nice. Everyone opened up to the Dragon God and his weirdness. Of course Draco was still being his pervy self but after Lucy kicked him in her Taurus dress, he stopped.

The only downside to the feast was when the mages met Aquarius again. Springing onto her, telling her their thank you's and whatnot set the spirit off and she ended up drowning the lot. She was though very mindful of the pregnant mages, not harming them.

So now they were all drenched, waiting for Virgo to get them clean clothes as she promised.

"Ya sure ya wanna find 'er key, Bunny girl?" Gajeel muttered in a low whisper as he carefully glanced at the mermaid who had done a one eighty, talking animated with her boyfriend.

Both Levy and Lucy hit his head for his comment. "Of course I'm sure you idiot!"

"Oi! Was just askin'!" he grumbled rubbing his sore head as he glared at both women.

"You were being insensitive." His mate put in another hit.

"Got it, stop hittin' me woman!"

Lucy shot him a nasty look before turning her head to team mates. Juvia had dragged Gray with her to Aquarius and Scorpio's side, talking about God knows what while both women blushed and swooned. Gray looked like he was constipated, trying to get away but Juvia held a strong hold on him, keeping him firmly by his side.

Her gaze landed on Laxus, Mira, Kinana and Cobra who were conversing with Draco. It looked serious from their facial expressions but she didn't bother. Soon or later Draco could lighten up the mood and somehow force them to laugh by his idiocy. It was how he was. One second serious the next acting like an idiot trying to lift the tension he had created. It was part of the Draco charms.

Yukino and Minerva was sitting by Lucy's table, eating while conversing with Libra and Pisces. Ophiuchus wasn't present, it didn't like human company Libra told.

Lucy's own spirits were scattered around, enjoying themselves with her friends. Natsu and Capricorn were God knows where having a private conversation which bugged the blonde since it had been her spirit who wanted to speak with Natsu. And worse, Loke had followed. It worried her and she feared if they would start a fight or something. Men; you never knew what they would do. Too much testosterone.

Jellal and Erza were having a talk with Aries, Grandpa Crux and the spirit King. Lucy heard laughter from their table which made her feel very much at ease. The surprise of Jellal and her magic being the same, only the usage different, had her still baffled. But it did make a lot sense. His magic was also related the starts as hers. She would definitely try to look into it some more when she had time.

Sting and Rogue were with Gemini, watching her change into weird people they had encountered throughout their time. Sting was laughing his ass of when they copied Rogue, but alternated his body so he looked weird. His laughter was short lived when they touched him and copied him mixing part of his bodies with animals and what not.

Lucy stifled her laugh when she saw it, and how angry he ended up being that he began chasing the mischievous spirits around. Shaking her head, she looked towards the transparent bridge that connected where the feast was held to another planet. Sighing happily, she let her senses fill with the conversing of her friends and family. It was good but some were missing.

"They've been gone for too long." She mumbled to herself. It had been almost an hour and a half since they excused themselves. She was tempted to go find them, but then again she didn't want to intrude. What if it wasn't something serious as she was beginning to think?

It wasn't long before her musings were cut short. Virgo had arrived with dry clothes for everyone and had started handing them out.

"Wendy, want to come with me to change?" Lucy asked the young Dragon Slayer.

"If it's alright with you, Luce-san."

"Of course it is. Virgo, where's the closest building so we can change?"

The hardworking and dutiful spirit appeared next to them. "Big brother's house, princess. Shall I escort you?"

"Yes please."

Virgo led them to the Lion's Den. Literally. Loke had apparently named his territory with a big sign reading Welcome to the Lion's Den. Lucy knew her friend was weird but this on a whole different level weird.. Wendy looked at the blonde and snorted when she passed the sign. Both began laughing and had to stop a few minutes. Virgo looked at them like they were crazy.

Calming themselves they began walking again. Loke's house was very extravagant and stylish. It was large as a mansion, coated in gold and had many beautiful carved gold lions spread across his front lawn. Heck even his door bell was a lion.

"The only thing missing is a pet lion." Lucy whispered to Wendy when they stopped by the door. The younger mage giggled cutely and nodded in agreement.

Virgo hearing her mistress' words turned around to face the two mages. "Big brother does have pet lions or as he calls them his army. Leo minors." She informed.

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked dumbfounded.

"Very. Would you like to meet them, princess?"

"Of course! I've never met a Leo Minor before. Take us to them." She knew there were many Leo minor keys, but she had yet to find one for herself. They were silver keys like the Canis Minor.

"Of course. But perhaps after you've changed outfits."

Nodding their heads Virgo opened the door which was apparently not locked, and led them inside. The entrance and interior was as extravagant as the exterior, ceiling high and columns of gold.

"Is your house like this too, Virgo-san?" Wendy asked in awe as they passed the corridors of the mansion. The only downside of the interior was the hundreds of self-portraits of Loke posing weirdly.

"No. My house is much simpler. Big brother likes pretty things and changes his house whenever he feels like it. And his house is the largest of all the Zodiacs. He's our leader so it only serves right to let big brother have the best of houses." The maid answered the young Sky Maiden's question.

"But this is too much." Lucy stated and was irked by the countless portraits. "How do you even afford all this gold? Is it even real?"

"It's pure Celestial Gold, princess. Very valuable in other Realms but not so much here. We have easy access to the gold and have unlimited amount so it isn't expensive as you would believe."

"How valuable are we talking?" a sudden interest befell the blonde. If she could get a few pieces – no! She couldn't be enthralled by such. Greed was never a good thing. "Nevermind! Let's get changed. I feel cold."

Virgo looked at her mistress oddly before shaking her head and led them inside one of the available and empty rooms. "Would you like to take a shower as well? So you don't catch a cold."

"No thanks, dry clothes will do." The blonde politely declined. Firstly she didn't dare take a shower in her perverted spirit's home, she didn't trust him or anything that belonged to him. Who knew if he had some hidden surveillance lacrima crystals around? She could imagine he did. He loved watching himself so why wouldn't he film himself as well? So no. She didn't feel save to get naked in his shower.

Even in her bra she felt too exposed and changed in a hurry and helped Wendy trying to shield her little body as well as she could. Call her paranoid, but she didn't want to have more spirit see her or her friends naked.

"Some of the Leo Minors are at the King's castle, guarding it with Canis Minors but big brother has his most trusted ones here. Guarding his own mansion. Want to meet them?"

"Yes!" The two mages exclaimed in unison.

When they saw the first spirit they had to do a double take. Both mages' eyes were wide and mouth agape. The Leo Minor in front of them looked nothing like they had imagined. Wendy had thought they were cute cub like spirits like Plue, while Lucy thought they were somewhat like tiny lion like creatures, small in form like Plue.

But it wasn't anything like that.

"Why…" Lucy blinked her eyes and wetting her suddenly dry lips. "Why are there a freaking miniature Loke right there?!" She couldn't keep calm. The Leo Minor was just a mini copy of Loke. Like seriously a copy. It wore a black suit, tinted glasses, hair was spiky and even the face was Loke's or at least from their distance.

The Leo Minor, or as Lucy and Wendy called it, mini Loke trained its eyes on Lucy before its face lit up in recognition and it came running up to them tackling the blonde, startling Lucy and freaking her out too in the process.

"It's Princess!" It cried and suddenly a few others appeared, running to the sound of their comrade. Their expression mimicked the first one and they jumped the blonde, trapping her in their embrace. "Princess, princess!" They shouted loudly and extremely gleefully.

Lucy was looking horrified at the tiny Lokes. Yes Lokes. Every single one of them was dressed the same way her spirit friend was, and she was trapped. They were squishing her, making her very dizzy. Air was slowly lacking in her lungs.

Her eyes shot towards Wendy and Virgo, pleading them for help. Wendy was stupefied, shock still while Virgo was amused which unnerved the blonde. Virgo was usually the stoic, emotionless one. It scared her.

"General Magnificent told us that you would finally come and live with us!" one of them spoke, making Lucy's eyes bulge.

"Ge-General Magnificent?!" She squeaked as they tightened their hold. There was six of them, six mini or childlike Lokes surrounding from her every side. It seriously was too much for the blonde.

"Let the Princess go." Finally Virgo decided to help her. "Princess is not here to stay with big brother and if she was she would stay with me. So hands off."

"No!" Lucy felt the air leave her lungs in a rapid speed when they squished her tighter in their protest. "General Magnificent told us to hold on to Princess and never let her go!"

"A-ano, she's, she's turning blue…" Wendy stated when she noticed the unhealthy color Lucy's face was turning by the second.

And that did the trick. They jumped away, apologizing as they bowed their head. The Maiden as well. The blonde couldn't hear them as she was busy regaining the lost air in her lungs. Her ears were buzzing.

When she regained her composure she was mad. Really mad. And it was all directed towards Loke. She swore that she would make him suffer for brainwashing the mini Lokes. She couldn't really be mad at them. They looked like small children, and was in a weird very scary way, adorable.

"Are you alright princess? I deserve punishment for not helping sooner." The blonde didn't miss the hopeful gleam in the Maiden's eyes. And that was when she figured the reason Virgo let it get this far was to get her punishment. How calculative of her.

As if Lucy would allow that!

"Yes you do." Virgo's dull eyes twinkled with promise. "You're punishment is no punishment." And then it was gone. Her shoulder slumped, defeated.

"Should I heal you, Lucy-san?" Wendy politely asked after Lucy's stare off with her spirit. Lucy turned around and shook her head with a small smile.

"No need, thanks though. Let's go. I have a Lion to hunt down." She flashed the minions of Loke a warning glare, telling them not to follow before setting her face into a deep scowl, walking angrily away. Wendy was right behind a bit worried by the blonde's mood, so she kept at least a few good feet away from her.

It didn't take them long to arrive back to the feast. Lucy's eyes immediately began searching Loke's and also Natsu's but they still hadn't come back. Instead of anger she began to worry. They had seriously been gone too long.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your talk, but have Capricorn, Natsu and Loke come back at all?" She asked cutting into Draco's conversation with the Second Generation Dragon Slayers. If anyone would know it would be him. Or the Stache King.

Draco's eyes twinkled with unhidden amusement, partly annoying the blonde but she didn't say anything, and he grinned. "No, but I could tell you where they went if only –"

"I don't have time for your games." She cut him off with unamused glare. "Tell me where they are. They've been gone for far too long for my liking."

"So not fun Lucy-chaaaaaaan." He pouted making the blonde role her eyes.

"You know what, I think I'll rather ask Stache and then maybe invite your brothers and sisters too. I'm sure they'll be very helpful."

"Now that is really mean. No reason to have the gates open when I know the answer." The others around the table noticed the slight terror in the God's eyes and silently stared at the blonde, asking her for questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with then?" She was seething.

"Because… just because."

Rolling her eyes once more she folded her arms. "Tell me where they are and why. Did you set them up to brainwash Natsu or something?" Her tone was accusing.

He snorted. "No. But it did cross my mind." He told her honestly. "But I do recommend that you let them have their talk. It isn't bad. They aren't fighting or anything like that. So rest assured."

She searched his eyes, but he was being earnest and genuine so she unfolded her arms and let out a sigh, but not before giving him a mild warning. "I hope you're telling the truth or else I'll have the gates opened and contract with one of your siblings in front of you."

"I promise." He said hastily.

"Okay, we didn't mean to pry but open what gates and why are you so worried about your siblings forming a contract with Lucy, Draco-sama?" Mira had enough of not knowing what they were talking about and finally asked. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Lucy smirked. "Because Mister big bad Dragon is worried that I'd forget him when or if I contract with one of the gods. Plus he's afraid of them."

"Am not!" Draco denied indignantly.

"Oh, I see." Mira nodded absent-mindedly to Lucy's explanation ignoring the God's denial.

"Yeah, he even changed the day of the feast afraid that his siblings would crash. But I guess the other gods are scary. Even Loke is afraid. But then again, they both are perverts, I have a feeling they deserve the other gods and goddesses anger." Lucy continued as if Draco wasn't even present, ignoring his grumbling. "No not a feeling. I know for sure they've done something to anger them."

"Like what?" Kinana asked.

"Loke flirted with the Goddess, Athena and even tried to flirt with Hera, Zeus' wife. Draco I don't know. It would be totally disgusting if he hit on his sisters though."

"And why is that?" The Dragon God interrupted with an offended look.

"Because that's what we call incest. You don't try to get in your brother or sisters pants. In taboo." The blonde with disgust.

"Don't let Rhea or Cronus hear that. In fact don't even mention it to any of my siblings. Incest is not in our vocabulary." Draco informed with seriousness, warning the blonde.

"So the stories is all true then? They Titans and Greek and Roman gods and goddesses are all connected in incestuous relations?" Draco nodded. Lucy's face contorted in disgust. "Ew. That's just nasty."

"It's a very normal thing for us gods. We do what we can to reproduce or what our parents had once suggested to us. Of course I'm not like them. I am an old romantic. Faithful. Not like that brat Zeus. Do you know how many lovers he had and still has? Too many! And Hera's jealously is perhaps the most ugliest I've seen but I don't blame her. Her husband is an idiot."

"I've never got the chance to ask, but why didn't you mate? Why didn't you creature your own equal and have your own happily ever after." Lucy had actually thought about it since the morning after he told his story about his firstborn. Why hadn't he created an equal for himself while also creating his children? She was truly curious so she scooted Laxus over and sat down in front of the God waiting for his answer.

But she immediately regretted asking when she saw the flash of sadness flash his eyes. It was brief but she saw it. It made her feel guilty since she could imagine it was a touchy subject.

Draco knew someone would soon ask him that question and he wasn't surprised it was his favorite blonde. So he told her the honest truth. "As I said, I'm an romantic but also an idiot. When my parents offered me to create an sibling just like me, I refused."

"Why?" The blonde rushed her simple question.

Sighing he continued. "Because I was selfish and young. They told me that to create a mate for me they would need half of my essence and power. Meaning I would lose half of the strength and power I had to create a female counterpart. I only had one chance and I refused."

The blonde frowned at his downcast eyes, and how he clenched his fists. It was quite unfair that his parents would do such. Preventing him for happiness. As he had stated himself; he had been young, and perhaps also not well-informed at the time. It was truly sad.

"Couldn't you perhaps do it yourself?" Mira piped in with a suggestion.

Draco let out a dry chuckle. "Have already tried and that didn't go well." He sighed and then added with a shudder of disgust. "Plus it was a male. I don't want to mate a male."

Lucy knew he was talking about his firstborn, the one who went mad and the one that was the reason why he forced his creation to mate. Smiling sadly she put her hand on his, patting it gently and friendly. "Then it's good that you're perfect the way you are now." He looked at her awed and slowly a beautiful smile appeared on his lips. "But," His smile falter just a bit, "I could live without your perverse tendencies. And your idiocy, and –"

"Oi! I got it!" He stopped her. "Way to ruin a tender moment." Lucy shot him a cheeky grin pulling her hand back flashing a V-sign. Her mission was accomplished. Childish Draco was back, sulking and pouting at her.

She was about to retort but then a familiar voice yelled from behind her. "Yo!" turning around she saw a perfectly unharmed Natsu grinning widely at her.

"Where have you been? It's been hours since I last saw you, Capricorn and Loke." Now it was her turn to pout. Draco laughed at her change of behavior before letting the two have their moments, dragging Laxus, Erik, Mira and Kinana into another talk.

"Missed me much?" Natsu teased.

Getting up from her seat she walked over to him. "What if I did?" She questioned in a low tone, taking the Dragon Slayer aback.

"Uh, uhm… I missed you too Luce." He confessed with his cheeks turning pink. Lucy looked at him with eyes wide with surprise before she blushed. Had she just said that? She was embarrassing herself.

"So… what did you guys talk about? Must be important." Her tone was nervous and filled with embarrassment. She didn't even dare look him the eyes.

Natsu put a hand on her hair, patting her head with a gentle smile. "It was serious but nothing you should worry about. So what did I miss while away?" She noticed how nervous he looked, like how he lied and then how he quickly changed the subject. But she decided not to pry. Not now. Maybe later.

"Nothing much. Sting chased Gemini around for making fun of him, Gajeel was being an ass asking if I really wanted to find Aquarius' key, and then Wendy and I went to Loke's place to change. I got squished by his mini me's. And then I had a little conversation with Draco and the others. So not much happened." She repeated once again with a smile.

"Loke has his own mini me's?!" He exclaimed in what Lucy noted to be awe. "I want a mini me too!" and then he cried jealous of Loke's mini me's.

"THEN COMPLETE THE RITUAL!" Draco shouted with a huge ass grin causing Lucy to blush deep red.

"What does that have to do with my wanting a mini me?" The clueless Dragon Slayer asked Draco with a frown.

Lucy stopped Draco from answering with a deadly glare before turning back to Natsu. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. And you can't have mini me's like Loke. Those are Leo Minors, which the idiot Lion has taken under his wing." She grumbled, feeling her annoyance of the situation earlier return.

Natsu deflated. "So I can't get a mini me? I have to be a spirit to have one? Or have Gildarts turn me into hundreds of mini me's again?"

She looked at him oddly. "Gildarts turned you into chibi Natsus?"

"Yeah. But that wasn't what I asked. I can't have one, while like this?" He gestured to his grown stage.

"No. You can't." Not at the moment at least, she added mentally as she blushing a dark shade of red. Did she just tell herself that? She was seriously screwed.

"Damn it! Why am I always – wait, why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" He looked at her concerned putting a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. I knew I should've dried you off before leaving." He frowned, feeling a bit annoyed for not taking care of her.

That small gesture had Lucy's heart beating erratically, as if her heart was running a marathon. She could hear and feel it thump in her ears, the blood pulsing through her veins. Afraid she would faint she stepped back and immediately excused herself to cool herself down, leaving a deeply concerned Natsu in her wake.

He stared at her retreating form for a few more long seconds before letting his hands wander to his pockets. He couldn't help smiling. Inside was three valuable items. Something that would make Lucy cry of happiness. He was sure of it.

Now the only thing left was to find the right time to set his plans to motions. Thank Mavis for Capricorn's advice, and of course he had to thank the player known as Loke too. He had made fine points through their long talk. They had both been very considerate, and shockingly, helpful. He truly appreciated the help and those items they had given him.

His lips began tucking upwards as he looked at the different tables around him before settling his eyes on a person.

"Draco!" he called loudly as he grinned mischievously at the Dragon God. "I challenge you to an eat off!"

* * *

 **Guess what! I wrote another chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaas!**

 **My BFF's dad is better but was diagnosed with cirrhosis…. It's all his own fault because he's an alcoholic, but it was still quite a shock for all us. BUT he is determined to make a change, which have us all soaring through the skies! So everything's good, and he's discharged too. But sadly they're still evicted which is frustrating. They have to the end of the month to find a new apartment so we are desperately searching.**

 **But I'm all better. My mood is good! Everything is bueno!**

 **AND GUESS WHAT!**

 **Today's my b-day! Turning freaking 22…. My lucky number but it isn't as exciting as turning 18 or 21. Had a fabulous day, and was spoiled rotten by some old friends from high school. Perfect day. ^-^**

 **Anyhow, hope ya liked the chapter, it was fun to write. And uplifted my mood tenfold. I know there isn't much Nalu in the chapter, but I hope you're satisfied with the end. What could Natsu have in his pockets? Huh? Huh? Huuuuuh? XD**

 **And my bae Draco is just sooooo adorable. *swoons* :3**

 **Who'll win the eating competition? Natsu? Draco? Tell me in the reviews! XD And also tell me if you liked the chapter. The Leo Minors are Loke's mini me's, dressed just like him and flirts with everything and everyone but is also very childish! Adorable really. Loke's little army. xD**

 **A million thanks to those of you who reviewed! It made me more motivated to finish the chapter!**

 **FairyTailFan5023: Draco is life! He's just… can't even describe him! And thank you for liking the story! It means a lot that you like it, and sorry for my late reply! Hope you like the story! ^-^**

 **Gir276: Thanks for loving me and my story! Right back at ya! Hope you liked this chapter ^-^**

 **Callifer00: Thank you! And about Lucy and her and Natsu's conception, I can only see, we'll see. XD**

 **CrazyWolfRandom: Thank for your kind words. And lol. I know I'm selfish keeping all the details for myself, sorry but not sorry xD And Draco just has the charms to make everyone swoon! He's bae! Keep a look out for the next chapter for some Nalu goodness xD**

 **brandonfmanning: I'm sorry for not getting to thank you with your earlier review! Thank you! And thank you for loving my story! Truly appreciate it!**

 **And a big thank you to those of you who read, faved and followed! Love it!**

 **Keep the reviews coming! I'm almost done with the next chapter. And I have only one thing to say; Nalu is coming to be! XD**

 **Till next time! Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy is a cute emotion

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel** -

* * *

Chapter 17: Jealousy is a cute emotion

Lucy sighed deeply. Draco and Natsu had cleared every piece of food – yes dessert included, and left a not so pleased Erza in their wake – of the tables, and were now whining about how their stomach ached. And to who of all people did they complain to?

Her!

Both child trapped in an adults body whimpered for her attention. Pleading her to take the pain away, as if she was the cure to everything. But she wouldn't budge. Oh no. Not only had they finished the whole buffet, but the two idiots had destroyed it in their wake as well.

With a deep frown set, she looked at them sternly. "You reap what you sow. Deal with it."

"But Lucy –" Their protest died in the back of their throat as they suddenly made gagging sounds. Alarmed, Lucy took at least five large steps backwards. If they puked it wouldn't be on her. And to be honest she didn't worry. This was what they get for challenging each other.

"Why are you even sick?" She turned her attention to the God. "Aren't gods supposedly to be all powerful and invincible or something?"

He glanced at her but refused to speak. Instead he held a hand up while the other was firmly placed on his mouth, trying to keep his food down.

"Pathetic." She shook her head and left the two miserable men. It was their own fault for eating so much and so fast. It was a bit scary how they had cleared of so many plates and so fast, but it was more disgusting than scary. And she was very thankful neither fought, for she had an inkling feeling that they would have had her crown the winner which she so not want to do.

Plopping down next to Levy, she let out another deep sigh. "Maybe we should get home soon. It's getting late." She murmured to her friend.

"Why? We're having so much fun. Let those two be." Levy pouted.

"Fun with what?"

"Everything. It's so serene and beautiful here. And the spirits are so nice."

Lucy had the urge to roll her eyes. Levy was giving her the puppy dog eyes, pleading Lucy to stay for a while longer. All Levy had done was sit by the table, ate, conversed with Gajeel and some spirits or their friends and of course let's not forget the books Grandpa Crux had given her. That had kept the pregnant mage very occupied.

"Fine," She conceded, "But only for a little longer." Lucy really wanted to get home and sleep. After her cry fest yesterday her body was still very exhausted, and her brain screamed sleep.

"Alright. Wanna try this cake? It's divine! Aries-san made it." Levy gestured to the fluffy sponge cake with pink icing, and lots of berries.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Levy shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her cake. "Suit yourself. It's really good."

"I'm sure it is. Anyway, how're you holding up? Tired?"

"We're all good." She said patting her growing bulge with a fond smile. "The tonic Virgo and Aries-san prepared helped."

The blonde mage smiled back, and put a hand over Levy's stomach. "That's good to know. I can't wait to meet them. And now we know it's a boy and a girl. In fact you're all having one of each."

"I know right. It was a nice surprise and the idiot here is very excited too. We can't wait to meet them." Lucy noticed the dreamy look her friend held in her eyes. It was adorable. She ignored Gajeel's grunt and just focused on the glowing mother-to-be.

"I hope I find Aquarius' key before the birth. I don't want to miss it."

Snapping out of her daze, Levy looked at Lucy with a stern expression. "You better be there. I need my best friend during the birth. If not –"

Startled by the dark aura Levy emitted Lucy gulped and nodded hurriedly. "Of-of course I'll be the there!" Lucy squeaked. "Promise!" Damn Levy is scary, note to myself, don't anger her. Ever.

"Good!" And a happy Levy was back. "We'll all help you with the search of her key. That way you and Natsu can get on with your own family! Our kids can become best friends! How perfect would that be?! Can't wait!"

During the feast Lucy had turned beet red too many times to count and this time was no different. Her face exploded by Levy's gushing.

"Er, hey I think Juvia's calling! Talk to you later!" She dashed away from the table, hurrying towards the Water mage who was still engaged in a talk with Aquarius, now without the two males. She rather be there than go through a mortifying conversation of her and Natsu's would be children with Levy. The bluenette had an imagination that rivaled Juvia's. Not pretty.

"Hi guys." Lucy greeted, her face still red.

"Brat." Aquarius nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi Lov– no, you're not Juvia's love-rival anymore. Hi Lucy-san."

"Juvia, I've never been your love-rival in the first place. I don't like Gray." The blonde let out a exasperated sigh. That had always been her opening speech whenever she spoke with the Water Mage. Silly really.

"That's right, Lucy-san loves Natsu-san."

Again a beet red Lucy was present. The mermaid smirked at the blonde's reaction. "So how is things going on with you and your idiot?" She questioned.

"Not you too." Lucy groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Today was officially embarrass Lucy day.

"How long are you with your mating ritual?" Aquarius ignored the embarrassed blonde's huffing. "Any brats happening soon?"

"Aquarius!"

"What? It was just a question, idiot." The mermaid tsk'ed.

"A very improper one." Lucy retorted, chastising her old spirit. Why was they all set on embarrassing her today? Did they want her to die early from heart failure? It seemed like that way.

"It wasn't improper. I just fear for Earth Land. Your brats will cause destruction with an idiot for a mother and a, I don't even know what you call him, for a father. Sad really."

"Be nice." The blonde pouted. "Natsu's a good guy, maybe a bit rough around the edges and lacking some brain cells, but he's much better than any other guy. A real sweetheart." She defended her best friend.

"You sound like a little sappy teenage girl in love." Aquarius said with distaste. Lucy stared at her, dumbly, wondering if she should retort and tell her that was exactly how she, herself acted with Scorpio, but she decided it wasn't worth getting drown for.

"Whatever you say. How are you Juvia? Are you having a good time?" She asked her guild mate, dismissing her conversation with Aquarius.

"A very good time. Aquarius-san and I were talking about our magic and what we had in common and about our beloved Gray-sama and Scorpio-san" The Water Mage answered with a polite smile.

"That's good to know. Well I think I'll leave you be then." The blonde turned to the mermaid. "I promise that I'll look for your key as soon as we get back and I will find it. Family doesn't leave family behind."

Aquarius gave the blonde a rare affectionate smile and patted her head. "I'll look forward to make a new contract with you then. Now scram."

Lucy had to stop herself from wrapping her arms around the Spirit's waist, to hug her, and gave her bravest and most radiant smile.

She left the two women seconds later, holding in the tears. It was hard not to be happy yet also sad when she was constantly reminded about how she had lost Aquarius' key in the first place, but she was grateful that she could see her again. Her resolve strengthened. She would find her key and reunite with her properly. Get back the deep, odd connection they once shared. She was determined.

Natsu, still feeling like crap, noticed his blonde look a bit down, walked over to her albeit very wobbly. He was slowly regretting challenging a Dragon to an eaten contest. Luckily it was a tie. Or that was what he wanted to believe himself. To be completely honest he was too far gone to notice who was winning or losing.

"Luce?" He called softly, making her turn to him. He saw how her eyes glistened, teary. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing her wet eyes, she smiled at him. "Nothing. I was just being a bit emotional. How are you feeling? Better?"

Frowning he pulled her into a hug, ignoring everyone's prying eyes, and the sudden coo's. One louder than them all, yet it sounded more like an dying animal than anything. "What happened?" He whispered.

"I was just caught up in the past for a moment, thinking about Aquarius. You have nothing to worry about, I'm good." She pulled her head away to look him in the eyes. "I promise." Her smile was assuring.

"Don't worry about her, I'll help find her key." His dark intense eyes locked with her soft brown ones, making butterflies swirl around in her stomach. Just his mere words could change everything. She was under his spell. She must be.

"T-thanks." She whispered.

"No need for thanking me. Your my best friend, and I love you, so whatever makes you happy makes me happy and whatever makes you sad makes me sad. I'll always help you out no matter what."

Feeling grateful for his words, Lucy hugged him tightly. Seriously, could this guy get any more perfect than he already was? He just knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Wanna take a stroll?" He suddenly suggested.

Pushing her head away from his chest she nodded and smiled at him. "I would love to."

"Good. Could use some exercise after all that food." He grinned. She shook her head with a giggle, and let him lead them whatever direction he wanted to go.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you are Capricorn and Loke talked about?" They had walked for a few minutes now, and in silence. It wasn't awkward, but Lucy was still bugged about whatever her spirits could want with him.

"Just some guy stuff." He shrugged his shoulders.

Stopping, she looked at him eyebrow raised. "Guy stuff? When did you get close to Capricorn to talk about guy stuff?" Sure she had seen them converse before but never had she seen any indication of them being great friends that would talk in private for almost two hours. It made her suspicious but of what she had no idea.

"Today actually. It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head about it." Now she really wanted to know but Natsu made it clear that he wouldn't elaborate, so she dropped it. Albeit annoyed and pouting.

"Wanna go on a mission when we get back?" She changed the subject as they began walking again. They could use some bonding time with each other. Going on missions used to be their thing and to be frank it had been quite a while since their last one.

"Sure, but I have a mission I have to finish before I can go on another, so when I come back?"

"What mission?" Her interest piqued, she looked at him searchingly.

He eyed her carefully from the corner of his eye before turning his gaze ahead. "I promised Lis to go on a mission with her." His voice nonchalant. But internally he was anxious of her reaction.

Lucy stopped abruptly. He was going on a mission with Lisanna? Alone? When did that happen? "W-what?" She felt stupid for uttered that but he took her by surprise. Not a good one.

"What, what? We never got to go on a mission when she came back. So she asked if I wanted to accompany her with a mission. And I told her yes."

"A-alone?" damn she was feeling weird. Was this jealously? And why did she stutter? So not cool Lucy! She berated herself.

"I don't know. Haven't asked Happy yet. Probably." His answer did nothing to soothe her feelings. It was official. Lucy was jealous. Her heart was clenching painfully by just the mere thought of Natsu and Lisanna going on a mission alone.

"Oh, okay." She said dejected, and continued with her walk but kept at least two large steps away from him. It was an unconscious move but Natsu immediately noticed.

He felt guilty. Why you ask? Because this was Loke's idea. He told him to make Lucy jealous by telling her that he was going on a mission with some other girl. Was he regretting it thought? No. His guilt was no were near his mirth.

"Are you mad?" He asked her cautiously.

"No." Oh yes she was. She was mad jealous. Her mind was already busy conjuring scenarios of their mission. What if he suddenly didn't like her anymore and fell for Lisanna? What if everything was just a lie and she wasn't his mate? What if –

"Then why are you clenching your fists?" He pulled her out of her what if scenarios. Looking down at her sides, she noticed he was right. She was clenching her fists.

"I'm not mad." She denied and turned around. "And I'm going back."

"Are you perhaps… jealous?"

Her eyes widened, she spun around staring at him. "No!"

"Then why did you change attitude so fast? It's just a mission Luce. It's not like we're running away, eloping."

"E-eloping?!" Lucy bellowed with a screech. That so not helped her thoughts.

"Lucy," He walked up to the blonde putting a hand on each shoulder, looking into her frantic eyes "do you think I would abandon you when I love you so much? I could and would never do that to you. I said it before, you're the only one for me."

"But-but –"

"No buts," He shook his head and cupped her face. "I love you. Only you. And I'll wait for you to trust me with your heart. Be it days, weeks, months or years, I'll wait for you. So trust me." He told her sincerely.

Stunning her with his words and action, Natsu planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, before pressing his own with hers. "You have nothing to worry about. I can and will only give my heart to you. You're free to do whatever you want with it. I'm yours to do whatever you wish to do."

Inhaling sharply, Lucy pushed everything out of her mind. Every negative things. Here he was, assuring her sincerely of his feelings for her. How could she not have her heart melt at the spot by those words. He was just too much. Too good. Too Perfect.

So she did something that usually would take a lot courage for her to muster but with his words she felt soaring, invincible. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him. The sentence; I love you, were just at the tip of her tongue but she still couldn't say. Not right now so she kissed him, showing her love and adoration for him.

Natsu was surprised but quickly gathered his wits, kissing her back. It was a long, wet and sloppy kiss, but it were theirs. Much better than his first kiss yesterday. This time it was a mutual kiss. They both wanted it to happen.

Lucy's hands wandered around his neck, tugging the back of his hair while his wandered to the back of her head and another to her small back, both trying to push each other closer. All it took was a kiss to lose their wits. Lose themselves into one another.

Lucy let out a moan when she felt his hand brush her bare side giving Natsu the opportunity to explore her hot cavern. Plunging his tongue inside her mouth, he groaned. It was much better than he had ever imagined. And sliding past Lucy's tongue sent shivers down his spine. She tasted so sweet, so perfect that he felt lost.

Their tongues began to battle for dominance, clashing eagerly against one another. The battle ended abruptly when their lungs needed air. Pulling apart they rested their foreheads against one another, panting heavily and eyes closed.

"Th-that was…"

"Awesome." Natsu finished for the loss for words blonde. She opened her eyes to look at his. His eyes were darker than usual, hidden with desire and love. She couldn't help herself with kissing him once again and have him eagerly return her kiss.

Natsu deepened the kiss with much fervor, hands wandering, touching her body sensually. His senses were taking over and the need to claim her was getting out of hand. Her moans and whimpers were driving him mad.

Their make out session were stopped by him, as he pulled away first, leaving a confused blonde whimpering disappointment.

"We need to stop." He told her with irritation laced in his words. Not aimed for her but himself.

"Why?" Lucy couldn't understand why they had to stop when she was feeling so good from his kisses and touches. It was her first time being this intimate with a guy. Every book she had read could not give this moment any justice. She couldn't give this more any justice. Her entire body felt on fire. It longed for Natsu to touch her, kiss her and love her. She felt so safe and loved in his embrace.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I want to mark you… real badly." He admitted with a frown. He wanted to touch her, kiss her so badly but he knew this was neither the place or time for it. Lucy wasn't ready. And to be perfectly honest, he wasn't either. He was too inexperienced.

Then it dawned the blonde. She had called forth his instincts. His instincts that wanted to make her his. "S-sorry." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't be. I liked it." He pulled her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head. Instinctively she hugged her back. This was the most he could handle without his control seeping away.

"Me too." She admitted. She really liked the kisses. Or maybe she liked them because it was him who was kissing her back. Yes, definitely that.

"So does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, their hearts calming down as well as their nerves. He was nervous for her answer cause after such heated kisses, he couldn't think of anything else than her accepting him.

Without saying anything, she just nodded her head and squeezed his waist. Telling him a clear yes.

"Good, then I don't need to go in a mission with Lis anymore." She pulled away confused only to see him grinning down at her. He was relieved and giddy.

"What do you mean?"

"Loke said I should make you jealous, which you clearly was, and it worked too." He replied, grinning like he won a fight against Gildarts or something along those lines.

"I was not jealous!" She denied, cheeks turning redder by each seconds. "I was just…"

"Jealous. It's okay. You're cute when you're jealous." He teased just like she had done earlier. Payback was a bitch.

"Stop spouting nonsense." She huffed, before narrowing her eyes on him. "And I can't believe that you would listen to that overgrown cat to make me jealous." She was so going to have a talk with Loke later. Maybe a little scare would do him some good.

"So you were jealous." He stated with a hearty chuckle.

"Was not!"

"Denial, denial. But I love a jealous Lucy, makes me feel loved and special."

"Shut up," She grumbled embarrassed hiding her face in his chest.

"My cute girlfriend is jealous." He cooed, teasing with much mirth, tickling her sides.

If there was one thing Lucy was that was being ticklish and Natsu knew that. He tickled her until she erupted in loud giggles, squirming. "S-s-stop it!"

"Not until you admit you were jealous."

"O-okay!" He ceased his attack, waiting for her to admit defeat. Calming her racing heart she shot him a displeased look before huffing. "Fine. I was just a teeny tiny bit jealous and worried. Happy?"

"Very." Natsu grinned triumphantly.

"Idiot." She mumbled, but couldn't help be smitten by his happy mood. "Wanna go back or?"

"Nah, I rather stay with you for a while longer."

"When did you get so romantic? I remember you telling me months ago that you didn't have a romantic bone in you." She mused, letting him intertwine their fingers as they continued walking.

"Well when you're in love with your weirdo best friend, then you need to learn to be romantic."

"I'm not a weirdo." She pouted.

"Oh yes you are. But that's what makes me love you even more."

"Stop with the flirting. Idiot." She was very much happy with this turn of situation but damn it was embarrassing.

"But I'm your idiot." He countered with a teasing grin.

"Ugh, why are you Dragons and Slayers so embarrassing." She grumbled, cheeks turning bright red.

"Because you're easy to tease and very cute." He laughed.

"Tch."

"See, adorable." His laughter got louder.

"Annoying," She mumbled.

"But you love me either way." Did he want to kill her? And honestly she wasn't even surprised anymore by how easy it was for him to use the word love. It was Natsu. But that didn't mean it didn't embarrass her.

"Shut up…"

He just continued laughing at her embarrassment as they strolled through the beautiful landscape of the Celestial Realm.

"So, when we get back can we go on a mission?" She asked when they sat by a bench that was placed at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the beautiful water pit under them and a perfect view of the starry sky.

"Sure, but I wasn't lying about going on a mission though. I have something important to do, and I don't know how long it will take." He answered honestly.

"What kind of mission?" She inquired, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't going to leave her again, was he?

"Top secret. Can't tell you." He responded with a grin.

"Meaning I can't tag along." She stated gloomily.

"Aye. But don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." He assured with a squeeze.

Sighing deeply, she felt her heart ache. Thinking it was like when he left her the first time. But she pushed the negative thoughts away. He was coming back and this was just a mission. She had to move on from the past. She couldn't get stuck, it wasn't fair to her or him.

Lying her head on his shoulder, squeezing their joint hands she said. "Just promise you won't take long." She needed a little more assurance to keep her sane.

"Of course. I'll hurry and then I'll ask you out on proper date before we go on a mission." He promised with a lovely smile she didn't see.

"That sounds perfect."

She closed her eyes, relaxing next to him. She was pretty content, happy by the turn of situation. His confessions just made her realize that this was Natsu. Her Natsu. He would never lie to her. Or hurt her feelings. Not intentional. He always put her needs before his owns. So his confessions eased her heart. Made her accept him. It even made her seem silly. It wasn't exactly his fault for making her fall in love with him the first time. It just happened. And she was actually a bit happy she did. This was Natsu.

Her boyfriend.

Sure she wasn't yet ready to mate with him. But that wasn't due to fear. No it was due to the promise she made herself way back. As soon as they finished the ritual she wouldn't be living her life for herself but for him and their… their children. So she needed to open up to the idea more.

The idea of being bonded for life and parenthood. Sure she liked children, but she was still young. They were both young. And she was so inexperienced with dating so she wanted to just stay as his girlfriend before truly accepting him as a mate. She had never had a boyfriend before, and she just wanted to relish in the whole dating experience before taking another step.

For now she just wanted to fall in love with him more without hurrying her feelings. They still had time. No rush. Everything needed to be done in a slow pace. They still had many other adventures to go on.

"I love you Lucy." She felt him shift and plant a kiss on her head. Without noticing she was in a half conscious state and before she fell completely asleep in the security of his presence she told him for the first time with more meaning behind it.

"I… love you.. Natsu."

* * *

 **Do you all love me now? XD Nalu is officially dating in the story!**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas xD**

 **I suck at writing kissing scenes, but I tried my best. Hope it isn't that horrible. XD And Lucy is such a Tsundere, I couldn't help it xD**

 **Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes! It truly makes me happy! My day was truly amazing and your reviews just left me soaring! Love you all!**

 **Guest, Helenezahl, ZoeNarutoFairy, Lizzy7258, Bluebolt050, .forever, FairyTailFan5023 and Guest! Really appreciate the reviews and I have taking your ideas into consideration!**

 **And wow! Nearly 200 followers! Thank you all so much. Seriously the only thing I have to say is thank you!**

 **The next chapter is in the making and it won't be long till I finish. Or I hope. XD**

 **Keep reviewing, fave and following!**

 **Well then, until next time! Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	18. Chapter 18: Women are scary

**Disclaimer. I still don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Sad but true. And will someone till Mashima to stupid fucking with me! Just read the newest chapter and fuck… read it. You'll understand what I mean… he's the worst troll ever. *grumpy yet also happy mood***

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 18: Women are scary

To tell that Natsu wasn't soaring through the skies after hearing Lucy's confession would be a downright lie. He was ecstatic. Joyful. Elated.

Happy.

It was perhaps the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. He knew she loved him, he wasn't stupid. Their kiss told him everything. But there was just something different hearing it from her own mouth.

It just made everything real. She was in love with him. And he was utterly and completely in love with her. Their feelings were mutual. What couldn't be more perfect than this?

Sure claiming her would be good too but nothing like this. Having her admit she loved him was something else.

He knew she had fallen asleep. Her breathing had evened out but that didn't stop him from thanking her. Telling her how happy he was. He was just soaring. His heart beating with love only for her was crying in joy. It was just so… so perfect.

He seriously couldn't describe the feeling for finally hearing her utter those three little words. It meant the world to him and so much more.

"Only you Luce. Only you can make me feel this good." He whispered into her neck as he gently lifted her into his arms. He cradled her into his arms, smiling broadly.

Walking back to the feast his smile never faltered. And the others noticed too.

"Why are you smiling so creepily, Salamander? And what happened to Bunny Girl?" Gajeel questioned when he saw Natsu walk over to their table.

"Because I'm happy. And Luce's just tired." He answered, not feeling a drop of anger from his insult.

"Spill." Levy grinned, patting the seat next to her, Gajeel's seat, pushing him away in the process.

Grinning back to pregnant bluenette he sat down, ignoring Gajeel's hot protest.

"Shut up Gajeel, Lu's sleeping." Levy told her mate with a glare before smiling at Natsu. "So tell me. What happened?"

"We talked, made out, and Lucy, before she fell asleep, told that she loved me." He couldn't contain his happiness. He was just too happy to care. And too giddy. So unlike the normal Natsu. Again. He didn't care.

"Yes!" Levy exclaimed rather loudly, making the blonde stir. But luckily she didn't wake up and snuggled closer to Natsu's warmth. "This is perfect. Congratulations. So you're dating now, right?"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend." Natsu confirmed proudly.

"About damn time." Gajeel grumbled, with a small smile forming on his lips. He was secretly happy for his fellow Dragon Slayer. Natsu deserved as much happiness as he did. If not more with all that was going on.

"I'm really happy for you Natsu. I know how stubborn Lu can be, so it must've been hard being rejected the first time." Levy was being genuinely happy. She had seen how he had grown, trying to prove to be a worthy suitor for Lucy through the months of her absence.

"I'm not even thinking about it anymore. I told her I would wait for her till she was ready, and I meant it. It's only a bonus she reciprocate my feelings already." He answered with a fond smile glancing down on the woman sleeping in his arms.

"That's wonderful news," another voice joined in on their conversation. Draco. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So about mating –"

"Let's not go there." Natsu interrupted. "I don't think we are ready for that just yet."

"But I can clearly smell that you want to. Your instincts tell me that you need to claim her. It's practically screaming at me right now." Draco informed with a slight frown. Internally though, he was roaring with mirth, flapping his wings as he danced in circles: his personal happy Draco dance, as he named it.

Natsu, embarrassed for having the Dragon God point that out, blushed. He knew that much already and it didn't help having Lucy sleep in his arms, her breath tingling his chest. But he was stronger than that. He had to be.

"We shouldn't push them." Levy chimed in. "Knowing Lu-chan, she still needs time. We should all just be happy that she finally accepted Natsu's feelings."

"But –"

"I know you want your contract but it's not good to be pushy." Levy warned. Her earlier fear of the Dragon God was long gone. And her pregnancy hormones gave her a confident boost

"I'm not pushy." Draco pouted.

"You are. And you're whiny too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are too! And this proves it!" Levy said smugly.

"Then you're too!" he countered.

"I'm pregnant. Hormonal. It's okay."

He opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. She was right. The Dragonesses were weird too. Or those he had observed at his realm were.

"You're annoying." Draco hated when someone else was right. He was a God for all things holy's sake! A God! He shouldn't be so easily defeated. First it was the blonde now it was the tiny bluenette.

"And you're childish. I rather be annoyed than childish for someone as old as you. Your ancient." The bluenette shot back.

"Tin Can, can I bite your mate?" Grumbled Draco to Gajeel.

"Try and we'll see how fast that nose of yer's heal." Gajeel growled, his heated red eyes glaring dangerously at the God.

"Tch. No fun. Lucy!" He shouted loudly, focusing his attention on the sleeping blonde in Natsu's arms.

"What!" The blonde awoke abruptly, springing out of Natsu's embrace, falling on the ground. She pushed herself up and looked around confused before her eyes landed on the culprit. "You!"

"Why would you do that?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled to Draco. The God was slowly becoming every Slayers number one most disliked person. With good reason.

"Was bored. And who falls asleep at a party. It's so rude."

"I do!" Lucy glowered and kicked the God right where it hurt the most. She was pissed. And tired. Definitely a deadly cocktail.

Draco was down for the count. Howling in pain. He wasn't as protected down there as he was the rest of his body.

"Damn you. I was having a nice dream." The blonde muttered with a tint of disappointment. It was a nice dream. Really good.

"About what?" Levy questioned with interest.

"We were at the beach, having fun. The boys were pampering us, arriving at our beck and call. They were our servants. They even had leashes and collars so they couldn't wander far away. Such a good dream."

"What the fuck, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel grunted with disgust. "What kind of fantasy is that?"

"It's not a fantasy. More like wistful thinking. I believe you all were like cute puppies wiggling your tails whenever we complimented you. You and Laxus the most." She smirked smugly as the imagine returned back.

Laxus who was far away from the table but not from hearing range choked on his drink as he blanched. Gajeel just as pale as he.

"Sick." Gajeel shuddered. "You're sick."

"Levs, maybe you should scratch his ears. He liked that in my dream. Even purred like a cat." Levy burst out laughing Lucy not far behind.

"It's funny cause it's not far from the truth." That just made Lucy cry louder. Damn her dream was fun. And good. Maybe they should invest in collars and leashes, then perhaps the boys wouldn't end up destroying too much..

The blonde stopped her laughter when she saw the overgrown cat from across the table, talking with some female spirits she had yet to meet. Tch. Talking was stretching it. He was flirting shamelessly. Her annoyance returned tenfold. He was so getting. Draco had already gotten his fill for waking her up now it was his turn for being an ass.

"If you all excuse me. I have a bug to terminate." Natsu looked at her oddly but didn't protest and just watch her retreat. He knew she was somehow cross and from experience he also knew not to interfere. He didn't want to suffer like Draco just had. The God was still howling.

"Hello Loke." She greeted with an overly sweet tone that made the Lion shudder and nervously turn around to meet his master smiling at him with a just as sickly sweet smile.

He gulped. "P-princess."

"Is it okay I steal him for a few minutes?"

The females noticed the dark aura and nodded their head furiously, dashing away. Everyone knew of Lucy Heartfilia. No spirit wanted to oppose her especially when she looked that dangerous. Scary.

Just as the females were gone Lucy's expression changed from sweet to dangerous. Lethal. And without any warning she yelled "Lucy Kick!" And Loke was down for the count as well. Damn she was violent today.

Hovering over him, she began to reprimand him. "Don't brainwash the innocent! What was that about me staying at your place? That's kidnapping you idiot! The sweet Leo Minors almost squeezed the life out of me! And also about that jealousy thing! Well…. Don't give him anymore weird ideas. Heed my warning or I'll feed you to the wolves."

"S-sorry." Was his only word cause he was hurting just as much as Draco was. Lucy was a cruel women today. Every male had secretly cupped their family jewels afraid of being the next victim. And mentally telling them to not anger the blonde. That included the Spirit King.

"Good. I hope both you and Draco learn from your mistake today. Wouldn't want to be Eunuchs now, would you?"

Every male shivered by the clear threat in Lucy's tone cupping their private area just a bit tighter. Sorry not all males. Natsu looked at Gajeel oddly.

"What's an eunuch?"

Not evening wanting to tell him off the Iron Dragon Slayer leaned closer to explain very hushed. Natsu's eyes widened in horror, cupping his crotch in protection.

"L-Luce would do that! Poor Loke and Draco!"

"Poor you. That's your mate."

"Shit!" Natsu hissed, and mentally noted that he should never ever anger the blonde. Ever! He liked being a male thank you very much. And he would like a family in the future.

"You boys are wussies." Levy giggled.

"It's not funny, Shrimp."

"Oh yes it is." Her giggles turned to laughter.

"It really isn't." Natsu agreed with Gajeel. And immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry! It is, ha ha!" If Lucy was scary looking, Levy looked like the Devil himself. Just one glance and she would chew you alive.

And yes. Natsu has already suffered the wrath of Fairy Tail's resident bookworm. He would rather eat Erza's cakes, get caught and punished than upset Levy and get punished. Thinking about it had him cowering.

"Why are you two looking so constipated?" Lucy arrived back to the table and staring at Natsu and Gajeel, their faces scrunched together.

Both males chose not to speak, afraid to say something to upset the blonde. Seeing how she outed a Dragon God and the Overgrown Flirty Cat, they didn't wish to suffer same vile punishment.

Rolling her eyes at their odd silence she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down on the bench, her attention on her best female friend. "Wanna crash at my place tonight and read, eat and chill?"

"Only if it's your story."

Gajeel was about to open his mouth to protest but once again he decided against saying anything. Lucy plus Levy angered equals no more children or even sexual pleasure. I'm not that stupid, he told himself.

Natsu on the other hand let out a noise of complaint, frowning. "I wanted to crash by your place tonight. I've missed your comfy bed." He sulked, with pout and all that.

"Of course it's my story Levs." Lucy ignored the pouting Dragon Slayer who was now officially her boyfriend and continued. "I also have some ideas I want to run by with you."

"Then count me in!" Levy cheerfully agreed.

The two female reading leeches began talking animated ignoring the two males who was their significant other and who was bored out of their mind. Gajeel was missing his cat, Lily, and was planning some new training regime in his mind while Natsu was still full out sulking wanting Lucy to speak to him too. Damn he turned obsessed.

Sighing deeply Natsu turned his gaze to the eternally twinkling starry sky of the Celestial realm and unconsciously let his hand wander to his pocket. Instantly the frowning turned to a small smile. A warmth spreading his chest.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn't impatient to get back to Earth Land because he seriously was. He had a special mission to do and if he had calculated it would probably take him at least a small month to finish and even longer if he didn't use any of the transportation devices, which he would use. He wanted to get this mission over and offer it to Lucy and make her happy.

That was his only wish. The two other items would be given on other special occasion but first he had to find that item. So he began plotting a perfectly good plan if he must say so himself.

He had been so deeply immersed in his thinking that he hadn't noticed Lucy and Levy stand up and starting to say their goodbye. Gajeel was no better. Both just sat there thinking deeply about two different things.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice mulled him back to reality and he noticed her hand on his shoulder, blinking he looked at her, "it's time to go home. You coming?"

"Yeah. Sorry," He grinned sheepishly as he stood up rubbing his neck, "was thinking."

"You, thinking?" Lucy teased. "It sounds painful."

"Luuuce!"

"But it does! You never think. I quote, I'm a more act first think later kind of guy."

"You make it sound like I never think!"

"Because you don't. But enough about that, say your goodbyes." She dismissed with a grin, and pointed to Draco and Loke who stood more straight than a pole when they blonde locked eyes with them. Natsu couldn't even tease them, not after the painful kicks replayed in his mind. He downright pitied them – maybe Draco more than Loke. What was that about some trying to kidnap his Lucy? Not cool – so he patted their shoulders and grimaced with a nod before saying goodbye to some other spirits and Capricorn.

Capricorn sent him a knowing message by his gaze and Natsu smiled brightly and understood with two nods. Lucy guided him towards their friends. Feeling slightly lonely he laced their fingers and squeezed her hand.

"So who's crashing at who's?" Minerva questioned when they were all circled together. The four Sabertooth mages hadn't checked in by a hotel or Inn since they were gesterured by an overly ecstatic Fire Dragon Slayer to Lucy's apartment minutes after their arrival.

"You guys are welcome to stay at our house." Levy offered. "I'm staying at Lucy's tonight. Or you and Yukino could also join us and the boys can stay at our place?"

"Oi Shrimp –"

"That's sounds lovely. We could have a girls sleepover at Lucy's." Mira chimed in clapping her hands with a bright swooning smile, ignoring the groaning men.

"I have to agree with Mira. A sleepover sounds good." Erza was on board with the plan for a sleepover.

"Juvia agree too!"

"Okay it's settled." Levy grinned while Lucy was just silent. It was her apartment but she didn't dare disagree. Meh. It was just the girls and if she feel asleep early didn't wouldn't mind.

"Wait," Levy turned to Mira and Kinana, "aren't you two to follow through with the ritual?"

"Well come back afterwards." Mira didn't even blush as she said that. Not even one bit embarrassed while Kinana looked timid and embarrassed but nodded nonetheless.

"Perfect! To Lucy's then!"

A few seconds later they were back at the guild, and huddled out of the conference room. The guild had yet to close since it was only a bit past 1 AM.

"Ah, I see your all back. How did it go?" Guild Master Makarov asked when the group descended the stairs, a mug of ale in his hand.

"It was very fun. And so beautiful." Mira answered him with her polite smile. "How was things at the guild?"

"Nice to know. It's was just the occasional. Cana challenged some to a drinking contest, outdid her old man and won a bunch of jewels. Nothing much."

"Figures." The Fairy Tail mages muttered under their breaths not one bit surprised. The telltale sign of some guild members and Crime Sorciere members sprawled on the floor was enough for them to know that a drinking contest took place.

"Well goodnight master, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight brats."

The old man didn't miss the two mages, Natsu and Lucy, holding their hands and smirked into his mug. About time something bloomed between those idiots.

Fun fact about Dragon Slayers. They were very romantic and overly clingy when they had to part with their mates. Laxus and Mira, Eric and Kinana had already parted their ways but not before Mira promised they would see each other later, while the other four Dragon Slayers were very adamant about following their mates to the front door of Lucy's apartment. Gray and Jellal had long parted, the latter was crashing at Gray's place for the night.

"Bunny Girl, you better look after my shrimp. I'm entrusting her safety to you." Gajeel stared at Lucy all serious while Levy rolled her eyes.

"I don't think a girl night –"

"The same goes for my lady and Yukino," Sting and Rogue interrupted the blonde making their mates also roll their eyes and causing the blonde to fume.

"Like I tried to say," She hissed through clenched teeth, "there's no danger by a sleepover! Just go already!" Annoying mother fucking pricks! Stupid idiotic Dragon Slayers! She screamed inside her head, continuing with cursing them and let's not forget castrating them as well.

"Oi Metal Fuck, Bimbo Bee, and Emo Shit, if you are going to be dumb the do it elsewhere. As Lucy said, it's only a sleepover." Natsu growled warningly, pissed off by how they talked to his Lucy.

"Fuck off Salamander – Oi!" Before he could retort further Levy yanked him by his ear tightly and pulled his face down.

"Be nice and go home. I'll call you if I need help with anything." Her tone was soft but there was an underlying threat that Gajeel definitely heard loud and clearly and he gruffly nodded. "Good boy, love you." She gave him a quick peck and let go.

Lucy and Natsu blanched at the two couples who instantly turned mushy. The two other Slayers not far behind Levy and Gajeel. Juvia was blushing while watching the PDA and Erza had cowered young Wendy's eyes while blushing madly.

"Let's make a promise here and now," Lucy whispered to Natsu, her cheeks tinted pink. Natsu faced her with a disgusted look when he definitely hurt the groan from Gajeel. "Let's never ever turn into them."

He eagerly nodded his head. It was too much PDA for his eyes that he wished to bleach his eyes. Sure he could promise not to turn into a tongue sucking monster now but he had a feeling that once they mated her would turn just like that. In a way it was okay but then again no. Ew.

"Deal,"

"Good. Now take those idiots away before Levy changes her mind."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Natsu," She warned.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Buzz kill." He muttered under his breath before turning towards the three couples with a scowl. "Enough face sucking! You're all reeking!"

"Ya only jealous," Gajeel smirked into his kiss with Levy staring at Natsu who snorted.

"Of who? You? Keep dreaming."

"Alright boys and girls, if you want to proceed with this, whatever you are doing, go home or get inside the building. There's children present." Lucy looked at poor young Wendy who had to witness this. She was thankful Erza had her eyes covered, shielding her from the sight. Seriously? Was this a fuck fest or something? God I hope Natsu and I don't turn into them. She shuddered by the mere thought.

"You're right," Sting looked at her with a grin before hauling his mate off, "We're off!"

Rogue not far behind him. Lucy stared a them in disbelief, and then looked at Levy who smiled at her apologetic. No way!

"Sorry Lu, Erza, Wendy! See you tomorrow!" and they were gone.

"I can't believe it." A shocked Lucy muttered at her three friends who were just as shocked as her.

"Horny bastards." She heard Erza mumble and agreed.

"Well that leaves just us. Do you still want to crash or?" She questioned after shaking her head at her stupid friends behavior.

"Maybe we should just get home. Another time?" Erza offered after getting subtle hints from Natsu to say no.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Mira and Kina already forgot about it since all it apparently takes is a kiss." The blonde grumbled.

"Well, goodnight Lucy, Natsu. See you both tomorrow. Come girls, let's get back to the dorm."

Lucy waved goodbye to the three girls who headed towards Fairy Hills and let out a deep sigh, looking at Natsu. "Guess you get your wish after all."

"Aye!" Natsu grinned and zoomed past her climbing through her window. Lucy shook her head and entered the building. She didn't even want to scold him for not using the door.

The door was swung open by Natsu, and she entered. She noticed his hyper active mood, he was really giddy which made her giggle. It was just so Natsu.

Changing her clothes inside the bathroom she proceeded to brush her teeth and hair. Her heart was beating wildly thinking about Natsu inside her bedroom, waiting for her. Of course she knew nothing would happened but it was still a first she would be sleeping next to a boy willingly. Someone she had invited, or sort of invited.

It made her nervous. Sure she had slept beside Natsu many times before, she had even snuggled close to him one time fully aware till the next morning where she kicked him and Happy out of bed, flushed. But this time there was no Happy or no surprise.

It made her self-conscious that she even contemplated if she should take a quick shower or not. Her heart was pounding fast and frantic, face flushed red and body sweating from nervousness. The shower was sounding more and more tempting.

"Luce?" his knock on the bathroom door startled her, making her jumped hand on her heart.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay? You're taking really long. Thought you fell asleep or something." His tone were light but she heard the worry laced inside each word.

"S-sorry, I'm finished now." Quickly she threw her Celestial Clothing in her hamper and threw cold water on her heated face, internally berating herself for acting so weirdly. Nothing was going to happen. They were only going to sleep. She hadn't even agreed to sleep on the same bed with him, there was always the couch.

Gulping nervous she hesitatingly put her hand over the door knob and twisted the key, unlocking the door. She cursed herself for opening the door so slow but she did so anyways.

Opened the door fully she saw Natsu sitting by her desk table, looking at her with a loving smile that just melted her heart. "There you're."

"Sorry for taking long." She apologized once again but felt at ease with just seeing his smile. Why was she nervous in the first place? This was Natsu. Her best friend. And of course he had barely acquired the title boyfriend but that didn't mean he wasn't Natsu, the idiot she knew as her best friend.

"'S alright. Sleepy?"

"Yeah. But if you aren't we can stay up for a bit?"

"Nah, I'm sleepy too. And I missed your bed!" he dashed to her bed and flopped himself down, inhaling her scent on her pillow, before turning to her with a lazy grin. "Definitely the best bed in the whole world!"

Giggling she shook her head and began to turn of the light in the bathroom, living room, kitchen – Natsu had been inside her fridge, go figure – and finally entered her bedroom were Natsu had already himself comfortable in her bed.

Her nervousness was still there but it was bothering as it did mere seconds ago. So she turned off the light and neared the bed.

"Your hogging the bed, move over."

"No way!" He protested wiggling his body to make him even more comfortable and secretly hoping he could melt into the bed, become one with it. "I'm so comfy right now. Sleep on the couch!"

"It's my bed!"

"Sharing is caring!"

"Then share!"

"Okay!" he grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward letting her fall into his arms. "I'll gladly share with you Luce." He grinned at her mischievously.

"You're so sly." She mumbled embarrassed but snuggled into his embrace more, slowly making her comfortable.

"But you love me anyways."

"In your dreams."

"You're always in my dreams. Want to hear 'bout them?"

"No. And what's that poking my thigh?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Pervert!"

"Only for you."

"Shut up. But seriously what is that thing? It's annoying me."

"Give me a second."

"Wah-w-what are you doing?!"

"Taking my pants off, duh. You said the poking annoyed you."

"But I didn't say to strip down! You even took your shirt off!"

"I was uncomfortable."

"Now I'm uncomfortable! Wear it back on!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Come on."

"No. Let's sleep."

"There's not way I can fall asleep like this!"

"Geez Luce, it's not like I'm going to violate you or something in your sleep." Natsu was a bit offended by her constant screeching so he turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

Dumbfounded Lucy just stared at his back, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He was sulking she noted. The perfect give away was his tone but now she saw him crossing his arms as she peered over him.

It made her feel partly guilty. She was right. It wasn't like he would violate her in sleep. She was just so freaking embarrassed that she acted silly like that. She had to get used to this. And she had to get used to skinship with Natsu. Holding hands had come naturally, but it still made her a bit nervous and shy, so this would have to get some used to.

Despite her shyness and nerves she scooted closer to him, and put an arm around his. "Sorry if I overreacted." She mumbled, face blushing ten shades of red.

Natsu turned around slowly, arms unfolded and saw her guilty pouting face. Adorable was the first thought that ran through his mind. She truly was adorable. Cupping her face he locked his with. Her cheeks was super hot which he reckoned to be due to embarrassment.

"I'm sorry too for surprising you like that. But know that I won't do anything without you giving me an okay. I respect you Luce and value your boundaries. I'll put by pants and shirt on immediately."

"No, it's alright. You said you were uncomfortable. I need to get used to us sleeping in the same bed, and these situations more often. I'm just so embarrassed." She admitted shyly averting her gaze.

"I promise I'll wear jammies next time and it's okay that you're embarrassed. I'm was pacing your living room because I was nervous and shy. It's a first time I stay over as your boyfriend." He chuckled, his cheek warm.

"It's still weird calling you my boyfriend. You were just Natsu, the idiot best friend before but now your my idiot boyfriend." She was still coming to terms with that. Everything was so easy when she was with Natsu. Like now. Here they were, lying in bed and talking about their shyness. It left her awed.

"The only difference in our relationship is that we love each other romantically. Mira and Levy once said; You may be afraid because you're best friends, thinking that everything will be different once you confess and you don't want that to happen. But that's just stupid. You would still be best friends with only adding another title in the mix. Many married people marry those they call their best friend. And then Levy said that in the eyes of others we already look and act like a couple. We have just been scared of the thought of losing ourselves into our feelings, afraid to ruin our friendship. But that won't ever happen. You're my best friend Luce, and no matter what happens I would always love. Now I know of circumstances are very different from others but I would never hate you if we knew day broke up. Sure I would be upset, devastated and truly in despair and I admit I would try to stay a bit distance to gather myself once again before I could act normal or try to act normal in front of you, all because you are my best fried and hurting you is the last thing I want."

By some part of his talking Lucy started crying while listening to his words. He was right. They would always first and foremost best friends. Boyfriend and girlfriend were only added titles that told others they were committed to each other that they loved one another. Natsu was her best friend. The person she trusted her life with. The boy who had introduced her to her wonderful adventurous life as a Fairy Tail mage. He was the reason she had so many friends to this day. He gave her strength and power. He understood her moods, shared secrets with, always made her happy and feel blessed. He was the person she always thanked in her dreams. The one she held so much gratitude and respect for.

She loved him. Friendship and relationship wise. She truly loved him. She just had to see his smile and she would feel okay again. Feel loved and happy.

He was the one she wanted to have a future with. Share her adventures with. The only.

"I love you." She blurted out staring at him straight in the eyes, ignoring her tears. They were not sad ones. On the contrary they were happy, relieved tears. Tears of love and adoration for him. Her earlier doubt and nervous all gone. She followed her heart. Fuck her resolve. She was doing the right thing.

"And I love –"

"And I accept. I want to be yours forever."

* * *

 **I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? XD muhahahhahaha!**

 **It's just pure fluff and mushiness! XD Gihi! Even I got impatient xD**

 **Uh, this reminds me, the rating will change to M. Just so you're warned. XD I already think I should've changed it long ago since I seriously have a bad mouth. It's so bad that I use inappropriate words as endearments. And I swear a lot. XD so M it will be xD**

 **Johnny Spectre: Don't worry my friend, just enjoy the peace while it last! XD God I'm mean xD**

 **: Aww, I hope you don't fail any of your exams after reading this mushy Nalu chapter xD You do mean Nalu right? And thanks for liking my story, truly appreciate it!**

 **Braveartemisknight: I love Tsundere Lucy! It's wasn't actually planned, but I'm pleaded with it nonetheless xD And thanks for getting you on board my ship xD You'll love me with my super early update xD**

 **Helenezahl: Hiya neighbor! Thanks for loving the story! Mange tusinde tak! Sending my love from Denmark to you! ^-^**

 **31:Thanks for liking the story and I can understand that you feel annoyed by Natsu being secretive by his, Loke and Capricorn's "guy talk", but rest assured, it's actually somewhat sweet and something to do with his mission. I'll reveal some of the conversation later on. And for comfort, Lucy kicked his ass this chapter as you read xD Totally deserved that xD**

 **Sydneste: I know right?! Now if Hiro just made them canon I could die in peace xD**

 **LlamaNova242: Just let it all out. It's okay. I'm not judging. I even fangirled myself when I had my BFF read it aloud xD And THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT!**

 **Nalulover2612: Nalu's the definition of perfection! And thank you for loving my story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who also faved and followed! You're all the reason I hurriedly finished with the chapter and updated! You're truly motivating me, love y'all!**

 **So keep reviewing, fave and following and of course reading it! XD**

 **I'm in such a good mood thanks to everyone. \^-^/**

 **See you soon, and congrats to those who finished school, or good luck to those of you who still have finals, and happy summer break to everyone else, or have a good day and week! Till we meet next time!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	19. Chapter 19: Proposal and rules

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 19: Proposal and rules

"Wh-what?" He stared at her completely taken aback by her confession. His mind drew blank. Was he hearing this or had she just –

"I want to be yours forever. I accept. I want to be your mate." His eyes widened by her clarification. So he had heard correct. She wanted to mate. Be his for the rest of their lives.

He was stunned speechless. What emotions should he feel by her so sudden revelation? All he had been thinking earlier was how he just wanted her to feel at ease by his presence, get used to their new titles, new relationship. Making her realize nothing was going to change other than said titles and them being maybe a bit more affectionate towards one another.

What he hadn't thought was that she would already accept him this early on.

This scared him. Not that she accepted to mate with him. No that made him truly happy, but the suddenness of the situation scared him. He wanted to get used to their new relationship. He wanted to have her as a girlfriend and then when the time was right he wanted propose. The thought of proposing to her had been stuck inside his mind since the girls at the guild taught him about romance and all that followed.

But now she just proposed. Accepting to be his mate was just as much as a proposal as an actual marriage proposal was. And to be completely honest he wanted to be the one to do it. It had been his secret wish and he even got to the point of planning the perfect proposal for the blonde in front of him. Why else had he gone with Capricorn and Loke and stayed so long?

The Goat Spirit was very protective of the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage. Like super scary protective of her. So protective that he threatened Natsu the second they were away from vicinity of the blonde and the other guests.

But luckily he warmed up when Natsu told him his sincere feelings he had for Lucy and assured that none of his feelings was due to his Dragon Slayer Magic – not that it mattered much for Capricorn, he had told. Everything was purely him and his heart feeling the strong emotion of love. Of course he did admit his magic had been the reason for him to realize he did feel something different towards the blonde that was of pure friendship and of course he also had to thank the endless lectures from his guild mates for helping him confirm what those feelings were and meant.

He was dense. He wasn't going to deny those claims when it was true.

And that was why Capricorn agreed to help him make a move on the blonde. Court her like the lady she was. Like asking her out on a date. Give her gifts and such. Loke of course had to make a scene and protest till Capricorn shut him up which Natsu was in secret very thankful for. He didn't want to deal with the playboy.

Capricorn told Natsu a lot about Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. But the thing that surprised him the most during their talk about the older version of Lucy was when Capricorn suddenly pulled out two items. One was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was simple yet very cute and stunning. White gold chain with a heart formed locket in the same white gold with some soft pink diamond outlining the heart and a bigger pink diamond in the middle. Inside the locket was two pictures, one of Lucy and one of the three, Lucy, her mother and father. All smiling happily. Capricorn handed him the necklace telling him that it once belonged to Layla Heartfilia and he thought Natsu should gift it back to Lucy on her birthday that was coming soon. It would make her happy he had claimed.

So would the next item. Very happy indeed.

The Goat Spirit open a red box and inside it was a ruby ring. It was simple but mesmerizingly beautiful and had Natsu stare at it transfixed while Capricorn explained it used to belong to his old Master as well. It was Layla's engagement ring. She had given it to Capricorn just before she had passed away and told him to give it to the man Lucy would end up with. She had known that her daughter had always admired the simple yet very beautiful ring and she wanted her to have it, make her happy even after her death.

The ring's band was also in a white gold as the pendant, and the ruby formed as a small heart with round diamonds accenting it beautifully. Jude Heartfilia must've had a knack for hearts since every jewel Layla owned was always heart formed.

Natsu had been very overwhelmed when Capricorn gave him permission to have those two items to give it to the blonde he was in love with. He promised he would treasure the items and that he would return them to Lucy when the time was right.

But apparently that hadn't been the only surprise from the Goat Spirit that moment. They handed him a paper or to be exact a small map of Earth Land. A red circle around Alakitasia was formed and he asked firstly why they gave him the map and then about the circle.

" _Aquarius' key is somewhere around here," Natsu stared at Loke in disbelief._

" _What do you mean? How do you know?"_

" _With special permission from the Celestial Spirit King, he revealed the information. We can't tell you the exact location. This is the most we're allowed to do." Capricorn explained with a small smile._

 _Natsu's face lit up with a shit-eating grin spreading his lips. "Lucy will be thrilled when she hears this! I have to tell her now!" Capricorn stopped him from leaving by grabbing his scarf._

" _I'm afraid you can't do that without breaking a rule. Lucy-sama can't know before_ you _find the key. It's against the law for a Celestial Spirit Mage to venture to find a Golden Key who not only was the cause for it to be re-forged but also finding it by information leaked by us, her Spirits. She would be punished especially when she is a Gatekeeper."_

 _Natsu stared at the Goat Spirit in shock. "So if she found the key by herself, pure luck, she could be punished too?" He asked trying to understand what he meant._

 _Loke nodded as he explained. "It's one of the rules here. Cruel but it's for safety precautions. Think if someone like Angel for instance broke several of her gold keys to summon the King, and then found the newly forged keys again so she could repeat the process over and over. It would not only cause a disturbance in the balance but it would also weaken us."_

" _I'm not following. So is Lucy allowed to make a new contract with Aquarius or is she not?" And why hadn't they told her about this? Lucy was already planning to find the key. The least they could do was to tell her this, Natsu thought annoyed._

" _She is. As the Gatekeeper it's perfectly alright for Lucy to have her key back."_

" _Then why can't I show her this? You aren't making any sense." And giving him a headache._

" _Because we aren't allowed to inform you in the first place. But we are Lucy-sama's spirit and we have witnessed the anguish and guilt since she had to sacrifice Aquarius, so we partition to tell her the location of the new key. The King agreed but only to have_ you _find the key for her."_

 _Furrowing his brows he looked at Capricorn. "Me? Why?" He was skeptical of why he was the one to find the key for her.. as he said, they didn't make any sense._

" _Firstly because he's already breaking a rule by allowing us the knowledge of the location and informing you, secondly he want to protect Princess from her new found position as the Gatekeeper of Earth Land." Loke answered with a smirk slowly forming as he added. "And lastly our King has a weird hobby."_

" _Which is?"_

" _Matchmaking."_

 _Natsu's jaw almost touched the ground by Loke's revelation. "The fuck?"_

" _He's not the only one. Him and Draco, and sometimes Hera or some other goddesses would scheme some dreaded matchmaking of random people. They had one time even convinced Eros to throw his arrow at the humans they had chosen, for sport. Let's just say, be happy you weren't one of those victims." Loke visibly shuddered as if a memory passed his mind._

" _Are all the gods this, I don't know, ungodly?" Natsu was still baffled and thankful like Loke had stated, of not getting hit by an arrow of love. He didn't know what happened to those who had been and he didn't want to know either. The gods and goddesses were already weird as they already were. Or the ones he met, Draco and Mustache Man._

" _Some are cool –"_

" _I believe we're getting off topic." Capricorn cleared his throat and looked at Natsu sternly. "We, the Zodiacs, ask of you to accept this secret mission of finding our comrade's key. Will you accept?"_

" _Of course but –"_

" _And will you keep this a secret from Lucy-sama?"_

" _That's what I'm still confused about. You start by saying she can't find the key because she would be punished and then you say if she found it by herself she would also be punished but then you say she can form a new contract with Aquarius? You're confusing and annoying me."_

" _I apologize for not making myself clear. Lucy-sama is the Gatekeeper of the Neutral Realm, Earth Land and that means special rules apply to her. I won't go into details of what those rules are because frankly I do not know them well enough but I know she would be punished if she had been giving this map but not only her. Our King as well. He can't abide her. So that's why he request you to find the key. The rules does not apply to you. But if you tell Lucy-sama you will not only risk her safety but the King's as well and perhaps your own too. We are not only talking punishment from the Celestial Realm but the Universe as well."_

" _But Loke said if she found the key by herself she would still get punished?" Natsu was only getting more confused and uneasy. The Universe could punish Lucy? What did that mean?_

" _Yes. As Leo stated earlier with the example of Sorano Aguria, laws of precaution had been made to save us and our two Realms from danger so therefore Lucy-sama could be risked with punishment but what Leo failed to mention was that since Lucy-sama has everyone's consent she can summon Aquarius to form a contract."_

" _Heh, I just love to tease him." Loke grinned mischievously at the Dragon Slayer._

" _Alright let me get this straight – and fuck you Kitty Cat – Stache want me to fetch the key that's somewhere around Alakitsia without of Lucy's knowledge, hand it to her? And no punishment or whatsoever will happen?"_

 _Capricorn nodded. "You find the key, bring it to Lucy-sama and she reunites with Aquarius."_

" _And keep it a secret from Luce."_

" _You really are a Flame Brain." Loke said rolling his eyes. "Yes you keep it a secret from Lucy. This is somewhat a very illegal if not also a dangerous mission."_

" _Fuck off Fur Ball. I understand it's dangerous, I heard ya the first time." Natsu snarled._

" _Then why are you repeating yourself like a broken record? So uncool."_

" _Because this ruins every plans I made. First I'm not only going to lie to Luce but also keep a secret, then I have to be away from her for fuck knows how long. I had plans you know." He grumpily answered crossing his arms._

" _It will only be a secret till you give her the key. Plus I'm sure she'll jump your bones by how happy you'll make her. She has been very depressed since Tartaros. All your sins will be forgiven."_

" _She already forgave me last night."_

" _Well we just delivered the perfect window of opportunity to have her accept to be your mate. I'm sure you'll be happy by receiving a very_ generous _gift from her."_

 _Natsu punched the Lion Spirit for his lewd comment and for having his annoying smug smile and his winking. As much as it sounded very tempting – Loke's thoughts – he didn't want Lucy to jump his "bones" before she accept to be his girlfriend. He want them to start slow and she didn't want to rush anything. She clearly stated so yesterday._

" _Keep your perverted comment to yourself. Beside, she isn't my girlfriend yet." It was a sad fact causing him to turn all pouty and glum._

" _Then I have an idea. We all know Lucy feels for you. We feel her emotions and are very attuned to them." Loke started as he got up on his feet after the gut punch._

" _Let me hear." The sullen slightly depressed Dragon Slayer said in an uneasy tone. And he had every right to be uneasy when he saw the dark smirk on Loke's face._

" _Make her jealous."_

" _How?" He didn't even know why he asked. The idea was idiotic, dreadful and would definitely make the blonde hate him even more and that was something he didn't want but he listened to Loke's advice anyways. He had no other reason not to._

" _Well you're going on a mission since you accepted to find Aquarius' key, so all you have to say you're going on a mission with a girl that is not her. She'll be sooooo jealous. I can guarantee you that."_

" _Are you sure? Won't it just make her mad and ruin her trust in me?" That was not something he wanted plus he reminded himself that he didn't have to hurry nor had he to accept Loke's idea. But he had to admit he did want to see Lucy jealous. To see she did care for him just a tiny bit._

 _Damn he had it bad._

" _Nah, don't worry. The worst she would do will be get angry but that just confirms she's jealous. Plus you know Lucy, she forgives easily." Loke shrugged his shoulder with a smirk planted on his lips._

" _Then who?" He was cursing himself for asking. Here he was agreeing to make the woman he loves jealous despite he already told her that he would wait for her to accept him. Damn he felt like a jerk but Loke's idea did sound promising and it would be harmless, right? It's not like he was demanding her to be his girlfriend if she was to be jealous or be sad if she wasn't jealous. Whatever scenario he would still love her the same and continue his waiting._

 _So he nodded, agreeing to Loke's plan when he began elaborating. It sounded more and more harmless as he explained. And a small spark of hope was planted in his heart._

"Natsu?" He blinked when he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt light pressure on his right cheek. His gaze met a worried Lucy's, her brow furrowed.

"Y-yeah?"

She pulled her hand away and sat up, looking at him nervously and he could also see some part of hurt and instantly remembered what brought him back to his talk with the two male spirits. Eyes widened he sat up abruptly.

"What you said, do you mean it?" his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

"Y-yes."

"Why?" She looked surprised by his bluntness.

"I-I don't… don't you want to?"

Alarmed by her low tone that just screamed sadness he shook his head which just made her tear up.

"No!" he yelled panicked. "I mean yes! Fuck don't cry Luce, I didn't mean to shake my head…"

"I d-don't un-understand.." Her lips quivered as tears sprung alive.

Sighing he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry for making you cry. What I'm trying to say is of course I would love to have you as my mate but not now." His statement caused her to pull back staring at him in anguish.

"Wh-what?"

Feeling frustrated from his own stupidity he let out another deep sigh rubbing his temple. "I want to," He let his hands drop to his lap, "do this the human way. Court, get engaged, marry and then mate. I don't want you to miss out on all those things that you always wished for."

She just sat on her knees and stared at him in disbelief while he continued. "We're both young and have so many things we want to do before settling down. There's so many adventures out there that awaits us. And we both are so inexperienced with all this dating stuff that I thought that we should do it slow. Of course I want to mate and make your mine, my instincts are screaming to claim you but I don't think it's fair that I don't court you like you always wished for."

"Did-did you read my journal and diary?" Now it was his time to stare at her in disbelief, and slightly guilt.

"So you did." She mumbled and locked down her laps before realization sunk in and her head snapped up. "You did!"

"Only your journal of eligible males!" he shouted in defense.

Her mouth hung open as she stilled. "Wh-what?!"

"I just wanted to know what kind of guy you liked since I wanted to be that kind of guy to court you!"

"I didn't fall in love with you because I want you to act like some random guy I thought looked cute or acted nice! I fell you because you're Natsu, you idiot!"

Opening his mouth, ready with a retort he closed it again when she finished. "What?" He asked stunned.

"I don't need you to be anyone else. I love you just the way you are. My best friend, Natsu Dragneel is who I fell in love with." Her annoyance and anger wasn't gone but it had simmered down when she saw his surprised expression.

"Y-you mean that?"

She nodded and let out a sigh. "I fell in love you, Natsu. Way before we ended in this situation. You've been my best friend for so long and I've always loved you, but suddenly I found myself in love with you. It just happened."

"Wow."

"It's not hard to fall in love with an idiot like you." She giggled.

"But –"

"I still want to mate with you. I don't need someone to court me when I know that your my soul mate. You make me laugh, cry, annoy me, anger me but most of all you make me feel loved. Like you said earlier, we're best friends just with other titles thrown in the mix. I want to always be your best friend. Forever."

Stupid. That was what he felt he was. Utterly stupid. She was willingly telling him that the she had decided, made her mind that she wanted to be his mate while he was still stuck on changing his ways to make sure that he was like those traits she wished for in the "perfect" man. He was stupid to miss that this was Lucy, his best friend he was walking to.

Of course she didn't want those things when she already claimed she wanted him. She was sincere with her decision and feelings and he couldn't be more happier with this outcome.

It made him laugh. Out loud. It was so funny that first it had been him who tried to reason with her, make her realize that nothing much was changing in their new found relationship and now it was her telling him the same.

"Why are you laughing?" The blonde looked at him oddly as if he had lost his mind. He may very well have.

"Because… because I'm so stupid." He laughed.

"Only realizing now?" She giggled. He didn't say anything and just continued laughing as well as push every doubt that had manifested inside his heart and mind. Pushing every negative emotions and thought out of his heart and mind and let his laughter consume him in pure bliss.

Lucy not knowing exactly why he laughed but liking it joined him as the two just kept laughing and probably disturbed her neighbors, with no care in the world. She felt free and very much clear in her mind. The year of doubt, anger, betrayal and abandonment seemed ridiculous now, and only fueled her laughter.

People would think of them as if they were crazy by laughing so hysterically and nonstop but it was exactly what they needed. People could think whatever they want. Their laughter were rejuvenating, setting their inner demons, doubts free. Letting them see clear.

"O-okay." Natsu suddenly spoke after minutes – if not hours – of nonstop laughing. Both of them were lying on their backs as they faced the dark ceiling while eyes were squinted close as tears trailed down their reddened faces and bodies trembling and stomachs aching.

Lucy opened her eyes turning her head to face him while her lips were still trembling. "O-okay?"

Turning his body fully, lying sideways he grinned widely and nodded. "Okay."

Instantly Lucy understood and matched his grin feeling wonderful. "Okay!"

"But first after my mission."

"Alright," that was actually okay with the blonde. It meant she had time to prepare for whatever she needed to prepare for.

"But I still want to do all those things first." Her face fell by his seriousness.

"What things?"

"Take you on a few dates, then surprise you with a proposal and have you change your last name to Dragneel." He told with a wide grin.

 _Lucy Dragneel,_ both of them thought at the same time feeling warmth spread through their body. For Natsu it would be the second best accomplishment other than actually mating with her, intertwining their souls and starting their new life as expected parents to be.

For Lucy it would be a dream come true. Not only did it mean she married but she married her best friend, the person that made her feel complete and whole. It meant family.

"You never cease to amaze me." Lucy looked at him with adoration and turned her body to lie just him bringing a hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. "You truly are an amazing guy, Natsu Dragneel, and I'm lucky that I'm yours."

Smiling lovingly at her, he put his own hand over hers and pushed it gently to his lips kissing the palm of her hand. "I'm luckier to be yours, Luce. Your my happiness. The Fire that's burning in my soul, the stars –"

"Don't go all romantic on me." She cut him off as she teased him.

"Is stating the obvious romantic?" He grinned.

"Coming from you, yes. But I admit that I like it." She said giggling.

"Then what can I do to make you love it?"

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

* * *

 **So this happened. XD I couldn't help with making another fluff and explanatory chapter. Now you know what those items in his pockets were and I hope it pleases you xD**

 **Making Natsu romantic is so weird yet so adorable! The women at the guild would be so proud of him while I think the men would rip their ears off hearing him so affectionate xD**

 **Bluebolt050: Sorry *wink wink* didn't happen this chapter BUT it will happen soon. That I can promise you xD And I'm glad you feel special because you are! Everyone of my readers are special and I am happy for your encouraging words! Luckily a writers block haven't caught up in me with this story as it has with my other ones xD**

 **Johnny Spectre: Sorry for being a meanie xD**

 **authorshateus: Thanks! I wasn't ready either xD**

 **Braveartemisknight: I know I'm freaking kind with my cliffhangers xD And you'll surely love me even more know that I once again updated early again but then you'll probably hate me as well because "nothing" serious happened… yet xD**

 **Guest: LOL xD Ya probably disappointed that they didn't get down and dirty yet xD soooooon.**

 **Helenezahl: Det er nemlig det jeg er. Eller jeg er halv dansk og halv tyrkisk xD og ja Lucy gav ham og Draco et godt spark som de vel og mærke fortjente. XD Tak for du kunne lide den, håber du også kan lide denne her kapitel. ^-^ Og en masse kærlighed tilbage til dig fra mig i lille bitte Danmark ^-^**

 **Kuki: Thanks ^-^ And yeah, I know I need to have it revised and corrected it, and I'm trying to do my best by editing and proofread it. It's hard to find someone else who I feel comfortable showing my work to (irl of course), but I'll definitely try do my best from now on so truly, thanks for pointing it out. I sincerely appreciate your input. ^-^**

 **Shunakoo25: Sorry xD I want them mated now as well but let's see if Natsu can manage to keep himself from jumping her xD And thanks, I try to update as fast as I can and you all keep me motivated so I keep writing, meaning earlier updates! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay xD**

 **amzerlex: Thank you! And here's your update xD yeah, my friend and her father's situation sucks, but that's life… anyway, enjoy xD**

 **And thanks to those of you who've read, faved and followed as well! Y'all keep me soaring through the skies!**

 **The next chapter is in the writing process and will probably be out soon (not today though), so you don't have to wait too long! XD And the title will be: Interruptions. Lol xD**

 **Keep reviewing, fave and follow!**

 **Peace out! I love you all!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	20. Chapter 20: Interruptions

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 20: Interruptions

Apparently one kiss wasn't enough as suddenly passion burst through Natsu and Lucy as their kissing escalated to something more along the line of sucking, licking and tongue wrestling.

Natsu had his body hovering atop of Lucy while his mouth fought hers in a battle he was winning – not that it truly mattered who won – and his hands wandered up and down her sides, stroking her skin tentatively. His mere touched had Lucy shuddering in delight and goosebumps formed where ever he touched her.

It hadn't meant to get out of hand but what Lucy had told him earlier and by just one mere kiss had Natsu all fired up. A flame had erupted in the pit of his stomach and it just kept getting bigger the more he touched her, smelled her and saw her.

It had gotten so bad that instead of stopping after that escalated kiss, he kept going on, exploring her body with his tongue and hands. He left a trail of wet kisses on her jaw, cheek, just beloved her ear and then at the crook of her neck. He sucked on the rapidly beating pulse, claiming a bruising mark on her.

The urge to bite her was strong, to just start the process of mating, completing their bond and become one. But he had to reason with himself.

Or he at least tried to reason with himself.

Sucking on her pulse, eliciting mewls and moans from his blonde goddess, his mischievous hands began wandering underneath her night wear, feeling the soft yet firm skin underneath. He loved feeling her beautiful skin. It was so soft, almost like the finest silk and her hair too. She was indeed a goddess. _His_ goddess.

Feeling more daring and curious his one hand wandered upwards, gently skimming across her taunt stomach towards her breast. He used his index finger to stroke just underneath her breast, trailing teasingly upwards before meeting her tip. Lucy squirmed underneath him when his finger flicked it, stroked it before he got bored and cupped as much of the mound in his hand. He had to bite back a pleasured groan when he got hold of her right breast. So soft and so… he couldn't find what word to use to describe the feel of her mound in his hand, so instead he squeezed it once and got rewarded with a delicious moan from his Lucy.

Lucy's hand were on his bare back. Her hands were busy stroking his broad muscly back while he was busy assaulting her nerves. She had never been this intimate with another soul before and it was so exciting and arousing. Natsu's hand kneading her breasts and sucking on her neck had a fire in her stomach that she had never felt. And then there was also the ache between her legs that was slowly beginning to hurt with what she believed was need.

She wanted him. Like seriously wanted him. When she told him she wanted and accepted to be his mate she had somehow in the back of her mind also agreed to do this. Become intimate with him. And she didn't mind. Not one bit. In fact, she would be happy to give herself completely for Natsu. Even in this moment. It almost made her laugh by how she had reacted earlier in the bathroom. But then again, maybe it was because her felt hazy with need that she was so willing. The need clouding her mind and senses with only lust.

Natsu wasn't satisfied. He needed to see. To _taste_ her more. And with that in mind he pulled away pushing himself onto his knees straddling her. Lucy stared at him in confusing and in want as he had just pulled away but with just one look in his eyes she felt her heart skip multiple beats.

How could one look so lustful yet innocent? That was exactly what expression she found on her Dragon Slayer's face. And it aroused her and warmed her heart at the same time.

"Blouse," He blurted out, his cheeks turning pink but he didn't dare avert his gaze. Gulping his nervousness and fear of rejection he tried again albeit timidly. "Can I…er… take it off?"

Blinking in surprise and embarrassment Lucy felt her face explode. How was she to answer that embarrassing question? She was shy as it was so she couldn't just verbally spout it out despite her thoughts just mere moments ago.

Looking anywhere but him, she debated one tense moment – Natsu was about to lose hope thinking he overstepped her boundaries – before giving a wordless reply with a nod.

Natsu swore he would die a lucky man when his brain registered that small, shy nod from the woman he loved so much and could soon be calling her his mate, his woman.

His hands were shaking a bit when he pulled at the hem of her blouse, pulling it slowly upwards. He was nervous as fuck, and shy. Sure he had seen Lucy naked a handful of times - and what a sight it had been – but this was completely different from those times. This, she was willing to do this. She was willing to show her something so private as body. So his nerves was not quite with him at the moment nor was his mind.

Once the garment was off Of Lucy's body hands automatically shot up to cover her bare chest not sparing Natsu a moment to see anything in the moon lit room. She was so embarrassed and slightly very conscious about her body. Having a boy see her willing set her nerves on edge and mind on a rampage with insecure thoughts.

Smiling down at her Natsu lifted a hand and cupped her burning face directed her gaze to his. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Luce. You're so beautiful that you make me nervous and I don't know what to say or do.." He finished with a shy genuine smile.

His heart was beating faster when she looked at her with her big, wide, brown doe eyes that were glossy from her embarrassment but to Natsu she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and would ever see; because no one could compare with this woman. _His_ woman.

She wanted to respond to his compliments but she just couldn't find her voice. She was an insecure girl, always fearing for the worst about her body. Sure she had nice assets like many males – and Cana – ogled her for but that just caused her to be more self-conscious about her body. Her breasts were huge that it actually caused her to have back pain because of their weight and her hips were wider than others, always having her to deal with fitting pants that was almost too hard to fit and also her ass, it was plump and round which was nice and all but again she had hard time finding clothes that fit her, mainly jeans, without having to use a larger size that always had her slumped. One of the reason she always wore skirts or leggings were that they were much easier to wear and move around in.

Natsu noticed how silent she had become and how she frowned and decided to loosen her up. He stroked her cheek gaining her attention to him and smiled tenderly at her. "I love you, Luce. To me you're the most beautiful on the planet – and the others – and you have such a beautiful body. Like a goddess. But your soul, your soul is just as beautiful if not more. Just looking at you makes me love you more."

She felt her heart flutter by his warm words, and it filled her heart with love. How could Natsu always say something to have her heart swell with warmth and love, always pushing her insecurities away. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she pushed herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Natsu steadied himself before his body could crash on top of hers, so he wrapped an arm around her bare waist and twisted his body so he laid on his back before pulling himself up to a sitting position albeit clumsily. His back pressed against her headboard andLucy is tightly secured in his arm.

Lucy shifted her legs and straddled his hips while her upper body was flush against his, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She didn't dare look at him just yet, needing to calm her nerves just a little while longer.

Natsu smiled down at her and began stroking her back in soothing motions with his free hand while the one arm around her waist kept it's place. He felt her tense for a fractions before relaxing and enjoying his strokes, making him smile wider.

"Are you okay?" He decided to ask her since she had been so embarrassed by his request earlier. He didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with in the first place despite yearning to see her naked body just so he could imprint the image and worship her forever.

"Hmm." She nodded in response and took a few moments to brace herself before gently moving away to look him in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with deep pink and her eyes shone with embarrassment.

Natsu stopped his motions when she pulled away to look at him and brought his arm to the side before lifting it up to cup her warm face. He didn't break the eye contact and smiled tenderly at her.

"You're beautiful," He whispered softly, his eyes speaking the honest truth of his words. Despite the lights being turned off, the light of the moon cascading down on them from the open window was enough for Natsu to deem Lucy beautiful – and with his perfect eye sight that could see in the dark without the help of the moon. Her skin was shining, making her ivory skin look ethereal and the pink cheeks just made her just so much adorable. If he hadn't been in love with her before – which he clearly was – he would've fallen for her on the spot.

"It's…" She almost felt like crying because of her embarrassment, "It's just so…"

"Embarrassing," He finished for her his smile warming, "I know. And you know what that's okay. I'm embarrassed too." He confessed.

"But you don't look embarrassed at all. You're so… relaxed." She murmured almost whispered with a hint of sadness and frustration.

He grinned and let out a chuckle. "That's because I want to look cool in front of you. I'm so nervous and afraid to do something wrong that will upset you. You know me, I'm good at causing trouble and doing something stupid. So I have to mask my insecurity just so I can look cool in front of you."

She saw how he blushed admitting that that it caused her to giggle. She remembered how innocent and insecure he looked when he asked if he could take her blouse off. It was adorable and it made her realize she wasn't the only one lacking experience.

"You're so cute when you blush," She pinched his cheek.

"Stop calling me cute!" he swatted her fingers away with a grumble, frowning at her.

"Now you're just adorable." She laughed. Her tone full of mirth, forgetting about her embarrassment.

Offended by her word choice of describing him he flipped them over, cutting Lucy's laugh off by startling her, and kissed her. Cute and adorable weren't words he liked to be described as because he was a man. He wasn't a pansy like the Stripper nor was he wuss like Lug Nut. Natsu was fierce, passionate and a man!

He attacked her mouth with his tongue gaining immediate access and winning the battled of dominance. Lucy had long regained her posture and kissed him back just as greedily, her mind once again getting hazy.

His hand wandered to her breast, squeezing it a bit harder than before earning a delightful moan from Lucy that he swallow. His mouth left hers trailing kisses down her jaw, to her neck and collarbone sucking at it with much vigor. He was proving a point. He wasn't cute or adorable anymore but a man. A man with needs that just happened to show when he tasted her once again, the fire within him erupting full force.

Lucy's hands were on his back, her nails trailing up and down, almost scratching him by the pleasure she felt him give her. His warm, battle worn, callous fingers were bringing her so much pleasure just by touching her skin and when he pinched her nipple a bit forceful she left out a scream startling both of them.

Looking down wide-eyed at his blonde goddess, he was a bit fearful. "Did… did I hurt you?"

Face warning up faster than ever Lucy vigorously shook her head and stuttered out a no, "just took me by surprise."

Grinning by her answer he nodded before claiming her mouth once more and continuing his ministration on her breasts.

Damn he was feeling good and by good, he was feeling very aroused and hard. Her arousal was making him dizzy with want. His kissed and sucked her collarbone before slowly descending towards her breasts. He really wished to taste her, and to make her delirious with want just like he was.

Lucy rolled her eyes in pleasure when she felt his hot breath on top of her left breast. Both of her nipples were so hard from his earlier ministrations that she shuddered when he give it a tender kiss. The man was making her truly crazy, so crazy she was sure she wouldn't recognize herself soon.

Natsu groaned loudly when his mouth enveloped around her hardened tip, and he couldn't stop licking and sucking on it because Lucy's moans got louder and more sporadic. It was music to his ears. And her scent. Damn her scent had him growling, his instincts going haywire.

He was feeling so many emotions running through him that he didn't know where they started or stopped. His senses were on alert and he felt his needs getting him to lose control. Rationality was dimming so slow yet so fast.

Switching from breast to breast was soon not enough for him. He wanted to go further down. Down were her scent was the strongest. And that's exactly what he did.

Planting wet kisses down her midriff, stomach, his hands kneading her breasts with gentle vigor, he plunged his tongue inside her navel upon reach and began licking and sucking around it before continuing his travel south.

Her scent growing stronger had him growling in appreciation and more need that he thought possible. His hard on was painfully restricted in his boxers but he decided to forget about. He first needed to continue exploring his goddess and find out where the scent was coming from. He left kisses on her hip bone, sucking on the skin hardly as claiming another mark before repeating the same on the other side.

Lucy lost in pleasure and in a daze didn't notice how he was slowly pulling down her shorts and panties, not that she had much to say. She was feeling so good, his hands and tongue felt so good on her body and only left her wanting more. But she immediately noticed the fact she was naked when his hands left her breasts and his mouth left her body only to feel her legs being spread apart.

Eyes widening at the sight of Natsu looking curiously at her most private part and that it was in fact bare had Lucy screaming before pushing her legs together before bolting up and pulling the covers over her trembling body.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" She shouted at him, her voice muffled but audible inside her comforter. She was mortified that Natsu had seen her lady friend.

Confused by her sudden retreat Natsu frowned at her balled up form. "I was just looking. You smelled so good and I wanted to –"

"DON'T!" She yelled, her face with her disheveled hair popped up looking at him frantic. "Don't answer that." She was more mortified with what his answer might be.

"Luce," He crawled up to her pulling her covered up body to his lap, "did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" He was worried and confused of if he had hurt her some way, causing such a strong reaction come from her.

She felt her heart clench by the tone he used. He hadn't done anything wrong just took her by surprise. She had been so far gone in pleasure that she wasn't functioning properly and seeing him look at her spread out lady parts had her startled and had her reverted back to her shy self once again.

"No," She shook her head before turning her burning face to meet his worried and frowning face, "I was surprised. And it's so embarrassing." She whined, hiding her face in her covers.

"Why?" He asked rather dumbly.

She looked up at him frowning. "How would you react to me seeing you completely naked and staring at your… your… you-know-what…?"

"If it's you I won't mind." He answered with a grin before a bashful smile took its place and his cheeks turned a light pink. "But I guess it would be a bit embarrassing too." He admitted, scratching his cheek.

" _See_ , that's why. Gosh this is so embarrassing," She murmured placing her forehead on his shoulder. She was truly acted like the role of an innocent virgin and she didn't know if she should be exasperated by herself or if she should be glad that she was allowing herself to set a slower pace. But one thing was sure. She was glad it was Natsu she was with because she didn't feel pressured into doing this. She just let thing run its own course and so did he. And he seemed okay with her stopping now and then.

"Should we… stop?" Natsu asked unsure of what to do after a few minutes of silence while stroking her blonde hair. Lucy had placed her cheek on his chest with her eyes closed trying to calm her erratic heart.

Opening her eyes she pulled away looking at him. "Do you want to?" She didn't know if she wanted to call it a night or continue. She didn't want to disappoint him but she didn't know if she was ready to show herself so openly to him. Bare herself to the fullest. And even taking the last step…

"I don't want to embarrass you anymore and force you to do things you aren't ready for. And I'm sorry that I got carried away. I was just so enthralled that I was lost to my senses and instincts." He was genuinely sorry that he lost his reasons like that. It wasn't on purpose to embarrass her like that and he would understand if she wanted to stop. It wasn't like they were in rush or anything. Now that she had accepted to be his forever they had all the time in the world to explore each other. Plus if he was being honest, he would rather wait mating with her till he found Aquarius' key. That way she would be complete and he would fell less guilty leaving her that year.

"You don't have to apologize, Natsu. It's in your blood and it's normal." She smiled her special loving smile at him cupping his face. "And it should be me apologizing. I'm sorry for reacting so strongly and ruining the mood."

"You didn't ruin the mood. It's perfectly fine that you're reacting like you did. Maybe we are going to fast and need to calm down." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Maybe we should just sleep and –"

" _Noooooooooo_!" a roar filled Lucy's mind making her flinch bumping her forehead on his mouth and had Natsu abruptly stop talking. " _Don't stop_!"

"What's wr-"

" _DRACO_!" Lucy growled with so much animosity her face scrunched up in pure fury. "DID YOU SPY ON US?!"

" _No…"_ he replied back warily.

"Don't tell me…" Natsu had a look of horror before it contorted to fury. "TELL THAT FUCKER –"

Lucy ignored Natsu's furious rant as she herself was strongly yelling to the room despite his voice being in her mind.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU FOR PEEPING IN ON US YOU SICK FREAK!" She bolted out from her bed in her naked glory with the only thought in mind of summoning her spirit. Finding the key she wanted, she called forth her loyal spirit. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"Punish –"

"I WANT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE TO CAPTURE THE FREAKING PEEPING TOM, DRACO AND PUNISH HIM! AND HAVE HIM –"

" _They can't do much, you know. I'm a God._ " Draco intercepted with a condescending tone but Lucy ignored his voice.

" – LOCKED UP IN THE KING'S CASTLE TILL I ARRIVE! AND INVITE EVERY OTHER GODS AND GODDESSES IN THE REALMS –"

" _I'M SORRY_!" The God of the Dragons quickly cried immediately where Lucy was going with her rant, " _I was in the wrong! I won't do it anymore! So anything but calling them, please._ " He begged. A God was begging Lucy, a human.

But did she care. No! She was furious at him.

"Tell them I'm very interested in –"

" _Noooooooooo! Please anything but that! I just wanted to –"_

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" The blonde hissed.

Natsu smiled shyly at Virgo as he got up from the bed, an obvious tent was showing in his boxers, and went over to Lucy with her comforter in hand. He figured that if the fucker had watched them before he was definitely watching now and that was something he wasn't okay with. He wrapped the comforter over her naked body and hugged her from behind. He was mad, livid even, for knowing that the pervert had peeped on them at their most intimate moments, but he was nowhere comparing his blonde goddess. She was mad furious. If looks could kill everyone would die in her wake.

" _I was just curious –"_

"Well curiosity killed the cat!"

" _What? Why? It was just curious –"_

"Shut up and stop acting stupid! Just because you're a God doesn't give you the right to peep in on us!"

" _It was an accident! I didn't –"_

"We both know it wasn't an accident! You deliberately spied on me the past couple of days!"

" _Okay, okay! I lied! Sorry! Forgive me!"_

"You should've thought about that before peeping! No! I won't forgive you! You've crossed the line this time!"

" _Pleeeeeease!_ " he begged desperately. " _I wont ever do it! You can strip me of my Godly duties if I do it! So don't invite the others over and go into contracts with them! I beg you! If not for me, do it for Natsu!"_

"Don't bring Natsu into this!" She shouted loudly, causing Natsu to flinch.

"What's he saying 'bout me?" The angry Dragon Slayer growled tightening his hold on her waist.

" _But how will I revive his father and the other Dragons if I can't set foot on Earth Land?"_ Draco argued.

Lucy let out a sound that sounded like a growl and whine combined. If she didn't go into a contract with him Igneel and the others couldn't be resurrected and she knew how hopeful the Slayers were when they learned of the news of the possibility of seeing their Dragon parents again.

But… "I can still form a contract with the others. In front of you. As a punishment before, when I feel like you've earned it, go into a contract with you." She was spiteful. She knew that but he had pissed her off. Not only was he a stupid pervert but he continued making the same mistakes.

" _You wouldn't,_ " He whispered.

An evil, dark smirk formed on her lips. "I so would. In fact, Virgo," She turned her gaze to her still spirit, "inform everyone and I mean everyone. I want to form new contract in the coming days."

"Anything else, princess? I shall perhaps punish Draco-sama, Big brother Leo, Taurus and the King?"

Lucy's brows furrowed. "Why? Draco yes, but the others. Don't tell me!" She gasped in realization before fury overtook her body once again as a chilling shriek tore from her throat. "TORTURE THEM! CUT THEIR –"

" _Oh, she found out you watched too._ " She heard Draco murmur absent-mindedly inside her mind causing her to shake violently grabbing two keys and shouted the gates open.

The two males spirits didn't have time to react before receiving a forceful kick and a fire punch from Lucy and Natsu. The blonde glared down at the two culprits before turning her head up to Virgo, a wicked grin gracing her face. "Take them to Aquarius and do whatever you'll like. Punish them good."

Virgo's eyes gleamed before she gave Lucy and Natsu a curt bow and grasped Loke by his tie and Taurus by arm and returned back to the Celestial Realm.

Natsu was a bit disappointed that he didn't get a chance to pummeled the two perverts but decided against saying anything and pulled Lucy back into a hug.

"We'll give them a fitting punishment later. Is he gone?"

"I'll punish them alright. They will wish they were women." Lucy replied darkly before scowling. "No. He's just silent. I can't even believe I didn't notice he was watching."

" _Maybe because you were so lost in pleasure?_ "

"Don't say anything and leave!" She hissed.

"Tell him I'll kick his ass if he doesn't go."

" _Oh a challenge? I love challenges but I don't think he's at that level yet. To Slay a God he needs to be a God Slayer but since I'm a special God, the Dragon God, he might –"_

"Do you ever listen? Leave!" The blonde was so close to call Virgo back and have her take her to the Celestial Realm just so she could beat him and the Stache King up.

" _Do you forgive me then? And did you know, you were so close to mating, if he just bit you then and continued you could've been mated. Sadly you –"_

"I'm calling Virgo back," She threatened through her clenched teeth, "so you better leave now before I find you and –"

" _Got it! I'm leaving! But!"_ he said a bit frantic, " _remember_ _what I just said. One bite and it's over! And please forgive me! Bye!"_ he hurriedly cut the connection off when he heard her growling through their connection.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Lucy slumped in Natsu's arms feeling exhaustion taking over. He picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"You okay?" He eyed her worried.

A tired smile graced her lips. "Just tired and annoyed. Let's call it a night and sleep."

"I'm sorry that he and the other perverts caused you so much distress. It's very low of them." He laid down and pulled her to his side kissing her hair.

Wiggling her arm out of the comforter she draped her over his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry too, for you to witness that. Apparently everyone other worldly are perverts." She murmured tiredly.

"Then Gramps and the other old geezers must be other worldly too." He gave a tired chuckle. "Or perhaps we are just surrounded by perverts."

"That seems to be the case." She agreed, snuggling closer to him as making herself comfortable. "Cold?" She asked after noticing he wasn't underneath the covers like her.

"You must be tired that you forget I'm hardly ever cold." He chuckled before adding. "But I would love to share the comforter with you."

Lucy smiled before pushing the comforter over his side and made herself comfortable in his embrace. It didn't register her tired mind that she was completely bare and completely pressed up against him and she didn't mind. Right now the only thing on her mind was sleep.

Natsu was very much aware that of her naked body and had a hard time thinking despite his earlier anger towards a group of nosy perverts. And the scent of her lingering arousal was not helping him either. But he had to shut everything around him out because Lucy was tired and in fact so was he.

He listened to her heart beat in a soothing and calm rhythm as her breathing evened out. He focused on it and slowly he felt his eyelids drop. Tonight had been long and too much information was passed, so he didn't fight off sleep and let himself be lulled by her heartbeat.

But not before remembering something. He had a mission to go on to soon. Alakitasia was where his next stop was going to be. To find the key of Aquarius. And hopefully he would set out soon or else he was afraid he would start the mating process.

With that last thought in mind he finally let his mind rest by his conscious and fell into a deep slumber with Lucy already in dreamland.

* * *

 **Hi… I'm back.**

 **Been a long time…**

 **I want to say thanks to everyone for understanding about my absence and I'm sorry that I didn't reply anyone back. After the news of my friend's death, my mother and sister leaving I came to a very spontaneous decision. I found a cheap ticket and purchased without a second thought and have been in Turkey since the eight of July.**

 **It had been a good few days since I arrived but then the 15** **th** **arrived, and I had the worst day in my whole life. My anxiety was my second enemy that day. I literally thought I was going to die. Istanbul turned into a War zone, it was terrible. I didn't know how to react, I was frozen on spot since the first fire shot I heard. Luckily my older sister – who I was visiting a few days before taking the bus to where my mother and little sister where – handed me my medication, as a panic attack was eating me up and my mind was a jumbled mess. She brought me to the hospital before things escalated. I was hyperventilating so severely that I needed an oxygen mask and they even gave me a sedative since my own medication didn't help me calm down.**

 **Going to Turkey was apparently my worst decision. But today I was glad that I was there during all that shit because I was with my family. But those 24 hours were and will forever be my worst lived nightmare. Damn…**

 **So that was one heck of a summer I had. But the best by the summer was that I got to visit my friend's grave and say goodbye. It was hard but I managed despite everything that had happened the past few weeks. I felt much better after I got to say a proper goodbye.**

 **Again, I want to thank everyone for your kind words and support. I had been disheartened by the cruelty of the world and the evil doers, but it warms me to know that you guys who doesn't know me, care for me and my family. So thank you so much. I love you guys, and I just can't thank you enough! I've read all your comments and I will reply to them once I'm done uploading this chapter.**

 **Since so much happened I've been very unfocused and hit a writer's block with all my stories while new stories formed but this story and the others are my babies so I finally pulled through and this chapter happened. I'm very sucky at writing smutty things and this is my first attempt, but I've tried my best and thrive to improve. Hope you guys take this chapter kindly.**

 **I don't want to promise when the next chapter will be out since I just finally got settled back into writing my old stories, but I'm back from my hiatus and I plan on slowly easing back into an impromptu schedule before finally a steady one.**

 **So I send my loves and thanks to you all, this chapter is dedicated to you all,**

 **Much love,**

 **-Oby Abel-**


End file.
